Vertigo: An SPD ReImagining
by Blanks
Summary: A more mature, original interpretation on SPD. Plenty of action and twists, all within this re-imagination of the SPD Universe.
1. Prologue

_**Welcome to Vertigo: An SPD Re-Imagining. This is a twisted, more realistic and  
action oriented take on what Power Rangers SPD could have been like if it was developed  
differently. Originally this started out as an epic fic, but with my lack of time as of late, I've  
decided to shorten it.**_

_**Read, Review and most of all, ENJOY!**_

**_Blanks_  
**

* * *

**VERTIGO  
The Prologue**

During the past two decades since the Earths first successful human colony, Terre Venture, was deemed a success, Earth has progressed farther than the human mind imagined. Space travel and colonization was one of humanities greatest feats. Gigantic space colonies are stationed throughout the Galaxy; the largest orbiting Jupiter, which by using the extreme unlivable conditions that the planet hosts for thermal energy to import back to Earth; the planet's solution for the energy crisis it suffered during the earlier half of the century.

Along with space exploration and colonization, so too where alliances made among other civilized life forms outside of the solar system. With the successful immigration of peaceful human colonization to other planets, Earth also welcomed its borders to Alien immigrants from a nearby Galaxy, searching refuge from growing power of the Troobian Empire, lead by a vicious humanoid alien known as Gruumm.

Amongst the immigrants were those who controlled a powerful militant organization, known in its own galaxy as Space Patrol Delta. They were able to seal off the Milky Way Galaxy off from the rest of the universe, through a protective energy barrier to prevent anyone without special SPD clearance to pass through. With the Galactic Alliances approval, funding to the organization started anew, and Space Patrol Delta became the official defenders of the Milky Way Galaxy. Bases were placed upon all suitable planets within the Galaxy, one in each solar system, including one on Earth. The new comers not only brought their customs and ways of life to their new home, but their technological genius as well.

However, despite all of the advances science has made to make life better for all, the simplest things can still take away all that greatness that was achieved. _Prejudice_. _Hate_. There were those who did not kindly take the newcomers to Earth or human-mutants that were born from exposure from radiation that originated from an accident involving reverse engineered alien technology. Those who would not put aside their hate, who felt their very lively hood threatened by the Alien immigrants as well as the sudden spawn of mutant children born, act with hate and violence…

It is now, **_April 22, 2099_**, the dawn of a new century. The sounds of police sirens, ambulances and fire-trucks blare throughout the city as the occupants of the vehicles rush to an emergency response that was called in. A large mansion in the wealthiest most part of Newtech City, home of one of Space Patrol Delta's Academy Bases to train new recruits, sits in a blaze of fire, dark clouds reaching high into the sky, darkening the already afternoon sky. The first of the arrivals are neither, Medical personal or Fire Fighters, but rather three SPD Cadet's that were in the nearby vicinity.

"Dru, call in for back-up," a tall, dark spiky haired Caucasian man yells to one of his comrades. He is dressed in a dark gray and black uniform, with a shiny SPD badge pined onto his uniform over his right breast pocket. His name is _Schuyler Tate_. "Bridge, I need you to give me a reading! Can you tell me exactly how many people are inside?"

"Already on it Sky," a shorter male with black hair responds from inside their Jeep. He is an alien-humanoid, who resembles closely to a Caucasian male, other than the indentions on his forehead. His alien name, like many other alien natives to the planet, cannot be spoken by the human tongue, so he simply goes by _Dru_.

The other, sports a wilder appearance, with an unshaved face. He is the black sheep of their Squad; the geek. But despite that title, he is also the heart of their Squad, the who keeps them all together. He shares similar characteristics to his Squad Captain Sky, only slightly shorter with shaggy brown hair. He is _Bridge Carson_; resident genius and computer junkie.

"I'm getting only five energy readings from inside," Bridge looks up from his scanner. "But they are fluctuating. We need to get them out of there!"

"Backup is already on its way," Dru remarks getting out of the jeep. "Local Medical personal and police are already on the way."

"I can hear them drawing closer," Sky notes. "Okay, we don't have time to wait. We need to find a way in and locate those five people in there!"

The three Cadets, supposed the best three of the Space Patrol Delta's C-Squad, the third ranking position from active Power Ranger status, rush forward. Sky pulls his Delta Blaster free from his side holster and blasts the front door down, clearing an entrance for them. The motion also allowed any extra excessive heat that the door may have been blocking to escape, but it is still to hot for the three to enter.

"Damn it, it is to hot," Dru swears as the three places some distance between them and the house once more. "Sky man, maybe we should wait for the Fire Department! Listen to those sirens; they aren't even a mile away!"

"I'm now only reading three energy readings," Bridge yells as he reads out the new output on his device. "Whatever we decide to do, we better do it now, because I don't think those last two have much time left!"

"Decision is made then," Sky narrows his eyebrows as he unzips his uniform jacket and tosses it to the ground after removing a large handkerchief from its interior pocket. He quickly ties it around his face, covering his mouth and nose. "Give me your Scanner Bridge. I'm going in."

Snatching the device from Bridge, Sky darts inside the raging inferno. Bridge yells out to him to be careful, but before the words can exit his mouth, the entrance to the house explodes, sending Bridge and Dru flying back onto the grass.

**xxxxxxxxxx **

A rather muscular human rests against his prison cells bars, watching the Academy's Cadet's and Officer's go about their daily operations. He has a dark brown complexion, and shoulder length dreadlocks. He is wearing a torn white jacket and a red t-shirt underneath it. On his lower half, he wears black combat boots and camouflage cargo pants. Sighing, he walks away from the solid metal bars and retreats back to the small cot inside his current housing.

"Blast it, I got sloppy," the African American rests his face in the palm of his hands. "If only that creep didn't stun Z, then we both could have gotten out without being captured…"

A large shadow drapes over him, but he does not see it for his face is still covered by his hands. But that does not stop him from knowing that the new arrival is staring directly at him. "What do you want?"

The bars to his cell slide upward, allowing the Commander of Earth's SPD Delta Base to enter. Behind him are three Officers', carrying large laser rifles know as Delta Enforcers; one of the standard weapons that an active on-duty prisoner Officer carries. The Commander, is a large blue scaled reptilian-canine, known to may within SPD that share the same rank as he as, the _Hellhound_, a nickname he earned in combat, but to the rest of the police body that is SPD as Commander _Anubis Cruger_. Cruger waves his right paw to the three Officers motioning them to stand outside the cell. Upon doing so, the cells bars return upward.

"I wanted to let you know that upon more recent investigation, another charge has been added to your rap-sheet."

"Oh really," the dreaded haired man lowers his arms to rest in his lap. "What else could you possibly add?"

"Having sex with an underage minor," Cruger grunts. "Which only adds icing to the cake, to have a mutant such as yourself deported off this planet."

"WHAT," the prisoner jumps to his feet. "What are you talking…"

"You do realize that your partner; Miss Delgado, is only seventeen right," Cruger continues.

"Yeah, your point being?"

"From our DNA test of your blood-work, we have determined that you are twenty-one human years," Cruger states, crossing his arms. "That makes it illegal."

"And I told you creeps that I didn't know my real age! Hell, I don't even know my real last name," the prisoner points his finger at the Commander. "Besides, since when does the law care about two homeless people? I can recall being harassed by SPD since I was a kid living on the streets! You bozos never cared about Z or I before, why do you care now?"

"I will not lie to you Mister _Manners_," Cruger begins. "The DA is pushing this because you are a mutant."

"Z is a mutant too in case you haven't noticed," Manners snaps. "That is why both she and I are homeless! The orphanage we were both placed in kicked us out when they found out that she and I were X-gene active!"

"I do understand your frustration Mister Manners," Cruger sighs. "Even though SPD is the largest space patrolling organization in this Galaxy and is roughly fifty-percent non-human in its ranks, there is still prejudice against its alien ranks from humans. In time, the whole of humanity will see the error of their ways, just as they will to your kind as well."

"My kind," Manners sneers. "I am human! Hell, I'm better than a human!"

"It's that kind of ill-rational thinking that has humans concerned about human-mutants," Cruger growls.

Manners sighs as he slumps back down onto his cot. "What… what is gonna happen to Z?"

"Elizabeth Delgado will become a ward of the state until her eighteenth birthday in November. I can make her criminal record disappear only if she register's with the SPD Academy immediately. But…"

"Yeah, there is always a _but_ to these things…," Manners sighs. "But what?"

"I can erase the knowledge of her being a mutant from our databases. Since she is a mutant as well, she would not be allowed to enroll into the Academy, since mutants are banned from serving in this Base. But she will have to plead that she was only following your lead," Cruger closes his eyes momentary. "Which basically closes the door on your case."

"Basically finalizing my sentencing," Manners rubs his forehead. "Jesus… okay. Okay then, do what you have to do. But… can I see her once more? Before my sentencing?"

"I'll do what I can," Cruger promises. "But with this new charge added to your file, along with grand theft, things do not look promising. You are looking at a long sentence."

"I just want to see Z," Manners looks up at him. "Promise me that?"

"Okay," Cruger nods. "I will make it happen."

Manners grows quiet for several moments. "You know what; I never thought it would go down like this, you know? I mean, I can phase my body through anything. Everything… or so I thought. And I can make my skin as hard as stone. I could bash through these walls as if they were paper… Whatever you have this room laced with is pretty damn good."

"Energy dampers," Cruger states. "Built to contain the strongest and deadliest evil space creatures."

Laying his head back against the metal wall behind him, Manners looks up at Cruger. "Everything I did, everything thing I ever stole, was always for survival. For Z, for myself… for a few other's that were homeless like us. Is it such a crime to feed someone that is just hungry? Does that make me deadly?"

"If it was just SPD jurisdiction, I would drop the charges young man," Cruger tells him. "But this is Earthling law, and even though I am a citizen of this planet now, I have no authority to challenge that law."

"The hell with the law," Manners finds himself growing angry as he stands to his feet. The Cell Guards outside the cell jump to action and point their rifles at him through the bars. "You want to know a crime? How about a law against punishing someone who was born different? Born… special? It's not my fault that I was born with my… my gift! Nor Z! If anyone should be thrown in jail it should be those people who abandoned their children just because they were born a mutant!"

"Humans are hypocrites at many things," Cruger nods as he turns around. "But who am I to question on how humans govern their own? I am not one."

"According to the rest of humanity, neither am I," Manners lowers his voice, as well as his head. "I'm a mutant."

The cell bars rise up and allow the Commander of Earth's Delta Base exit out of the cell. "Get some rest; your sentencing will not be long."

As the Commander and the three Guards walk away from the cell, Manner's walks up to the bars and grabs a hold of two of them. His shoulders sag as he slowly allows his body to slump to the floor, onto his knees. Still holding onto the bars, his shoulders begin to shake in sorrow.

**xxxxxxxxxx **

"I don't know how he does it," Dru shakes his head amused, "but he always seems to amaze me."

Bridge agrees as he watches Sky hand one of the two individuals that he rescued to several medics. They gently slide the man off his shoulder and down onto a stretcher. His clothing is ragged and burnt, and his face and arms are covered in smut. He is coughing fanatically. His wife, Alyssa Drew, is quickly to his side, holding onto his hand. She is only a little worse for wear herself.

"Sydney," Alyssa asks, looking up at the Cadet. "My daughter… is she…"

Sky slowly squats down so that two more medics can take the other victim off his left shoulder, though a lot more carefully. Her arms, legs and face are slightly burned and covered with scratches. Her blond curly hair is burnt in several patches, and there is blood all over the back of her head where she was struck.

"Careful now," Sky tells the medic as they place her down onto a stretcher and load her into an ambulance.

" Sydney," the man coughs, reaching out to his daughter. He continues to heave harshly, fighting for clean air.

"We'll do everything we can to help her sir," the medic in front of Richard Drew tells him. "But you will not be any use to her unless you relax and let us help you as well."

Behind them, the Firemen rush to put out the fire which has claimed nearly the whole estate. Bridge and Dru walk up to Sky; Bridge is carrying a small SPD gym bag with a clean white t-shirt in it for Sky to change out of his now burnt and blood-soaked shirt.

"Man, you never cease to amaze me with these stunts of yours," Dru shakes his head. "You keep on pulling saves like this; you'll be up to B-Squad ranking in no time. Just make sure that you don't forget about your good ol pal's Bridge and Dru when you make it to B-Squad Red Ranger!"

"Whatever," Sky remarks, suppressing a smile at the thought of one day ascending to the rank of Red Ranger. It is something that he has always strived for, and hopefully one day, he will get his just deserves. "Bridge, have you learned anything about the occupants of this residence."

"Yeah," Bridge remarks as walks the two back over to their jeep. "I ran the address of this place into our network aboard our onboard laptop. Seems that this is the home of the pop-star _Sydney Drew_ and her parents Richard and Alyssa Drew."

"A pop-star," Sky turns and looks at the ambulance that the blond haired girl was loaded in. The ambulance can be seen pulling out of the estate and its sirens being to wail as it rushes down the street, making its way to the hospital.

"Hey now," Dru slaps Sky on the back. "If she survives, maybe she'll reward you! And when I say reward you, I do mean reward, if you catch my drift. Wink, wink!"

"Dru, don't be an ass," Sky snorts. "She may not even make it to the hospital. Her injuries were rather life threatening. Show some respect."

"Hey man, I was just joking," the humanoid raises his hands surrendering the argument to his Squad Leader and best friend. "Trying to get the edge off, you know?"

"Guys," Bridge interrupts the two. "I… I think we should report this to the Commander so he can process this to the local PD."

"Why is that," Dru asks. "Sky here saved the day!"

"Well," Bridge swallows nervously. "As you know, SPD only handles affairs that deal with the criminal element that is not human-related. Alien immigration, stolen technologies from off-planet and such."

"Get to the point Bridge," Sky snaps. He is already still pumping adrenaline from rescuing the last two remaining victims of the burning rubble that was once a grand mansion. And to top it off, Bridge is known for his long, senseless rambling.

"I think that this was attempted murder, not an accident," Bridge states. "Richard Drew is a mutant civil rights activist. It's a good chance that this was a hate crime against those who are trying to aid the Mutant Civil Rights Act. This is outside our jurisdiction."

Hearing this, Sky's eyes narrow. "A mutie-lover, huh? Well, if that is the case, then it would probably be better if I left him to die in there."

"What," Bridge's eyes widen. In all the six months that he has known Sky since his promotion to C-Squad, he had never heard such a comment come from his Squad Captain. He would have never guessed that Sky Tate, the most famed and well-high ranking Cadet in the Academy would say such a thing. "What do you…"

"Bridge," Dru places a hand on Bridge's shoulder. "Don't."

Sky removes his blood soaked shirt and throws it in the back of the Delta Jeep near the spare tire and quickly slides into the clean one. He then grabs onto his uniform coat and slides in his arms into the sleeves and then proceeds to button it up. "No… he has a right to know Dru."

"A right to know what," Bridge almost screams. "I joined SPD to get away from all the mutant-haters out there in the city! I thought SPD Cadets and Officers were above mutant hating!"

"You know my father was Red Ranger Bridge," Sky remarks. "The best that has ever served within SPD's Earth Division."

"Yeah, but what…"

"My father was murdered by his own Squad's Blue Ranger. Mirloc. A class 2 mutant. Since then, all mutants have been banded from registering with SPD and rightly so. Mutants can't be trusted. They are sneaky and dangerous and they all should be kept on a leash."

Bridge is beyond words. "I… I just… can't…"

"I know you can't understand why I feel this way Bridge," Sky sighs. "But I do understand why you are shocked. You are Jewish and your people suffered through one of the most terrible things to ever happen in human history."

"The holocaust," Bridge nods. "But… the same can be said about the Africans brought from Africa during the slave trade two hundred years ago, or the Native American population that was almost decimated. Ill-rational thinking, like you are doing know, is what caused those things to happen in the past! Humans should never treat each other like they did in the past!"

"Mutants are not humans," Sky buttons the last button on his jacket. "They are an abomination to our species. A fluke. A scientific miscalculation. That is all they ever will be."

"Hey now, you two can continue this some other time, human-mutant relation debating?" Dru cuts the two off. "Right now, we should offer any assistance that we can to the local PD."

"Whatever," Sky huffs as he turns around and walks away.

Once Sky is ear-shot away, the humanoid turns toward Bridge. "If I were you buddy, I'd never bring this up again. He gets rather… terrible to be around when he gets riled up like that. There is no changing his mind about the issue."

"I just… I never thought…" Bridge shudders.

"I know," Dru looks away, toward Sky's retreating backside. "I know."

**xxxxxxxxxx **

"Okay, let's get her stabilized," one of the male medic's replies as he places a ventilator over the pop-star's mouth to begin pumping air into her lungs. "We don't know the exact extent of her injuries, but let's keep her alive long enough for the doctors to have a go at her."

"My god," a humanoid alien female mutters. She has blue hair and matching eyes with large pink freckles that sport her cheeks. "Look at her arms. They look almost unsalvageable."

"She is a mess," the male medic nods. "More worse off than her father or mother in the other ambulance. Her lungs may also be shot. Here, hold this. Keep pumping air into her lungs while I try to stop the bleeding from her injury on the back of her head."

"Yeah," the female humanoid nods. "Just hang in there Miss Drew, we're gonna take care of you. You can't disappoint your legion of fans out there in the stardom world, now can you?"

Hearing the voice of the woman above her, Sydney Drew eyes flutter open for a brief second, before rolling backwards; her heart monitor alarm follows, wailing as it begins to loose its signal.

**xxxxxxxxxx **

_Several hours later…_

Seventeen years old _Elizabeth Delgado_ stands alongside the Commander of the Earth's Delta Base, Anubis Cruger on one side, and a humanoid-feline alien on the other side; the Delta Base's resident Lab Technician and weapon's designer, _Katherine Manx_. The three, along with a platoon of armed SPD Officer's stand alongside a Prisoner Transport vessel in the Base's lower ship hanger.

The dark brown haired Latina looks up at the large alien dog. "Excuse me, sir? Mister Cruger?"

"Yes Miss Delgado?"

"It's… Z. Just Z. Isn't there anything you can do for Jack?"

"I have already done everything that I could do," Cruger looks upward toward the elevator shaft, waiting for the lift to arrive with the prisoner.

"Jack's a good guy," she begins. "And… and I never did anything that I didn't want to do with him. Your judgment scanner on him proved that he was telling the truth. We didn't know how old he was."

"That may be so, but he is a legal adult. The other crimes of robbery still stand. Being a mutant, it would be safer for him to be sent to an off-world prison, where human-mutant relations are not so strained."

"Then send me with him," Z argues. "I'm just as guilty as he is, when it comes to stealing. We have stolen so much food and clothes over the years, which my charges should rank up alongside his!"

"That is not my call to make," Cruger remarks.

"You are still considered a minor for a few more months," Katherine Manx tells her. "Only through this, can we appeal to the court system and keep you cleared of the charges. With you being female, it works in your favorite. The human judicial system still seems to favor female criminals over male criminals when it comes to lesser punishments; especially this country."

"I don't care about all that," Z snaps. "I just want Jack."

The doors to the elevator lift open and four Guards emerge from within it. Standing between the four is Manners, his arms and feet shackled together with energy damper cuffs, preventing him from accessing his genetic power of moleculization. Z's eyes widen upon seeing him. "JACK!"

Taking off in a sprint, Z heads toward her partner. The Guards standing in the front of him block Z from reaching him. "Get out of my way you assholes!"

"Stand down men. Let her pass," Cruger orders.

The four guards all stand aside, but not to far away from their prisoner. Z practically jumps onto Manners and hugs him. Manners does his best to return the hug, but he is restrained from his shackles from hugging her in the same earnest that she is doing to him.

"Jack you gotta fight them! Make them listen to reason," Z begins talking quickly.

"Baby girl, I have tried. This is the end of the road for me," Manners rests his forehead against hers.

"No… no don't say that."

"Listen, just listen to me. I love you okay. And one day, we will be together again."

"How," Z's eyes begin to tear up. "You are all I have in this god-forsaken world…"

"You have got to do what the Commander says okay," Manners whispers to her. "He promised me that he would look after you. He understands how it is for us mutants. You are about to become part of something bigger…"

"I don't want to be part of anything bigger," Z cries onto his chest. "All I want is you… they have taken everything else away from us! They shouldn't have the right to take this from us! To take you from me!"

"You have to let me go little momma," Manners struggles not to cry in front of her. He had promised himself years ago, when they both were starving homeless children on the streets, that as long as he kept a strong face before her, she would not give up hope. "One day, I will be back."

"I don't want you to go," Z croaks, her arms tremble around his neck.

"Me neither," Manners closes his eyes. "But it had to happen eventually. Our luck just ran out."

The Guards deciding that enough time has passed close in on the prisoner. Manners kisses Z's forehead and flexes his shoulders, signaling for her to let go. "Just remember, everything I have ever done was for you and me. They can't take that away."

"I love you Jack," Z tells him.

"I love you too Z."

Their lips lock together for one last time; each other putting their whole heart and soul into it; savoring the taste of one another. They are slow to pull apart, but the guards are quick enough to push Manners toward the ship.

"WAIT," Z yells. Manners stop, as well as the guards. Z reaches around her neck and removes her necklace, which has the letter Z dangling from the chain. She walks up to Jack and places it around his neck. "I want you to hold onto this. I want it back when you return."

"I'll cherish it," Manners whispers in her ear. "And I will be back."

"Lets go," the Guard behind Jack shoves him forward. Jack continues walking toward the ship. Stopping before the Commander, he looks the large alien canine straight in the eye.

"Everything I have ever done was done for good. I feed the hungry, and aided those that were left to the streets, without a care in the world. Promise me that you will do something, anything, to help clean up the streets. There are a lot of good people out there… mutant, alien and human, that need help."

"It's not my jurisdiction," Cruger tells him. "But I will try to make something happen. It is long overdue. That is all I can promise."

"That is all I can ask," Manners closes his eyes. "I'm ready."

"Load the prisoner," Cruger tells the Guards. "And treat him as if it where you in his place. I better not hear one report about physical or verbal abuse because he is a mutant; or I will have your badges. Is that understood?"

"YES SIR," the four Guards salute.

"Very good then," Cruger nods. "Proceed."

The gears to the back entrance of the space craft begin rotating, opening the large latch. The air locks release the trapped air and the large metal latch lowers to the floor, creating a platform for the group to use to walk into the vessel. Manners walks up the small stair case that leads up to the hovering vessel. He takes one last look back at his beloved, who is desperately trying not to cry again. He mouths the words; _I love you_, to her once more before stepping onto the ship.

Z lowers her head, losing the fight as hot tears erupt from her eyes once more. The leading Lab Technician makes her way over to the human teen to place a hand of comfort on her shoulder, but Z hastily brushes her off.

"Don't touch me," Z yells as she pulls away. "You… can't touch me. Only Jack is able to… without the _backlash_…"

"What backlash," Kat asks, but she receives no answer as Z turns and runs toward the escalators; leaving the launch bay. The Space Shuttles engines hum to life and the ship rotates around, using a giant magnet underneath it to rotate toward the launch doors. Quickly, faster than the eye can respond, the Shuttle is blasted outward, being launched into space to proceed with its mission of delivering its prisoner to the KO-35 Space Prison Colony.

As the shuttle disappears into the night sky, Kat walks over to her life-long friend and ally. Her home planet, much like his was laid to waste from the terrible force that is the Troobian Army. However, unlike Cruger, she is not the last of her race.

"Doggie," her term of affection for him. "What kind of planet are we protecting, that would treat its people as such?"

"I don't know Kat," Cruger replies softly. "But I do know this… if this planet wants to survive the Troobian War that is just hovering outside this galaxy, things are going to have to change…."

_**The beginning…**_

* * *

_**As you can see, there is a whole lot that has been "re-imagined." This fic is going to take a lot of reference from DekaRanger merged with the sole-standing SPD series, as well as a CRAP load of new, original idea's from yours truly. Nothing I do from this point on, you will expect, because this is not the SPD you saw on TV.  
**_

_**Blanks**_


	2. Episode 1: Beginnings

**EPISODE 1: BEGINNINGS**

_Five years later… _ _April 17th, 2105 A.D.__…_

The evening sun is setting upon the Planet Leslie. The planet, which holds a seat in the Galactic Alliance, is one of the many planets' that was colonized by newcomers from other galaxies, searching for refugee from the war going on in their own galaxy. The night sky is a nebula of colors thanks to its atmosphere. The majority of the species that has come to reside on this planet are called the Furlonians, also known to humans as the cat-people.

On this particular evening, a ceremony of union is at hand. Gathered at a large red bricked church, over a hundred Furlonians have come together to witness the union of two beloved souls seeking the union that only marriage can bring. The church is packed with adults and children, male and female, elderly and young, of all fur colors.

The male Furlonians normally appear more animalistic than the female of the species. They have a thin layer of fur, thick maims of hair, cat ears and whiskers, while the females resemble closely to human females, other than the obvious characteristics of cat ears, bright green eyes, whiskers and freckles on their faces, necks and backs. The groom holds his brides paws with his own, gazing into her bright green eyes.

"Do you, Manak, take Cathleen to be your wife, to cherish and hold, throughout all nine of your lives?"

"I do," Manak smiles down at her.

"And you Cathleen, do you take Manak to be your husband, to cherish and hold, throughout all nine of your lives?" The minister continues.

"I do," Cathleen responds with the same excitement and love that Manak carried in his voice.

"Then by the power granted to me, I know pronounce you Cat and wife. You may kiss the bride," says the minister.

As the now married couple lean toward the other to finalize their union with a kiss, the groom turns sharply to the side, grabbing his wife, pulling her aside as well. In the corner of his eye, he had spotted a large black object heading directly toward the window closest to the pulpit so his body instinctively when on the defensive.

**KA-BLAM!  
**  
The loud noise echoes throughout the building, immediately followed by the hood of an automobile tearing through the side of the building. Bricks are sent flying, but luckily no one was injured, as they all began moving the moment they saw the groom react the way he did before the wall caved in. The large Hummer looking vehicle is yellow and black, with large giant wheels. The driver side door opens and a figure wobbles out, before collapsing to its knees. The driver is wearing Blue and Black plated armor and seems to be sporting a rather odd shaped helmet and red visual specks to see out of. A long silver cylinder like object rolls out of the door and clangs against the floor beside him.

"What is the meaning of this," the father of the groom growls as he marches up to the Hummer. Thick hot smoke pours from up under the hoot. "Do you realize just what you interrupted you… you…"

The figure looks up glares at the cat-man. The Furlonian gasps as he recognizes the humming sound coming from the figure. The man in blue stands upward however sparks fly out of its neck. "No," it speaks in a raspy mechanical voice. "What did I interrupt?"

"Kur… kur…. KRYBOT," the Furlonian screams.

His outburst sends the gathered crowd into a panicked frenzy. When the original Furlonian home world was ransacked by the Troobians, the main ground soldiers used were Krybots. The Bluehead Krybot quickly bends over to pick up the object that had rolled out of his vehicle. It was fleeing its pursuer when the back wheels of its vehicle had been blasted out by the one chasing him. The Bluehead would have heard the sounds of a motorbike arrive, if only the screams of the Furlonian's didn't drown it out.

"SPD, Freeze!" a male voice yells over the panicked ones of the Furlonians. A black licensed SPD motorbike flies into the hole in the building and skids across the room, away from the crowd. The figure is dressed in a black SPD uniform with gold trimming and is wearing a black motorcycle helmet with the SPD emblem on its forehead. "Hand over that Proton Accelerator that you stole, and then maybe, just maybe, I won't blast you to the recycling bin!"

"Never," the robot screams as it points its arm-laser toward the SPD. "For the glory of Gruumm!"

The robot fires toward the newcomer, who quickly draws his own two blasters from their holsters and fires at the energy blast that was fired at him. The two bolts of energy combine and erupt, causing the room to shake. The Officer leaps off his bike toward the Krybot and fires his blasters once more. The Krybot is able to deflect one of the blasts with its arm upward toward the roof of the building, but the other strikes head on against its chest, knocking it to the floor.

"Stay down," the Officer remarks as he lands on his feet; his D-Magnum never moving from off the down Krybots form. Pushing itself up on its elbows the Krybot sneers up at his opponent. "Or I will put you down."

"No," the Krybot throws his legs up and rolls up on his back; then proceeding to flip to his feet. "Let's see you try!"

"Let's dance," the Officer retorts cockily.

"Damn you," the Krybot swears as it charges toward his opponent. It leaps toward the Officer, who quickly ducks as the Bluehead passes overhead. The Officer releases one of his blasters, letting it drop to the floor as he grabs the machine by its ankle and twists it. The Krybot falls on its back, but the Officer doesn't stop. Dragging the killer robot on its back, the Officer begins to twirl the Troobian Solider around and around before releasing it, sending it flying toward the wedding cake.

"Opps, my bad," the Officer glances toward the bride and groom and the now destroyed cake. "Heh, if it means anything, I'm sure it was delicious."

The Krybot, covered with frosting and cake filling, leaps on top of the table which the cake was seated upon. He glances across the room where the Proton Accelerator lays upon the floor where it dropped it at when it was first struck by the Officer's energy blasts. His action does not go unnoticed by his opponent. The two both take off toward the device, one that if charged to the appropriate power level it could disrupt the energy shield which surrounds the entrance wormhole to the Milky Way.

Perhaps it was thanks to its cybernetic enhanced strength and reflexes, but the Bluehead Krybot almost beat the SPD Officer to the Accelerator, but it slipped on cake icing at the last moment, preventing it from reaching the device. The black clad combatant leaps over the falling android. He lands on its back and flips off, landing directly before the Accelerator.

"Come to poppa," he remarks as he quickly squats down and retrieves the device. Standing upright and returning his attention back to his opponent, he gasps in shock as he witnesses the Bluehead grab the bride and presses the tip of its arm blaster to her neck.

"One more move, and she dies!"

"Cathleen," Manak screams. He is pulled back by his best man and several of the other guests, from making a rash decision that could cost him the life of his new wife.

"BACK," the Krybot screams. His captive begins weeping uncontrollably, clawing at his arm underneath her neck. Unfortunately, her claws are proving ineffective against the hard metal that the Krybots body is composed of.

"Let her go," the Officer yells as he cradles the Proton Accelerator in one arm and aims his D-Magnum at his opponent. "Or I swear to God, I'm going to blast a hole through that bucket of bolts that is your processor!"

"You fire and I guarantee that you will hit her," the Krybot threatens. "I highly doubt that your reflexes are fast enough to counter mine! The moment you pull that trigger, I will move her pretty little head in the line of your laser!"

Knowing that the robot is not bluffing, the Officer lowers his D-Magnum, but only so lightly. "Just let her go, and I'll let you walk."

"With the Proton Accelerator?"

"Don't push your luck."

"No dice," the Krybot presses the tip of its weapon further onto Cathleens neck. "Give me the Accelerator, or she dies."

From behind his visor, the Officer glances toward the panicked crowd and groom. It only takes him a second to make his decision. "Okay then, a quick trade. I'll toss you the Accelerator and you release her."

"Put your weapon on the ground first," the Krybot orders.

"Seems fair enough," he remarks as he releases the handle on his D-Magnum. The gun goes loose and dangles on his trigger finger. "Okay, I'm putting it on the floor, nice and slow like."

As the SPD Officer lowers to the floor, light from the opening in the wall that the Krybot created when he crashed into the building, reflects off his visor and into the Krybots optics. It is bright enough to cause the Krybot to become disoriented and the barrel of his blaster moves from under her neck. Smirking at his luck, he had not anticipated such an added advantage, he rushes forward. He swipes his arm at their feet, and shocking to everyone gathered around, his arm phases right through both Cathleen and the Krybots legs. Sparks erupts from out of the Krybots legs, and in its shock and pain, it releases its hostage.

"Move, move," the Officer screams toward her. Panicking, she quickly crawls over toward her husband. Those that have not evacuated the building as of yet, dart out quickly leaving the two combatants alone in the now vacant church. The Krybot spots the other D-Magnum that the Officer had dropped earlier quickly crawls over to the weapon and picks it up. He turns and fires toward the Officer.

The energy blasts hit their target dead on, but the blasts are simply reflected off his body. "Here's a surprise for you metal head. I can control the density of my body at will. And for whatever reason, when I phase any part of my body through anything mechanical, it seems to short out the circuits. Just in case you are wondering why your legs are now immobile."

The Krybot adjusts its aim toward the left of the Officer at an ice sculpture on a table. He fires a small blast, not strong enough to shatter the ice artwork, but powerful enough to cause it to reflect light throughout the room. Not prepared for such an attack, the Officer is blinded.

"Gah! Damn it! No fair man, you can't use my own trick against me," the Officer yells as he stagers back. His hands are pressed up against his visor, as if he were trying to rub his eyes through the visor. He had dropped the Accelerator the moment he was blinded by the attack, and it lies at his feet.

"Whatever works," the Krybot crawls over to where he stands and blasts the Officer's feet from underneath them. Although his skin was still hard, charged by his ability to control his own density, the sudden shock and force cause him to trip forward. Throwing down the D-Magnum and grabbing onto the Accelerator, a small hatch flips open on the Krybots arm-canon. Tucking the Accelerator under his arm, the Krybot presses a large red button that became exposed. Within moments, the room is filled with a bright blue light, and the damaged robot is no where to be seen.

"Gah," the Officer groans as his vision eventually returns to him. "Don't move creep! Stay right where… wha," he looks around the vacant chapel, searching for the villain and the important piece of hardware that it had stolen from an research facility several miles away from where the church stands. "Where did he go?"

Rushing through the hole in the side of the building, he looks in all directions. All the guests of the wedding are outside, congregating on the frightening event that just occurred. Someone must have called the authorities, because the Officer can hear police sirens in the near vicinity growing closer.

"Hey," he calls out. "Did anybody see if that robot left the building?"

"Excuse me Officer," a female Furlonian walks up to him and speaks. She is wearing glasses and has long black hair, reaching to her backside. Like all the females of her species, orange freckles are sprinkled across her cheeks. "I work for Planet Leslies Space Patrol Delta Defense and Weapons program. From what I can tell, I believe that the Krybot teleported off world."

"Teleported," the Officer is taken aback. "I was under the impression that teleportation was deemed unsafe by the Galactic Republic."

"That it was, but I recognized the energy that shot upward into the sky," she continues. "Several months ago a prototype was stolen from our labs and we have yet to trace any leads. I think now I know where that technology had departed to."

"The Troobians," the Officer growls as he looks upward into the evening sky. The evening sun is finally about to set, and the planet's two moons can be seen rising in the horizon. "Blast it," the black-clad Officer screams as he throws his D-Magnum down to the ground in anger. "BLAST IT."

The Furlonian takes several steps backwards. Looking back toward the bride and groom, who appear to be in good spirits considering everything that has transpired, she pats the man who saved them all on the shoulder. Looking up at the pretty alien, he sighs. He nods lightly toward her. A beeping noise snaps him back to attention. He reaches toward his back pocket and removes a communicator, with a small screen on it. Not bothering to remove his motorcycle helmet or his visor, the Officer activates the communicator. The screen comes to lift, projecting an image of his superior.

"Yeah, what?"

"_Yeah, what, excuse me_," a more militant and stern voice speaks back in a sharp tone. "_I have you know Agent…_"

"Birdie, Birdie, c'mon man. Sorry. I was just aggravated. The creep that I was chasing got away."

"_That is Supreme Commander Fowler to you_," the Supreme Commander that oversees all of Space Patrol Delta's operations frowns, the tip of his beak appearing rather sharp as his jaw muscles tighten, allowing his beak to appear more menacing. "_And how exactly did he escape Agent?_"

"He crashed a wedding in progress and grabbed a hostage. The bride to be, as a matter of fact. I rescued the dame and all, and prevented any causalities, but a large bright blue light seemed to zap him from the sky and he disappeared."

"_We have heard rumors that Gruumm had perfected a teleportation device that could teleport inanimate objects through the Wormhole Barrier that prevents entry into this galaxy. If this is true, then that means that the Proton Accelerator will be in Gruumms grasp in no time_."

"Damn," the Officer swears. "It'll be my fault if Gruumm is successful in gaining entry to this galaxy. Sir, permission to join the Gamma Fleet to the wormhole entrance in sector Gamma 14. Maybe if we are lucky, we can stop Gruumm the moment he enters this galaxy."

"_Permission denied Agent. I already have your next assignment for you_," Fowler huffs. "_You are to join with Megaship 462 in the Chanbayna System. From there, they will transport you to Earth. Besides, the Proton Accelerator would only allow him to weaken the force field. He will need the amplifying power of a Cryonamic crystal to pierce the barrier_."

The Officer grows quiet, hearing the name of his home planet. It had been several years since he last thought of the planet that he grew up on. "Earth, sir? But… but why there? Wouldn't my skills be better used in the battle against Gruumm if he breeches the barrier?"

"_I had requested Earths A-Squad to join with the Gamma Fleet just in case you were not successful in stopping the Krybot. Anubis Crugers famed A-Squad is the best of the best in our organization_."

"Wait, if they are gone, then who is going to watch over the Earth?"

Fowler smirks. "_That, my dear boy, is where you come in. Cruger is already aware that I am sending my best agent to Earth to lead his B-Squad in the A-Squad's absence_."

"Whoa, back up there a second champ. I work alone."

"_Not anymore you do Agent_," Fowler's smirk disappears and is replaced with a stern scowl. "_You will be debriefed by Sergeant Porupo once you join with the Megaship 462_."

"Porupo? But he hates me! Commander…"

The screen on his communicator goes black, letting him know that the transmission was cut off at the source. Growling, the Officer chunks the communicator far into the distance. Huffing, the Officer soon comes to a realization. He needed that communicator to contact the Megaship 462 with.

"Jeez… when it rains it pours…"

The Officer walks off toward the direction be believes that he threw the communicator. After several minutes of searching for it, he finds it under some brush.

"Well," he mutters as he places the communicator back into his back pocket. He reaches up to his helmet and unlocks the safeguards, allowing him to remove the helmet from his head. He lowers his hands to his waist, holding the helmet before him. His hair is knitted closely to his skull in cornrows, and what is not is tied back with a rubber band, allowing several dreadlocks to lie against the back of his neck. His smooth brown skin is just barely covered with a thin layer of sweat from his fight with the Krybot. "Looks like I am finally going home…"

**xxxxxxxxxx **

_Anubis Cruger_ is an imposing figure in his own right. Standing close to seven feet tall, the Sirian towers over everyone that works or resides within the Delta Base that he commands. He is seated before a large viewing screen that projects an image of the city that the Base is stationed in Newtech City, California; one of the most highly advanced cities within the United States as well as the Earth. The city has always worked as a welcoming entrance to alien species that wish to immigrate to Earth.

Behind him, Cadets and Officers go about their daily tasks. The doors to the Command Center swish open, and the sounds of heavy boots march into the room. Cruger rotates his seat around, where he comes face to face with the Squad that he had summoned earlier; he was expecting them much later in actuality.

"Ten-hut," the A-Squad Red Power Ranger calls out. The five multicolored Rangers stand to attention and salute their superior. "Red," Red calls out in a raspy, slight feminine, yet strong voice.

"Blue," the Blue Ranger announces his rank.

"Green!"

"Yellow," a male voice sounds out from behind his helmet.

"Pink!"

"A-Squad all accounted for sir," A-Squad Red lowers her hand. The five Ranger uniforms resemble the most famed Rangers of the twentieth century, the Space Rangers of the year 1998, who ushered in the fall of the Alliance of Evil which was lead by the monstrous Dark Specter. However, unlike the Rangers of that era, the technology and weaponry that the A-Squad uses is far superior.

"At ease Rangers," Cruger stands from his large metal chair, behind his commanding podium. He places his large paws behind his back as he walks toward the five. "A-Squad, I have received a request from Supreme Commander Fowler asking for your assistance in Gamma 14 in case his Agent was unable to prevent Gruumm from acquiring a Proton Accelerator. I will be activating the B-Squad to active Ranger status in your absence."

"Sir," Red steps forward. "We will do everything in our power to assist the Supreme Commander."

"I am sure," Cruger turns and walks back toward the Red Ranger. "Charlene, your Squad is the best of the best. I have never had an A-Squad to serve under me as well as this Squad has. I am quite pleased and I am sure that you will represent this Base with integrity in your departure. You are to leave immediately. You are to adjoin with Megaship 462 near the planet Saturn."

"Sir, yes sir," the A-Squad salutes their Commander. The Rangers turn and march out of the Command Center. As soon as they clear the entrance, the four members of the B-Squad enter.

"Gosh, even the girls on that Squad are massive," _Sydney Drew_, recent addition to the B-Squad, remarks. The former singer had joined Space Patrol Delta months after her recovery from the attack on her home. Her uniform differs from the standard SPD uniform. She is wearing a skirt, modified to be used in combat. Her uniform jack also comes with short sleeves. There areas on her exposed arms and legs that were once scarred by flame burns appear flawless. Perfect. To perfect in fact.

"Sir, B-Squad reporting in," _Sky Tate_, the acting leader of the B-Squad salutes the Commander. The other three Officers follow Sky's lead and salute as well.

"At ease B-Squad," Cruger remarks. "I have important news to share with you all, but first..."

Cruger walks back over to his personal computer console and presses a button near a speaker. "Kat, will you please report to the Command Center. It is time."

"Time," _Bridge Carson_ cannot suppress the grin spreading across his lips. "Could this mean…"

The doors to the Command Center once again swish open. Entering the room is _Katherine Manx_, and her loyal lab assistant, _Carl Boomathron_, or simply known as Boom, to his peers. The curly haired Furlonian smiles toward the shaggy haired B-Squad Officer. Her keen animalistic senses had picked up what Bridge had said outside the room. In her paws sits a rectangular metal box, which holds SPD Morphers. "That it is Bridge."

"Officers," Cruger begins. "Matters of the utmost importance and severity demand that I active your Squad to active Ranger status. A-Squad was just given their new orders which deal off world. The Troobian threat has finally made its way to our backdoor. A-Squad will be assisting the Supreme Commander's forces."

"So we are to take over their duties until the crisis is resolved," the fourth member of the Squad speaks. She has neck-length brown hair. Unlike Sydney, her uniform is less-revealing. It is the standard issued dark gray SPD uniform, only she is wearing a turtleneck to cover her neck as well as special black leather gloves over her hands. She is _Elizabeth Delgado_, or simply Z, as she is known throughout the Academy.

"This crisis will not be immediate resolved," the Sirian remarks as he opens the lid to the metal box in Kat's arms. Inside rest five specialized Morphers. Cruger reaches toward the second in line and picks it up. "As of this moment, you are herby Power Rangers," Cruger announces as he places the Morpher in Sky's hand. He grabs the next and hands it to Bridge, Z and finally places Sydney's in her hand.

"You are all aware of their functions," Kat begins to explain. "Like the A-Squad, they are equipped with Judgment scanners which will detect body heat and temporal functions to determine weather or not a suspect is guilty or innocent. Upon morphing you will be armored with your designated Ranger rank and color from prior programming. However, unlike A-Squad, your Ranger powers are completely original and are not based off a previous Ranger team from history. B-Squad's Morphers are the first in what SPD hopes to be a long line of technological advances."

"We finally did it," Sydney remarks softly, smiling. "I hope I'm pink."

_This is it_, Sky smiles inwardly as he gazes down upon the Morpher. _Everything that I have worked for. Everything I have strived for… Red Ranger. Like my father…_

"Wow… oh wow," Bridge grins uncontrollably. "I can't believe it! You see this Z? We are…"

"Power Rangers," Z smiles, looking down at her Morpher. "Yes, I know."

"Sir, it's an honor," Sky stands rigid. He salutes the Commander. "We four are prepared to defend this planet at a moments notice."

"Five," Cruger corrects him. "There will be five of you."

"Five," Z repeats. "But, who? There has been no other Cadet that has trained with our Squad since… Dru…"

"Yes, since Cadet Dru disappeared two years ago," Cruger nods. "Yes I know. In exchange for the A-Squad, Supreme Commander Fowler is sending his best Agent to work alongside you all."

"An Agent," Sydney's eyes widen. "Those… those guys are supposed to be like trained to be… I dunno… like, super Rangers!"

"I know," Bridge replies in equal enthusiasm. "An actual Agent! HERE!"

"Don't wet yourselves people," Sky retorts. "There is nothing more special about an Agent than a regular SPD Officer. They undergo the same drills and tests that we all did as Cadets."

"We do well on our own as it is," Z notes, a slight frown on her lips. "Sir, may we ask why?"

"Supreme Commander Fowler gave no real reason. I am sure it is mainly for him to have someone to have report to him on a constant basis regarding the situation here on Earth."

"The Commander and the Supreme Commander are… shall we say, not the best of friends," Kat raises an eyebrow toward her friend. "Alas, Fowler is the Supreme Commander and his orders are to be followed."

"When will our new addition arrive," Sky asks.

"Later today," Boom remarks. "Around sixteen hundred hours."

The alarm suddenly begins to wail throughout the Command Center. Kat quickly makes her way to her console and activates the viewing screen. Data comes rushing in, from the transmission sent in from one of the local market reporting a crime. "There is trouble at the Marketplace. Report seems to indicate that several local mutants are stealing food from the vendors."

"We've been getting a lot of reports like this daily," Bridge remarks. "Ever since the handlings of mutant crimes has been placed under our jurisdiction along with illegal space immigrants."

"Damn muties," Sky swears under his breath. Bridge, being the closest to him, however, hears him, glances in his direction briefly. "Sir, I request that B-Squad handles this matter."

"Of course," Cruger remarks. "I highly doubt that the matter will require you to use your Morphers so refrain from using them unless absolutely necessary. At the moment we do not need the attention of the B-Squad appearing Morphed. That will give the Media the incentive that they need to blow the lid off the severity of the Troobian situation and get the public all riled up."

"Yes sir," Sky stands upright and salutes the Command. "Let's head out B-Squad."

As the four turn to head out, Cruger clears his throat. "Officer Delgado, a word," Cruger calls Z back into the Command Center.

"Go ahead guys, I'll catch up," Z tells them. She walks back up to the Commander and Kat and stands to attention. "Yes Commander," she asks.

"I was just wondering how you are adjusting to the new material of your uniform and gloves. Kat researched long and hard to find ways to block your physic powers from overwhelming you."

"It is working fine Commander, thank you," Z bows. "And thank you Miss Manx. Maybe one day I will actually learn how to control them better and won't have to worry about picking up stray thoughts or from being overwhelmed from the backlash of physical contact with another living creature."

"We can pray," Kat remarks. "If you have any problems, don't hesitate to come to me for help."

"Of course," Z nods. "Who else could I go to," Z quickly glances around the Command Center to see who may be listening before she adds quietly. "You are the only two here that know that I am a mutant."

"And we intend to keep it that way," Kat adds with a smile. "Go on and meet up with your Squad."

"Yes," Z grins as she turns and heads toward the exit of the Command Center. "God forbid that I keep ol' Sky Tate waiting."

Once Z is out of earshot, Boom walks up to his mentor and smiles. "Best Officers _ever_ Kat."

"Agreed," Kat smiles. "I see them all one day ascending to the rank of A-Squad, especially Office Tate."

"Not if he continues on the path that he has chosen to stay upon," Cruger mutters as he takes his place back at his Commanding station. "His prejudice against mutants shows his incompetence as a capable leader."

"I see that you heard him as well," Kat notes.

"Hard not to with ears such as these," Cruger jokes. "I cannot have a Red Ranger leading any of my Squads who would discriminate against another living creature. It is a good thing that the Supreme Commander is sending his Agent to become the Red Ranger."

"He is going to be highly disappointed when he realizes that he is not the Red Ranger. He passed all the qualifying procedures and he does have the highest marks on his record than any other Cadet or Officer serving here at the Delta Base." Kat gives the metal box that contained the B-Squad Morphers back to Boom. The box now only contains one Morpher, the Red Morpher.

"Be as it may, he will have to change his way of thinking if he ever wants to serve SPD as a Red Ranger. We both knew Gregory Tate. His father would be disappointed in the path that his son chose to take."

"Speaking of Red Rangers," Kat looks up at her friend from her desk. "How do you feel about the Agent that the Supreme Commander is sending here to lead the B-Squad?"

"I find myself, trilled at the prospect of having an actual Agent in our ranks. Going by the file that Birdie sent, his Agent is in fact, the best candidate for the position. Look at his record," Cruger reaches into his vest and removes a single CD case and hands it to Kat.

Kat places it in her computer console disk reader and runs the file. After opening the document she reads through it rather quickly, getting the gist of the Agent's past mission history. "Hmm, he does seem quite skilled. It would be an added advantage having him aboard."

"My sentiments exactly," Cruger nods.

"This file has no picture of him," Kat notes. "I wonder why?"

"Agents are sometimes sent on special missions, one's where they have to undergo a false identity. It is standard procedure to omit a photo of the said operative even from their personal file, if SPD is ever infiltrated."

"So, when he arrives, how do we know it is him?"

"Birdie claims that we will know," Cruger growls lightly. "He said, watch for the explosions."

Kat smiles. "Well, at least things will be interesting."

**xxxxxxxxxx **

In the furthest regions of the Milky Way, there rests a portal. This portal, much like every other Galaxy to exist within the universe, acts as a doorway. It is a natural phenomena, which never closes, always open to travelers from one Galaxy to another. However, this one, the said entrance to the Milky Way, is blocked from outside entrance without the appropriate Space Patrol Delta protocols to allow a vessel to pass through its protective shielding.

Shielding meant to keep out the Troobian forces.

Hovering just outside the entrance rests the Terror Spacecraft, the leading war vessel of the Troobian Guard. Behind the large ship, sits an armada, awaiting notice of their ability to pass through so they can continue to spread the Troobian plague to another Galaxy.

Inside the vessel, thick yellow fog hovers just inches above the floor throughout the ship. Its dark corridors are illuminated with green and yellow light, giving the vessel and eerie and mind wreaking appearance for one not accustomed to such surroundings. Echoing throughout the halls, the moans and wails of despair from captives aboard the ship seem unending.

The Emperor of this dreaded and feared empire, known simply as Gruumm, originates from the Helix Nebula from the Hellion Galaxy, a galaxy which is separated by millions of light years from the Milky Way. The Troobian Empire was formed by his master, long since gone from the mortal plane, to become a dominate force and conquer the Universe as a whole. As of now, the Troobians now occupy eighty percent of the known Universe; the closest any empire has ever come since the fall of Dark Spector.

Sitting upon his throne, in his chambers, the supreme ruler of the Troobian Forces looks down appealingly upon the Bluehead that has returned successfully from its mission. He taps his yellow stained bone like fingers upon the armrest of his throne. He has large red sphere over his eyes, which emit a red glow, causing the fog surrounding his throne to bleed an eerie mixture of putrid yellow and red to lighten the room.

"You have done well," the Emperor speaks. "Broodwing was not lying when he assured me that your model was far superior to that of the old."

"Yes Master, thank you Master," the Bluehead bows to Gruumm. After escaping capture by the Officer it had battled with on Planet Leslie it was able to repairs its legs upon its return to the Terrorcraft.

Gruumm stands to his feet and walks down from his throne slowly. His ragged cape trails along behind him as he descends down the small flight of steps. He is covered from chest down to his feet in body armor that looks as it if where knitted together by humanoid bones; which is probably the exact thing it is made of. His head is shaped much like a human skull, other than one horn resting on the right side; his left one is sliced off from close to the base; as if it where cut off in battle long ago.

Gruumm takes the Proton Accelerator out of the Blueheads hands. "Excellent. Most excellent. With this, I shall be able to weaken the force field surrounding the entrance to this galaxy. I now have another assignment for you to complete."

"You orders are mine to follow," the Bluehead bows.

"I need you to return to the Milky Way and search for a supply of Cryonamic crystals. My contacts within the Galaxy have informed me that a large supply lies on Earth. Bring them to me."

"As you desire my Master," the Bluehead Krybot rasps. The robot turns around and leaps into the air, disappearing into a bright flash of blue light. Gruumm begins to chuckle lightly as he walks back up to his throne; his laughter soon rising in volume soon echoing throughout the ship alongside the sounds of those being tortured.

**xxxxxxxxxx **

Just on the outskirts of Saturn's rings, there rests the Megaship 462, awaiting the arrival of the Delta Pod 3, which is transporting the A-Squad Rangers to it. Upon the arrival of the vessel, it attached itself to the Megaship by a docking station. The A-Squad Rangers immediately began unloading their supplies into the bay area.

"Husks, we are going to need our SWAT gear double checked for any errors in their processing system," a long brown haired, Caucasian woman tells a four eyed, walrus looking alien. The alien, Husks, has blue along the trimming of his uniform, indicating his rank and color of the A-Squad. The woman has red on her uniform.

_Husks_ nods to her as he places several containers down onto the deck and returns back inside to retrieve more of their equipment.

"Seems like you guys are ready for war," a voice speaks behind her. She turns around and spots a dark skinned SPD Officer leaning against a nearby wall. Sitting on the floor beside where he stands are several duffle bags. "With all that equipment, it looks like you could take over a small planet."

"If only that were the case," the woman retorts with a cocky grin. "We're Earth's A-Squad. It's best to be ready for anything."

"True. I hear that," he agrees. "I want to be out there with you guys, but Birdie has reassigned me to Earth."

"Birdie huh," the Red Ranger turns her head upright and ponders for a second. "Oh, so you must be the Agent that is being sent in to lead the B-Squad in our absence."

"The one and the same," the black male grins. "So tell me, is Cruger still leading that Base?"

"Commander Cruger, why yes. Yes he is. Do you know him personally?"

"Cruger and I," the dreadlocked haired man grins as he looks up to the ceiling. "We ran into each other… once. About five years back."

"I see," the Red Ranger runs her eyes up and down his frame. If there was time to spare, she would probably take him into the Delta Pod and have her way with him. Even though the long-sleeved uniform covers his arms, she can still see the outline of the muscles on his arms. "You are going to have your hands full with the B-Squad. Although they are a team, you would never know that, because they don't act like one."

"Are they any good or am I gonna have to whoop them into shape?"

"They have potential," the Red Ranger places a large container down onto the floor. She dusts her hand off on the leg of her uniform before offering it to him. "But they are a little green under the collar. My name is _Charlie_ by the way."

"Mine is Jah," he starts.

"Hey Charlie," one of the male A-Squad members call out to her, interrupting the Officer. He is a light skinned black male, sporting the color green along his uniform. "Where do you want these Delta Enforcer's stored at?"

"Just place em' alongside the Photon Grenades _Ivan_," Charlie responds. "Hey, sorry, we are in kind of a rush. We're supposed to have been here an hour ago."

"Understandable," Jack steps back. "The same goes for me too I suppose. I'm supposed to take your ship back to Earth. I should have been to Earth an hour ago."

"Okay then," Charlie throws a duffle bag over her left shoulder and bends over to pick the container she placed down earlier back up. She begins to walk away. "It was nice meeting you Jay, and good luck with the B-Squad. Maybe we'll run into each other again, after this crisis is absolved."

"Thanks, but the name is not Jay its…" the Officer stops himself as he sees that Charlie has placed some distance between them already, and he doesn't feel the need to yell out to her. He keeps his eyes on her rump as she walks away, grinning lightly to himself. He saw her checking him out moments ago. He picks up his own duffle bag and throws it over his shoulder before hoping onto the platform that leads inside the Delta Pod. As he walks up the ramp, he shakes his head in amusement.

"Okay then, next stop… Earth."

**xxxxxxxxxx **

The Newtech City Marketplace. Although it is stationed in the middle-class area of the city, people of all class of society dwell there. What better place to get ripe, delicious home grown food than from the marketplace? Years ago it started off as nothing more than a large flea market, but as the population of Newtech City grew, so did the marketplace. Clothing stores, electronic and food vendors all look forward to the daily rush, looking to make that quick dollar to better their lives.

The four members of B-Squad, finally reunite in the middle of the Marketplace, in front of a large fountain, having split up to try to apprehend the thieves earlier. After nearly an hour of searching, it is now apparent, even to them, that the mutant thieves had given them the slip.

"Well," Bridge looks toward his teammates sheepishly. "This is not a good way to start off our first day as active Rangers."

"Blasted mutants and their powers," Sky grumbles as he rubs his left hand. "I had my hands on one, but the freak turned into water on me. When I tried grabbing him, I hit my hand on the wall."

Sydney takes his hand into her own, turning it over as she examines it. "It doesn't look broken."

"Its not," Sky remarks. "But it is swelling some."

"They were just trying to get food," Z frowns lightly as she gazes back into the crowds. "I thought this city was supposed to implicate some type of welfare for homeless mutants."

"Who cares," Sky frowns. "Give them a yard, and then they will want a mile."

"I really wish you would stop that," Z frowns toward him. "They have just as much right to be here as you, if not more."

"They have the right to drop dead for all I care," Sky glares at her. "They can't be trusted. They'll turn on you in a second!"

"And you know this for a fact," Z snaps. She finds herself growing hot by the second in anger. After her initiation into SPD, Cruger and Kat both altered the facts in her file, removing any information that would reveal to others that she herself was a mutant with psychic powers.

"Guys, guys," Bridge jumps between them. He has found himself doing this a lot over the years since he had roomed with Sky in the academy years ago. He had learnt long ago to not to argue with Sky over mutant rights. Although he felt the same way as Z toward the matter, to help keep the peace in the Squad, he merely played the 'bridge' between everyone so the job could get done. "I don't see how this helps us find the thieves."

"Bridge is right," Sydney replies. "Fighting amongst ourselves will not get anything done. Besides, this would look bad for us, it being our first day as active Rangers and all. I don't want to disappoint the Commander. He has faith in us, otherwise he would have never activated us."

"It would have happened eventually anyways," Sky flexes his hand, making a fist and relaxing it over again. "The promotion that is. For me, at least, anyways."

"Listen here you arrogant…," Z's eyebrows narrow as she points a gloved finger at her Squad Captain.

"HELP," a scream across the street draws the B-Squad's attention. "Some one, stop him," a vendor yells. He quickly tries to make it around his booth, but ends up bumping it, making his apples roll off. "Stop thief!"

A little black boy, with a large messy afro darts away from the booth, looking around fanatically for a way to escape. Sky stands upright from against the fountain and frowns as he recognizes the boy from the group that eluded them earlier.

"See," Sky points toward him. "You can always count on them to return to the scene of the crime! At least you can count on them for that much!"

"I'll handle this," Z spats, glaring at Sky. "You would probably kill the kid."

"Oh you wound me Elizabeth," Sky snorts. "Freaking mutie lover," he adds under his breath.

Seeing the approaching SPD Officer, the boy begins to panic. He fumbles with his apples, trying sure not to drop any. He is unsuccessful as three manage to get away from him as he darts away. Smiling to herself, Z takes off in a sprint after him. The boy is quick for his size. He darts between adults and leaps over benches as he flees from the dark brunette chasing his heels.

"Hey stop," Z calls out. "I just want to talk!"

"Yeah right," he yells back. "You are a cop!"

"I'm for real," Z yells. "I just want to talk with ya for a minute!"

The boy stops suddenly, which causes Z's eyes to widen as she almost crashes into him. At the last moment, the boy turns and makes a B-line straight toward a nearby alley, one that he is sure to lose the SPD Officer in.

Sighing, Z straightens her jacket as she stands upright. "It's times like this, when I wish I could make duplicates of myself…" Upon entering the ally, Z removes a glove and waves it before her. In her mind, she can easily see which direction the little boy had taken to evade her. She frowns slightly, for it seems that his aura seemed to jump around sporadically. She begins to follow his trail, through several of the abandoned buildings until she comes to one in particular; an abandoned furniture store, one she remembers using to hide in from the police when she was a street thief herself several years ago. She can sense his aura, high above; indicating that he must have went up to the highest floor to avoid capture.

"Fast little bugger," Z chuckles as she makes her way up to the buildings entrance. "I don't ever remember being that fast when I was living out here on the streets…"

Z climbed five flights of stairs before finally reaching the level at which she sensed the boy's aura to be the strongest. After checking nearly a dozen rooms, she finally comes to the last door. She places her right hand just above the handle, and mutters to herself. "Okay, got to be quick about this…"

Z pushes the door open quickly, which does startle the young boy. The armful of apples that he had struggled to hold onto collapse out of his arms. The boys quickly drops to the floor and rapidly tries to gather the dozen of apples he had snatched.

"Here, let me help," Z remarks as she bends over and picks up one of the stray apples that had rolled to her feet. The boy is quick to his feet, backing away.

"Hey, its cool," Z waves her hands up in defense. "I'm not here to stop you. I'm a mutant too."

"How did you that I am a mutant," the boy speaks in a shaky voice.

"We have a file with your picture in it. That and I have powers too," Z explains. "I could sense it in your aura."

"Oh yeah? Prove it," the boy bites back.

"Okay," Z slowly removes a glove and waves it before her. She reads the boy's aura, telling everything she needs to know about him. "Your name is _Samuel Brakeage_, but you answer to Sam. You are nine years old, and you ran away from the Manners orphanage, and you have teleportation powers. That is how you were able to evade me earlier in the alley."

"Wha… how did you know that," Sam asks, surprised.

"Psychic powers," Z points to her head, smiling. She slowly replaces her glove. "I can follow you anywhere, now that I have a psychic imprint on you."

"So… you are a mutant! Like me!"

"That I am little one," Z smiles lightly. "But lets keep that between you and me, okay?"

"Are… does that mean that you are going to turn me in," the boy asks sadly.

"No," Z remarks. "No I'm not."

"Wha…" Sam looks up at her, doe eyed. "Why not?"

"Because I use to be an orphan too," Z tells him as she walks closer to him. After hearing what she had to say, and seeing what she did, he allows her to without pulling away from her. "Me and my… well, my ex-boyfriend ran away from Manner's Orphanage too when we were younger."

"Then, why did you chase me," Sam asks.

"I was curious about you," Z replies as she dusts the apple off on her jacket. "I've only been off the streets five years. I don't remember ever seeing your face, other than on the file we have on all local mutants in the area."

"I ran away from the orphanage a while ago," Sam replies sadly as he thinks back to the hell that he had left. "The regular kids… human or not… they picked on me. Beat me up and stuff, just for being different."

"I know how you feel," Z hands him the apple. "I was picked on badly too. That is when my boyfriend at the time, and I had had enough and we ran away."

Sam takes a big bite into the apple that Z handed him. Z walks up to the window and looks out onto the marketplace not to far away. "My name is Elizabeth, Sam. But my friends call me Z."

"Z," the boy repeats.

"Yep," Z smiles. "And I want you to be my friend. So that means you can call me Z too."

"Okay," he nods, smiling lightly. "Z."

"Listen, I want you to do me a favor, okay hun," she looks toward him. "I want you to quit stealing, okay? Do you hang out near the warehouse near the docks?"

"Yeah, he nods again. "A whole bunch of us kids live there."

"Okay then," Z smiles. "How about I bring you guys some food from now on? That way you won't have to worry about getting caught by the authorities. I don't want to see you guys get captured. They will split you up if that ever happens. That's what happened to me and… my boyfriend."

"But," Sam begins but is stopped short by Z.

"Also, I have a friend named Piggy. He owns a restaurant by the dock, called… heh, Piggys. Go in there and tell him that you are a friend of mine. He'll take care of you. He use to the do same for me and my boyfriend. He might ask you to wash some dishes to help out, but it's a free meal. I'll call him ahead of time, to let him know to expect you."

"Why… why are you doing this," Sam asks her.

"Maybe because I wish there were someone to help me when I was younger," Z replies as she looks away. "Besides, we mutants have to look out for each other. Human's are only going to help so much."

"_Z, report in. We have a situation_," Bridge's voice rings over her communicator.

"This is Delgado, what's up," Z flips open her Morpher and speaks.

"_Did you find the culprit?_"

"No," Z winks at Sam. "He got away. What's the situation?"

"_There is a reported break-in at the Newtech Mining Plant_," Bridge remarks. "_We are needed, like, now! It's a 382!_"

"A three eighty two," Sam repeats. "What's that?"

Z shushes him lightly, before pressing the button to respond back to Bridge. "I'll take the Doberman and follow behind you guys in the Husky and Cruiser."

"_Roger that_," Bridge replies on his end.

The Delta Doberman is police car, modeled for high-speed pursuits which Z uses for her patrols. The Husky is a patrol bike in which Sky uses, and the Delta Cruiser is a standard issue Jeep used by Bridge and Sydney. Z looks down at Sam and smiles. "A 382 is code for Krybot alert; some mean robots. Got to go little man. Remember what I said. I'll be swinging through with some goodies for you and your friends. And don't forget to go looking for Piggy."

"How will I find you," Sam grasps onto her gloved hand, holding tightly, not wanting her to leave. Its not everyday one finds a mutant such as oneself, whose life is much better off than his own. Especially one as nice and beautiful as Z.

"Don't worry," Z grins as she wiggles the fingers on her right hand at him. "I'll find you."

**xxxxxxxxxx **

The Delta Pod slowly approaches Earth, as its computers begins to target the best descent coordinates to make for a better landing at the Delta Base, below in California, USA. Its sole passenger sits in the pilots chair, with his legs propped up on the main control console and a comic book in his hands. He glances up from his book and takes note that the ship is now in a stationary position. "Wow, here already," the bronze skinned Agent remarks. "That was rather faster than I had thought."

He straightens himself in his seat and tosses his comic book in the co-pilots seat. He removes the autopilot and activates the communication system. "Delta Base, this is SPD Agent 007, verification number 188712007, requesting permission to enter Earth."

"_Verification number recognized and accepted. Permission granted Agent_," a female voice responds back to him.

"Cool," he grins as he grabs the control stick and begins navigating the Pod down toward the Earth's atmosphere. After breeching the atmosphere, the ship blasts onward toward its desired location below, to Newtech City. "Heh, won't Cruger be in for a shock when he sees me again."

As the ship descends down through the clouds, the city comes into view. Standing tall and imposing, planted dead smack in the middle of the city, is the Delta Base. As the ship closes in on the city, the Officer takes note of the appearance of the Base. For every planet he has been on, all the Bases look the same, other than the actual color of the base. Unlike the Base in which he was trained at in Gamma Orion, this Delta Base has a white and blue frame. It has been five years since he last saw this city, the place he grew up in, the place he hated with all his heart.

"What am I doing back here," he asks himself as he sits back in his seat as the Delta Base's tractor beam latches onto the Pod and brings it down toward the hanger beneath the Base. He reaches up to his neck and thumbs the silver necklace that was given to him before he left Earth five years earlier. "Hmm, well… I did make a promise. And I always keep my promises…"

The Pod flies down the illuminated blue light corridor. As its speed lessens, the Officer stands up from the pilot's seat and makes his way toward the back of the Pod where the exit is located. He grabs his duffle bag off the floor, and waits for the ship to come to a stop. Once it does two large magnetic clamps come out and secures the Pod, locking it into place. Once the airlocks release, he types in the code to open the back latch. Slowly, it opens and the latch lowers and clamps down onto the platform. He can see ten lower ranking SPD Cadets and five Officers standing to attention in two rows.

Standing between the two rows; holding onto a small metal box with the SPD insignia upon it, stands Katherine Manx. The Officer smiles upon seeing her. When he was first brought to the Delta Base five years earlier, she was the one who did his physical. He had a lot of anger in his heart toward humanity in general, and she tried to help him.

"She's just as beautiful as she was then, as she is now," he mutters under his breath.

He begins descending down the platform, as she begins walking toward him. "Your timing could not have been better Agent," Katherine Manx stops before him. "We have a situation that… that…" Kat gasps as recognition sets in as she finally takes in his appearance. "My God… it's you!"

**xxxxxxxxxx **

"SPD, Freeze," Sky Tate yells toward the horde of Krybots that are walking out of the mines with crates of Cryonamic crystals. "You creeps are going no where!"

The platoon of Krybots are the standard model; the ones that the Troobian Empire has used for years during their planet raids. Their color scheme is black and white and they are all equipped with arm cannons. Among them, is one Bluehead, the newest model in the assembly.

"If you Cadet's wish to continue to live," the Bluehead points his finger at the four SPD personal. "Then leave now!"

"Cadets," Sky almost laughs. "I don't know what you are pal, but we are Officers, more than capable to handle some Krybots or you!"

"Listen to his voice," Sydney's eyes narrow. "It had a wisp to it. I believe that… he… it… is a Krybot as well."

"Krybots don't talk," Z remarks as she raises her fists.

"It is possible that the blue one is a newer model," Bridge notes. "There were rumors of orange Krybot sightings near Onyx as the Troobians grew closer to our galaxy."

"Well whatever they are," Sky narrows his eyes as he reaches behind him and grasps onto his Morpher. "They are all going down."

"Bring it," the Bluehead retorts.

"You heard the man," Sky retorts as he brings his Morpher before him. "Let's not disappoint. SPD, Emergency!"

Sydney, Bridge and Z follow suit and bring their Morphers before themselves as well. Pressing the activation button, they call out "SPD, Emergency!" And as they all activate their Morphers, their bodies are engulfed with the Morphing energy, pulled directly from the Morphing Grid itself. All Power Rangers draw their energy from the same source, no matter if the actual transformation into a Ranger was created by magic or by pure science. And as with all Rangers, the first Morph implants all the knowledge about their new powers directly into their brain.

"SPD, 5! Pink!" Sydney Drew calls out as her transformation finalizes. "Girl Power!"

"SPD, 4! Yellow!" Z slaps her Morpher behind her and reattaches it to her belt as the Yellow energy solidifies around her, morphing her into the Yellow Ranger. "To cool for you!"

"SPD, 3," Bridge yells excitedly. "Green and mean!"

"SPD, 2! Blue," Sky yells. His eyes widen as blue energy surrounds his form. "Wait, what? BLUE?!"

"SPD, Emergency," Bridge, Z and Sydney announce themselves. Looking down at his hands, Sky is shaking in rage as the color blue pierces his mind. Images of the man who killed his father in combat coincide with the color.

"What is this? Blue? BLUE? I'm supposed to be the Red Ranger," Sky growls; his hands are shaking.

"Deal with it later Sky," Z orders. "Right now, we have a problem on our hands!"

"You got that right," the Bluehead sneers as he thrusts his arm cannon forward and fires. The other weaker Krybots, ones not carrying crates of the Cryonamic crystals, follow his lead and fire their arm canons are well. The four Rangers leap aside to avoid the multiple energy beams that cut clear through the small wooden building at which the mining company's security normally reside.

"Okay team, flack out and lessen their numbers," Sky orders as he draws his DeltaMax Striker. He switches it from its blaster mode, to sword mode and slashes it across a nearing Krybots chest. "He seems to be the ring leader here! If we take him out, that should disorient the other Krybots long enough for us to take them out!"

"You got it Sky," Sydney cheers as she cartwheels off the wooden plank that she was standing on. She lands between two Krybots, and she immediately sweeps their legs up from underneath them. As the two fall backwards, Sydney slams her fists onto their chests, breeching their hulls with surprising strength. "Please, I insist... don't get up!"

"Yaaaaah," Bridge leaps into the air, firing his DeltaMax Striker. Energy blasts pour down onto a group of the Krybots. Several who where carrying containers of the crystals are struck down, causing the crystals to be thrown upward into the air. Bridge lands on the ground and cartwheels between two of the robots. Bridge slams his elbow against the faceplate of the one to his right; and while he twirls around, he knees the other one in what passes for a stomach for a robot, sending it slamming into the side of a parked U-Haul delivery truck.

Sky takes the Bluehead head on. He swings his Striker toward the killer robots head, but it evades it, by leaning backwards. It pushes itself backwards off its heels, only to plant them in the Blue Ranger's chest. Sky is thrown backwards against several containers, which are already filled with uprooted minerals removed from the mines.

"If this is the best the Earth has to offer, then my Master shall not have any trouble taking it over," the Bluehead taunts.

"I'm only getting warmed up," Sky retorts. He quickly switches his Striker back to blaster mode and fires. The Bluehead raises its hand just as quickly and deflects the blast upward into the sky. This gave the Blue Ranger ample time to rush forward and jams his shoulder into the Blueheads chest. As the Bluehead staggers backwards, Sky delivers a quick roundhouse, which connects against its head. The Bluehead is thrown off its feet, twirling around several times before it falls onto the ground.

Z drops kick a container out of another Krybots hands, sending the crystals flying. Whatever the robots need the crystals for; they cannot take too many with them if the crates are shattered. She throws a punch, which the Krybot she was aiming toward, ducks. It grabs her legs and pushes her downward. Quickly, Z grabs onto the robots back as she falls backwards. She tosses the robot over her as she lands on her back; she plants her foot into its middle. The Krybot lands on its head, snapping what acts as a spinal cord for the robot.

Z flips upward and draws her blaster. She begins picking off the other barrels and crates that the Krybots where trying to relocate. The crystals scatter in the dirt as they are kicked around by all those that are participating in the fight.

"Okay, we need to put them down quicker," Z yells.

"There are just too many," Bridge yells. "As soon as I take one down, three more take its place!"

"There," Sydney points out a group of four Krybots in the distance. "They are getting away with a crate!"

"I see them," Z remarks as she raises her blaster, and pulls the trigger. The beam of energy streaks across the mining grounds and tears into the head of one of the four Krybots. Nuts and bolts spill out from the opening as well as oil. "Bulls eye!"

Sydney and Bridge follow her lead and fire upon the other three. The end result is a large explosion, followed by a downpour of the green crystals raining from the sky. The Bluehead notices them and snarls. It evades the kick Sky had thrown to its head, by turning on its heel. It slams its fist onto the back of the Blue Ranger's helmet, sending stars flying throughout the Ranger's vision. As Sky falls downward, the Bluehead raises its blaster and fires upon the other three Rangers. The energy blast hits the ground behind them, causing an explosion which causes the gravel under the feet to crumble, sending them falling down flat on their faces.

"You will not thwart my Masters plans," it screeches as it leaps on top of the back of a large Hauling truck. It once again fires another energy blast; this one striking the Blue Ranger in the chest. Sky skids across the gravel and falls backwards onto the ground, near the rest of the B-Squad. Chuckling, the Krybot raises it blaster in victory. "Pathetic."

"I'll show you… pathetic," Sky gasps. He is holding onto his chest, trying to recapture his breath.

"We need help," Z mutters. "That energy… it's too much for us… I can feel it!"

"We're not giving up," Sky picks up his Striker. "Rangers, follow my lead!"

"Stubborn little Rangers," the Bluehead taunts. "You cannot defeat me! I am _Bluehead Prime_, the most sophisticated Krybot of my model!"

"A prime pain in the ass, that is what you are," Sydney retorts as Bridge, Z and herself aim their Strikers at the robot.

"Fire," Sky yells.

Four beams of energy; yellow, green, blue and pink, erupt out of the Ranger's respected blasters. The Bluehead leaps off the top of the truck, flipping between each beam of energy. Upon landing on the ground, he fires another blast at the Rangers feet, tossing them in the air.

Bluehead Prime removes a gray sphere with black holes in it from behind him. Chuckling, it tosses the sphere upward. More Krybots appear to replace those that were destroyed by the Rangers.

"Oh man," Bridge groans as he looks up. "This is too much!"

"If they keep spawning like this, we'll be done for," Sydney gasps.

"We can't… give up," Sky slowly stands to his feet, staggering slightly. He makes a fist in anger. "Blast it, if only I had the Red…"

"Just DIE," Bluehead Prime yells as it throws its arm canon toward his opponents and fires repeatedly. Sparks fly off the four Spandex clad Ranger's uniforms. Their screams of pain ring throughout the canyon. Another energy blast is fired; this one misses them completely, but it erupts behind them, throwing them all down to the ground.

"Now while they are down," Bluehead orders the Krybots. "Kill them!"

Before the Krybots can make an attempt to move forward, red beams of energy rains down from the sky from above them. Explosions erupt from around their feet and toss them to the ground. Some of the Krybots were destroyed outright, while others are missing a vital working part, others appear rather unharmed from the attack.

"What," Bluehead looks up in the sky. "Who?"

Hovering in the sky is the SPD Helicopter, usual reserved for the Commander. Standing on the landing rails, is another Power Ranger. This one has the number 1 on the left side of its suit, and is colored Red. From the pilot's seat, Boom gives the Red Ranger thumbs up.

"Go for it!"

"Here we go," the Red Ranger yells as he leaps off the railing of the helicopter. The Ranger drops to the ground, firing his dual Magnums. The powerful blasts tear through the Krybots, making short work of them. Landing on the roof of the U-Haul, the Red Ranger takes off in a sprint to the edge, back flipping off.

"Another one," the Bluehead sneers.

"Who…" Z groans as she pushes herself up. "Who is that?"

"A Red Ranger," Bridge mutters in pain. "But who…"

"Let's get this party started," the Red Ranger twirls his D-Magnums on his index fingers several times. "Time to finish where we left off Bluehead!"

"Where we," the Bluehead repeats, slightly confused. If it were possible for the robots eyes to widen they sure would have. "YOU!"

"Me," the Red Ranger grins behind his helmet. Slowly moving into a defensive stance, the Ranger raises its left hand and waves his fingers, taunting the robot. "Let's finish this!"

"You're asking for it," the Bluehead charges the Red Ranger. Side stepping the robot, the Red Ranger trips the machine, sending it face down into the ground. Grabbing the robot by the neck, the Red Ranger drags its face onto the gravel before swinging the robot upward. While still suspended in the air, the Red Ranger slams his right heel into the robots side, sending it slamming into the side of the U-Haul.

"Let's see you get up and walk from that," the Red Ranger chuckles. "I'm kinda surprised that you got your legs working again, after what I did to you on Planet Leslie!"

"Blast you," the Bluehead staggers to stand upright. It is indeed having trouble standing. From that blow, it is apparent that the Red Ranger damaged something vital within its structure.

"Yeah, yeah," the Red Ranger shakes his head side to side. "Listen, before I destroy you, perhaps you are willing to tell me just exactly what Gruumm wants with these crystals?"

"Drop dead!"

"Yeah, I thought you'd say something of the sort," the Red Ranger chuckles. He looks back at the four downed Rangers behind him. "You guys chill, I got this."

"Red Ranger," Sky gaps as he racks his mind over the identity of who Cruger gave the position to. There is no one in the Academy who surpasses his rank or scores. "Who is he?!"

The other three members of B-Squad rise to their feet. Their Ranger uniforms reek of dirt and burn marks from the lasers fired upon them by Bluehead minutes earlier. Each of them shares Sky's thoughts. Sky was the obvious choice for the Red Ranger position out of all of them; out of anyone in the whole Base.

The Bluehead staggers upright, trying to aim its own weapon toward the Red Ranger. It knows that it failed in its mission to retrieve a substitute power source to aid the Proton Accelerator its brother robot had acquired the previous day. But if it must go down, it is content with taking the Red Ranger down with it.

"You… die… NOW!"

"I'd rather not," he tells the robot. He combines his D-Magnums into one weapon, the Hybrid Magnum, and aims at the robot. The Bluehead fires, and seconds later the Red Ranger follows suit. "Hybrid Charging Shot!"

The Hybrid Magnums blast absorbs the Blueheads and blasts the robot across the construction yard, slamming it into a metal wall. Its chest captivity is ruptured open and sparks erupt out, as well as a bundle of wires. The Blueheads head slumps downward as it loses all power and shuts down.

"Okay, I didn't destroy him outright," the Red Ranger yells toward the four. "I suggest we get him back to your Lab Technician so she can strip its hard drive apart, so we can learn what Gruumms plans are!"

Breathing heavily, Sky stands before the group and brings his Morpher up before him. "Rangers… power down!"

Following their de-facto Squad Leader's command, Bridge, Sydney and Z de-morph as well. All four gaze into the smoke cloud that the Red Ranger had created when he had plowed through the hordes of Krybots only moments ago. Bridge is the first to move forward, toward the downed Krybot. "Man, I have never seen a Krybot such as this before! From all the Intel we have on Gruumms foot soldiers, this version is apparently stronger than the Krybots that we have dealt with on the normal."

"It's a Bluehead," the Red Ranger remarks. "I tangled with it earlier on Planet Leslie."

"We have never faced such power coming from a Grunt before," Sydney remarks as she brushes her uniform off. "Not even in the Hologram-deck we train in."

"The Bluehead is anything but a Grunt," Red Ranger looks toward the blond. "It's a whole new breed of robot."

"I guess this means that we have to keep our eyes out on these creeps then," Z remarks as she crosses her arms, resting them just slightly under her breasts. Although the specialized gloves and uniform that she wears keeps her from absorbing the stray thought or emotion from a random individual, she cannot help but feel a slight connection to the newcomer in Red. "This was our first time ever going up against real Krybots," Z brushes her hair back. "You were pretty good out there."

"You guys are good as well," Red Ranger remarks as he stares toward the un-morphed Yellow Ranger. Behind his visor, he smirks knowingly. "But you are going to have to get a hell of a lot better if you expect to roll with me."

"Just where did you get those weapons? And who are you," Sky demands, pointing toward the newcomer draped in Red.

"They are standard SPD Issued D-Magnums for Special Agents," the Red Ranger remarks. He places them back into their respected holsters and then retrieves the Morpher strapped to his belt behind him. He brings it forward and deactivates his Morph, resulting in a bright flash of red energy dissipating around his form revealing the Officer beneath the Ranger. "And as for the who… the name is _Jacob Landors_. You can call me Jack."

Z's eyes widen upon seeing his face, for the first time in five years. She raises a gloved hand up to her mouth to stifle a gasp as she recognizes the dark bronze skin and long dreadlocks bound together behind his head. Suddenly the connection that she sensed from him all makes sense now. "Juh… Jack?"

"Hello Z," Jack smiles toward his old partner in crime and lover. "Long time no see."

**End **

* * *

_Next Episode_: **Confronted**  
Jack and Z are reunited after five years. Will things be the same, or will they be different? Sky confronts Cruger about being placed as Blue Ranger, while Bridge and Sydney are ecstatic with their Ranger colors. And the Bluehead that Jack defeated, may be down, but its not out!

_**BLANKS**_


	3. Episode 2: Confronted

**EPISODE 2: CONFRONTED**

The ride back to the Delta Base was a long one, for two long lost souls. It was an unspoken agreement between the two that they would ride in separate vehicles after loading the defeated Bluehead into the back of the Delta Cruiser. Sensing the unease floating in the air, Sydney opted to ride with Z in the Doberman, while Jack rode with Bridge in the Cruiser. Sky, huffed, and hoped onto his motorcycle, the Patrol Bike Husky, and lead the way back to the Delta Base.

"So, uh Agent Landors…" Bridge begins.

"Just Jack, Bridge."

"Oh, okay. Jack," Bridge glances over to the Red Ranger who just saved their lives. "You and Z are friends of sorts?"

"Of sorts," Jack nods lightly. "How much of Z's past do you know?"

"Well, just that she lived on the streets homeless for a long time," Bridge remarks turning his full attention on back to the road in front of them. "And that she has a skin disorder that causes her to have an increased sensitivity to almost everything she touches. That's why she wears that full body uniform and gloves."

Jack nods lightly. _So, Z did indeed hide the fact that she is a mutant. She must have had Cruger and Kat's help_. _But what the hell is she doing in active combat? Much less a Power Ranger,_ he ponders.

"I use to live on the streets with her. We were… partners."

"How did you get in SPD," Bridge asks curious, as he pulls the Cruiser up to a red light. "Z was brought in on a misdemeanor from what we know. Cruger promised to drop the charges if only she enrolled into the Academy. Also, something dealt with her age. She doesn't talk too much about it."

"I see," Jack crosses his arms. "I was arrested, just as she was."

"Were you given the same deal?".

"No," Jack answers quietly. He turns his head toward the window and watches the cars, people and buildings go by as Bridge follows behind the Doberman as soon as the light changes to green. "I was given another deal…"

_"So, another human mutant criminal," the Supreme Commander of Space Patrol Delta stands before his cell within Galaxy Command. "Your kind keeps this up, and you will eventually join the top five threats known to SPD." _

_"I'm not a threat," Manners had stood up from his bunk and walked toward the energy field which kept him prisoner within his cell. Around his neck is an energy damping collar, to prevent him from breaking through the walls of his prison, or simply phasing through them. _

_"Perhaps not," Fowler agrees. "But from the Earthling Justice System that we abide by for human prisoners here, you are a level 5 threat. And a level 5 is pretty threatening." _

_"I have never harmed another living being in my life," Manners snorts, but adds quietly. "Unless warranted." _

_"I see," Fowler places his hands behind his back as he sizes the prisoner up. "Commander Anubis Cruger, sent the video-file in which was recorded by satellite of your fight with several of his high ranking Officers. From what I watched of that video, you mopped the floor with them." _

_"I was only protecting Z and myself," Manners sighs, feeling aggravated for having to explain his actions once again. "Z and I are mutants. We were born that way; she's empathic and I can control my body's density. Humans frown upon human-mutants in general so we couldn't get work, no matter how hard we tried. Soap kitchens would always run us out. We had to eat somehow. Stealing was our only option." _

_Fowler nods. "Understandable. But still a crime, Mister Manners." _

_"Just… just how long is my sentence," Manners looks up at him. "I promised Z that I would one day return to her." _

_"The DA that prosecuted you asked for fifteen to life." _

_"For stealing food and discarded clothing," Manner's mouth drops open. _

_"No. For statutory rape." _

_"Rape, huh," Manners rolls his eyes. "Z is… was... my girlfriend. Everything we ever did was done with mutual feelings between us both. Besides, like I told Cruger, I don't know my real age. Hell if I did, I wouldn't have known the law anyways. Z and I never went to school." _

_"But you can read," Fowler points out several comic books lying upon his cell floor. Upon his arrival several days earlier, he had asked several of the guards for anything to read. They brought him several old comic books that were lying about in the break area for Officers. _

_"Z's an empathic. She just absorbed the knowledge of reading and writing from others we would come across. She taught me. I protected her. We loved each other. We were all we had… and now that is taken from us…" Manners sighs as he lowers his head. _

_Fowler strokes his beak. "I read the file Cruger sent. Your name isn't Manners at all is it?" _

_"No," Manners shakes his head. "Manners is the name of the Orphanage that Z and I stayed at when we were little. I took it as my last name since I never knew my own, neither did the nuns. What's it to you?" _

_"I have a proposition for you," Fowler lowers his hand and replaces it behind his back. "I shall request all the known files on human mutant children that were born exactly twenty-one years ago and I will find your real identity." _

_Manners eyebrows knit together. "For what?" _

_"Your loyalty. To SPD. To me," Fowler remarks. "I find myself… deeply astounded by your combativeness and remarkable fighting ability. In time, I can mold you into a perfect fighter. I can make Jack Manners and his record disappear forever and you can resume your identity with a clean record. A fresh slate." _

_"But in turn, I sell my soul to this organization," Manners looks the alien bird in the eyes. "To you." _

_"That," Fowler confirms. "Or you can rot in here. It would be a shame to waste such talent." _

_Manner's mind is flooded with thoughts, with the possible opportunities that a new identity, no…with his real identity could bring. No one here, or back on Earth knows his real name or family. If Fowler is successful in locating his roots, his identity, then perhaps he could finally start making a real life for himself. And for Z. _

_"I made a promise to Z, Fowler," Manners speaks after a few moments of silence. "I intend to keep that promise." _

_"So I take that your answer is a yes?" _

_"Yes damn you," Manners lowers his head once more. "I'm yours."_

"A deal for my soul…," Jack remarks quietly, never taking his eyes off the scenery. He has had dreams of this city while he has been off planet. None of them were good, all painful memories of living on the streets or abandoned buildings because no one gave a damn about two orphaned mutant children.

Jack shakes his head, trying to remove the depressing thoughts. That time has passed for himself and obviously for Z. Cruger kept his word, and looked after her for him. But five years have passed for Z and himself. Can they ever go back to the way things were before they were separated, or have that passed them by as well?

**xxxxxxxxxx **

Upon arrival at the Delta Base, Kat as well as a team of scientists were awaiting the Squads return. As soon as Bridge stopped the Delta Cruiser, they immediate set to unloading the Bluehead Krybot.

"Astounding," Kat remarks as she takes in the damaged Robots features and circuits. "An amazing piece of hardware!"

"That amazing piece of hardware almost killed us," Sydney retorts. "I hope that you are going to melt it down or something…"

"Maybe later, once we study it," Kat exclaims as she stands aside to allow Jack and Bridge to place the Bluehead onto the metal stretcher that her team had brought down from her lab. "If we are able to breech its protocols, we may get a lead on what Gruumm is planning for this Galaxy. Maybe even find a weakness for this new breed of Krybot, granted that this is not the only one in existence."

Kat places her clipboard on the robots chest. "In the meanwhile, you five are ordered to report to the Command Center," Kat then looks over at Jack smiling slightly as she glances in Z's direction. "I'm sure that he would like to introduce you to your new teammate."

"Introductions are not necessary," Z remarks as she stands beside Jack. She places a gloved hand onto his shoulder, as she smiles up at her life long friend. This is the first she had spoken since seeing his face after he de-morphed. Sydney had tried prying any and all information on how she knew the handsome caramel-skin colored man as they drove back to the Delta Base, but Z wouldn't indulge her; not because she didn't want to, but rather… she couldn't. All in all, she was speechless.

"I am sure," Kat smiles knowingly. "But Cruger's orders still stand."

"Of course Kat," Sky agrees. "Okay Squad, lets head out."

With Sky taking the lead, Bridge and Sydney follow behind, with Jack and Z bringing up the rear. Her hand slides down his shoulder and grasps onto his hand. The two long time friends smile at the other, but they don't speak a word. But then again, they never had to. The two lived on the streets by themselves, alone for close to ten years. There would be days that the two wouldn't speak for hours, yet they still understood each other by simple jesters or movements or facial expressions. It is one of the things that made them a great team. The five pile into the elevator and ride it up to the appropriate level where the Command Center resides.

Once the elevator comes to a stop the five pile out and form into a single file line, according to their rank and Ranger color, with Sydney leading the line. Sky frowns as Jack follows directly behind him. The bronzed colored man represents a threat to Sky; this man has taken the rank and color that was always destined to be his. Determined to get to the bottom of the matter, Sky remains quiet and decides to make his concern known to Cruger.

_This is nuts_, Sky's upper lip raises into a snarl. _Who is this guy? Z seems to know him. Whoever he is, he's got another thing coming! Perhaps… maybe it was all a mistake. Maybe I was meant to be given the Red Morpher, but was given the Blue by accident…_

Although the other three members' minds are plagued with thoughts of the new comer, one particular is beaming.

_I can't believe this_, Z squeals mentally. _I… I have thought that I would have never seen him again! Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod…what do I do? What do I say? I… I have dreamt of this moment for years since he was taken away, but now… I don't know what to do…_

As the Rangers enter the Command Center, they all file into line. Jack takes the middle beside Sky on one side and with Z on the other. Bridge and Sydney take on the sides. Unlike the standard dark gray uniforms that the other Rangers are wearing, Jack is still in his black SPD motorcycle uniform.

"Ten-hut," Sky calls out. "Blue," he almost spats.

"Green," Bridge salutes.

"Yellow," Z follows suit as well.

"Pink!"

"Red," Jack remarks gruffly as he takes in the backside of the large alien canine before him. He has often thought of Anubis Cruger during his departure from this planet five years earlier. While running through a forest in a rainstorm, avoiding enemy laser fire, and falling in the mud, he would recall the Sirians face and curse him for all that he was worth. It was Cruger's B-Squad at the time, which had apprehended Z and himself. Although it is apparent that Cruger did keep his promise of looking after Z, Jack finds that old anger toward the Sirian rising. "Hello Cruger."

Cruger turns and comes face to face with the dreadlocked haired man he had shipped off world five years earlier. Kat had warned him of Jack's arrival as Fowlers Agent, which had caught them both off guard. Neither of the two had anticipated that Fowler would have released Manners and trained him as a Cadet. And judging from the live video-feed of Jack battling the Bluehead; Jack was trained well.

"Officer Manners…"

"Landors," Jack cuts him off. "Agent, Landors."

"I see," Cruger nods slowly. "My commanding officer, Supreme Commander Fowler, sent you here to assist my B-Squad in protecting the Earth from foreign and domestic, on world and off world threats. After reviewing your classified file, I felt that it was appropriate that you led this Squad, as per the Supreme Commanders request."

"I follow whatever orders you give," Jack responds mechanically. "But I still report to Birdie."

"Understandable and noted," Cruger remarks as he turns his attention toward Z. "Officer Delgado, would you please show Agent Landors to the Quarters that he will be residing in during the duration of his stay here," Cruger asks Z as he hands her an electronic touch-sensitive tablet.

"Oh," Z glances at Jack, smiling. "Of course."

"I would first like a tour of the Base," Jack cuts in before Cruger can speak again. "I would feel more settled if I became aware of my surrounds before I turned in for the night."

Cruger nods in agreement. "In the morning, you will be given your access codes for usage throughout the Base as well as a virtual seminar on the Zord usage. The B-Squad is already familiar with the Delta Zords and is prepared to use them in a moments notice when called upon."

"Sounds like a plan," Jack nods. Z and Jack turn toward the large doors of the Command Center and proceed to leave the room.

"Oh, and Jack," Cruger calls out.

"Yes Cru… Commander," the dreadlocked haired man stops in his tracks and turns toward the large alien once more.

"Welcome home."

Jack is quiet for several moments. "Yeah… right."

As Jack and Z leave the Command Center, Cruger looks toward the remainder of the B-Squad before him. "Do any of you have any objection to the newest member of your Squad?"

"No sir," Bridge shakes his head. "An extra set of hands out there in the battle field is gladly welcomed."

"I agree with Bridge," Sydney adds. "That… Bluehead was incredibly strong, even against the four of us. Without Agent Landors, we probably would have faired off worse than we did."

Cruger nods, pleased with the responses he has received as of far. He turns his attention to Sky, his prized Officer in the entire Academy. "And what of you, Officer Tate?"

"Sir, permission to speak freely," Sky stands directly in front of Cruger.

"Yes, you may Officer," Cruger states.

"I agree with Officer Drew and Carson, I am sure that Agent Landors will be a great asset to the team," Sky places his hands behind his back. "However, sir, I was under the impression that upon activation of Ranger status, I would be the one promoted to Red Ranger," Sky gets straight to the point.

"Yes, I am aware Officer," Cruger closes his eyes momentary before reopening them. "Walk with me, Tate. We will discuss this matter privately."

"Of course," Sky takes a step back, allowing the Commander to walk before him.

"Officers Carson and Drew, you are dismissed," Cruger announces as Sky and himself follow behind the steps that Jack and Z had taken just moments earlier out of the Command Center.

"Man, its times like this I wish I had Z's psychic powers," Bridge jokingly whispers to Sydney, not actually knowing that Z does in fact have psychic powers. "Because, you know, she always seems to know what is going on more than you or I. Heck, more than anyone else."

"Psychic powers," Sydney gives him a look. "Yeah, that's funny."

"I wonder what Cruger and Sky are going to talk about?"

"Like you have to guess," Sydney remarks, smiling at the Green Ranger. "You saw his reaction when he morphed and was the Blue Ranger. I wonder why he hates the color blue so much?"

Bridge sighs softly, pondering if he should tell her or not. The day that Sky had rescued Sydney and her father from their mansion that was set on fire by anti-mutantists, he had learned that Sky didn't care for mutants at all or the Blue Ranger position at all, thanks to his fathers own Squad's, Blue Ranger, a level B-class human mutant, named Mirloc. Not only was Mirloc's betrayal also set the Earth law that mutants could not serve on Earth's fraction of SPD, but Mirloc also killed Sky's father.

"Maybe… maybe one day Sky will tell us," Bridge cups her shoulder pulling her to him. "Anyways, let's think of something else, like… you're the Pink Ranger!"

"Yeah, I know," Sydney squeals. "And you looked good in Green Bridgey! I knew you were always hoping for that color!"

"Yeah," Bridge grins. "Hey, since we now know our colors and ranks, we should go get our new color coated uniforms!"

"New clothes," Sydney smirks as she grabs onto Bridge's arm and leads him out of the Command Center. "Bridge, you're a man after my own heart!"

**xxxxxxxxxx **

Cruger and Sky walk in silence for several minutes as the two walk down an empty corridor. During this time of the day, this corridor is empty from all Cadet or Officer activity. It leads toward the quarters of the A-Squad and B-Squad, which were intentionally designed near the Command Center for easy access when summoned.

"I can understand your confusion in the matter of you being placed as the Blue Ranger Sky," Cruger finally speaks. "I had no choice in the matter," Cruger tells him. "My orders came from above."

"Yes sir," Sky nods. His expression still continues to show his displeasure at what has happened.

"But tell me Sky… if I did have absolute control in the decision without interference from Supreme Commander Fowler, and were had I made Sydney Red Ranger, would you have followed her lead?"

" Sydney," Sky almost laughs. "But sir, she's a girl."

"So is Officer Charlie, yet she runs the A-Squad with the utmost discipline," Cruger counters.

"That is true sir," Sky agrees. "But Sydney is… to much of a girly-girl to lead the Squad. She'd probably more afraid to ruin her hair or break a nail."

Cruger nods. "And what if it were Bridge?"

"I," Sky stalls for a second as he chooses his words. "I like Bridge. He's a good guy and friend. But honestly sir, he's no leader."

"And Z," Cruger asks.

"I…" Sky finds himself at a loss of words. "Z is too emotional. She let's her emotions guide her decision making."

"And you do not," Cruger counters. Aside from Kat and Jack, Cruger knows exactly why Z sometimes comes off as emotional. The material that in insulated in her room and in her clothing can only seal off her psychic powers so much.

"Everything I do is for the betterment of my Squad," Sky remarks. "I… I may not like that I was passed over for the position of Red Ranger, but I am willing to follow Agent Landors for as long as you deem it necessary sir."

"I see," Cruger remarks. "Thank you for your honesty Sky. And now, since you were honest with me, I shall be the same with you."

"Sir," Sky's eyebrows narrow in confusion.

"Sky, you are an excellent Officer. You rose through the Cadet ranks like no other. If your father were still alive today, he would have been proud of your accomplishments."

"Thank you sir I…"

"I'm not finished Officer," Cruger growls lightly at being interrupted. "However, even if Birdie didn't give me the order to give the Agent that he sent to aid the Squad the rank of Red Ranger, I would still not have given you the rank. I need a Red Ranger, one who will not judge another living creature because of any differences that said creature may have. This prejudice you have against human-mutants cost you the Rank, Officer."

"They killed my father sir," Sky retorts.

"One mutant," Cruger raises his right paw and extends one clawed digit upward. "Only one mutant was responsible for your fathers' death Sky. And he is imprisoned."

"The majority of crimes committed throughout the city… the country are by mutant hands," Sky continues. "They cannot be trusted."

"I understand your feelings Cadet," Cruger sighs. "When my wife Isinia was killed by Krybots years ago on our home planet when Gruumm leveled it, I held a slight dis-contempt toward Cyborgs myself for a little while. But I came to my senses; it could not have been helped. If it wasn't a Cyborg Troobian, it would have been a Troobian of another type."

"This anger," Cruger places a paw on Sky's shoulder. "This hatred you keep bottled up inside you… just may bring your undoing upon you Sky. You need to let it go."

"Yes sir," Sky lowers his head and his voice as he fights to control his temper from erupting. "I'll try harder, sir."

"Good," Cruger replaces his paws behind his back and proceeds to walk away. "Dismissed."

Sky looks in the opposite direction, fighting the anger that he finds uncontrollably rising. Closing his eyes tightly, Sky raises his head toward the ceiling and counts from one to five slowly. After a few moments, he opens his eyes and sighs softly. He'll have to find a way to deal with it. He despises the color blue more than anything, because of the terrible memories that it brings. He would have taken green as long as it meant that he would no wear the color that belongs to the man who killed his father, but orders are orders.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Sky continues onward up the hall; his destination unknown even to himself.

**xxxxxxxxxx **

"And that is that," Z remarks as she twirls around before her old lover, in a circle. The two spent the last two hours wondering around the Base; Z showing Jack where everything was at; everything from the Zord Hanger, to the cafeteria to the Holographic Training Grounds to the much dreaded Mud Swamps. Their journey finally comes to an end directly in front of the Delta Base in the reception area outside the building. "The Delta Base in all its grander. You enjoyed the tour?"

"Not as much as I enjoyed the company from its tour guide," Jack grins. "So tell me," Jack grasps her hand in his tenderly and proceeds to lead her toward the stone water fountain before them. "How have you been?"

"I… I've been good," Z responds after a moments thought. "Things have been… well, better."

"Anything is better than living on the street," Jack smiles lightly as he reflects on their old lifestyle.

"That is true, that is true…" Z returns the smile lovingly; her grip tightening on his palm. "I have missed you."

"I missed you too," Jack massages his thumb onto the back of her palm. "I thought about you constantly. Hoping that Cruger would have kept his word, to make sure you were alright."

"He did," Z remarks. "Kat as well. They are awesome. They went into my file and removed any knowledge of me ever being a mutant off the record so they could enroll me into the Academy without any problem. A clean slate. But it took a while for the novelty to kick in. I was depressed for a long while after you were taken away."

"How were you able to control your powers," he asks.

"Kat installed some kind of material into the walls of the dorms that I was assigned to. Kept me from absorbing thoughts and feelings throughout the night as I slept. During the day, I just wore extra clothing to make sure that I didn't come into any other physical contact unless necessary."

"Has it gotten better," Jack looks down at her hands.

"No," Z shakes her head. "As I got older, my psychic abilities got stronger. Kat was able to develop a fabric much like the insulation in my room to block all kinds of energy to be deflected from my body. That way I wouldn't have to worry about a possible sensory overload."

"Why are you a Ranger," Jack asks suddenly, then flinches slightly from the look Z throws his way. "Uh, well, what I meant to say was… how did you get this far up in Rank?"

"How did you," Z grins, throwing the question back at him.

"That… is a long story," Jack rolls his eyes. "But more on me later. I want to know what I have missed in the last five years."

"Let's just say, that things are good," Z's eyes sparkle at him. "Even more so, with you here."

"So things are cool then," Jack acknowledges. Z takes a seat on the stone foundation of the fountain. The mermaid statue behind them pours water out of a vase seated in her hand, back into the pool beneath. As the evening sun begins to sit, the illuminated lights within the fountain pool begin to glow with a soft purple light. "You're happy," he states, rather than asking.

"I am," Z nods. "The Squad, they are great. Bridge is a sweetie, and Sydney is like the sister I never had… or wanted at times, heh, but I got her anyways. Wouldn't trade anything for her. She use to be a singer, you' know? A pop-star."

"And what about that tool?"

"Sky," Z answers, already knowing who he is speaking of.

"Yeah."

"He…," Z looks away momentary. "He is complex. He and I were cool in the beginning when I was first placed with the Squad."

"How cool," Jack asks as he takes a seat next to the brunette.

"Listen, don't be mad okay," Z grabs his hand closest to her in her own gloved one. "But… I thought I was never going to see you again. After four years… I had kinda given up."

"Z…"

"No, listen, just here me out," Z sighs. "I was promoted to B-Squad early last year. It was Bridge, Sky another guy named Dru. He was an alien humanoid and Sky's best friend. He kept teasing me and Sky, saying that we should get to know each other better. Dru went missing after a routine checkpoint mission off planet nine months ago. But yeah, anyways… before he disappeared, Sky and I… we were talking, you know?"

"You liked him," Jack states as he pulls his hand away slowly.

"Yeah," Z nods, smiling sheepishly. "I did. Everything about him was so… I dunno… radiant?"

"What changed," Jacks asks.

"He… he's a racist. He hates human based mutants," Z looks up at him. "People like you and I. And, going on from my… our experiences, I couldn't look past that. I know he couldn't either, especially after learning from Bridge exactly why he doesn't care for our kind. He would never accept me, being a mutant. And since my legal status as a mutant is classified to only Cruger and Kat… I couldn't live a lie, you know?"

"Even though you are lying about your legal status as a human," Jack notes amused.

"Yeah," Z nods. "But it seems that you are too."

"Heh, yeah," Jack looks up at the stars above them. "That would put a damper on things, now wouldn't it? If anybody found out that we were mutants. Especially any potential romantic interests…"

"Jack…"

"Listen, Z, I'm not mad," Jack tells her as he replaces his hand on hers. "I can't blame you. I wouldn't have wanted you to not live your life because I was not here. I could never hold that against you. Not in my wildest dreams. Besides… I would be a hypocrite to get mad…"

"You met someone else out in space too," Z acknowledges.

"More like, a few _someones_," Jack chuckles lightly as he looks away. It is true, that while he was training under Fowler for Agent status, that he often took various offers from several female Cadets, Officers or fellow Agents during the course of his training or while out on missions. "But, to be honest, they were all just temporary replacements for you."

"You always were a smooth talker," Z pinches his cheek. "So, we are cool," Z leans toward him. She rests her head in the crook of his shoulder. Jack slides his arm around her shoulders and pulls her close to him.

"Baby, we have always been cool," Jack rests his cheek against her forehead lightly. He runs a hand through her brown tresses. "But… what now? It has been five years."

"Yeah," Z agrees. "Do we go back to the way things were…"

"Or do we try to start afresh," Jack finishes. "I think we should try that. After all, we are different people now than we were when we were separated."

"Yeah, I like that idea," Z looks up at him. "Besides, what would it hurt? We've always been friends…"

"And we always will be," Jack completes her sentence. "No matter what."

Z slowly peels off her gloves and drops them into her lap. For the first time in five years, she touches another person as her bare hand comes in contact with Jacks. For some reason, Jack was the only person she could ever have any physical contact with and not have to worry about a flood of emotions or thoughts overrun her mind. Perhaps it is thanks to his mutant ability to control his density which prevents her from receiving any kind of backlash, or maybe it is because of his stubbornness to never let anyone, other than Z of course, to know the real him.

"I have missed this," Z states as she uses her other hand to caress his face; his dreads brush lightly against her face. "I've missed being able to touch you. This closeness that we shared."

Jack circles his arms around her waist and pulls her close. "I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not ever. I will not let us be pulled apart again."

"You promise me Manners," she whispers.

Jack closes his eyes tightly, as she circles her arms around his waist as well. "With all my heart…"

**xxxxxxxxxx **

"Hmm," Kat continues to dissect the android laid out upon her lab table. Hours have passed since the Bluehead was brought to her attention. Her team of technicians has long since disbanded for the night, aside from her assistant Boom who is busy looking over the scans of the Bluehead on a monitor behind Kat. This leaves Kat ample time to muse over her own thoughts and ideas without interference from her coworkers. "I must admit, I have never seen such an android as sophisticated as you Blue one."

Dropping her screwdriver into its blasted open chest compartment, Kat leans back into her seat. Krybot designs are nothing spectacular at all. Years ago when the Troobian Empire first appeared in her home planets solar system, she instantly recognize the schematics as upgraded Cog warriors that were once built for usage within the Machine Empire which was destroyed over a century earlier. That had proven that the Machine Empire, in fact, did not build or design the Cog system, but rather brought or stole the diagrams from a third party.

"Whoever upgraded your systems did a number on you," Kat tells the immobile and inactive machine. "Pure work of art. It's a good thing that Manners… Jack, took you down when he did."

Not expecting an answer, Kat continues on talking to it as if were active. "What did you want with that shipment of Cryonamic crystals," Kat mutters lightly she taps the tip of her pen against her lips. "The ones here on Earth aren't even natural to this planet. Their presence here on this planet is a result from that asteroid that was going to hit the planet in 2045, and the Rangers of that era successfully destroyed it. They don't hold the same properties as the ones that are mined off of Uranus."

Kat rests her elbows on her desk and sighs. "I have stripped you apart, piece by piece and I have yet to discover your memory chip. Where are you hiding it?"

"Kat it is late," Boom walks behind her and massages her shoulders. "Let it go for the night and start afresh tomorrow morning."

"Perhaps you are right Boom," Kat nods in agreement as she rotates her neck slightly. The pressure that Boom is applying is rather comforting as she feels her tension lessen by the second. "I must admit, my excitement in dismantling this Krybot has indeed mentally drained me. I will start again in the morning."

"I'll shut off the systems," Boom tells her. "You can go ahead if you'd like."

"It's okay Boom, I'll wait for you," Kat smirks. "Besides, I am feeling a nice warm glass of milk before bed. Care to join me at the meal replicater?"

"Sure," Boom exclaims as he shuts the computers off and hops over to the door where she waits for him. As the two leave out of the darkened lab a soft humming sound comes to life from the lifeless Krybot. Its eyes flicker red momentary and a soft feminine, yet mechanical voice speaks from the Krybots voice distributor.

"_Nano-bot repair functions enabled…_"

**xxxxxxxxxx **

Laughter fills the room of the B-Squad Commons area. The area acts as a relaxation and recreation spot that connects to the five B-Squad dormitories. It was the first area that Z had taken Jack during the tour of the Base. After settling in, which in his case meant tossing his duffle bag on the floor next to the bed, Z had continued on with the tour. Now, here, later in the evening, after dinner in the cafeteria with Bridge and Sydney, the two find themselves standing in front of Z's room.

"Wow, that was fast," Z remarks as she places her hand against her bedrooms door. "They already painted the door Yellow."

"And mine Red," Jack notes, looking across the room toward the room that was assigned to him. He then glances toward the rooms that belong to Bridge, Sydney and Sky. "And the other doors are color coordinated as well."

"They must have done it while we were at dinner," Z brushes her brown hair back behind her ears. "I had fun Jack."

"Yeah, me too," Jack smiles. "We still have a lot to catch up on, but tomorrow is another day."

"Yeah," Z grabs onto his shoulders and pulls him toward her. His arms circle around her, embracing her once more. "God, Jack… I am so glad that you are back."

"I am too," Jack leans his forehead against hers. "You best get some rest now," Jack kisses Z's forehead. "You guys are going to have a busy morning ahead of you."

"How so," Z asks.

"I'm going to run you through some drills," he tells her as he holds onto her gloveless hands. "I want to see where your Squad stands to my level."

"Your Squad," Z corrects him.

"My what," Jack raises an eyebrow.

"The Squad, B-Squad," Z flicks his nose lightly. "It's your Squad now, Mister Red Ranger. That's what Red Ranger means you know. You are the leader."

"More responsibility," Jack rolls his eyes. "I can barely contain my excitement."

"It shows," Z teases. "Goodnight Jack," Z winks back at him. "Love you."

"Love you too," Jack releases her hand slowly. "Goodnight."

"Night…," Z opens her door and enters her room. Although she would rather spend the rest of the night, catching up with her dearest friend, she knows that it would be unwise. Now being an active Ranger means that each member of the Squad must be well rested, and prepared for a moments notice if called upon. She slowly closes her door. Once it is completely shut, she leans against the door and sighs softly; the large smile appears never-ending upon her lips.

On the exact opposite side of the door, Jack does the exact same thing. He leans his back against her door, and looks upward toward the roof above him. He had entertained the thought, the possibility of running into Z once arriving in the city, but as with most things, he kept negative. If one kept negative, then the thought of being let down or disappointed is not as painful as it would have been, if one kept hopeful.

He smiles as he pushes himself off the door. "Okay then, let's see how this goes." Jack walks over to his dormitory and keys in his room code allowing him entry. Once his door closes behind him, a figure draped in a new blue color coded SPD uniform rounds the corner, frowning. He had arrived only to catch the gist of their conversation, and from what he had heard, he found himself displeased. First the newcomer had stolen what was rightfully his, and here he is already making a play for the woman that he had brushed aside all because of their opposing views.

Huffing, Sky Tate retreats to his room for the night.

**xxxxxxxxxx **

_The following morning… around nine hundred hours… _

Bridge Carson trails behind the other three members of his Squad as they run through the final mile through the, dreaded by many, Mud Swamp training ground. Although it is not a natural setting; it was built to prepare Cadets and Officers with experience in rather unnatural and hostile areas that one may not be familiar with. Armed with not lethal lasers, booby-traps, not to mention hilly and very, very muddy mounds, it is one of the best training tools that the Delta Base has.

"Oh God… is it nearly over," Bridge gasps as he struggles to keep up with Z, who is trailing behind in third.

"Just a little further," Z breathes heavily. "Hang in there buddy!"

"We have run this Swamp many times without any problems before," Sky yells back to his old roommate. "Why are you struggling now?"

"Well, if he's like the rest of us _normal humans_," Sydney casts a look to the Blue Ranger behind her, tailing in second. "He's probably pushing himself so he can measure up to Agent Landors standards."

"We don't have to go by his standards," Sky frowns as he speeds up, attempting to catch up with Sydney. All four of the Rangers are covered from head to toe in mud from evading the ever changing booby-traps. "The only standards we have to live up by are Cruger's. And Cruger must be very satisfied with our progress by activating our group to active Ranger status."

"Oh I'm sorry," Z rolls her eyes as she spots the end of the trail ahead of them several yards ahead. "I guess it was just Bridge, Syd and I that was getting our asses handed to us by that Bluehead yesterday!"

Before Sky can bite back a comment toward the Yellow Ranger, several blasts of energy erupt before himself and Sydney, causing them to loose their footing. Mud is flung upward around them, bathing them in a new fresh coat. The two slide down into the mud with Z trying to come to a stop, but only succeeds in sliding across the mud and falling over the two downed Rangers, face first in the mud.

Bridge, who was already trailing along behind in last, manages to stop a nice distance away without falling or slipping. "Whu… what happened?"

His answer is a small, rather harmless, low leveled energy blast against his chest, which sends him sprawling backwards into the mud.

"Well," Jack shakes his head as he leaps down from a large tree branch from above the Ranger. He leaps from branch to branch until he comes to a patch of solid ground. He places one of his D-Magnums, the one he used to fire upon them with, back into its holster on his side. "I must say, you are one sad bunch."

"Sad," Sky coughs. "I didn't see you out there running the course with us!"

"Look again," Jack counters. Sky narrows his eyes at Jack's form. Sure enough there are several small dry mud patches around his boots and pants legs but nothing like the rest of the B-Squad. "I kept out of sight."

"I knew you where watching us," Z coughs as she attempts to wipe the mud out of her face, only to spread more upon it from her arms that are covered with new red clay. "I could sense…," Z catches herself from her near slip. "It felt like someone was watching us."

"Good," Jack remarks. Although he knows why Z knew he was there. Although she could never read his mind like she could everyone else, she could always feel his aura. One of their old tricks when they use to run the streets to locate the other if they were ever separated. "At least someone is looking out for potential threats at all times."

"Threats," Sydney spats, clearly mad for her blond hair is now matted to her skull with cakes of mud. "We've trained here plenty of times! All the obstacles here are not life threatening and are expected! There are no threats here!"

"There is always a threat," Jack retorts calmly. "And threats are never expected."

"Like this one," Bridge nods vigorous as he realizes what Jack was doing by attacking them. He was testing them. "You wanted to see our reaction time!"

"That was one thing," Jack nods. "Was my attack expected?"

"No," Sydney mumbles as she flicks her matted hair over one shoulder. "I get what you are saying."

"Good," the dreaded haired man smirks. "An Agents training is a lot more vigorous than an Officers; not that I am saying that your training was not a walk in the park either."

"So," Bridge stands and wipes mud off from the top of his lip. "How did we do, Agent-wise?"

"My honest opinion," Jack asks.

"Yep," Bridge nods vigorously.

"I've seen better performance from four preschoolers in a wet sandbox."

"Oh," Bridge's bright grin slowly lessens. "That's… not good is it?"

"Not by a long shot," Jack grins.

"You don't have to be a jerk about it Jack," Z fumes as she swings her arms downwards, throwing the wet mud off her arms. Although she is not girly by any standards, she is not happy that her hair is caked with mud either.

"I'm not trying to be Z," Jack tells her. "I'm just telling you like it is. I had a time against that Bluehead the first time I went against him early yesterday. You guys got creamed before I arrived."

"We were prepared for combat against Krybots," Sky counters. "It's part of every Squads training in the Hologram-decks at different threat levels."

"The simulations are very life like," Bridge adds. "The Holograms are created from artificial hard light. They can hurt us. I have gotten many bumps and bruises from the Holo-deck."

"Understood, but you didn't have a Bluehead to go against," Jack offers a hand to the Green Ranger, pulling the man to his feet. "And to be honest, yesterday was my first time too. But us Agents are trained to adapt quickly, given the change of an opponent."

"So you are going to retrain us," Sydney frowns, not liking the sound of that idea as she stands to her feet as well.

"That would be promising," Z tells her. "Its not everyday average Officers like us get the chance to receive pointers from Agents."

"I received some of the same training that you guys got," Jack informs her. "I was told that Sergeant Leon Sphinx was your instructor. He trained me back on Vulcan's desert dunes four years ago. He's one of the best. Afterwards I trained on Rydal 23 and Onyx."

"Onyx," Z gasps at hearing that. Everyone knows that Onyx is not a planet that just anyone is welcomed on. "That… that planet is run by the most ruthless cutthroats in the galaxy! And SPD has no jurisdiction on that planet! How did…"

"Spy work," Jack crosses his arms. "I got trained by some of the most vicious and deadliest fighters in this galaxy, and none of them knew I was SPD."

"In the belly of the beast," Bridge grins as he rubs some mud off his nose. "Cool."

"Geez," Sydney attempts to wipe the mud off the front of her training gear. "With all those credentials, you are probably the most complete fighter in all of SPD's ranks."

Jack sighs aggregated. He is trying to tell them that all it would require is a little shift in their training techniques for them to improve, and yet all he has managed to do so far, unintentionally, was make himself to appear better than them. "No Syd, you are not getting it. All I am saying is…"

"Basically what you are saying is that you are better than us," Sky spats. "Why won't you just come out and say it?"

"I don't have to prove or say anything Officer," Jack's eyebrows narrow as he walks up to the slightly taller man. "And I don't hold myself above anyone, unlike you."

"Oh no," Bridge gulps as he takes a step back, standing next to Z. "This could get ugly…"

"What do you mean by that, _Jack_?" Sky throws his name out venomously.

"I read your file," Jack points his finger at him. "You are prejudice against human based mutants, yet you don't hold any of that resentment toward any alien life that immigrated to this planet. That right there tells me enough about your character, _Sky_."

"Jack, don't," Z grasps onto his arm, staining his sleeve with a little bit of mud.

"And what is my character then, sir," Sky stands closer in front of the man who practically showed up out of nowhere and stole his rank.

"A prick," Jack smirks. "And a hypocrite."

"You got a lot of nerve," Sky raises a fist before him.

"Do I," Jack retracts his finger and crosses his arms once more. His anger is growing by the moment. After Z told him of what a racist the other man was toward mutants, his old hate began to rise like bread in an over. While in space, under his new identity of Jack Landors, he had never come across any other human Officers or Cadets that were prejudice against human-mutants. All that hate and fear toward mutants was bred, born and still continues to blossom here on this planet. "For what? Calling you out?"

"You are one to talk," Sky growls. "Ever since you got here, all you have done is tried to make yourself out to be more than you are! Big deal, you beat one powerful Krybot! Eventually one of us four would have found a way to disable him before you would have arrived!"

"Oh, I see what this is," Jack smirks. "You are just venting because you are not Red Ranger. It kills you to see me in that uniform, knowing that you worked hard for that position."

"Jack, I really don't think it's a good idea taunting him like that," Z tells him worried. Although the protective cloth that was sown into all her uniforms protects her from absorbing stray emotions and thoughts, she can easily override it with a little of mental force to sense what is going around her if needed. And right now, she is sensing Sky's temper rising.

"I _did_ work hard for that position," Sky practically screams. "I trained hard! I busted my ass for the past three years to work my way up to this Squad! What have you done to warrant you to hold that rank?"

"What have you," Jack counters. "Someone like you, with your prejudices would not survive in any other SPD fraction off this planet! Your attitude would not be tolerated by Galaxy Command and you would be stripped of your duties and rank! I don't judge others because of what they were born as or born with. That, warrants me, _buddy_!"

Bridge, Sydney and Z all breathe in heavily, waiting for Sky to erupt. However, the current Blue Ranger surprises them all by merely turning on his heel and marches away from the four. Other than the sound of the wind blowing through the trees, the four are treated with silence as they all watch Sky disappear around the bend of trees.

Jack sighs as he glances back at the three still standing with him. "Okay gang, let's hit the showers."

Bridge and Sydney walk ahead of the two, careful not to fall in the mud again. There is still three yards left in the run as well as three booby-traps that were not yet activated. Jack and Z remain in spot, making sure that the other two are out of ear-shot. "That wasn't a very smart thing to do Jack. Taunting Sky like that."

"He had to be put in his place," Jack tells her. "Kat warned me about him this morning when she was giving me my codes and handbook for the Base. I was merely pushing him to see how far he would go."

"Like attacking you," Z notes.

"Yeah," Jack nods. "I almost wish that he would have. God, you don't know how much I detest mutant haters!"

"Of course I do," Z grasps his hand in hers. "But I've learned to let it go somewhat, Jack. It seems that you have not. And if you continue holding that anger in toward humanity as a whole… that makes you no better than Sky."

"Ouch, you wound me baby-girl," Jack playfully swoons backwards.

"I'm serious Jack," Z frowns lightly. "Sky and you… are cut from the same cloth. Only different sides."

"That's where you are wrong Z," Jack tells her in a low voice. "Sky hates mutants as a whole. I don't hate humans. I just despise those that have a phobia toward our kind."

"_Rangers, report to the Command Center immediately_," Kat's voice rings through Jack's Morpher.

"Looks like you might have to hold off on that shower baby-girl," Jack looks down at his Morpher once he brings it from behind him. As with all Ranger uniforms, the belt is designed to hold their Morphers behind them. "We are needed."

"Oh, the joy," Z mutters as she picks a large dried flake out of here hair and tosses it aside. The two turn and head up through the muddy path, which will lead them back to the more solid training grounds of the Academy. As the two continue on their way, Jack and Z do not notice that one of the trees has a camera hidden within its bark.

**xxxxxxxxxx **

"_Oh, the joy_," Z can be heard muttering over the communications link. Cruger growls lightly as he cuts off the monitor. He had heard the entire conversation between the B-Squad. Once the argument began, he cleared the Command Center of all personal, aside from himself and Kat. He had merely wanted to check on the B-Squad's status, during their training. He had no idea that Jack would spring a surprise attack on his Squad.

"This is not going to work Kat," Cruger turns to his longtime friend. "Especially with the fact that Jack is right. Outside this planet, Sky would have been booted out of the Academy long ago."

"If that is the problem, then why have you allowed Sky to reach the rank that he has," Kat asks him.

"Sky is one of the best here on this Base," Cruger remarks. "He holds the best scores for all physical and mental tests that all SPD Officers go through. There was… no better choice to lead the B-Squad."

"Until the Supreme Commander sent his best Agent. A man you had incarcerated," Kat looks at him, her eyebrow raised. "I wonder what kind of game Birdie is playing with you this time?"

Cruger growls lightly at the thought. "That propitious featherbrain has always been looking for a way to undermine my Command. I do not understand his reasons for sending back Manners under a new identity. I will question Manners later of the matter."

"You heard what he said over the transmission," Kat continues. "He was trained to be a spy. And you know just how well Galaxy Command trains their Agents. The best of the very best."

"Exactly," Cruger's eyes narrow. "Let us watch what we say around him, until we find out what the Supreme Commander's motives are in sending him here."

Several minutes pass before the five arrive, still caked in now dried mud over their uniforms. Kat takes note that they are dragging mud in behind them, and she sighs. "I better get Murphy to go behind them and clean the floors."

"Rangers, we have a problem," Cruger immediately turns to the five. "The Bluehead Krybot that was apprehended yesterday has gone missing."

"Missing, how?" Bridge asks.

"When I finally returned to my lab not to long ago, the lab was empty. It was like the Bluehead got up and disappeared on his own," Kat states.

"I was told that rejected teleportation technology was stolen from Planet Leslie's SPD base," Jack remarks. "That is how the Bluehead evaded me back on Leslie. Could it have somehow regained enough power long enough to teleport away?"

"If that were the case, our sensors would have picked up the energy signature the moment it was activated." Cruger places his paws behind him as he stands to his feet.

"So that rules that out," Jack scratches his chin in thought.

"How long has it been missing," Z asks.

"That is hard to tell," Kat begins to explain. "The Bluehead was in my lab this morning when I first arrived. My assistants and I have been in and out all morning, and it was still there. Only within the past hour have we noticed that it was gone."

"Has the surveillance tapes been checked," Sky looks toward the Commander.

"That they have," he acknowledges. "None other than SPD personal has entered or exited Miss Manx's lab."

"Yet somehow the robot was still able to escape without detection," Jack rubs a hand on his chin. "Kat, where you able to learn anything from its processor?"

"I have not," Kat shakes her head negatively. "It could not be found. Unlike the Krybots of old, its processor was not in its cerebral cortex. I had begun taking it apart, but alas, I could not find anything of use. Whoever designed this Krybot for Gruumm did an excellent job."

The alarm suddenly begins to wail throughout the Command Center, alerting the seven. Kat slides down into her chair before her console and slides up to her desk. She clicks on an icon which sends a signal to the satellites orbiting the planet to location the spot of the disturbance. Seconds later the viewing screens blank screen lights up with activity. Pillowing through Newtech City, a giant robot can be seen.

"It's a 298," Kat turns back to the group. "A giant Robot is attacking the city."

"Troobian," Jack asks.

"More likely a Troobian loyalists," Kat states turning back to the screen. "Somehow, a large number of them were smuggled into this galaxy and spread themselves all over this planet. We have been getting several attacks such as these in the past year as the Troobian Army grew closer to this Galaxy."

"Officers, get going and intercept the Robot," Cruger orders. "Agent Landors, I want you to sit this one out."

"What? Why," Jack demands.

"Other than not having any real simulation practice on Zord usage, I need you to return to the Mining Plant on the outskirts of the city. If that Bluehead did indeed escape on its own, then it is a safe bet to guess that it would have returned to the Mines to complete its original mission."

"The Cryonamiccrystals," Jack nods as he positions himself in the middle of the B-Squad, with Z and Sky on his opposing sides and Sydney and Bridge taking the ends Jack reaches for his Morpher. "Rangers, ready?"

"Ready," the other four announce as they reach for their own individual Morphers.

"SPD," Jack thrusts his Morpher out in front of him, his finger just hovering over the Morphing sequence button. With a cocky grin, he presses the button, immediately feeling the surge of energy pulsing through his body. "EMERGENCY!"

**xxxxxxxxxx **

Immediately upon their morphing, the five Rangers went about to their respected destinations. Jack took a standard SPD bike and headed back toward the Mining factory where he had arrived to save the Rangers from the Bluehead the previous day. Sky and the remainder of the B-Squad took the Delta Cruiser and Doberman and rode into the city where the giant robot was last seen.

Slamming on the breaks, Bridge brings the Cruiser to a stop. Z seems to follow the same pattern of stopping the Doberman as the car turns sideways right beside the Cruiser as it comes to a stop.

"Geez," Sydney jumps out of the Doberman. "Isn't there any other speed on these things other than 'Bat out of hell'?"

Z grins behind her helmet. "I rather like it. It's a rush!"

"Well, you are about to get a brand new one," Sky points up toward the sky toward the giant machine marching through the busy main street of Newtech City. Car horns and civilians can be heard blasting throughout the area.

"Christ, that is one giant robot," Bridge mutters as he looks up toward the large robot now towering over the city.

"Bridge, you're Jewish. I don't think you can use that expression," Sydney chuckles.

"Oh yeah," Bridge scratches the left side of his helmet. "I forgot."

"Kat," Sky flips his Morpher open. "Are the Zords ready?"

"_They are now fully operational_," Kat responds over the communicator, back from the Delta Base Command Center. "_I am sending them now!_"

"Excellent," Bridge cheers. "Now this is awesome! First Morphers, now piloting the Zords! This is…"

"Can it Bridge," Sky interrupts him from going any further. "You can have your orgasm over it all later. Right now we got work to do."

"Sorry," Bridge's excitement dies just as quickly as it arose. Leave it to his old roommate to be a wet blanket.

The ground beneath their feet begins to rumble as the Zords grow closer. The Zords were originally designed to work only for the A-Squad Rangers; thus that they cannot be activated manually by the B-Squad. Since the B-Squad powers operate much differently than the A-Squads, Morpher components were added on the control mechanisms for the B-Squad to place their Morphers onto, so they can override the A-Squad codes with their own.

"Here they come," Sydney squeals.

"Okay, let's go," Sky takes off in a sprint and leaps toward the descending Blue Zord, and the only one with flight capability. Cruger's words float into his mind once more as he realizes just why Cruger had the B-Squad cross-train on all five of the Zords that combine to form the Megazord. He never had any intention for Sky to become Red Ranger.

Seating himself into the cockpit, Sky straps himself in and places his Morpher into the sequencer. "Locked in, and ready!"

"Roger that," Bridge adds from inside his green eighteen wheeled Zord.

"Count me in," Z announces from within her own.

"Oh my God! I got a stereo in mine," Sydney squeals.

The Zords are lined up and race toward the giant metallic beast towering over the buildings. The Red Ranger Zord is being controlled by Kat back at the Delta Base. "_Rangers, I suggest you bring them together immediately and subdue the Robot,_" Kat speaks over the Zords intercoms.

"You got it Kat," Sky nods. "Okay Rangers, lets bring them together!"

Two large metal arms extend out of the sides of the Red Ranger Zord, marked with a number 1. The arms grab onto the Yellow and Pink Zords as they transform themselves into arms for the Zords Megazord form. The Blue Zord lands on the ground, transforming itself into a leg for the Megazord, much like the Green Rangers Zord. Using thrusters from the bottom half of all five machines, the now Megazord is lifted upright as the top half of the Red Zord rotates backwards, revealing a head for the giant robot it now represents. Large sirens on its shoulders and legs blare loudly and brightly as the transformation is now complete.

"Delta Megazord formation completed," Kat announces as she hands control over to the Red Zord, which controls the Megazord main power over to Sky. "_Go get em' Rangers_."

"You heard the lady," Sky orders as he tightens his grip on his controls. Red Ranger or not, this is and will remain his Squad. "Let's bring this joker down!"

The enemy Robot is colored white and blue and has no hands of its own. In there place are two giant pinchers. It has one single eye in what operates as its giant head, which lays the cockpit of its operator. The large robot swings its two pinchers toward the Delta Megazord. Bridge swerves his control wheel to the side, allowing the Megazord to sidestep the blow.

"I got him," Z yells as she commands the Zord to throw a punch with her respected Zord toward their opponent. Its fist slams into the gut of the Robot causing it to take several steps back. Its pinchers open and blue electricity shoots out and strikes the Delta Megazord.

"Raising shields," Sydney exclaims as she types in several commands. The Megazord rocks slightly from the electrical attack. "Shields are holding strong!"

"Maybe so," Bridge yells. "But that sucker packs quite the punch!"

"Analyzing it for potential weak points," Sydney announces as she uses her onboard computer to scan the enemy Robot. "There's no one operating it," Sydney gasps. "The cockpit is empty!"

"It must be remote controlled," Z remarks.

"Blast it," Sky grits his teeth. "That doesn't matter. We got to take it down anyways! As long as it is still mobile, it represents a threat to this city!"

The robot takes several swings toward the Rangers, only to have the Megazord easily evade them all. Sky swings his control wheel to the left with one hand and jerks upward on a control stick with his other. The blue leg of the Megazord swings outward and slams its heel into the Robots middle.

"This Robot isn't even trying," Z states.

"If it is remote controlled, then it is probably only running off a standard set of commands," Bridge analyzes. "Notice how it hasn't even bothered to attack any of the buildings or the civilians on the ground."

"Shoot, you're right," Z looks out of her cockpit and gazes upon the city. "Not that I am complaining, what gives?"

"Action now, talk later," Sky remarks as he summons the Megazord's main weapon; a powerful laser pistol, which discharges out of the Zord's green leg. Grabbing onto its weapon, the Megazord turns and aims toward its opponent. The Robot fires upon the Megazord once more, only for the Zord to dodge the blast and raise it weapon once more toward its opponent. The rangers reroute power to the large pistol to arm it and they begin the countdown.

"Five," Sydney calls out.

"Four," Z yells.

"Three," Bridge grins behinds his helmet. Out of all the four present, he is probably the most excited out of all of them.

"Two, one" Sky states as he grabs onto his control stick and flips the top of it open. A red button is revealed and Sky slams his thumb down on top of it. "Fire!"

The Robot shrieks as a powerful energy round is launched out of the bulkier Megazord's weapon. The blast hits in face on in the cockpit area, and within moments the giant robot top half explodes. Some of the smaller pieces had disintegrated but the remainder slumped downward toward the ground as it began to tilt toward the ground.

"Catch it before it hits," Bridge yells.

"Got it," Sydney responds as her Zord as well as the Yellow Rangers Zord appendage reaches out and grabs onto one of the giant pinchers, preventing it from crashing into a nearby occupied building. "Geez, I've always wondered why they attack within the city? It's hard to move through the maze of buildings as it is when not fighting!"

"C-Squad will deal with the ground clean-up," Sky announces. When he was an active C-Squad Cadet years earlier that was one of the things that he, as well as any other C-Squad Cadet to ever hold that positioning, hated to do. But it had to be done, to prevent any illegal robotic parts that may have been customized into the opposing enemy fighters Zord. "We will take the bulk of this to the Newtech Garage Site."

"I must say," Z retorts. "That for our first Zord battle, I am a little disappointed. It was rather… anti-climatic."

"It was a diversion," Sky remarks as he grips his controls as he realizes just what the down demolished robot represented. "The real threat is at the Crystal Factory."

"So that means, Jack must be facing the Bluehead on his own," Z gulps as she leans back into her seat. She brings her Morpher out and deactivates her morphing sequence. She removes her gloves and waves them before her, tracing down Jack's aura. Just because she cannot read into his mind because of her immunity to him, she knows his aura as if it were her own. As her psychic powers track down her old partner in crime, her eyes widen as she sees the battle taking place between the Bluehead and Jack in her mind.

_Be careful Jack_.

**xxxxxxxxxx **

Slamming into the side of the stone cavern wall, Jack tumbles down its gagged slope. Thanks to the protective material that the Rangers morphed suits cover their bodies with, he is spared cuts and gashes, but it is sure to say that he will be sporting several bruises later on. He quickly gets to his feet and raises his hands before him to block the energy blast that was aimed toward his head.

_What the hell is going on_, he mentally curses. He is once again pushed back against the canyon wall harshly. _My genetic powers aren't working! What gives?_

"It seems that I have the advantage this time Red Ranger," the Bluehead lowers its arm-blaster and begins to walk toward the smut covered Ranger.

"Not for long," Jack snarls as he throws his fists before him. Being prone to injury is something that Jack is not use too. With his ability to control his body's density, he could normally phase his body to avoid an brunt object or laser that was intent on doing him harm, or he would increase his density to the point where if he was struck by a opponent, the actual blow would feel as if someone had thumped on his skin.

"You are too arrogant for your own good," the Bluehead blocks one of Jacks punches and rotates with it. He backhands the Red Ranger across the helmet, sending Jack twirling backwards while still in the air. Landing on the ground roughly, Jack quickly gathers his bearings and gets back on his feet.

"Stubborn mule," the Bluehead aims its blaster once more toward the Ranger. Jack grabs his D-Magnums from their holsters and aim toward the android. If he can confront the machine fist to fist, he'll stick with what he knows that will work.

"How did you survive," Jack demands. "My D-Magnums penetrated your hull and shattered your chest cavity! You were immobile and deactivated!"

"What I said yesterday still stands," the Bluehead clenches its single fist at his opponent. "I am the superior Krybot model! Nothing is unattainable for me! Not even auto-repair functions!"

"Yeah well, let's see if you can recover from this," Jack brings his Morpher before himself and deactivates it. He is left standing unprotected from the Ranger power as he drops back into his Jeet Kun Do fighting stance. He can immediately feel his genetic power returning. Jack takes off in a sprint toward the Krybot, who quickly raises its blaster and fires.

The energy blast passes right through Jack as he commanded his body's density to lessen. It explodes against the mountain side, sending a dust cloud around the area. Remembering how its body shorted out after the last time Jack had phased through its legs, the robot quickly turns and runs in the opposing direction away from Jack. Although injured from the Bluehead's earlier attacks from when he was still morphed, Jack is unable to catch up with him, so instead he decides on a more effective attack. While still pursuing the Bluehead, Jack removes his D-Magnums from his side holsters and rapidly fires before him at the robot. The energy blasts strike the ground in front of the Krybot, causing it to fly off its feet from the shockwaves of the explosions.

" Superior my ass," Jack retorts as he comes to a stop. He replaces his blasters and raises his fists. "Okay, let's try this again."

"How is this possible," the Bluehead growls as it stands to its feet, abet wobbly. "I had you on the ropes!"

_I am betting that the morphing sequence prevents my body from using its own natural genetic coding_, Jack muses. _Which means that I am more prone to injury since I cannot control my density as I am use to while unmorphed. That sucks big time! I'll only use Morphing when necessary!_

"Don't worry about it," Jack taunts his opponent. "Just know that like before, I am about to take you out with the rest of the garbage! But maybe if you tell me what Gruumm wants with those crystals, and maybe I'll only take your legs and arms this time!"

"Perhaps," the Bluehead raises its arm with the teleportation device installed in it. It was the same method of transportation that the Bluehead used to travel into this galaxy from its Masters ship and away from Planet Leslie when it escaped from the Agent the previous day. "Perhaps not!"

Pressing the button the Bluehead disappears from in front of Jack only to reappear behind him. It delivers a hard roundhouse kick to the unsuspecting Red Rangers backside, only to teleport to the two barrels of Cryonamic crystals that it had gathered before Jack had arrived to intervene. "Later, sucker!"

"Get back here," Jack picks himself up off the ground, and attempts to hurry toward the Krybot who appeared several yards away. Jack quickly draws a D-Magnum from his side holster and fires; only for the energy beam to pass right through the spot that the Bluehead was previously standing. However, the Bluehead, along with his packages, are no where to be see for the Bluehead had reactivated its teleportation device and has disappeared along with the two barrels filled with crystals.

"Blast it, where did he go," Jack slides to a stop as he arrives upon the spot that the Bluehead was just standing only seconds earlier. He looks in all directions, trying to see if he could spot his prey appearing in any nearby location. "Damn it, it teleported away from me, AGAIN!!!"

Jack replaces his guns into their holsters and spends the next few seconds stretching the muscles in his injured arms and neck, thinking of how to report he failure to recapture the Bluehead to Cruger. Sighing, he walks out to his bike now lying on its side from being knocked over from all the activity that the fight between himself and the Bluehead created. He sits it upright, and once more looks around the area, before hoping aboard his bike, and speeds off back toward the Delta Base.

**xxxxxxxxxx **

_Back within the city, in the hidden crime ridden back alleys… _

"Tell your master, that it was a pleasure doing business… as always," a red and black cloaked figure tells Bluehead Prime. Nestled in his hands is a large wad of galactic credits, the standard usage of money off Terrain Planets. "And the giant robot that you used to set up as a diversion… consider it, on the house."

"Emperor Gruumm sends his thanks, I assure you _Broodwing,_" the Bluehead remarks.

"I hope that the teleportation device that I stole from Planet Leslie's SPD Base proved… rewarding," the alien resembling a large mutant bat speaks. He is Broodwing, one of the most wanted criminals on Earth.

"Worth every penny," the Bluehead chuckles as it pats the device now installed in his left cybernetic arm. "Once I get these Cryonamic crystals to my Master, his entrance to this Galaxy is imminent!"

"If any more of my services are required, he knows where to find me," the large alien-bat chuckles as he places the money into his cloak. The large glass dome that covers his head supplies the creature with the nitrogen that it needs to survive on the Earth. The planet has too much carbon dioxide and oxygen for the bat-like creature; to much would prove fatal to his species.

"Of course," the Bluehead turns and walks toward the two barrels of crystals sitting alongside Broodwing's warehouse. Placing two small devices with a single red blinking light on each, the Bluehead stands upright and within moments the android and the two barrels of crystals disappear off planet as they are transformed into scattered subatomic molecules, necessary for teleportation at the speed of light. The Bluehead is gone from the Earth and reappears in its desired destination off the planet.

Turning around quickly, Broodwing's wings flutters from the movement behind him. The creature is an arms dealer who has sold commissions for the Troobian Empire in other galaxies over the years. When informed that the Troobians had plans for the Milky Way Galaxy next, he had himself smuggled into the galaxy and hidden out at the planet Onyx, a planet well known for the criminal element that it houses.

"Things are about to get a little more interesting around here," he chuckles as he enters his warehouse which is buried deep in the criminal underworld that lies dominate in the back alleys of Newtech City.

**xxxxxxxxxx **

After returning to the Base, the Rangers were given time to go clean up before reporting back to Cruger. For the first time, all five Rangers are wearing their special colored coded uniforms. The standard gray issued uniforms for all Cadets and Officers now have blue, green, yellow and pink draped across their respected owners chest areas and alongside the length of the uniforms sleeves. The only alteration in the groups are both Z and Sydney's; Z's being more conservative, covering the majority of her body, hands and neck while Sydney's continues to show more skin, more so her flawless firm and strong, but not overly muscular arms and legs.

Jack's uniform stands out the most out of all of them. Where the gray should be, his uniform is white, indicating the difference in his ranking from his fellow B-Squad Cadets. The color red runs up and down his sleeves and sides of his pants legs as well as the triangular shape across his uniform jacket.

"You all have done well today," Cruger tells the five as he walks before them. "You will all make excellent Rangers one day, however that day is not today. You all have a lot more improving to do. As individuals, as members of Space Patrol Delta, but most defiantly, as a team. You are all dismissed for the remainder of the day unless an emergency arises."

"Sir," the five Rangers salute their Commander and then begin to leave the Command Center in a single file line. However before Jack can reach the exit, Cruger calls out to him.

"Jack, a word," Cruger asks in his gruff voice. Z turns and looks at Jack, who merely waves his hand at her, indicating to wait for him outside the Command Center. Nodding, Z follows Sydney out of the Command Center. Placing his hands in his back uniforms pockets, Jack turns back to the Head Lab Technician and the Delta Bases leading commanding officer.

"What can I do for you, Commander Cruger?"

"I'll get straight to the point Agent. Your sudden… reappearance arouses concern," Cruger states glancing in Kat's direction for a split second. He wants her near. His species as well as her own, have very keen senses. They will be able to tell if he is hiding anything from them.

"I'm just here to do my duty, sir," Jack frowns. "This is the first time that I have been to Earth since my… departure."

"I see," Cruger taps his large fingers against the armrest of his commanding station. "And the name change?"

"Landors," Jack points out. "It's my real last name. Birdie did some digging for me in this city's birth records."

"And why would he have done that," Cruger raises an eyebrow. "You were an imprisoned criminal."

"I don't see how that is any of your… business," Jack smirks lightly at the large alien. "But if you must know, I suggest you get in touch with my Commanding Officer… and ask him yourself."

"Now listen here," Cruger rises to his feet in anger. Who does this Agent think he is! Cruger's own title and rank still hovers over the Agents own ranking. He could have him thrown into the brig for insubordination if he desired.

"No," Jack snaps, his eyes brightening with his own controlled anger. "You listen! I am here doing you a favor!"

"A favor," Cruger barks as he places his hands on his console and leans toward the Red Ranger; towering over the mutant.

"Yeah, a favor," Jack walks forward. "The way I see it, Birdie sent me to make sure that the job gets done! That Squad that you… that Birdie demanded that I command, is broken! In the few hours that I have spent with the entire team since I have arrived here, that team is not going to survive this war! They are ill prepared and weak!"

The Officers and Cadets that were working in their individual stations, slowly draw their work to a stop to watch the confrontation with shock, and some with amazement. None has ever had the gall to challenge Cruger in a verbal fight before. Cruger growls before responding. "They have just been placed on active duty and…"

"And they would have been dead unless I intervened yesterday," Jack's eyebrows narrow.

"And from the video feeds, it is apparent that you had trouble with the Krybot as well today," Cruger points out. "There is no one that knows what that Bluehead is capable of!"

"That is beside the point. I asked you to protect Z after I was taken away. To keep her away from all the violence and nonsense, and what happens? I return to find her dead smack in the middle of it all! An Officer no less! No, a POWER RANGER!"

"Jack," Kat hisses lightly as she takes notice of the attention that they are receiving from other SPD personal in the room. If he continues on, with his anger clouding his judgment, he might just accidentally spill the secret that Z and himself are both mutants.

"So, this is what all this is about," Cruger's narrowed eyebrows slowly relax.

"Its okay Kat," Jack straightens his white and red jacket as he lowers his voice. "I believe that I have said all that needs to be said."

"Quite," Cruger snorts. "All I have ever done was what I thought was in Miss Delgado's best interest Mister Manners."

"Landors," Jack corrects him. "And that meant placing her in active combat," Jack shakes his head. "Me, I had no choice. I was forced into this. You… you could have given her another route. She has fought enough in her life. She deserves better."

"I see," Cruger growls lightly as he sees where the hostility that Jack has shown toward him since his arrival originates. "Are you done?"

"Very."

Cruger straightens his uniform overcoat and turns back to his console. "That is all. You are dismissed."

Not bothering to salute, Jack merely turns on his heel and leaves the Command Center rather quickly. As he walks out, he can be seen flexing his injured shoulder. The Personal within the Command Center quickly return to their duties as if nothing happened. Leaning against her control console, Kat remains quite until after the electronic doors slide shut behind Jack Landors.

"Well," she begins. "That went well. It could have been worse. Birdie sure wasn't humoring us when he said to look out for the explosives."

"Hmm," Cruger leans back into his seat and closes his eyes. He continues to tap his paw against his armrest. "Kat… perhaps he does have a point. I had promised him that I would watch after her and protect her. I… erased all the evidence that proves that she is a homo-superior off her record. I thought that it would have been enough," he remarks in a much quieter tone. So quite in fact, that it cannot be heard by the human ear.

"It appears that Birdie did the same about Jack's record," Kat notes just as quietly. "Although Earth laws hold no recognition out in space, so any mutant can enroll into the Academy, what would be the point in changing Jack's civilian identity? What role does Jack play? And what did he mean… forced into this?"

"I have not the slightest," Cruger grumbles, not to trilled at the confrontation that took place in front of other SPD Officers. "But I will take heed to his advice, and confront Birdie on the matter. Something is amiss. In the meanwhile, I need you to contact the A-Squad. I need you to alert them that the Bluehead did in fact get away with the crystals. Gruumm's threat is now very real."

"Yes sir," Kat nods. She picks up her clipboard off her console and retreats out of the Command Center back to her lab, leaving the large Sirian to continue his normal duties, abet a lot more heated than he prefers.

**xxxxxxxxxx **

Immediately upon its return to the Terrorcraft, the Bluehead had summoned several lower model Krybots to escort itself to the Emperors throne within the bridge of the ship. Four Krybots march behind the more powerful, newer model. Two of the four are carrying the barrels filled with the rare, energetic crystals that will act as the final ingredient for completing Gruumm's plan to breech through the protective energy field, guarding the entrance portal to the Milky Way.

Upon reaching the two large, yellow lit, skull designed doors that lead into the Terrorcraft's bridge, Bluehead Prime orders the Krybots to remain in the hallway with the crystals until summoned. Keying in a command on the small keypad beside the entrance, the Bluehead enters its identification code. A loud buzz rings throughout the hall, and heavy smoke pours out between the two doors as they open, allowing the Bluehead entry.

"Master, I have returned," the Bluehead bows upon his master's presence.

"Took you long enough," Gruumm bellows as his rotating throne slowly turns in the direction of the robot. "Do you have what I desire?"

"Yes Master," the Bluehead bows. After standing upright, the Bluehead sends an electronic signal out to several older model Krybots outside the bridge to bring in the crates. As the two barrels are seated down upon the floor, they thick fog where they were seated clears momentary. "Will this quantity suffice, Master?"

The Troobian overlord steps down from his throne and walks toward the androids. He picks a large fragment of the green crystal up out of the barrel closest to him. Chuckling lightly, Gruumm places the object back onto the pile. "Very good. You have done well."

Turning around, Gruumm returns to his throne, his ragged cape fluttering behind him as he walks up the small platform. "Take them to Benaag for preparation in the weapons bay. According to my source within Space Patrol Delta, only a small amount would be required to breech the portal. From what you have brought me, we have more than enough. Power conversion for the remainder will go toward powering other of my creations and robots."

"Yes Master," the Bluehead bows once more.

Gruumm sits down and relaxes into his throne. "The Milky Way Galaxy is SPD's last stand. Upon its defeat, the rest of the universe shall fall… and tremble before the might of the Troobian Empire."

"Long live the Empire," the Bluehead salutes. The Krybots behind it repeat the motion as well.

Gruumm leans back into his throne; the red spheres that cover his humanoid eyes glisten with a dark, eerie red light. His palm clutches the pole of his staff tightly, as his chuckling soon spills into a fit of inhuman laughter. The Krybots do not move, as if waiting for any further commands from their leader.

Gruumm slams his free hand against the arm railing of his throne. The Bluehead and the other Krybots flinch from the sudden movement and sound. Their quick movement causes one of the barrels to tip over, spilling its contents on the fog covered metal floor. The crystals begin to illuminate a spooky, green coating to the thick fog.

"Long live… _the Magnificence_."

**End**

* * *

_Next Episode: _**Walls  
**Sky is still reeling from the fact that he is not the Red Ranger. He refuses to participate is group activities. Z and Jack track down Z's new friend Sam, and Gruumm pushes his Army into the Milky Way, destroying SPD's resistance at the wormhole's entrance, leaving B-Squad as the sole line of defense for Earth. Sam returns and Piggy and Mora are introduced.

**Authors Notes**:  
_Now, anyone who has read my previous work, knows that Sky is my least favorite  
character of all the SPD characters, but alas, I am a fair writer. I don't bash characters like many other writers do on when they are writing fics about their favorite character/couples. I'm portraying Sky the way I am for a reason, but if you know SPD, thenyou know that all the characters grow into better people as the show progresses. So, Sky is an asshole. Only time will tell/show how he changes._

_Now for the Jack issue, for those who are confused. When he was arrested in the Prologue, he was 21. Z was 17. In most US states,with legal parental consent, it is not against the law. But in this anti-mutant hating world, the corrupt police would have said and done anything to get a mutant off the streets. As the story progresses, you will see what I mean._

**_BLANKS_  
**


	4. Episode 3: Walls

**EPISODE 3: WALLS**

Sky Tate has always prided on himself on being the best that he could be. After his father died, killed in combat, Sky dedicated himself to become the kind of Officer, the kind of Ranger that his father was. He runs his small black bristled comb through his dark spiky hair as he continues to look at his reflection in the mirror before him.

Honor. Respect. Trust.

Those are the three codes of ethics that he has always tried to uphold. His father upheld them with the utmost reasoning. SPD was everything to the Tate family name. When the organization was first colonized on Earth, Harold Tate, Sky's grandfather was its first A-Squad Red Ranger, later followed by his son, Sky's father. Not only was it expected that he would follow his father and grandfathers footsteps, but it was desired. It was something that he always wanted, something he always strived for. It was his destiny.

But, something in his soul was stirred, by the accusation thrown at him from the man chosen for the mantle of Red Ranger over him. The one word that Jack Landors had pitched toward him had stung more than any other punch he had ever received from an opposition opponent.

Hypocrite.

"Who does he think he is," Sky mutters as he stares at his reflection staring back at him. "To judge me the way he has?"

_"I did work hard for that position," Sky practically screamed at the dreaded haired man. "I trained hard! I busted my ass for the past three years to work my way up to this Squad! What have you done to warrant you to hold that rank?"_

_"What have you," Jack had countered in a smooth and calm voice, but it rose slightly the longer he spoke. "Someone like you, with your prejudices would not survive in any other SPD fraction off this planet! Your attitude would not be tolerated by Galaxy Command and you would be stripped of your duties and rank! I don't judge others because of what they were born as or born with. That, warrants me, buddy!"_

Sighing, Sky places his comb next to his other utensils next to the sink. He continues to stare at his reflection, as if willing his reflection to speak to him, giving him the answers he seeks. "Am I a bad person? Just for disliking mutants? Is Jack right?"

His eyebrows tighten as he forces away the doubting thoughts. "No. Everything I have done, I have done by the book with a clean conscious. I don't have to change just because of what people think of me. If anyone should change, it's those damn mutants. If they would change their stealing, manipulative ways, perhaps the majority of humans would begin to accept them. We can only give so much."

Grabbing his washrag, he runs it under the cool water emitting from the faucet. He wets his face and wrings the water from the rag. He slowly looks back up at his reflection, his own troubled eyes staring back at him.

"Right?"

**xxxxxxxxxx**  
Samuel Breakage slowly emerges from an alleyway entrance and looks around at his new surroundings. It had taken several days of convincing himself that the brown haired SPD Officer was quite sincere in her offer to help him. Following her instructions, he made his way to the docks to the diner that he had often passed, and stole food from its garbage pails, but never stayed around for to long. Even immigrant aliens are not too fond of the homeless mutant population that lingers around the back alleys of Newtech. The young black boy smoothes his shaggy afro back and releases a deep sigh of breath.

"Okay, here goes everything."

Sam quickly crosses the street and enters the outside seating arrangement for the Diners patrons. Both human and humanoids can be seen seated around the large umbrella covered tables. The actual building is not much larger than a normal fast foot restaurant, but judging from the large number of customers, the place must be the most happening spot near the docks. Many of the persons he walks past are construction workers or work at the docks. A real bunch of roughnecks.

Tugging at the collar of his worn blue pullover, he pushes his way through the crowd surrounding the entrance of the restaurant. Once inside, he heads straight toward the register, where a human female with green dyed hair is ringing up a customers order. After handing the large orange skinned alien customer his change, she looks down and smiles at him.

"Hey cutie. What can I get for ya this morning?"

"Umm," Sam glances around the restaurant, unsure if he should continue. But then, Z's soft and caring expression reappears in his mind, urging him on. "Uh, I am, uh, supposed to meet Mister… Piggy?"

"Really sug? Okay, hold on a second, I'll go get the boss," she slides off her stool behind the register and walks toward the kitchen.

While the woman disappears, Sam turns and gazes his eyes around the restaurant. People are laughing with each other, enjoying their meal. Sam notices that none of them seem to sneer in his direction. None of them know that he is a mutant. Maybe this is just what he needed, a fresh start with new faces, around people that don't know recognize him from the streets.

"Hey, little fella," a voice draws Sam's attention, causing him to turn back around, coming face to face with an orange alien. The aliens nose rests on its forehead, and its visible body is covered with orange scales. "What can I do for you?"

"Um, Elizabeth…. Um, I mean Z, she uh," Sam gulps, keeping his eyes diverted away from the orange scaled alien. "Z sent me."

"Oh, so you're the kid," _Piggy_ scratches his chin. "Yeah, she told me to keep an eye out, to see if you would show. Sam, right?"

"Yes sir," Sam speaks quickly.

"First off, if you're gonna work here part time, you can drop calling me sir, kiddo. I'm only 69 of my species age! I'm not old enough to be referred to as sir!"

"Yes sir," Sam gulps. "Uh… sir?"

"Go easy on the kid Piggy," the girl nudges the alien in the ribs.

"I am," Piggy snorts as he straightens his chief's hat upon his head. "Come on kid, I'll take you in the back and show you the dish room. You can wash dishes right?"

"Yes," Sam nods determinedly. "I mean, I think so. I learn real fast."  
"Good," Piggy rubs his hands together. He then places his hand against the boy's backside and ushers him into the kitchen. "Ally, handle his paper work will ya? Lemme get the kid settled in."

"Sure thing boss," Ally Samuels rolls her eyes as she heads back to her register behind the counter. "I practically run this business as it is!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**  
Sealed within her own personal medical lab, Katherine Manx types several keys on her console. A large scanner lowers from the ceiling and begins rotating downward the body of the dark bronze colored man lying upon the examination table. A holographic image of the skeleton system appears above him. Slowly, holographic muscle and organs build around the image of the skeleton system.

"Fascinating," Kat remarks as she looks at the information pouring in from the scanner. "I wasn't able to get a medical file on you, other than the blood work we took to determine your age five years ago. I must say, I am truly astounded from these readings that I am getting."

"Why is that," Jack Landors asks from upon Kat's examination table as the large glowing cylinder slowly hovers up and down his body. His eyes are closed, keeping himself from being blinded from the bright light emitting from the scanner. Other than the socks on his feet and the pair of black boxers covering his middle, he is practically nude.

"Other than Elizabeth, I have not had the opportunity to study the physiology of other humanoid mutants of humans," Kat remarks as she looks over the readings as they appear upon her monitor. "Already, other than the obvious, I see different reading in your DNA helix from Elizabeth's."

"Such as," Jack asks her from the examination table.

"All humans have twenty-three recognizable chromosomes," Kat begins. "Level one mutation, such as Elizabeth, has twenty-four. You have twenty-five."

"Secondary mutation," he tells her.

"Excuse me," Kat looks up at the examination table.

"Secondary mutation," Jack opens his eyes just slightly, not wanting to be blinded by the bright light emitting from the scanner. "It's a term that we mutants coined for human mutants whose appearance has not changed from the mutation. Secondary mutation."

"What does it mean, if you don't mind me asking," Kat asks.

"A mutation within a mutant. Originally I could only control my body's density enough to phase my body through any solid object. About a year before my… arrest, the mutation occurred. As you know, I can also solidify my body to become hard as diamond."

"You said we," Kat notes. "There are others who have experienced a secondary mutation?"

"Just… one more that I know of," Jack ponders over his words. "She evolved while we were off planet near the Beta Quadrant in the Helix Nebula. She could stop the flow of time around her for a brief period."

"She," Kat raises an eyebrow. "Another mutant in SPD?"

"Off Earth, mutants are allowed to serve within SPD," Jack sits up as the scanner shuts off. "Space is not hindered by Earth's prejudices."

"Yes," Kat smiles lightly. "Humans seem to have the capacity for great good, yet at the same time the exact opposite. Humans have always seemed to harbor the most potential for all species that originate in this galaxy. It is a shame that your species simplifies even the smallest reasons for destroying itself."

"Their not my species," Jack bites. "They don't even recognize people like Z or myself… as human. We're subhuman."

"Not all of humanity feels that way," Kat tells him. "Doggie and I have screened almost every Cadet that has entered the SPD program since your… er… Manner's incarnation to make sure that we don't allow anyone with those types of prejudices to serve in this Base. Sky being… the obvious."

"What's his deal anyways," Jack asks.

"His father… was killed by a friend. Who just happened to be the Blue Ranger at the time. And a mutant to boot."

"Hmm," Jack closes his eyes. "I see. Still, his father dieing at the hands of a mutant, doesn't make all mutants bad. Hell, on the streets I've seen mutants beat to death by humans… while the police seemed to carry on as if nothing where happening. Their prejudices make me sick."

"Everyone holds a prejudice against something or another in one form or another," Kat tells him. "Even you. Your distaste for non mutant humans is rather obvious to me now, as it was five years ago."

"Z told me something similar yesterday," Jack sighs. "I can't help it. When you deal with all your life… its just hard to let things go. Especially what I went through on the streets. What Z went through. I am surprised at how much she has…"

"Grown," Kat finishes.

"No," Jack closes his eyes. "Forgiven. There was a point where she hated humans more so than I did."

"She is an empathic," Kat begins. "She senses the feelings of others around her. It is not unbelievable that in our working atmosphere, she has learned to put aside her own differences to work along with other humans. And she doesn't have to worry about being shunned about being a mutant, especially when the humans that we have screened don't seem to share the rest of humanities fears against humanoid mutants."

"She told me that you were the one responsible for having her file altered," Jack adds. "Thank you for that. At least she has had the opportunity to live the semblance of a normal life. Though fighting for SPD would have been the last thing I wanted for her."

"But it was not, nor is it your right to make that decision for her. It's hers and hers alone," Kat walks up to the metal table that the Red Ranger is laying down upon. "She has grown to be a remarkable woman and Officer for SPD."

"Yeah," Jack nods, agreeing with the alien cat-woman. Opening his eyes, Jack looks up at Kat. "Are you done here with me?"

"Yes," Kat remarks as she turns around and walks back to her console. "You may get dressed now."

"Other than you and Cruger, who else here on Earth knows about my… abilities?"

"My associate Dr. Felix, the Cadet and Officer Physician here on the Base. He is my most trusted friend and associate from my days in the Academy," Kat tells him. "Like me, he survived Gruumm's attack on our home world before we sought sanctuary here in the Milky Way. He knows of Elizabeth's powers as well. He aided me in the design of the energy blockers that we had laced throughout her clothing and the walls of her dorm."

"I see," Jack slides off the examination table and walks over to where his white and red uniform is laying across the back of a nearby chair. His boots rest on the floor next to the chairs legs. Jack quickly slides into his pants and boots. As he is lacing his boots, Kat notices several scars crossing his backside.

"Jack," Kat walks up behind him. She slowly grazes her hand against his backside; Jack stiffening as he realizes just what she has seen. "Your back? Who did this to you?"

"You said so yourself," Jack stands to his feet and quickly slides his gray tank top over his head and pulls it down. "My apparent dislike for humans is obvious."

"This happened… when you and Elizabeth were on the streets," Kat asks. "Before you were apprehended."

"Yeah," Jack speaks quietly. "When we were little… and young teenagers. The streets are not a nice place for abandoned children… much less abandoned mutant children."

Jack turns away and grabs his uniform coat from off the back of the chair. "Kat, this Gruumm. He destroyed your home world, right?"

"Right," Kat nods. "He is… horror and terror given physical form."

"He can't be all that bad," Jack zips his coat up. "Compared from the horrors that I've seen humans do to one another… to us mutants. At least he doesn't single out one species and tries to exterminate them just for being them." With that said, Jack Landors walks toward the doors of Kat's lab. The doors open for him, and immediately close behind him, leaving Kat troubled from the conversation she just shared with the Red Ranger.

**xxxxxxxxxx**  
Far off, deep in space, wreckage from damage and practically destroyed  
Space Patrol Delta vessels float amongst each other in space. Upon entering the galaxy, Gruumm's fleet immediately begun attacking the SPD forces. Smaller ships were leveled completely as the Terrorcraft dispatched it own smaller one manned ships who immediately assaulted the ships engines. As for the larger ships, they were outgunned by the Troobian Warships. There is a reason why the Troobian Empire is the most feared empire in the known universe.

The whole of the attack lasted less than twenty minutes.

Upon the Terrorcraft, a young sandy blond haired girl walks slowly down a yellow illuminated fog filled corridor. Passing by her, heading in the opposing direction, Krybots with laser rifles march toward the war room. Bound and chained, they are leading several captured SPD Officers for interrogation. Under her left arm, she is carrying a rather worn, yet carefully stitched-together doll, and in her right hand she is carrying a sketchbook, with brown binding. She is the appointed daughter to the Emperor of the Troobian forces, and believe it or not, one of the most terrifying beings in the universe.

_Mora_ walks up to the entrance to the Terrorcraft's bridge. The doors open automatically for her and close immediately upon her entry. As she walks further into the large, dark but yellow illuminated room, she spots five figures forces onto the ground on their knees by several Orangehead Krybots standing behind them. Mora makes her way up to Gruumm's throne and seats herself on the armrest of his throne.

"Greetings dearest daughter," Gruumm's voice, although dark and evil, allows just the slightest warmth to escape into the words he utters for his adopted daughter. "You have come to witness my interrogation of the… Power Rangers?"

"These five," Mora speaks with a very Earth-like British accent. "Power Rangers? They fell too easily."

"Their vessel perhaps," Gruumm chuckles lightly. "But they did put up a rather surprising, yet highly amusing defense when Benaag and Giganus invaded their Megaship to capture them."

"There is no way you could have known about our ships defenses and shields," Charlie, the Red A-Squad Ranger barks. Her face is covered with dirt, and her uniform is torn about her. "You have an informant within SPD."

"Well she's not as dumb as she appears," Mora sneers at the human woman.

"Quite," Gruumm agrees. "But her stubbornness is rather… annoying. I have not gotten any information out of them as of yet."

"We will not talk," the Yellow A-Squad Ranger yells. Blood runs down the side of his face from a cut above his left ear.

"We'll die first," the Pink Ranger adds. She is an Asian human female. "Before we betray SPD."

"Oh, I assure you, that option is not off the table at this point," Gruumm rises from his throne. "But… I have ways… very painful ways of making you talk. By the time I get done with you all, you will be begging me for death, only not to find it."

"We are not afraid of you," Husk, the A-Squad Blue Ranger vents.

"I have yet to show you the true meaning of fear Power Ranger," Gruumm grabs the only alien member of the A-Squad by the neck, cutting off his air passageway. Beside him, Ivan, the Green A-Squad Ranger desperately tries to free himself from his shackles to aid his fellow Ranger. Releasing his neck, Gruumm kicks the alien back down onto the floor. "Take them to Sinuku. Have him pry from their minds all they know about Earth's raw material. If I am going to rebuild my Magnificence, I am going to need all the materials I can get from this galaxy… before I destroy it."

The five Oranghead Krybots grab onto a prisoner and proceeds to drag them out the bridge.

"You won't win this Gruumm," Charlie yells back at the Emperor. "I sent a distress call before we were captured! SPD will be on you before you know it!"

"Hold," Gruumm barks toward the Krybot that is dragging Charlie behind it. Gruumm walks down the platform from his throne and crosses the bridge; the thick fog seeming to part for the Troobian lord as he walks toward the Red Ranger. "Little Red Ranger, you don't know just how deep my claws are already into Space Patrol Delta. My path of corruption runs deep. If you haven't figured it all out by now, you and the rest of the ships that we destroyed and raided were practically given to me."

"You lie," Charlie struggles against her chains. "The only ones who knew these exact coordinates were…" Charlie's eyes widen as she realizes just who it could have been who sold them out. "No… it can't be…"

"Oh but it is," Gruumm runs a long, gagged boney finger alongside her jaw line. "This is a war that you lost before it even begun."

Releasing her face, Gruumm thrusts his right hand toward the door. "Take her to Sinuku. And then have her taken to my quarters. She seems to be quite the firefox. I shall enjoy breaking her."

"As you wish Master," the Orangehead salutes Gruumm and then proceeds to drag the brunette out of the ships bridge.

"So," Mora appears before her father's side. "Now that we have access to this Galaxy, where is our first stop?"

"The planet Onyx," Gruumm smirks evilly. "There is a weapon laid buried beneath the planet's surface that would work with my plans when the time comes to overthrow Earths branch of SPD."

"Why Earth," Mora pouts. "The people on that planet are ugly."

"Earth has the materials that I need to rebuild my Magnificence and it also where Anubis Cruger resides," Gruumm walks up to his throne and seats himself, the large red orifices covering his eyes begin to glow. "And I owe that dog greatly. I owe… Doggy Cruger. And I intend to collect… with his life."

**xxxxxxxxxx**  
Across town, not to far away from the docks at Piggy's Diner the patrons continue on as normal, not aware of the criminal exchange secretly going on inside the diner between three aliens.

"So, you are telling me that this device you have will transform any living creature into fuel," a mechanical rhinoceros looking alien asks the alien seated across the table from him.

"Yes," the alien nods. The alien is draped in red and white and his head is enclosed with a glass cylinder. He is Broodwing; the most wanted arms deal this side of the galaxy. He brings a briefcase up from off the floor and pats it. "A little something designed by the Troobian Empire's lead scientist Sinuku. The fuel it transforms its victims into will run the giant robots you have purchased from me in the past."

"How do we know that it works," the robotic rhinoceros companion asks from the left.

"Are you questioning my word Ringbah," the bat alien raises an eyebrow toward the other alien.

"I believe that my companion is merely suggesting," the rhinoceros looking alien interrupts. "Is that he would love to see a demonstration of this devices power."

"A demonstration you say," Broodwing smirks as he looks toward his left, at the large group of people, both human and none within the restaurant. Chuckling, Broodwing unlocks the briefcase and removes the gun looking object. He loads a small clear cylinder into the device and loads it. "If it's a demonstration you want, it's a demonstration you'll have!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**  
"_Rangers, report immediately to the Command Center_," Cruger's voice bellow over the five Rangers individual communicators. Jack slides his seat away from his desk and stands to his feet. He walks out of his dorm and entered the hallway, only to run straight into Bridge and Sydney.

"So, I guess you got the call too, huh," Bridge begins. "Well, you would have to, since you have a Morpher now and is the Red Ranger of our Squad. So of course you'd receive the transmission as well…"

"Is he always like this," Jack asks Sydney as he jerks a thumb in Bridge's direction.

"Yes," Sydney tosses a strand of blond hair over her shoulders. "But we wouldn't have Bridgie any other way."

"Outstanding," Jack shakes his head, amused at the rather close atmosphere of the Squad that he has been charged into leading. Since his arrival, he has noticed how close the four can be when around each other. During his harsh Agent training off planet, an Agent only has one person to rely on. Himself. And that is something Jack knows all to well, even before he was freed by Birdie Fowler and put in the Agent training program.

"What the hell is that," Jack points toward the robotic dog now trotting along happily beside Sydney. "I've seen it trotting around the Base yesterday."

"That's our _Robotic Interactive Canine_," Bridge explains. "We call him _Murphy_. Like the dude from that classic movie from the nineteen-eighties from the previous century, Robocop."

"Bridge and Boom named him," Sydney looks back toward the Red Ranger.  
"Both of those two science worms have this thing for old sci-fi classics."

"Okay, I recognize the model now," Jack nods in recognition. "Sergeant Silverback had a R.I.C. unit as well, only it was modeled slightly different."

"You were trained by Silverback," Bridge's eyes widen. "I heard he is like, the toughest instructor in all of SPD."

"He is," Jack grins. "His training is no joke."

"I wonder where Sky and Z are," Sydney glances around the hallway as they walk toward the Command Center. "Maybe they are already at the Command Center."

"I wonder what the emergency is," Bridge adds. "If it was a monster attack, it would have been Kat alerting us over the Delta Base's intercom. Since it only came through our Morphers… they must not want to inform the rest of the Base."

The three along with their robotic companion finally reach the Command Center. Upon entering, they spot Sky and Z already awaiting their arrival. The five get into formation before Commander Cruger's station. The large canine alien rotates his seat around and comes face to face with Newtech Cities main line of defense. "Rangers, we have a problem," Cruger places his giant paws on the console before him. "Ten minutes ago, we received a burgled transmission from A-Squad in the Gamma 14 quadrant. They are gone."

"Gone," Bridge repeats, his face clearly showing his confusion at the statement. "What you do mean, gone?"

Cruger nods to Kat. The female Furlonian walks up to the Viewing Monitor behind Cruger's console and inserts a CD into a computer console. A holographic projection appears in the middle of the console in the Command Center. The Rangers take their respected positions around the round console as the holographic image begins to play.

"_This is A-Squad Red_," the female Red Ranger yells into her microphone. Her uniform is charred and burned, and the visor of her helmet is shattered. "_We received heavily damage! Our Megaship was shot down by Gruumm's Terrorship and we crashed on Chromos 3. They are hunting us down like rats in a cage_!"

"Charlie," Jack whispers her name.

"_They have already captured Ivan and Cammy_," Charlie continues as she nurses her right arm. "_Gruumm has some kind of weapon that caused a total blackout on all our vessels. I don't know how many survived… if any…_"

On the screen a large explosion erupts behind Charlie sending her down to what appears to be the floor of the Megaship's bridge. Immediately following, the transmission ends. Sighing, Kat removes the CD and places it in Cruger's paw. "As you can see Rangers, this does not bode well."

"What is Galaxy Command going to do," Sky asks. "Are they going to send more ships to the wormhole?"

"No," Cruger shakes his head. "To do so would be sending them to their death. From satellite feeds relayed back to Galaxy Command, we have discovered that the entire sector has fallen to Troobian hands."

"Dear God," Z gulps. "That fast?"

"Our best hope is to prevent them from further spreading into this Galaxy," Kat remarks.

"I have the most off planet experience," Jack steps forward. "Give me a ship. I'll take the Morpher and aid the Supreme Commanders fleets."

"As per Supreme Commander Fowlers orders, you are to remain here on Earth with B-Squad," Cruger tells him. "With A-Squad now MIA, B-Squad is now Earths main defense."

"We're not ready for this," Bridge looks toward Z and Sydney, worry etched onto his face. "I mean, we trained and prepared for this… but… but…"

"I'm ready," Sky announces. "Whatever your orders may be, they will be followed, sir."

"As of now, B-Squad's orders are to remain here on Earth," Cruger announces. "I have several Warships preparing to launch into space to assist the fleet that Galaxy Command is sending out to intercept the Troobian Fleet. However, this is on a need to know basis. This information is not to leave this room or to be shared with any other Officer or Cadet on this or any other Base."

"Understood," Jack speaks up. "Sir…"

Before Jack could even complete his sentence the alarms throughout the Command Center begins to wail. Kat rushes over to her console and begins typing away on the keys. The screen before her station lights up and begins to feed her the information. "The Emergency Hotline has reported an apparent riot going on down the Warehouse district at the river. Apparently it started at Piggy's Diner."

"Piggy," Jack's eyes widen upon hearing the name. He glances toward Z. "He still runs the Diner?"

Z nods, although her expression is solemn. "God, I hope Sam is not in the area."

"Who is Sam," Jack asks.

"Worry about that later," Cruger interrupts Jack. "Deal with the matter at hand now!"

"Right," Jack turns toward his commanding officer. "Team, lets go!"

The five immediately rush out of the Command Center, leaving Cruger and Kat behind. Murphy remains seated on the floor at Kat's feet. "Kat, activate the long range satellite scanners and bring up a picture of that area," Cruger orders. "Let's see if we can see just who it is we are dealing with."

**xxxxxxxxxx**  
Streams of energy tear throughout the walls of the building as Broodwing continues to fire upon the patrons. Piggy had successfully leap over the register and hid behind it with his cash register operator.

"Piggy," Ally screams. "What the hell is going on out there?"

"I haven't the faintest," Piggy screams back as he covers the top of his head with a dish. "When I heard all the screaming I came out the kitchen to see just what you saw!"

"Are they killing those people," Ally asks fearfully. "There is green ooze splattered all over this place! Since when did humans explode into green goo!"

"I don't know," Piggy clenches his eyes closed. "Man, this is gonna be bad publicity for the restaurant!"

"Bad publicity," Ally shrieks over the noise as dishes fall to the floor and windows shatter as people quickly try to escape the energy blasts being fired from the ray gun in Broodwing's possession. "Right now, we should be more concerned with our lives!"

"What's going on out there," Sam asks as he pokes his head out of the kitchen.

"Sam," Ally screams. "Get back in the kitchen! Hide!"

Eyes widening, Sam witnesses the horror before him. Several more customers are blasted apart, nothing but a green sludge residue being left in their wake. Sam's apron is covered with the green ooze as one of the restaurants patrons is blasted before him. His eyes widen in fear as he staggers back into the kitchen. "Oh God…"

"We should be following your advice," Piggy tells Ally. "The kitchen has a backdoor we can use to get the hell out of this place! I'm sure that once the kitchen crew sees all that goop over Sam, they'll get out of the restaurant too!"

"We'll never make it too the door in time," Ally begins to sob. "We'll get blasted too if we try to reach the kitchen door!"

"We'll get blasted if we stay here," Piggy argues as he grabs onto her hand. "Come on!"

As Piggy gets to his knees, Ally and he find themselves covered by a white glow. Once the glow dissipates, the two find themselves sitting on the ground outside the restaurant in the back alleys behind the restaurant. "Wha… what happened?"

"I… I got you out," Sam speaks as he wipes the green slime off his face. "I… I got powers."

"Powers, eh," Piggy looks up at the kid. Then his eyes widen as he realizes just why Z had practically begged him to help the kid out; he's a mutant, just like she is. He lowers his head and smiles. "Thanks kid."

"Are those sirens," Ally asks as she stands to her feet. Sure enough, in the distance the sounds of police sirens can be heard growing closer. Within moments two SPD issued bikes, one black and the other blue skid to a stop in front of the restaurant, followed by the Delta Cruiser. Sam instantly recognizes Z behind the wheel of the jeep.

"That's Z," Sam points toward her eagerly. "That's Z!"

"Yeah," Piggy wipes his brow. "We gotta warn them over what's going on!"

Sam wastes no time in darting out of the alley. He waves his hands fanatically at Z, trying to get her attention. He is bumped by several taller individuals, who are also fleeing the area. Sam falls to the ground, but before his face can greet the concrete, someone grabs the back of his shirt and lifts him off the ground.

"Hang on kid, ol' Jack's got ya," Jack swings the kid onto his shoulders. He had removed his bike helmet and heard the kid screaming for Z, running toward the Delta Cruiser. He saw the flood of people running from the restaurant, and the kid was so occupied with getting to Z he didn't see the oncoming parade of people trying to escape immediate death. Not wasting time, Jack jumped to action.

Tightening his arms around Jack's neck, Sam counts his blessings. "Thank you Mister, I thought I was gonna get squashed like a pancake!"

"Sam," Z yells as she parks the Cruiser and leaps out; Sydney and Bridge following her. "Sam, are you okay?!"

"Z," the messy afro haired boy leaps off Jack's shoulders. He runs up to her and wraps his arms around her waist. "You guys got to do something!"

"What's going on," Sky asks. His question falls over deaf ears as people continue to run fanatically away from the restaurant.

"Z," Piggy yells as he skids to a stop before the Rangers. Ally is right on his heels as well. "Z, some creepy groon opened fired on people in there with some kind of ray gun! It's turning people into some kind of green goo!"

"What does the criminal look like," Bridge asks.

"I didn't get a good look at his face," Ally exclaims. "I was… I was too busy trying not to get blasted!"

"I saw him," Sam pulls away from Z. "He… he looked like a giant red bat! With a large glass jar over his head!"

"Red Bat you say," Jack asks. Piggy looks up, his ears recognizing the voice the moment he spoke.

"Juh… Jack," the orange scaled alien grabs onto the Red Ranger's shoulders and shakes him lightly. "My God! It is you! Man, I heard that you got arrested…"

"It's good to see you too Piggy," Jack cuts him off. "Everything will be explained later, but for know, you get your people back and let us handle this."

"Right, right, okay," Piggy nods.

"Arrested," Sky looks toward the dreadlocked haired man. "What did he mean, you were arrested?"

"And like I said, later," Jack growls toward the Blue Ranger. "Piggy, c'mon man, get your people back!"

"Right," Piggy grabs onto Ally's arm and Sam's. "You heard the man, lets get back!"

"Stay safe Sam," Z tells the young boy as Piggy drags him aside. "We'll talk once this is handled!"

The two front doors to the restaurant shatter as Broodwing blasts them away. The arms dealer and his two potential customers exit out of the now ruined restaurant. Chuckling, Broodwing glances toward the two. "Well, does this demonstration seem to satisfy your curiosity toward this mechanism? Will there be a purchase or should I take this elsewhere? I have many other interested parties."

"No," the horned rhinoceros alien remarks. "We are truly impressed. There will be a sale."

"I don't think so," Sky yells as the Rangers run toward the front of the restaurant. "You three are under arrest!"

"Ho, ho," Broodwing chuckles. "Look who it is, SPD's Power Rangers, come to save the day!"

"SPD," Ringbah hisses. "Well what are you waiting for Broodwing, kill them!"  
"Momentary," Broodwing raises a clawed hand. "I see an old friend of mine that I must simply greet. Isn't that right… Mister Landors," Broodwing hisses at the bronze colored man. "Running with a new crowd I see."

"What are you doing here Broodwing," Jack thrusts a finger toward the bat alien. "You are supposed to be dead!"

"You sound disappointed," Broodwing chuckles. "But alas, as you can see, I am very much alive! Sorry, but you failed that mission!"

"What is he talking about Jack," Z places a hand on Jack's arm.

"Birdie sent me undercover to kill him," Jack's eyebrows narrow as the memory of that particular memory ignites in his memory.

**xxx**  
_It all began on the outskirts of the Kree Space Station orbiting Neptune. The space station is known for housing known felons and simply the most inhospitable aliens in the galaxy. It was built upon a large asteroid which had managed to be snagged by the planets gravitational orbit around the year 2012, when all the planets where aligned into a single line. It was the worst galactic storm to have ever hit the Milky Way in over a two millennia. The planet Uranus was destroyed and its remnants hover between Saturn and Neptune. The large pieces of rock that was once the planets core where rocketed in all directions. One of the larger pieces is now the Kree Space Station._

_Although the Kree Space Station houses the most devious criminals in free space, there are some aboard the station who value their lives. Information was sent to Space Patrol Delta in secret of weapons of mass destruction was rumored to be hidden throughout the station, its owner, a Troobian Loyalist who had managed to sneak into the Milky Way, helping to pave the way for the Troobian Empire once the Empire reached the Milky Way Galaxy._

_"So, tell me," Broodwing speaks to his potential costumer. "Just how much are you willing to part with to own this powerful device?"_

_The buyer, whose voice sounds as robot as it appears, speaks. "You ask for 15 Million. I am willing to give you 20."_

_"And if you don't mind indulging me, just what exactly do you plan on using this device for Vulgar?"_

_The cyborg Vulgar chuckles lightly. "Right outside of Rydal 7, there is a planet called Quartz. I have been informed that the natives there are housing a relic of the utmost power. Not that I have any plans to take on Gruumm, but the Troobian Lord will eventually reach this Galaxy. I want some sort of protection for me and my… associates should the Emperor decide to shoot first and ask questions second."_

_"A relic you say," Broodwing taps his chin in thought. "Hmm. Blah, I care not. After all, a sale is a sale. And since you are the only one who has not only reached my desired price, but exceed it as well, you are the new owner of the Kong."_

_Kong, its name is short for what it represents. It is a massive thermal nuclear bomb, with the destructive capability to level hundreds upon thousands of square miles. There is only one known in existence, and Broodwing is now handing it over to its new owner._

_"Excellent," Vulgar reaches underneath the table the two were seated at and brings a metal briefcase to the top of the desk. He rotates it around and clicks it open, showing Broodwing the contents inside. "Satisfied?"  
Broodwing picks up a wad of bills and thumbs through it, enjoying the feel of the bills across his fingers. "Exceedingly. Follow me to my ship, and I will provide the exchange."_

_As the two stand to their feet, Vulgar closes the briefcase and picks it up, following behind Broodwing at a rather, un-obvious pace. Vulgar stops and looks around, his cybernetic enhancements seeming to pick up a strange scrambled single embedded throughout the station. He shrugs it off, figuring it as nothing more than part of other criminals visual defenses. God only knows just how many of the criminals aboard the station are paranoid as it is._

_Broodwing enters the elevator first, and rides it down toward the ship hangers. Several minutes after the lift returns, Vulgar repeats the same action, unaware that he is being followed by a figure hidden in the shadows. Strapped over the figure's shoulder is a rather large cylinder barrel shaped object. The figure leaps down from the platform he was standing upon and phase's right through the floor, not being noticed from any of the stations patrons._

_Once Vulgar reaches the ship hanger, he crosses the metal platform in which he sees Broodwing standing upon. As he grows closer to the bat like alien, alarms sound off in his head. His cybernetics provides an internal alarm system, alerting him to any and all kinds of danger. And now, his system is telling him that he is being targeted._

_He drops the briefcase and quickly pulls a laser pistol from his side. "Just what do you think you are playing at," Vulgar sneers._

_Broodwing narrows his three eyes. "I have not the slightest clue what you are talking about! Point that little peashooter someplace else!"_

_"My interior defenses have alerted me that I am being targeted by a weapon somewhere in this hanger! And look around us; it is only you and I that are present! Call off your weapon systems and maybe, just maybe I won't vaporize you for this betrayal!"_

_"You have my word good man," Broodwing raises his hands in defeat, as if trying to deescalate the situation. "This is not my doing…"_

_"I don't… wait…," Vulgar stops himself as he gazes upon a small red light hovering on Broodwings chest. He knows that the laser pointer does not belong to him; his laser has a green beam. "Your chest…"_

_"What," Broodwing slowly looks down. His eyes widen in surprise at what he sees. "I've been compromised!"_

_Suddenly, without warning, the sound of a rocket being discharged can be heard. The two villains look toward the ceiling and spot a figure with a rocket launcher over his shoulder. But it is not the figure that they are concerned with, but rather, the missile that was just fired at them._

_"Move, move, MOVE," Vulgar yells as he pushes past Broodwing. The bat-alien opens his wing and prepares to leap off the platform, but before either of the two criminals could go any further, the figure pulls out a small device out of his uniform and presses a red glowing button on the small wallet sized device. In turn, it causes the missile to explode, which sends Vulgar slamming into the side of Broodwing's ship. Broodwing, being closer to the explosion, has his wings underneath his arms burnt completely off._

_"Argghh," Broodwing rasps in pain. The explosion had also burnt the front of his chest and neck, making it harder for him to breathe. He struggled to push himself upward off the ground, only to come face to face with a man draped in black and red._

_"SPD," Jack Landors announces. He places the rocket launcher's strap back around his shoulder. "Got to admit, tracking you has been one hell'va job Broodwing. But now I finally got you where I want you. You won't be selling any more dangerous weapons anymore after today."_

_"I… will not be taken in," Broodwing heaves as he continues to struggle for air._

_"Who said anything about taking you in," Jack's eyes narrow. "My orders where to terminate you, and that is what I am set about to do."_

_"We… shall see," Broodwing swipes his arm upward, his claws slashing the cloth of Jack's uniform coat. The dreaded haired man leaps backwards placing some distance between him and the alien criminal. Landing on one foot and knee, Jack reaches for his side arms._

_"Let's do this," Jack smirks as he rises to his feet._

_"SPD," Vulgar screams as he scatters to his feet. "How in the hell did you get in here?!"_

_"Wait your turn metal mouth," Jack glares in the cyborg's direction. "My orders were to exterminate Broodwing, but I am sure my Superiors wouldn't mind me crossing number five off their hit list as well!"_

_"You should…keep your eyes on your intended target," Broodwing heaves as he pulls a pulse grenade from behind him. He presses the button atop of the device and hurls it toward Jack. Smirking, Jack lowers his body's density, allowing the harmful device to pass right through him. Falling over the edge of the platform, the grenade erupts, causing the hanger to rock violently. The magnetic locks holding the ships in place, releases their respected ships, allowing them to flail about aimlessly._

_"You should learn how to throw better," Jack tells him as he raises his right hand which holds one of his power D-Magnums. "And never announce your attack to your enemy. Man, you goons are stupider than I thought! Geez, how do you think I got the drop on you with that rocket launcher? Imbecile."_

_"You arrogant human," Vulgar hisses as he clutches his metal fists together. "If you damaged my device, then you shall pay with your life!"_

_"You mean that bomb, Kong, in Broodwing's ship," Jack grins. "Already taken care of it. My partner has already stripped it down to pieces and it lies harmlessly in our ship. Sucks for you, padre."_

_"Damn you," Vulgar screams as he charges the black clad Agent. Jack chuckles as he quickly sidesteps the robot and quickly phases his arm through Vulgar's body; starting at his left shoulder down to his right side. Sparks erupt from out of Vulgar's joints as his body short circuits. Losing his balance, Vulgar trips over the railings alongside the metal walkway and falls into the flames below, courtesy of Broodwing's pulse bomb._

_"Talk about anticlimactic," Jack shakes his head. "Oh yeah, where was I?"_

_Jack begins to walk toward the downed alien, who is still struggling to breathe. From the close proximity from the explosion created by the rocket that the SPD Agent had fired at him, Broodwing is certain that his lungs are probably charred beyond repair._

_"With you out of the way, the galaxy will be a lot safer," Jack tells him. "We know how you are a loyalist to Gruumm. In time, Gruumm will reach this galaxy and the less support he has from criminals like you, the better."_

_"I'd rather die by… my own hand, than give you the pleasure," Broodwing rasps. "Human!"_

_"I take no pleasure in what I do. What I do, it's a necessity," Jack's eyes narrow as he points his blaster straight at between Broodwing's three eyes. "Sucks for you though. Cause I am not human."_

_"And I," Broodwing rasps as he pulls another pulse grenade from behind his tattered wings. "Am not defeated!"_

_Arming the device, Broodwing uses all the strength he can muster and flings the grenade toward the entrance hatch toward the hanger bay. Jack's eyes widen as he realizes just what Broodwing had planned and shifts his attention to fire at the grenade before it ignites and blows the protective hatch open, separating them from the airless void of space._

_"You fool, you'll kill anyone in this area," Jack screams as he unsuccessfully fires at the grenade. "The vacuum will crush this entire area!"_

_"That is the plan," Broodwing hisses. "If I go down, then I'm bringing you all to HELL WITH ME!"_

_The grenade erupts and by doing so, blows a large hole in the side of the hatch. The vacuum of space begins to immediately suck all that it can out into the lifeless darkness outside the station._

_"You bastard," Jack screams as he increases his density and slams his fist alongside the metal walling closest to him. He is pulled up off his feet due to the rush of escaping air outside the opening._

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA," Broodwing manages to cackle as he is pulled through the opening, out into space. Space ships and other small vessels within the hanger begin to be pulled through the hole. Luckily for Jack, a larger ship clogs the hole long enough for him to get back on his feet and run like a bat out of hell toward the entrance of the hanger. Not wasting another second, Jack leaps in the air and phases through the metal door. Rolling on the ground, he quickly jumps to his feet and darts down the hall. As he heads back toward the way he came, he pulls out a communication device from inside his jacket._

_"Marie, we got to get the hell out of dodge," Jack screams into the device. "Broodwing, that psycho blew a hole in the side of the hanger without the protective force fields from preventing a vacuum! I need you to get me otta here, stat!!"_

**xxx**

"How did you survive," Jack demands. "No one can survive the vacuum of space without protection."

"Your attack had seriously damaged by lungs," Broodwing replies. "I was already having trouble breathing. When I was pulled into space my passageway closed completely, preventing me from choking to death, but also left me in a vegetable state. As the station was being evacuated, several of my… associates came to my rescue and nursed me back to health. I am alive only thanks to this breathing mechanism that I am forced to endure at all times," the alien bat gestures to the glass dome around its head. "I owe you Landors."

"I heard about you," Bridge points toward the alien. "You are an intergalactic arms dealer! You provided weapons for the Troobian Empire!"

"Exactly the reason why I was sent to kill him," Jack growls as he reaches behind him for the Morpher. "I won't fail this time."

Laughing Broodwing takes a set back away from the five Rangers. "You are more than welcomed to try. However, allow me to introduce my associates, Ringbah," Broodwing waves a sharp pointy finger toward the left. "And _Rhinix_," Broodwing repeats the same motion to his right, introducing the two aliens who had searched him out to buy the said item that he holds in his hand.

"Destroy them," Broodwing thrusts his free hand toward the group. "But leave Landors to me!"

"You got it," Ringbah chuckles as he charges toward the five. Rhinix stomps his feet and charges directly toward the Green and Pink Officers.

"Everyone, spread out," Sky yells. The five quickly scatter, avoiding Ringbah, however Sydney is still in Rhinix's path.

"Gonna smash you Pinkie," he screams.

"I don't think so," Sydney retorts as she stands her ground. Rhinix lowers his head, aiming his horn at her abdomen. Sydney waits until the last available moment, before grasping onto the horn and jerks the alien to the side. Its horn is ripped completely off his snout.

"ARRRRRGHGHHGHG," Rhinix screams as he grabs onto his snout, falling to the ground. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!!"

"Takes one to know one," Sydney tosses the horn to the ground. She kicks him in the side, sending him sliding across the gravel.

"Damn girl," Z looks on surprised at the strength Sydney displayed. "Since… since when…"

"Z look out," Bridge yells toward her. Ringbah fires several energy blasts out of his fingers, striking the ground underneath Z's feet. Pushing her psychic abilities to the limit, Z had already anticipated the move and had leapt before the energy struck the ground. She flips onto Ringbah's backside and kicks off, pushing him to the ground.

Jack charges toward Broodwing, quite aware that he will not be able to use his genetic powers since he is surrounded by normal un-powered humans. He grabs his Morpher from its holster attached to the back of his belt and brings it before him. "SPD, Emergency!"

The red energy generated from the activation of his Morpher surrounds him. Once the energy solidifies the protective armor of the Red Ranger covers his form. "This time, I'm gonna make sure that you are put down for good!"

"Oh look, you have a new toy," Broodwing mocks. He throws his wings open and the alien flies to the top of the restaurant. "And since I am aware that this device won't work on a Morphed individual, please forgive me if I prefer to keep my distance!"

"Get back here," Jack screams as he draws his D-Magnums from their holsters and proceeds to fire. Broodwing sweeps off the top of the building, avoiding the streams of energy as they tear through the air around him.

Pink, Yellow, Blue and Green lights fill the eyes upon all those watching as the other four Rangers morph into their Ranger forms. Sky and Bridge raise their Deltamax Strikers already shifted into their laser mode and fire upon Ringbah. "Keep pouring the power on him! Make him weak and easy for containment!"

"Got'ca Sky," Bridge replies.

"Pour on all you want," Ringbah screams in rage. "Its not enough to stop me! Rhinix and I are powerful enough to take all five of you on!"

"Speak for yourself," Rhinix mutters under his breath as he stands to his feet, trying to ignore the pain from the stub that once held his horn in place. His eyes glare down upon the Pink Ranger several feet away. "I'm going to make you suffer pink one!"

"You've already shown me how you rate against me," Sydney chirps. "Save yourself the embarrassment and just stay down!"

"NO," Rhinix screams as he raises his large fists above him. He quickly swings them downward and opens a chasm the length of a city block in the parking lot of the restaurant. The sudden quack causes the Rangers as well as the creep Ringbah to loose their footing and fall to the ground. Those off the property feel the movement on the ground as well, but not enough to throw them aside.

"Oh no," Piggy screams from the side as he throws his chef's hat upon the ground. "My business! I'm ruined!"

Rhinix looks up toward the Sky to Broodwing. "I still want that device! You know how to find me!" Following that, Rhinix leaps into the hole that he created in the ground and proceeds to escape by using the large filth lined sewer system.

"We got to follow him," Sky quickly stands to his feet.

"You go right ahead," Sydney almost spats humorlessly. "There is no way in hell I am walking through that shi…"

"Get Ringbah," Z yells, drawing attention to the alien. Ringbah was busy trying to crawl over to the chasm, but now he turns and fires energy blasts from his hands to divert the Rangers, if only for a few seconds to give him the time he needs to escape.

"Not today," Bridge leaps over an energy blast. He fires his Deltamax Striker, sending a powerful bolt of energy onto Ringbah's chest, causing the alien to skid across the gravel. Bridge lands on his feet and draws his Morpher out before him. "It's judgment time!"

"Wha… no, NO," Ringbah struggles to his feet, his chest smoking from the energy blast.

"I'm sure you have a whole list of other crimes I can charge you with, but at this moment you are under arrest for aiding a known criminal which led to the death of innocents. How do you plead?"

"As… as if I would say guilty," Ringbah spats.  
"Guilty it is then," Bridge shrugs his shoulders as his Morpher announces its verdict after scanning its target's body heat and voice patterns, verifying its charges. A bright colored X shines on the lower half of Bridge's Morpher.

"Jack, if you'd mind?"

"Right," Jack combines his D-Magnums and aims toward the criminal.

"Containment mode!"

"No wait," Ringbah places his hand before him, as if trying to shield himself from the oncoming attack.

"Fire," Jack pulls the trigger on the combined weapon and a powerful ball of energy blasts out of the weapon. The energy envelopes Ringbah and begins to convert him to data, shrinking him by the second. Once the process is done, the only thing left where the alien was standing moments earlier, is a containment card.

"That's it," Ally peeks from over Piggy's shoulder. "They done?"

"Yeah," Piggy gulps as he releases Sam's arm. "I think its over…"

"Where did Broodwing go," Jack looks up in the sky, trying to locate the winged creature. "Damn it, Birdie is gonna lay an egg over this …" De-morphing, Jack places his D-Magnums in their holsters alongside his thighs. He turns and comes face to face with Z, whose expression is rather unreadable.

"You and I… we need to talk," Z turns around slowly and walks toward Sam.

"Wait, what? Z? Over what?" Jack asks confused.

"This…" Z turns around, her eyebrows narrowed at him. "Over what kind of person you are."

"What do you… oh," Jacks eyes widen slightly as he realizes that he revealed something to Z that he had hoped that she would never have had to learn about. "Z, listen. I can…"

"Don't," Z shakes her head and raises a hand, signaling him to stop. "Just… don't. Not right now Jack. I can't… I can't stand the sight of you now."  
As Z walks away, heading toward Sam, Jack's shoulders slump. Bridge, now holding the containment card in his left hand, places his right hand on Jack's shoulder in a supportive manner. Standing not to far off, Sky crosses his arms and smirks slightly.

_So… Jack's past is not as perfect as he'd like us to believe, eh?_ Sky muses. _And he has the nerve to call me out on what he believes are my faults. Who's the hypocrite now, Jack?  
_  
"Everyone… let's pack up and head back to Base," Jack practically mutters as he digs in his jacket pocket for his bike's keys. He walks right past Piggy, toward his black sports bike despite the questions that Piggy threw his way as he walked past his old friend. He will come back and talk with the alien tomorrow. After seating himself on his bike, he replaces his helmet and starts the ignition. After revving the handle twice, he hits the gas causing the back tire to skid in place as he turns the bike with one leg. After placing it in the direction he desires, he speeds off down the highway. He needs to gather his thoughts, for he doesn't need to be a psychic to know what Z wants to talk about.

"Z, you came back," Sam gleams up at the Puerto-Rican female. "I was wondering when I'd see you again."

"I told you doll," Z smiles lightly as she takes his hand into her own. "That I'd be able to find you, no matter what. Listen," she begins as she gets down on one knee. "There is something that I have to handle… with my friend."

"The one who just took off," Sam looks down the street in the direction that Jack disappeared.

"Yeah," Z nods. "But listen, obviously our plan didn't work out, because now Piggy's restaurant is ruined. I'm going to talk with my supervisors and see if I can help you and your friends out. Maybe get you enrolled in the Academy or something."

"That'd be cool," Sam nods.

"Good," Z runs a hand over his shaggy afro. "I tell you what, I get off my shift tomorrow around noon. Meet me at the Marketplace near the fountain. We'll hang out; grab a bite to eat or something. You can introduce me to your friends."

"Yeah, okay," Sam nods, smiling at her. "That would be cool."

"In the meanwhile," Z quickly glances toward Sky. "Make yourself scarece. The guy in blue over there, he is a strick by the book kind of fellow. If he spots you, he'll try to bring you for that vandalizing act the other day."  
Sam looks over Z's shoulder and nods. "Okay."

"Wait, before you go," Z digs into her uniform's interior pocket and removes a few bills. "Have you had anything to eat today?"

"Yeah," Sam remarks. "Piggy had fixed me a sub earlier."

"Okay, take this," Z pushes the money into his smaller brown hands. "Get you some dinner and breakfast in the morning. And remember, meet me at the Marketplace at noon."

"Okay," Sam smiles as he pockets the money. He practically jumps on Z and hugs her. "Thank you."

"No problem squirt," Z stands after he pulls away. "Now, you better pull your Houdini act and disappear. See you tomorrow."

Sam waves goodbye and takes off in a sprint toward a nearby alley between two warehouses. Z feels Piggy's aura grow closer to her. She smiles. "Sorry about your restaurant Piggy."

"Hey, whatever happens, happens," Piggy shrugs. "Ah well, I can rebuild no problem. I still have a nice sum of that lottery that I won a few years back still saved up. In fact, I just may rebuild the place closer to the city."

The two watch Sam disappear shortly after reaching the end of the alleyways. He had waved his hand before himself, only to disappear entirely. "So," Piggy muses. "That's how he did it. He saved Ally and myself earlier."

"Really," Z looks toward the girl several feet off, talking with Bridge. "What… what did she say?"

"Ally's real open minded," Piggy crosses his arms. "She wont mention to anyone that the kid is a mutant. Speaking of which, doesn't Sam remind you of someone?"

"You noticed it too huh," Z glances at her old friend. "Yeah. He reminds me of a younger… friendlier Jack. Before we ran away from the orphanage."

"What's that about anyways," Piggy asks. "I thought Jack was… incarcerated for at least 15 years."

"That's a long story Piggy," Z rubs her eyes. "And… right now I don't think I have the mental capacity to tell you. There… there is a lot to take in…"

"I heard," Piggy places a hand on her shoulder. "Go. Come and visit so we can talk sometime but right now, go. Talk with him."

"Easier said than done," Z sighs as she looks at Piggy helplessly. "Thanks."

As Z turns and walks back toward her companions Piggy sighs. Looking down at his hands, he notices that they are shaking. Not for being upset over his Diner's practically destruction, but at the realization upon seeing Broodwing, here on Earth in his own Diner.

"Dear God," Piggy trembles as he looks up in the bright blue sky. "I'm a dead man if Gruumm finds me..."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Hours later… _

Sky walks down the hall back to the dormitory halls, his hands behind him. As he walks up to the Common's Room, which is connected to each member of the B-Squads own personal room, he spots Sydney lying upon the couch, reading a fashion magazine. Bridge is off in the corner, loading toast into the toaster.

"Really Bridge," Sky raises an eyebrow. "Toast, this late in the evening?"

"Hey, like Bill says, there is always room for Jello… granted in this case its toast, but nonetheless…"

"Right, right," Sky waves his hands defeated. "Forget I said anything."

"What are you so cheerful about," Sydney lays her magazine down in her lap. Since she is off-duty, she is out of uniform.

"I just talked with the Commander," Sky remarks. "It seems that him and Miss Manx have some concerns over Jack's presence here at the Academy."

"Concerns," Bridge looks up from the toaster. "What kind?"

"Hmm," Sky sits down in one of the single sitting recliners and crosses his arms. "Turns out, a lot of protocols where ignored when Birdie send Jack here to Earth. They don't believe that he was simply here to aid us."

"Do they think that he was… I dunno… sent to spy on how Cruger runs this Base or something," Bridge throws out.

"That is a possibility," Sky nods. "It is no secret that Birdie and Cruger are not… friends."

"That sucks," Sydney pouts. "That is, if Jack is here simply to spy on us. I was just really starting to like him."

"Humph," Sky snorts. "Either way, I don't think he'll be here much longer. Speaking of which… where is he? And Z for that matter?"

"Z left to go meet him," Bridge replies. "About fifteen minutes ago. She looked rather… tense. Mad. Upset. You name it, she was probably it."

Sky cannot help the smile slowly forming on his lips. He admits that his own attitude had pushed Elizabeth Delgado away from him, but then again, she also contributed to their eventual falling out. She had refused to hold his hand, much less kiss him, yet she easily held onto Jack's bare hands without the usage of her gloves. If Cruger can get rid of Jack, if the Red Ranger is indeed spying on them, then there could quite possibly be the chance that Sky could attempt to mend things with Z.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"The Jack that I knew would have never taken a life," Z remarks softly, her voice pained. "What happened to you?"

"A lot has happened Z," Jack looks away from his bed in which she is seated upon. "People change Z."

"But not as drastic as you have," Z retorts as she looks away from him. "I saw your eyes. I could hear the viciousness in your voice as you spoke to Broodwing," Z glances back up at Jack slightly, her eyes pained. "You're different."

"Not to you, never toward you Z," Jack places a hand on her shoulder. Unconsciously, Z pulls away. Her movement causes Jack's heart to ache. _I disgust her._

"What happened," Z asks after a few moments of silence between the two. "What caused you to change?"

"A lot of things," Jack slides his hands into his pockets. "Mostly the Agent training I underwent… it was… difficult. Strenuous. Very life altering."

"Like what," Z pushes.

"All that… it's classified Z," Jack tells her. Z glares at him with a look that makes him regret uttering the words.

"Since when did we start keeping secrets from each other," Z asks heatedly.

"It's… its very complicated Z," Jack tells her. For the first time in a long while, is he glad that by whatever force that granted it, that he is immune to her psychic powers. If she could see in his mind the acts that he was forced to commit, her image of him would be forever tarnished. "Birdie sent me on the most… dangerous, suicidal missions you could ever imagine."

"But you went along with it," Z counters.

"I had no choice," Jack looks up in the evening sky.

"Everyone has a choice," Z tells him. "We live our lives based on the choices we make everyday."

"Not me, not for the longest," Jack looks at her. "I had to comply with Birdie's orders. It was that, or rot in prison with that mutant power dampener around my neck for the rest of my life."

"You as Manners only got fifteen years, not life," Z continues her argumentative state, not wanting to concave the argument to Jack.

"Yeah, for a bogus crime," Jack sighs as he leans against the railing of the stone bridge. He looks down at the stream running beneath it. "I mean, yeah I understand now the legal age limit between young people, but I had no idea how old I was. Neither did you. How was I supposed to know that you were three years younger than me, and what we had was illegal, according to this states law? I should have been released, and given what… probation I guess? Besides, we learned that you would have turned 18 in a few months anyways."

"True," Z nods, smiling lightly as the fond memories of the days and nights they spent together reemerge in her mind, making her cheeks redden slightly. She clears her mind ad focuses back on the matter at hand. "But what does that have to do with you having no choice but to go along with whatever Birdie commanded?"

Jack looks around, as if seeing if there is anyone around to hear what he is about to utter. He looks at his Morpher and places it in his uniform's back pocket after shutting off its power. He grabs Z's Morpher from behind her as well and does the same.

"Jack, wha…"

"I didn't want anyone to hear what I am about to tell you. Someone could have hacked into our Morphers and could be listening to our conversation."

"What do you mean," Z asks.

"There is a spy in SPD Z," Jack tells her. "That is why I have been sent to Earth, to lead this Squad. To keep an eye on things, in case this spy should slip up. I was debriefed about all this during my flight here to Earth earlier in the week."

"A spy," Z's eyes widen slightly. "Working for the Troobians?"

"Yes," Jack nods. "A few months back, I along with a group of Agents was sent outside this galaxy to the Hendrix Nebula, just within Troobian territory by Birdie. My partner Marie and I came across some rather… revealing information."

"You know who the traitor is," Z asks.

"All the evidence points toward my suspect yes, but from what I believe about this individual, it is just impossible."

"Who is it," Z asks, dreading the answer. She places her hands alongside the railing beside her old love, looking into the sky.

"Cruger," Jack looks up at her. "Anubis Cruger."

"That is impossible," Z snaps her head in his direction. "Doggie is the last of his people! His entire planet was decimated by the Troobians! His own wife was killed before him."

"I know the story," Jack agrees. "I've read the file over and over. But nonetheless, Supreme Commander Fowler sent me here to keep an eye on things. And now, with the A-Squad now missing, it's going to make Birdie keep a closer eye on Cruger."

"My God," Z staggers back slightly as she places her hands alongside her head. "This… is can't be true! Doggie, he… he's been like a father to me! I know him! He would never betray SPD like that! Besides, if it were true, I would have sensed it from him by now!"

"I know, that is why you are the only one I am trusting with this," Jack grasps onto her hands lightly. "Birdie doesn't know of your mutation, thanks to Kat and Cruger altering your file after our arrest five years ago. I'm going to need you to work with me on this Z. You can tell no one else… because I believe this conspiracy goes a long ways up the SPD leadership Branch. Probably into Galaxy Command even."

Z nods lightly, looking back up at him. "Okay Jack," Z nods. "I'll help."

"We're a team again," Jack places his arms around her waist, pulling her toward him. She follows the motion as well, sliding her arms around his waistline. "You are the only one I can trust. The only one I have ever trusted."

"I believe you," Z nods. "But I don't believe you about Cruger. Not now… not without further proof."

"I know," Jack brushes her hair aside. "Listen, I dont want to rush this, but do you want to stay with me tonight?"

"I don't think I can handle this," Z shakes her head slightly. "Not after today. Not knowing what I do know about you."

"Z," Jack starts, only to be silences by a finger pressed against his lips.

"No, please," she shakes her head. "Just… just give me some time, okay? I mean, I just got you back in my life, and… well this is a lot to take in."

"Okay," Jack nods. "I understand. I truly do. But know this, I am here now. And I don't ever plan to leave you again. I… I can change Z. I can become the man you fell in love with all those years ago."

"I know you believe that," Z smiles at him sadly as she releases his hand. "But I think we both know that that man… doesn't exist anymore."

Z turns and walks away, lightly wishing him a pleasant night. His dorm's door slides open, allowing her to exit out of the room. Sighing, Jack leans against the wall closest to him, and looks toward the ceiling; a single word utters past his lips.

"Shit."

Across the room, laying upon his desk, his laptop begins to beep. Lowering his head, Jack looks across the room toward the device, knowing exactly who is trying to contact him this late in the evening. He walks over to his room's door and locks it, before walking to his desk. He flips the screen upward and turns the laptop around to face him. He runs his finger over the sensor, moving the arrow across its screen toward the secured line to answer his incoming call.

"Agent 007, verification number 188712007," Jack speaks into the speaker port. After verifying his identity, the person sending the transmission from the opposing line, allows him to log in.

"_Is everything going according to plan_," the voice asks Jack over his secured line upon Jack logging in on the server.

"Of course," Jack tells the owner of the voice on the screen before him.  
"Everything is going just like you wanted."

"_Excellent_," the Supreme Commander chuckles lightly. "_If everything falls into the place as it should, I shall have Cruger removed from the Command of Earths Delta Base and imprisoned like the criminal he is_."

"If you don't mind me asking sir," Jack begins. "Just… are we sure Cruger is the suspect we are looking for? Could we be wrong? It is possible that the information that Agent Utahime found was planted for us to find?"

"_It is not an Agents place to question his Superior's Orders Agent Landors, or need I remind you_," Fowlers voice darkens over the receiver.

"No," Jack clenches his eyes shut as memories from the last time he went against orders resulted in. "No sir."

"_Good_," the tone in Fowlers voice lightens. "_We cannot have traitors amongst us. The very fabric of SPD would collapse if this happened_."

"Wouldn't arresting Cruger before this Academy's Cadet body result in the same," Jack asks.

"_I have it covered Agent_," Birdie retorts. "_Just continue monitoring the situation and enjoy your reunion with your old flame_."

"That… is not going well as planned," Jack sighs. "We… I had a run in with an old adversary today. Broodwing."

"_Ah yes, I had hear several reports of him being sighted. You can confirm that it was indeed him?_"

"Abet a tad less than what he was, but yeah, it's him," Jack sighs. "Z now knows of just what I have been forced to do as an Agent. She… hates me."

"_Hates you?_"

"No… not really," Jack places a hand over his right eye as he rests his elbows on the desk. "More like… despises what I have become."

"_And, what have you become Agent?_"

"A killer," Jack's eyebrows narrow as he looks into the monitor of his laptop at the viewing of his Superior Officer. "Something that you made me."

Birdie smirks at the Red Ranger. "_Have I? You had all the right wiring needed for a killer. A lack of respect for human life thanks to the horrors that the human race made you endure on the streets. You were a bomb, ready to erupt. I merely… provided a way for you to release your aggressions legally. You were breed for this._"

"Breed," Jack's eyes widen. "What do you…"

"_Born I had meant to say_," Birdie sits back into his seat rather quickly. "_This is what you were born for. Combat._"

"I see," Jack files Birdie's slip of the tongue for further thought. "Is there anything else you'd like to know, sir?"

"_Is there anything else to report_," Birdie raises an eyebrow.

"No sir," Jack shakes his head negatively.

"_Then I do believe this conversation is over_," Birdie reaches toward his monitor, disconnecting the encrypted transmission between the two. Jack's right hand flexes into a fist as he grows angry at what he has been forced to do, mainly by the hand of the Supreme Commander of SPD. The alien bird may have freed him from prison, but it was under his rules. Jack had to follow, or it was back into the slammer for life.

Jack leans back into her seat and props his feet on his desk. He bites his lip as he begins pondering just what Birdie had meant when he slipped. The Supreme Commander's face showed shock for barely a second before he attempted to cover his tracks.

"What the hell did he mean, that I was breed for this," Jack places his hands next to his temples. "I mean… before the orphanage… I don't remember anything before the orphanage and Z. I don't know who my parents are… I was just told that they were Missionaries… was it all… a lie?"

As an SPD Agent, one is trained to observe a problem at all angles. The next thought this the Red Ranger like a ton of bricks, causing him to stand from his desk, barely knocking his laptop to the floor.

"Could have… SPD be responsible for the mutant population here on Earth? Maybe we were meant to be… weapons to use against the planet…" Jack swallows nervously as he realizes that he may have just stepped into something that may have him killed over if he were to ever utter the words. "Just… who am I working for? All of us? Could SPD be… corrupt?"

Jack walks over to the window of his rather spacious room. He has not had the opportunity to fill it with any items as of yet, other than the standard bed, lamps and desks that accommodate all rooms throughout the compound. Many thoughts flood his mind, but one sticks out more particularly than all the rest as he gazes upon the star filled night sky shining down upon Newtech City. He fingers the silver necklace around his neck, given to him by the woman who once loved him with all her heart. He realizes now that he is stuck  
between a wall of trust now. Who should he trust with the _walls_ closing in upon him?

"No one," Jack closes his eyes. "Trust no one."

**End**

* * *

_Next Episode_: **Dogged**  
Rhinix has returned with the weapon purchased from Broodwing to use for revenge against Sydney. Jack and Z's  
relationship is strained even more as more things are revealed that could tear this new team apart!

_ I already have 20 percent of the next chapter completed, so it should be up in no time. As you can see, the obvious love triangle between Jack, Z and Sky kicked off slightly in this chapter. This is one of the things that I am excited about in this fic, because as you now know, Sky hates mutants. Will he still have feelings for Z when he finds out she's a mutant? Only time will tell.  
_

_**BLANKS**_


	5. Episode 4: Skindeep

**EPISODE 4: SKINDEEP**

At the age of nine, her parents knew she was born to be in the spotlight. Sydney Drew was a natural act; a singer, dancer, the whole nine yards. She would spend many afternoons sneaking into her mother's vanity and playing with the makeup and her mother's dresses. Her parents, both originate from 'old money', immediately threw their daughter into the socialite spotlight as soon as they could.

Seated in her bathtub, Sydney hums one of her songs to herself as she bathes. One of the things she has loved since a child has been bubble baths. There was a time, once, several years back, that she had believed that this luxury had been stolen from her. But thanks to a medical miracle, she is able to continue on living as if she was never hideously scarred by the explosion that ruined her parents and her childhood home.

"Its all about me, me, me, me," Sydney begins to sing a verse out of one of her last released CD's before the incident. Her voice slowly grows quite as she focuses on her arms, concentrating as she washes them. Even now, to actually feel objects with her hands, she has to focus entirely on the said object. The rest of her body has the sense of touch, but with her arms and hands, it requires much more focus than a normal human has.

Its only when she bathes does she allow her mind to reflect on those months when it was certain by her doctors that she would eventually die from her injuries. She was practically brain dead for a whole year. Even when the doctors had informed her father that the probability for her to awaken was very low, he did not give up. He kept pouring the funds, to find anything, anything at all to keep her alive.

And he did. After she had gotten better, nearly spending another year just doing physical therapy, learning to use her arms and legs again, as well as tons of plastic surgery for the burns on her arms, she dedicated her life to help make a change. It was anti-mutant lobbyists that had bombed her home, seriously injuring her. Lawbreakers. And the only way to make sure that what happened to her wouldn't happen again was to join Space Patrol Delta.

"Me, me, me, me… gosh, what the hell was I thinking when I wrote that song," the former pop star sighs as she drops the washcloth. She spends a few more moments in the warm bubbly water before standing. The soapy water runs down her nude form onto the tiled floor as she steps outside of the tub. She grabs her robe from the back of her bathrooms door and drapes it around her form. After tying the slash, she grabs another towel and wraps her damp hair. She spends several moments in front of the mirror, applying some eyeliner, still humming to herself.

She enters her bedroom and her eyes widening upon seeing her visitor. "Oh, Juah… Jack? What brings you here? How did you get in here?"

"I have some questions," Jack states with no emotion, not phased by the practically nude Pink Ranger before him. "And I need some answers."

**xxxxxxxxxx **

Sky Tate enters the laboratory of his former roommate, back when he was in the C-Squad. Although rather naïve when it came to the world, Bridge Carson has always been a good friend to Sky, especially after the loss of another former member of their Squad, Dru. His eyebrow rose questioningly, Sky walks over to the where he sees Bridge and his fellow tech geek, and resident klutz, Carl Boomhaur, aka Boom working on their RIC unit.

"What are you two doing with Murphy now," Sky asks the Green Ranger and Kat's lab technician assistant.

"Oh," Boom is startled from Sky's voice. He lowers his wrench to the table and steps back from Murphy. "Well, Bridge and I got the idea on how to make Murphy more useful to the B-Squad. Normally in the past, he was A-Squad's assistant, and they didn't use him much. We got a few ideas to push, so he won't feel left out!"

"So he wont feel left out," Sky raises an eyebrow. "Guys, don't you realize that the bucket of bolts is a machine. It has no feelings."

"You would say that Sky," Bridge chuckles. "Haven't you ever noticed that Murphy always seems to trail behind Syd when we are in the base? Much like a real dog, Murphy here has his favorite 'master' so to speak."

"Whatever," Sky rolls his eyes. "Just make sure you are done playing with your toy by thirteen-hundred hours. We have a training seminar with the D-Squad," Sky directs this toward Bridge.

"Yeah, yeah. I haven't forgotten," Bridge waves his hand, still holding onto a screwdriver. "I'll be there."

"Hey Sky," Boom calls out to the retreating second in-command of B-Squad. "Why aren't you in uniform? You are normally such a stickler for following the SPD Handbook."

"I refuse to wear that degrading color unless warranted," Sky scowls, his distaste for the color blue showing. Without speaking another word, Sky leaves the workshop.

"Well," Boom glances at Bridge. "Talk about being ungrateful. I'd be ecstatic to be the Blue Ranger!"

"You'd be ecstatic to be the Pink Ranger Boom," Bridge chuckles.

Boom shrugs. "Heh, you got me there." Boom continues to look at the entrance to their workshop that Sky just exited out of. "Bridge, why does Sky detest the color Blue so much?"

"It's not my place to say," Bridge tells him as he tightens a screw alongside Murphy's front left paw. "But it is something that he has to work out… soon. Especially since we are now Earths only Ranger defense."

"Not totally true," Boom remarks. "What about all those unaffiliated independent Ranger teams out there?"

"They neither have the technology or manpower that SPD has to tackle such a threat as the Troobians," Bridge continues. "And many of the larger groups from the past have been integrated into Lightspeed Rescue and the Silver Guardians. The Silver Guardians though, they actually purchased the rights to the Ranger diagrams that SPD used ten years ago. If I remember correctly, Kat said that they were developing Time Travel."

"Time Travel, huh," Boom returns his wrench back to the spot where he was tightening a bolt earlier before Sky's interruption. "That's something. Every organization out there wants to dip their resources into Ranger technology. I wonder what they are going to call themselves. Something ridiculous I bet… like Time Force."

"Time Force eh," Bridge's shoulders trembles as he laughs. "Sorry buddy, but you are already beaten. There was a team from the year 3000 that fought back in the past, around the year 1999 if I remember correctly."

"Yeah," Boom cocks his head to the side. "Hmm, well there you go. Another reason why I failed the Academy. I was never too good with Ranger history. But one thing I do remember; ever noticed that a lot of Ranger teams of the last century used the title Force in their names?"

"Mystic."

"Wild."

"Wasn't there a group called Jungle Force?"

"Fury, not Force."

"Ah."

"But to keep the timeline in check, the Silver Guardians _would_ have to rename themselves Time Force," Bridge continues. "There was a young man named Wes Collins who became the Red Ranger. He was killed in action around 2010. Several Ranger teams of the past tried to recreate the technology, and many failed. Kat was able to restore the technology for that one Morpher… fifteen years ago. In fact… Sky's father was the first to use that technology. Granted it had its flaws, but it did its job."

"That's right," Boom stops and looks up. "I keep forgetting that Sky's father was a Red Ranger."

"Anyways," Bridge places the screwdriver down and opens Murphy's side panel. "For history to continue on its regular path, Kat returned the technology back to the Silver Guardians after restoring it. They will need it so that they can one day recreate the technology so that it can be sent back in time to the past with those Rangers so they can fight whoever it was that they fought, just so that the Morpher will eventually get destroyed just so Kat can eventually fix it, give it to Sky's dad and…"

"Whoa," Boom shakes his head. "That's some confusing stuff. It's like, one continuous circle."

"Exactly," Bridge smiles. "You done with his leg? I'm about to reactive Murphy's systems."

"Give me a second," Boom quickly tightens the last bolt. "Okay, there! You are good to go!"

"Okay," Bridge reconnects several wires and flips the switch, giving Murphy the booting up power he needs. The robotic canines eyes turn red upon his activation, indicating that his systems are online. Murphy stands upright on the desk and moves its head in the direction of Boom and then Bridge.

"Everything seems to be in working order," Bridge notes. "What do you think Murphy? All signals good?"

The R.I.C. unit answers by squalling like a rooster, causing Bridge and Boom to jump in shock.

"Okay, something tells me we goofed," Bridge bares his teeth, sweating slightly glancing back at his companion and fellow tech geek.

**xxxxxxxxxx **

_Across _ _Newtech__City__, not to far off from where Piggy's Diner used to stand… _

"Well, I guess we better try and see if we can get you into the Academy a little faster," remarks Z as she and Sam walk away from the ruins of what was once Piggy's Diner. "Piggy said that we would look after you, but now he has his hands full, with his Diner practically leveled."

"Yeah," Samuel Breakage nods lightly. "I feel bad for all those people that were killed by that monster. He just… didn't care."

Z grasps the boy's shoulder lightly. "That is what the Academy is for, to hunt down dangerous space criminals such as those three that invoked that riot."

"And you and the other Rangers are going to find those two that got away," Sam asks.

"Yes," Z responds. "They will be found, hopefully sooner than later before any more lives can be threatened. We have several leads on that Rhinox character, and well… Jack is leading the investigation on Broodwing."

"Are you sure that I can get accepted into the Academy," Sam asks.

"I'm sure little man," Z smiles. "I've brought it up to Cruger. He's the one who got me into the Academy a few years ago."

"Thanks for everything Z," Sam holds onto the slightly older woman's hand as they walk into the entrance to the park closest to the piers. "You… you have got to be the best thing that has happened to me in forever."

"The same can be said about you as well little guy," Z smiles down at the boy. "So, what are you feeling like for lunch? Pizza? Chinese Buffet?"

"Whatever is okay with me," Sam answers nonchalantly. When one has lived on the streets, one normally doesn't make such requests; one takes what it given to one.

"Then I guess we'll cut toward the Buffet," Z remarks. "All you can eat! How's that sound?"

"Sounds great," Sam smiles as his stomach gives a growl of agreement. The two continue to laugh and carry on as they cut through the park, heading toward the Market Place. As the two walk alongside the brick pathway, an elderly woman stops the two.

"My, what a handsome young man," the elderly Caucasian woman acknowledges Sam from her seat upon a bench. "Is he your son," she asks, looking back up at Z.

Her face grows hot as she blushes. "No ma'am. He's… more like a little brother," Z grins at the boy, who merely chuckles at her embarrassment. "I'm too young to have a kid his age, heh."

"I see," she nods lightly with a smile. "Nonetheless, you two have a merry day."

"Why thank you ma'am," Z smiles back. "You have a blessed day."

As Z and Sam carry on about their way, the elderly woman's soft and frail face turns hard and stoic. She raises a hand to her right ear and brushes her hair back, revealing a mechanical device plugged into her ear canal. Upon pressing a small red button alongside it, her elderly appearance dissolves leaving behind her true appearance; she is _Fernovian_, a plant-based humanoid being.

"Hmm, she is one of the newer Rangers," the Fernovian sneers. "I recognize her from Broodwings attack at that Diner two days ago. She doesn't look to tough. The Master will be pleased to hear of this bit of information."

Her communicator goes off, alerting her to the incoming call. She stands to her feet and brings the small device up to her earlobe, hidden behind the leaves that act as her hair. "Yes, what do you want now Broodwing?"

"_I have a job for you Hydrax_," Broodwing's voice sounds over the communicator. "_It will pay well, that is, if you do a good job_."

"I'll meet you at the usual," Hydrax responds. She does a simple twirl, before her body metamorphoses into a pool of water, as she disappears from the area.

**xxxxxxxxxx **

Exiting out of Sydney's room, the Pink Ranger is now dressed in a white fluffy long-sleeved shirt and pink skirt; her curly blond hair held over her left shoulder in a pink bow. She has a pink hoodie draped over one shoulder. Walking behind her is Jack, arms still crossed.

"Why can't you accept the fact that the most logical answer regarding my strength is that… I am just stronger than the average man," Sydney places her Morpher and hoodie upon the table in the middle of the Room as she sits down upon the long u-shaped couch before it.

"Because I am stronger than the average man," Jack remarks. He cannot elaborate any further, for doing so may make her suspicious of him, potentially exposing him as a mutant. "Besides, I read your file. There is no way possible that you can be stronger than Z or even Bridge for that matter."

"But I am," Sydney purses her lips and closes her eyes up at Jack as she leans forward, careful to keep her knees pressed together. "Does that seem to intimidate you, Mister Agent Ranger sir?"

"No," Jack remarks with a smirk. "But I will admit that I am intrigued."

"Intrigued, how so," Sydney asks.

"I've met several women throughout my life on the streets that possessed super-human strength. They were… mutants. Are you a mutant Sydney Drew?"

"What? NO," Sydney yells. She clamps her right hand over her mouth, startled by her own response. "I didn't mean to yell. But no. I'm not a mutant."

"You don't have to be ashamed if you are," Jack tells her, his voice lowering in concern, as his interest rises. It would brighten his day to learn that another one of their kind, another mutant, was able to get around the system and make something of oneself, even if they had to hide the truth. Not many mutants are that lucky, especially the ones who have physically mutated. "Your secret would be safe with me."

"No, you don't understand," Sydney shakes her head. "I am not a mutant. That would almost be preferred considering…"

"Considering what," Jack asks. "Listen, Kat told me that I should try and become more active with the Squad, get to know you all better because she feels that you all don't trust me. Even Z is having her apprehensions about me, and I can't say I blame her."

"And you figure that you'll get to know me better than by being nosey and sticking your nose into my private affairs," Sydney retorts, shaking her head in a playful, I told you so, manner, smiling the entire time. "You sir, are a piece of work Agent Landors."

"Just Jack," he tells her, smiling rather smugly. At first, all he was interested was in finding out if she were a mutant, much like himself and Z, but her rather sporty and bubbly attitude finds itself rather humorous in his eyes. "Okay, I give Sydney. I won't push the matter no more, but you can't blame me, it is intriguing to meet a woman that has the strength to match my own."

"Or maybe more so," Sydney grins, batting her eyelashes at the Red Ranger. As she stands to her feet and turn around to walk away, she stops. Looking back at Jack she simply replies. "Oh, and Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Just Syd. My friends call me Syd."

"Friends huh," Jack smiles. "Okay then."

"You… you want to grab a bite to eat? I know this nice little shop just outside the base. They sell the best subs out of the entire city."

Jack looks away, as he ponders the offer. Kat had told him that he should make a better effort in to getting to know his team better, especially since he is the current Red Ranger for the Squad. And although his dislike for humanity in general would normally keep him from socializing with normal humans unless needed, he still doesn't believe that Sydney is not a mutant.

"Okay," Jack turns back to her. "Lead the way."

And lead the way she does after she grabs her hoodie off the center table. As the two exit out of the B-Squad Commons Area, neither of the two realizes that Sydney had dropped left her Morpher on the floor when she picked up her over shirt.

**xxxxxxxxxx **

"Can you tell me about them," Z asks after she takes a sip from her ice tea. As they were eating their meal, Z had fought herself inwardly about asking Sam just how he got onto the streets and about his parents. She had finally found her courage and asked the young boy the question she dreaded asking, and is pretty sure that Sam dreads talking about.

Sam shakes his head negatively. "I really can't. I never knew them. I…," he starts, only to grow quiet.

"What," Z places a hand on his shoulder.

"I really don't remember," Sam bites his bottom lip. "I mean, there is the lab I stayed in with the adults for a long time. I had my own room and everything. They were real nice. Then one day I was dumped on the streets. I found my way back to the lab; only it wasn't a lab anymore. It was empty."

"A lab? Empty," Z looks away in thought. _What does it all mean_, she asks herself. She gets out of her seat and squats down in front of the boy she has taken responsibility over. "Sam, I can't say I understand what it means, but I can help. Come with me to SPD, and we'll pull up your file in the computers. There has to me a medical file on you somewhere in the city's database. Maybe we can find your parents."

"I don't think I want to find them," Sam remarks softly.

"Believe me, I know," Z smiles sadly. "But if you don't try now, you will regret it later on in life. I know I have."

"You'd do that for me," Sam asks. "Why?"

"Other than Jack, I had no one," Z tells him. "No one would help us, two abandoned lonely mutant children left to the streets. I always swore to myself that if ever granted the opportunity, I would not let what happened to me and him, happen to another child."

"What if your friends find out that you are a mutant by you helping me," Sam asks, concerned for her own well being.

"Well, then that is a risk I am willing to take," Z tells him. "If they are really my friends, my teammates it should mean nothing. I know that Jack is just itching for a confrontation with one of them most particular."

"Jack, he was the guy who saved me the other day wasn't he," Sam asks. "The one with the cool looking dreads?"

Z laughs, lightly, nodding. "Yes, that was Jack."

"I'd like to get my hair like that," Sam notes. "Braided or something."

"I could do it," Z tells him. "I use to redress Jack's braids or dreads all the time back when we were younger."

"He's your boyfriend right?"

"Was my boyfriend," Z closes her eyes momentary. "Things are different now."

"How so?"

"I don't know," Z honestly tells him, not wanting to go into detail about what she learned about her former lover's past during the five years that they were separated. "They just are."

"I like him," Sam tells her. "He… he felt familiar. Like I knew him from somewhere."

"Really," Z wets her bottom lip, as she lets her mind wonder. She and Piggy both had noticed the similarities between Sam and Jack when Jack was young. Was it nothing more than pure coincidence that the two both are Black males with unruly hair, who just happened to be abandoned mutant children that lived on the streets? When they were children, Jack's hair was wild and uncontrolled until Z learned how to braid hair. Z would regular keep Jack's long hair braided into tight dreaded knots, dangling from his scalp. And then there is the personality to take in. Before the physical abuse that Jack suffered from the streets, Sam seems to be just as Jack was years ago. And there is the rather familiar bone structure in his face and the sound of his voice. Could it be possible that Sam…

_Jack's brother?_ Z gasps as she entertains the possibility in her mind. _A little brother? Could it possible? Jack… he doesn't know his parents either! It is possible that they could have tried to have another child… after abandoning Jack to the orphanage after learning that he carried the X-gene! And they could have done the same to Sam once they learned that he carried the gene as well. Oh my!_

"Sam," Z stands to her feet. She is excited about this possibility. She reaches into her pocket and brings out a wad of bills. She flicks their waitresses tip down onto the table and she holds her hand out to Sam. "Come with me; I just got hit with an amazing thought!"

**xxxxxxxxxx **

On the opposite side of the city, near the water docks Hydrax enters one of the many abandoned buildings in the sector. As the city grew into the large metropolis that it is today and with the advancement in air travel, the docks were pretty much abandoned by the working class. After years of being ignored by the city, the area became a haven for those without homes, without jobs; a haven for the homeless and unwanted. But it also became home for other things as well.

Such as hideouts for the underground criminal populace that hid among the shadows of the city.

Hydrax scales across the large warehouse to where she comes up to an old door. She opens it and descends the stairs that follow behind it. Upon reaching the bottom, the room is vacant, aside from a rather new looking metal door being illuminated by a small red light above it. Beside the large metal door, is a keypad. She walks up to the keypad and inserts her ten digit password, and once it is confirmed, she is allowed entrance as the locks on the door give.

Entering the room, she wastes no time. "What is the job Broodwing," Hydrax asks the bat winged alien seated at a desk on the opposite side of the room. The room the two are occupying is quite large, robot parts and wires and large containers holding a green plasma liquid are stationed throughout his hideout.

"It has come to my attention that a large shipment of United Federation credits is being transported to the Newtech Bank in a few days. I will need you to acquire it all for me."

"You called me in for a simple bank heist," Hydrax sneers angrily. "You are wasting my talents Broodwing."

"This money belongs to SPD," Broodwing continues, ignoring her rant. "It is going toward the development of five new Zords. Without the finances to build those new Zords, SPD will have to put the project back indefinitely… if only for a little while."

"What if the Rangers show up before I can make my escape," Hydrax asks.

"Don't worry," Broodwing chuckles as he fingers a wad of bills. "I'll provide the necessary distraction needed to keep them away from the business district long enough for you to pull off the heist. You do a good job," Broodwing tosses the wad of money to Hydrax. "And I shall give you a nice cut of the finances."

"I'm serious Broodwing," Hydrax narrows her eyes at the Arms Dealer. "After this, get me some real gigs! Robbing banks is for the birds!"

Broodwing's three eyes narrow slightly as he leans back into his seat, sliding back into the shadows overlapping his desk. "Know this, everything you do for me, you do for the betterment of the Troobian Empire, in which you have sold your soul to. You do what I order you to do, as I do everything the Master orders me to do."

"Fine, I won't argue for now," Hydrax opens her vest and places the money between the valley between her breasts. Despite being an alien with planet characteristics, like with most humanoids, her species physical biology resembles that of a human female. She turns around and proceeds to leave his office. "But one day you will respect my talents Broodwing."

"I already do my dear," Broodwing chuckles lightly to himself as she disappears out of his sight. The Troobian turns laptop around to face him and he opens it. "Now, let's see what else my Emperor needs to recreate his Magnificence."

**xxxxxxxxxx **

_Several blocks away from the Delta Base, at a nearby local restaurant… _

"So, what do you think," Sydney asks, as she watches Jack take a large bite into his sub. One his face is a smile, something she has hardly seen on the Red Rangers face since his arrival a week earlier.

"It's good," Jack nods in agreement. "You were right."

"Of course I am," Sydney brings her disposable cup up to her lips and takes a sip of her tea. As the Red Ranger returns his focus on the sandwich in his hands, Sydney allows herself to gaze upon his features. He is truly appealing to her eyes, physically at least. He is still an enigma to her, but then again, she has only known him for a week. Her personality has always brought out the best in people, her father would always tell her. One of the many reason he always wanted her to accompany him on all his mutant civil rights marches and speeches. And she always did, up until that fateful day which changed her life forever.

Sydney looks down at her arms, as the incident returns blazing in her mind in all its full earnest. She had never thought that she would recover from such injuries, but the procedure did in fact save her life and allowed her to live a normal life. After she had healed, she decided to dedicate her life to helping others even more so than the occasional appearance at her fathers charity events that her popularity would bring.

"You know," Jack interrupts her train of thought, "I'm still not gonna give up on learning how you got super strong."

The blond Pink Ranger smiles toward the chocolate colored man. "I figured as much. But I doubt you will."

"I can be very persuasive," Jack places the remainder of his sub on its wrap and pushes it away from him. "Umm, that was good."

Sydney licks her lips, moistening them. "I may hold you to that Mister Landors. But aren't you afraid that a strong, powerful woman like me may break you," Sydney teases him.

Getting the implied message behind her words, Jack smirks. With his genetic ability of controlling his body's density, he can take all kinds of punishment. "I guess I'll have to take that chance when the opportunity arises."

"_When_," Sydney repeats amused. "Confident, are we?"

"I didn't get to where I am for not being confident," Jack reaches for his drink, but before he can touch it, his Morpher goes off. Glancing up at the Pink Ranger, the do immediately drop the act and get professional. "This is Agent Landors."

"_Jack, Rhinix has been spotted near the city's main Power Station_," Kat's voice rings over his Morpher. "_Sky and Bridge are already on route, and I have alerted Elizabeth_."

"Got'ca Kat," Jack remarks as he pushes himself away from the small umbrella covered table that Sydney and himself were seated at. "Don't bother ringing up Syd, she's with me. We're on our way!"

"_Affirmative_," Kat remarks before ending the transmission.

"Well, looks like we're back to work," Sydney remarks as Jack and herself head toward the Delta Cruiser parked on the side of the curb beside the restaurant.

"Wait," Jack skids to a stop. He reaches into his jeans pocket and fishes out several one dollar bills. He darts back up to the table that they had occupied and tosses the money on it. "Almost forgot the tip."

Nodding, Sydney leaps into the Crusier behind the steering wheel. "Hop in, I'm driving!"

"Just don't kill us before you get us there," Jack chuckles as he leaps over the passenger side door.

**xxxxxxxxxx **

The Delta Doberman sits at the entrance of the Power Station, with the Blue Ranger and Green Ranger standing before the entrance of the station. Employees have already begun evacuating, upon the aliens arrival, but they continue to do so as they run off the premises past the two B-Squad Officers.

"Shouldn't we go on ahead in," Bridge asks. "Get a feel of the situation?"

"No, we wait for the others," Sky remarks. "They should be here any…"

A bright light flashes before their eyes. Once the light dissipates, Z and Sam are left standing where the light had originated. Sky immediately recognizes the young Black boy standing next to Z.

"What is this," Sky demands, pointing toward Sam.

"My ride," Z rolls her eyes. "I would have never maid it here in time; I was all the way across town. Sam used his powers to teleport me and him here."

"He's a wanted mutant felon," Sky narrows his eyes at the Yellow Ranger. Leave it to Z to go up against the rules, to do her own thing. "Right now you are breaking several rules within the SPD Handbook…"

"Whatever Sky, can we argue about this later," Z snaps. She turns around and squats down to Sam's level. "Okay Sam, listen to me. I want you to go somewhere safe. In fact, I want you to go back to the warehouse you are living at, just so you will be out of the danger zone. This criminal that we are pursuing was one of the ones that aided in that massacre at Piggy's restaurant two days."

Sam nods quickly, the scene of carnage remerging in his mind as soon as Z mentions the diner. Living on the streets, he has seen many things, many violent and terrible things. It is sad for a child his age to be so familiar with such things. "Okay Z. I… when will I see you again?"

"Remember what I said that day we met little guy," Z remarks in a much quieter voice. She taps the left side of her head with her gloved hand. "I can find you anywhere. I'll come to you soon, okay?"

"Okay," Sam nods as he steps back. Before he teleports himself away, he hears the screech of car tires nearby. The Delta Cruiser has arrived, and Jack and Sydney have arrived. The two dart toward their fellow Rangers, but before the two get in touching distance, Sam makes eye contact with Jack for a split second, before teleporting away.

"Hey, that was that kid from the other day," Sydney notes as she comes to a stop beside Bridge.

"Sam," Jack looks toward Z. Z nods to him, and he simply returns the gesture. "Okay, so what's the situation?"

"As Kat reported, Rhinix was spotted breaking into the Power Station. It is possible that he is looking for a way to recharge that weapon of his," Sky exclaims.

"Sounds like Broodwing, selling a product without a way for his customers to upgrade the equipment," Jack pops his knuckles. "Okay then, let's flack out into groups of two. Z, you're with me."

"We should stick together," Sky counters. "If he attacks, we have a better chance as a group to contain him."

"But we can find him faster if we split into groups, cover more ground that way," Jack remarks without looking at the second in-command. "If a group locates him, alert the other group and hold out until the other group arrives."

"It would be practical if…"

Jack glares at Sky. "We don't have time for this Sky!"

"Fine," Sky grumbles. "But you and I, we are far from…"

"Fighting amongst the ranks, how unprofessional," a yell interrupts the two. The five Rangers turn forward and spot Rhinix standing atop of one of the large generators. In his possession is indeed the weapon that Broodwing used to transmute people into green goo for fuel.

"Rhinix," Sydney glares up at the villain.

"Give yourself up," Sky takes charge as he steps forward. "You'll make things a lot easier for yourself in the long run!"

"On the contrary, I think things are rather easy now with my new toy," Rhinix quickly takes aim with the blaster and fires down upon the five. The Rangers quickly leap aside and scatter, making it harder for him to fire at them as a group once again.

Reaching inside his jacket, Jack removes his D-Magnums. He peers around the large metal container that he is using for cover to see how far away Rhinix is. Rhinix spots him and fires, causing Jack to jerk back around to the safety of the opposing side of the canister.

"My D-Magnums can't withstand that kind of firepower even if I combine them," Jack yells over to Z. "Just one energy blast would short-circuit my Magnums if I tried to play chicken with him!"

"He is to far away for any of us to get a clear shot at him," Z yells back at him as she holds her Striker close to her.

"What if I destroy that generator, that'll make him come down," Jack suggests.

"No, that is crazy and against regulations," Sky yells as he brings his Delta Striker up to his chest, switching it to gun mode. "This city suffers from enough damage from monsters without us having to add to the list as well!"

Energy blasts rain down upon the area around them, while Rhinix continues to laugh manically. Bridge peers from behind a nearby dumpster that he used for protection. A blast lands inside of the dumpster, causing it to shake violently as old boxes are thrown out of the canister. One falls on top of Bridge's head, covering him in darkness. "Ah! I can't see! He darkened the sky!"

"No Bridge, you have a box over your head," Z yells from her safe spot.

"Oh," Bridge sheepishly lifts the box from off over his head and tosses it aside. "My bad."

"We need to do something, because down here we are sitting ducks," Sydney calls out.

"No arguments, I'm taking it out," Jack remarks as he leaps from behind the safety of the canister and fires his Magnums. Several blasts hit the side of the generator and causes it to begin to rumble violently. Rhinix is thrown off from the top of it, as it becomes unstable. The alien slams onto the dumpster that Bridge was hiding behind.

"Aghghghahahahaaa," Bridge screams, spooked from the surprise. He trips over his feet as he tries to stand and run away, but before he falls, Sky grabs onto him.

"Run," Sky yells. "That generator is gonna blow!"

The five quickly turn and run off the premises as the large generator erupts, sending a large black cloud of smoke into the sky, and scattered debris all over the parking lot of the complex. The ground shakes violently, until it comes to a slow stop. The Rangers had all taken cover on the opposite sides of the Delta Cruiser and Doberman from the flying debris that was blasted about.

"What the hell was that," Sky yells at Jack.

"That," Jack blows on the barrel of one of his D-Magnums. "Is taking care of business."

"That was reckless endangerment to the people who work in this facility," Sky jabs a finger onto Jack's chest. "We don't know if anyone was still in there!"

"Actually I did," Jack retorts. "Kat informed Sydney and me over the Delta Cruisers radio that all persons were cleared from the vicinity just moments before Sydney and I arrived."

"How can you be so sure," Sky yells.

"Kat was monitoring the area from space using our space satellites," Jack pushes up against Sky's finger. "Now the finger, move it or lose it!"

"Guys, continue this later," Z pushes between the Red and Blue Rangers. "Rhinix is back up."

"You have brass ones I give you that," Rhinix coughs as he crawls out of the garbage bin. "Broodwing was right about you."

"Right about what," Jack asks.

"That you'll serve your purpose in the grand scheme of things," Rhinix chuckles as he bends over and retrieves his weapon off the ground. Several boxes had fallen on top of it, covering from the Rangers sight; otherwise they would have immediately acted to acquire it. "But yours will come in time. Right now, I'm more concerned on that blond bitch beside you."

"Excuse you," Sydney's eyes widen. "What did you call me??

"Ha, ha! I told you Pinkie," Rhinix screams toward her. "That I would be back! And now I will stomp you beneath my hooves!"

"Rhinos have hooves," the Bridge looks toward Z.

"Bridge, not now." Z shakes her head.

"You wanna get to one of us, you have to go through all of us," Sky glares at the evil space alien.

"Oh, that can be arranged," Rhinix chuckles as he places the blaster's strap across his chest, securing the weapon behind his back. He then slams his fists together in eagerness before squatting down into a charging position. "Ready or not, here I come!"

Rhinix takes off into a quick, heavy footed sprint toward the five. Being the physic of the group, Z quickly pushes the two closest to her aside, which are both Jack and Sky. She leaps to the side, rolling away from the charging mammoth. "Bridge, Syd," she yells. "Look out!"

Bridge, nowhere being the fastest of the group, is slammed in the stomach from the alien's animalistic snout. Luckily for him, Rhinix's horn had been removed by Sydney several days earlier. Throwing the Green Ranger up and over him, Rhinix continues charging toward Sydney without slowing.

"Gonna get ya pinkie," Rhinix runs directly into her. Sydney had braced for impact, and threw her arms up grabbing onto his snout, effectively stopping the mechanized alien rhinoceros. "Wha…? Just how strong are you!"

"Strong enough," Sydney frowns as she jerks his arms downward, giving her the momentum she needs. Quickly she acts; it appears that she is running up his chest, only to slam her feet underneath his chin, snapping the alien's head back rather painfully, causing him to howl in pain.

"There is no way that she cannot be a mutant," Jack mutters as he stands to his feet. Not to far off, Z had overheard him and darted to his side. Several feet away but far enough for the two not to be overheard by Sky or Bridge, who is supporting the Green Ranger up by his right arm.

"You okay Bridge," Sky asks.

"I think I got the stuffing knocked out of me," Bridge moans in pain. Alas, his current pain has done nothing to lessen his sense of humor. "Kick his ass Syd!"

"Z," Jack whispers to the Yellow Ranger. "I need you to scan Sydney's mind."

"Jack no," Z looks at him in shock. "That would be invading her privacy, and you know that I never try to intentionally read a persons mind…"

"You see how strong she is," Jack retorts. "She may be a mutant, like you and I."

Z turns back and watches the battle between the unmorphed Pink Ranger and the criminal. She had never considered that possibility before. Sighing, Z peels away her left hands glove and waves it before the two. Her eyes widen in shock when she realizes that when she scanned both Rhinix and Sydney, she could only hear Rhinix's thoughts.

"I… I can't," Z remarks astounded. "I can't read her mind… it's like…"

"Wait, what," Jack remarks, his voice clearly emitting his own surprise.

"It's like when I tried to read yours when we were kids," Z slides her glove back on. "If she is a mutant… it is possible that my powers are immune to her as well!"

Sydney flips over Rhinix's head and plants her heels into the back of his neck, sending him flying face down onto the concrete, cracking the pavement slightly from where he impacts. "That did it, you are starting to piss me off," Rhinix screams as he gets back up to his feet. He grabs the blaster from his backside and pulls it around.

"I was going to take my time in killing you, but now you have forced my hand," Rhinix takes aim with the gun.

"Syd, get out of there," Z yells.

Rhinix fires upon the blond, not giving herself the chance to defend herself. However, Rhinix was unprepared for her quickness in avoiding the rays from the blaster. Using Olympian speed and her own superb knowledge of gymnastics', Sydney is able to evade all of his attacks. "Stand still," Rhinix yells as he continues twirling around in a circle, trying to blast Sydney with the life draining and transmuting energy. Suddenly the blaster in his hands explodes into a mess of smoke, as two red energy beams strike it from a distance. Rhinix looks down at the damaged device in his hands and sneers. "I spent good money on that weapon earlier! Who dares?!"

"I dare," Jack lowers one of his D-Magnums. "Although it was Broodwing who was responsible for killing all those people several days ago, I'm sure that we can slap some of those charges on you!"

Sydney uses this opportunity to kick the damaged device away from the alien before she does several cartwheels until she reaches the four Rangers. "You good Bridgie?" Sydney asks the Green Ranger.

"I'll live," Bridge winces, still in pain from the blunt impact on his stomach minutes earlier. "Nothing broken."

"Not yet anyways," Rhinix retorts. "I'm going to destroy you all!"

"We'll see about that," Sky steps forward. "We are bringing you in! Ranger's, ready?"

"Ready," the other four reach behind them to where their Morphers are kept in a stationary positioning on their belts. Sydney reaches for hers, but she cannot find it. "WHAT?!" she gasps, looking at both hands in surprise. The others haven't noticed. While she is going through her pockets, the other four are activating the transformation sequence.

"SPD, Emergency!!"

The four transfer into armor and face the snarling Rhinix.

"Protecting the Earth," Jack yells.

Sky steps up. "And all domestic and foreign civilizations,"

"While investigate with futuristic technology," Bridge grins behind his helmet.

Z points her finger toward the alien. "To keep awful space scum like…" but before she can finish her sentence, she glances in Sydney's direction and notices that the Pink Ranger is still unmorphed. "Uh… Syd?"

Sydney is rapidly searching throughout all of her pockets. "Oh, where is my Morpher?!"

"Bwhhahahahahahha," Rhinix laughs hysterically as the other Rangers turn to her and squawk in dismay. Sydney pulls her hoodie over her head and checks the hood of her coat, finally giving up and wailing to the sky.

"Why isn't it HERE?!"

"The Base," Jack's eyes widen behind his helmet. He realizes that when he announced uninvited into her room earlier, he must have distracted her from retrieving her Morpher. "Blasted it Syd! We left it in the Commons Room!"

Sydney looks up, her expression showing her distraught. Anger surges through Sky's blood immediately.

"A Ranger, both on duty and off are required to carry their Morpher at all times Syd…"

"I know, I know," Sydney yells at the Blue Ranger as she stomps her foot on the ground in aggravation.

"Know this," Rhinix throws a fist outward and unleashes a stream of energy onto the five. Sydney is hit the hardest, since she is not protected from the Ranger armor like her comrades. As she slides across the ground, sparks erupt from her arms. As she pushes herself up from the ground, it appears that the skin on both of her arms is severed off, revealing her appendages underneath.

"My arms," Sydney does her best to cover the damage from unseen eyes, but the damage has already been done.

"Her arms are _metal_," Jack's eyes are wide behind his visor as he picks himself up off the ground. "Is she… a robot?"

"What," Rhinix sneers, his voice enraged. "I was bested… had my horn removed… BY A DAMNED MACHINE?!"

"Hey, watch it," Sky stands before Sydney, shielding her from another potential energy attack.

"I don't believe this, I don't BELIEVE THIS," Rhinix raises his arms above him and slams his fists down into the ground, creating a chasm, much like he did when he escaped from Piggy's Diner.

"Stop him," Bridge yells as he jumps to his feet, and stands beside Jack. The Red and Green Rangers draw their weapons and fire upon the alien, but he proves to be to quick for them as he escapes down into the new hole in the ground he just created.

Jack and Bridge run up to the opening and peer down inside it. "Man, he moves fast," Bridge remarks as he looks up at Jack. "Should we follow him?"

"No," Jack shakes his head negatively. "He is long gone by now."

"You know, that was a cool pose thing we had going on there," Bridge places his Striker into its holster. "Made me feel like we were a real team there for a second."

"Hmm," Jack looks toward the Pink Ranger, sitting on the ground, cradling her arms.

"Blasted," Sky clenches his fists together. "This is the second time he has escaped! And what do we have to show for all this destruction? NOTHING!"

"Does he always have a stick up his ass," Jack asks Bridge lightly.

"As long as I have known him," Bridge smiles lightly. "Man, poor Syd."

"What is she," Jack asks. "I mean… is she…"

"Well, now that its out, the right thing would be for her to tell you and Z. You are the only two outside of the original B-Squad to… see her arms."

"I see," Jack's throat tightens as a pinch of guilt hits him.

"Syd…"

Sydney looks up from her damaged arms and comes face to face with her a de-morphed Yellow Ranger. Z's expression is impassive; she cannot make out her feelings toward the matter. She raises her hands to her face, covering her eyes. This is her shame, her biggest secret, now released. "Please…," Sydney sobs lightly. "Don't… don't look at them…"

**xxxxxxxxxx **

"BROODWING," Rhinix bellows as he smashes his way into Broodwings office. The metal door that kept the room sealed away from the outside world is thrown across the room, skidding across the cement floor, stopping just mere inches away from hitting Broodwing's desk.

"Ah, Rhinix," Broodwing doesn't bother to look up from his laptop. "I was expecting you."

"You sold me a faulty machine," Rhinix marches up to Broodwings desk and slams his fists down onto the wood, causing his fists to leave an imprint on the desktop. "I want my money back!"

"I sold you nothing of the sort," Broodwing answers simply. "You wanted the weapon, I sold it to you. Is it my fault that you didn't think about buying extended battery packs to charge the weapon?"

"I will not be hustled here Broodwing," Rhinix howls. "I thought that I could use this city's power planet to manual recharge the device, but those pesky Rangers arrived and destroyed it! You owe me!"

"I see," Broodwing closes his laptop. "Okay then. I will give you another weapon. One more powerful, granted by grounds of a simple exchange."

"Exchange, EXCHANGE," Rhinix screams. "I already gave you all the money I had to purchase that gun in the first place!"

"No, not money this time," Broodwing smirks on the opposite side of the cylinder globe that sits around his head. He reaches inside a drawer on his desk and removes an empty needle. "I want a sample of your DNA."

**xxxxxxxxxx **

Seated in the B-Squad's Common Room, Sydney sits in the middle of the long red couch, looking down at her exposed metal arms. Below her elbows and above her wrists, the only thing that can be seen is smooth metal with several openings that can be easy taken as data ports. Sydney, although in the past, she was one to bask in the spotlight, just simply wants to crawl up into a ball and die.

"So," Jack takes a seat before her, opposite side of the couch. "I… I guess this explains a lot."

"You could say that," Sydney sniffles.

"Syd," Z takes a seat beside her. "Listen, Jack and I… we are not going to judge you. You don't have to be ashamed about… this."

"I know, I know," Sydney sighs as she rests her cheeks in her palms. "It's been five years since… the accident. And nearly three since I was… automated."

"Automated," Jack repeats.

"You said there was an accident," Z replies. "What happened?"

"Well, you guys all know that I use to be a pop star, I made music, sung and danced. All that stuff. Well… my father was a Mutant Rights activist. I use to attend his events, using my popularity to bring in a crowd. People love celebrities you know. And people tend to listen to celebrities more than politicians, so my dad was kinda using that to his advantage. Well… to be blunt, our home was attacked. An anti-mutant group bombed our house, and my parent's were slightly injured and several of our guests were killed. I… I was severally injured. I lost my arms, had burns all over my body. And… the back of my skull was fractured."

"What," Z's eyes widen.

"Yeah, I was a mess," Sydney nods. "I would have died there, but Sky rescued me."

"You," Jack looks across the room toward the Blue Ranger, who is leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

"Bridge, Dru and I were on patrol. We were the closest to the vicinity," Sky tells.

"Sky single handily rescued my mother, father and myself," Sydney remarks. "For that, I am forever grateful. I owe my life to him and his sister."

"Really," Z turns toward Sky, raising an eyebrow. "A sister? I never knew you had a sister."

"You never asked," Sky retorts in an even voice.

"Sky's sister is a genius in her own right. She created the first artificial brain." Bridge remarks as he turns toward Z and Jack with a plate in his hand, filled with toast.

"Is her name Sophie," Jack asks the Blue Ranger, for the first time without malice in his voice aimed at the other man. "Sophie as in the creator of the _Series One Processor Hyper Intelligent Encryptor_?"

"Yes," Sky nods. "She named the device after herself... to an extent. You have heard of her?"

"Of her work, more of less," Jack crosses his arms. "The SOPHIE-engine has been used in several other instances. I have seen Agents out on the battlefield who received massive cranial damage in combat, only to get back into active combat status in record time. Cyber-brain replacement."

"Yes," Sydney nods. "I was the first… volunteer I guess you can say, for the procedure. My brain was to far gone to save. Through her knowledge of kinetic energy and human neurological brainwaves, she was able to map my brain patterns and upload them into the artificial brain that was built for me," Sydney taps the side of her head. "She also developed my arms, which give me super strength."

"That's how you ripped Rhinix's horn off, huh," Z smiles. "Girl, I never knew," and she adds to herself. _And that explains why I could never get a psychic read off her as well. She doesn't have a real flesh and blood brain for me to read!_

"Your arms," Jack reaches out and tenderly grasps her left hand. "Can… can you feel my touch?"

"I have to focus on what I am touching… or who is touching me to feel it through my arms at least," Sydney responds as she looks down at his smooth caramel hand against her much lighter and fair one. "The fire practically destroyed all nerve endings in my arms. Doctor Felix and Miss Manx were able to create a device to clone replacement from my own DNA to coat my arms so they… wouldn't stand out as much."

"Sophie and I were able to come up with the correct configuration to sync the electronic nerve endings to her own damaged nerves," Bridge remarks as he walks from the food replicator. Resting in his palms is a plat of buttered toast. "That way she could retain feeling through her arms, but since it was experimental, we were not sure that it was going to work."

"That's amazing," Z remarks, turning back to Sydney. "You are a strong girl Sydney Drew."

"Mentally and physically," Sky nods, smiling slightly. It is a rather odd sight, but no one speaks of it.

"Do you see why I was so… reluctant to tell you earlier," Sydney looks toward Jack.

"I do," Jack nods, looking down into her green eyes. "But I want you to know… I don't see you any different."

"Neither do I," Z grabs onto her hand. "You are my friend; I would never shun you for something you have no control over."

"Thank you," Sydney gives Z a quick hug.

Kat enters the room, holding a long silver cylinder with Sydney's name stamped on it. "Ah, I see that everyone is getting along for once. Sydney, I have the replacement flesh generator for your arms prepared in my lab. Report there as soon as you are ready."

"Okay, thanks Kat," Sydney stands to her feet. However, the moment is cut short, as the alarms once again echo throughout the Base. Kat quickly makes her way over to one of the wall terminals and accesses the database.

"What is it Kat," Bridge asks.

"It's Rhinix," Kat looks back at the five. "He's creating a scene down at the Marketplace. Reports indicate that he is armed and dangerous."

"Umm, my toast will get cold," Bridge mumbles, slightly upset that he will have to leave his snack to deal with this matter.

"Like he wasn't before," Sydney mutters as she looks down at her metallic arms. "Kat, I'll hold off on the procedure for now, until after we contain this creep."

"Of course," Kat nods.

"I think you'll need this," Jack hands Sydney her Morpher. Sydney smiles up at her Squad Leader as she takes the device from him.

"Yeah. I don't think we need a repeated performance of earlier."

"Rangers, let's suit up," Jack turns to Sky, Bridge and Z. The five nod and take off out of the Common's Room leaving Kat behind at the terminal. Kat is silent for several moments before she places the cloned skinned canister under her arm and heads back toward her lab.

"Well, one secret is out in the open now. I wonder how the Squad will react if Jack and Z are ever ousted as being mutants…"

Bridge bursts back into the Commons Room past Kat. Raising an eyebrow, Kat stares over at the Green Ranger as he grabs several slices of his buttered toast before running back out in the direction that he had came.

Shaking her head in amusement, Kat looks back at the monitor.

**xxxxxxxxxx **

Already morphed, the Rangers arrive at the scene. Hoards of Newtech citizens can be seen and heard as they flee the area. Rhinix is not to far off, firing energy from his hands, generally creating a ruckus.

"There he is," Sky points toward the criminal.

"Can anyone see any casualties," Bridge asks.

"It's hard to tell from all the people and the smoke," Z remarks as pushes past several panicked men and women. _Blasted it, I should have stayed un-morphed for a little bit longer, that way I could have simply scanned the area!_

"Let's hope there isn't any," Jack remarks as he raises his D-Magnums. "For his sake!"

Taking off in a sprint, Jack leads the ground through the crowds. After pushing their way through the flood of people, human and non, the five come face to face with the criminal that evaded capture earlier.

"Ah, Rangers so nice of you all to come out and play," Rhinix laughs as he unleashes another bolt of energy onto a nearby car, causing it to explode. The vehicle is thrown up in the air, only to come crashing down onto its top behind Rhinix. "I was just in the middle of doing a little redecorating. You like?"

"What I'd like is to redecorate your face," Jack retorts.

"I think Syd already did a nice job of that, removing his horn," Z crosses her arms.

"Ouch, you got burned," Bridge jars his right hands index finger toward the alien. This draws looks from his teammates. "What? It seemed appropriate…"

"That was so retro…" Z shakes her head.

"Focus people," Sky shouts. "Rhinix, this time you won't be getting away!"

"I've done so quite nicely the last two times," Rhinix boasts. "Besides, who said that I'll be doing the running this time?"

"You're not so tough," Sydney remarks. "Remember what happened last time you went up against us punk! You're nothing but an amateur trying to play in the big leagues!"

Rhinix growls as he raises a large fist up to his still sore snout. "Oh, I remember alright. That's why this time I brought in the big guns!" With his other hand, Rhinix reaches behind into an opening on his uniform and pulls out a device. "Robot, rise!"

The ground beings rumbling around them. Suddenly the ground behind Rhinix crumbles apart as a giant robot rises from below the city. Rhinix quickly hops aboard it as it raises high into the sky. Inside the cockpit, Rhinix grabs onto the controls and actives the manual controls over the device. "Gonna smash this city to rubble!"

"Kat, we need the Zords," Jack quickly raises his Morpher.

"_They are on their way_," Kat responds back to him over his Morpher.

"Are you sure you are ready for this Jack," Z grabs onto his shoulder. "The other Rangers and I have practiced on Zord simulations for months before we took over the Delta Runners. You've only…"

"I got this, no worries," Jack tells her. The ground begins shaking once more as the Zord draw near on the specially created highway lanes throughout the city. "Okay let's do this thang!"

The Rangers leap into the air, toward their individually assigned Runner as the large monstrosities slow in speed. Upon seating in their own cockpits, the Rangers begin the Megazord transformation sequence. Jack operates the levers to grab onto the Yellow and Pink Ranger Zords and attach them to the side of his Delta Zord.

"Whoa, little bumpy there Jack," Z tells him over her communicator.

"Nothing wrong with a little bumping," Jack jokes as the pressure locks clamp the Zords alongside his. Bridge and Sky back their Zords onto the front end of Jack's Zord, attaching themselves; creating the Megazord's legs.

"Megazord sequence activated," Sky remarks. "You're good to go!"

"Thrusters, fire," Jack pulls a lever downward on his control mechanism. It causes the Megazord to jerk upward as all five Ranges apply pressure to their breaks, causing the combined vehicle to elevate upward. Upon standing tall alongside the many tall buildings in Newtech City, a hatch on the top of the Megazord opens and the head of the Megazord appears.

"Megazord sequence fully initiated," Bridge grins. "Man, I love this!"

"Rhinix," Sydney announces over the communications device. "You are under arrest for aiding a known felon, endangering Newtech City civilians, carrying an unregistered gun, piloting a giant robot without a permit and being butt-face ugly!"

"Somehow I don't think that that last charge will hold up in court Syd," Z remarks with a laugh.

"You wont take me in alive," Rhinix responds back as he marches the robot toward his opponents.

"We can make that arrangement," Jack retorts, but instantly regrets it as memories from his talk with Z two days ago resurface. He quickly tries to cover his slip, but Sydney provides one for him.

"Maybe we'll spare you if we're in a good mood!"

"Blah," Rhinix screams as he fires his robots lasers at the Delta Megazord. "Little pink robot, your threats mean nothing to me!"

"I'm not a robot bucko," Sydney remarks, her eyes narrowing behind her helmet. That has always been one of her fears after she received her new arms and brain, that people wouldn't regard her as still being human. To her it is the worse insult to be called.

"Enough chit-chat," Rhinix presses forward on his controls, making his robot race toward the Delta Megazord.

"Raising shields," Sydney announces as she keys in the command. The shields rise just in time as Rhinix's robot slams into the side of the Megazord. Sydney and Z quickly use their controls to control the arms of the Megazord and place its own hands alongside the shoulders of the opposing robot.

"Analyzing it for potential weak points," Bridge remarks as he begins to scan the other giant mecha. "Found its power source. It's coming from behind the left shoulder blade of its right arm. Possibly its main generator."

"We need to get free," Jack remarks. "Get us in reverse! Lets back out of this grip-lock!"

"Right," Bridge gives Sky thumbs up, knowing good and well that the Blue Ranger couldn't see his action, but he did it nonetheless. "Ready Sky?"

"Ready," Sky remarks. The two both shift their individual Zords into reverse. Since the Blue and Green Zords act as the Megazords feet, the tires upon the bottom of them squeal in reverse, pulling Rhinix's robot forward, causing it to lose momentum.

"What are you doing," Rhinix screams as the ground grows closer and closer to his cockpit.

"Shouldn't pilot a giant robot if you don't know how to drive one," Jack chuckles. "Timber!"

The robot slams into the ground, face first, throwing Rhinix free from it. Jack pilots the Megazord back to the downed robot and with a quick jerk of his steering wheel, Jack commands the Delta Megazord to slams its right fist onto the back half of its left shoulder joint disabling its power generator from the outside. The giant robot jerks in spasms, before losing total power and lies motionless.

"Shortest Megazord battle in B-Squad history," Z announces.

"He's all yours Syd," Jack speaks into his cockpits communication's system.

"Thanks Jack," Z remarks. She removes her seatbelt and leaps from the giant Megazord. The power flowing through her provided by the Morphing Grid as well as her enhanced cybernetics' allows her to flip gracefully down to the ground. Sydney rises to her feet and retrieves her Morpher from behind her and holds it before her, directing it toward the struggling to stand Rhinix. "You have already been read your charges. You know your rights. How do you plead?"

"FUCK YOU," Rhinix howls.

"I take that as being guilty then," Sydney turns her head to the side as she actives the Judgment Scanner device inside her Morpher. The bottom half of her Morpher flips open and a red X and green circle begin to flash simultaneously, until it stops on the red X. "And so does my Morpher."

The battle ends as a bright pink light blasts from her Morpher and envelopes the criminal in energy. Left lying on the concrete among the debris of his destroyed robot, Rhinix is contained within a containment card.

"You should have considered a career in the circus," Sydney tells her prisoner as she picks up the containment card.

**xxxxxxxxxx **

The rest of the day went rather uneventful, yet as with the threat of the Troobian Army still lingering out in space, the Rangers were ready to act at a moments notice. Night quickly crept onto the city and the booming, populated city seemed to slow down, just slightly for the night. But for being such a large, it never truly sleeps for there is always something to do, at all times of the day and night. From all night clubs and malls, Newtech City is always busy.

Sitting high atop of the roof of the Delta Base is Jack. With one leg dangling over the edge and his elbow pressed up against his knee, Jack looks down onto the brightly lightened city, taking in the sights. It is a city that holds a lot of memories, some good, the majority bad. But from way up here, high above the rest of the buildings, despite the nastiness of the alleys and streets that he lived in as a child, the city is indeed beautiful.

"Figured that I would find you up here," a female voice startles him slightly. Inwardly he curses himself for letting his guard down. He didn't hear her arrive.

"Your powers," Jack asks, not looking back at the new arrival.

"No," Z shakes her head. "I just know you. Anytime something troubled you when we were kids you would always find the tallest thing to climb on and lose yourself in the night sky. It was your way of escaping reality, if only for a few moments. And ironically, the Delta Base is the tallest building in our vicinity, so it was obvious that this would be the place you would escape to."

"Yeah," Jack nods in agreement. "I guess that's one that thing that hasn't changed about me."

"I'm glad," Z remarks as she sits down beside him. She lays her head on his shoulder and she grasps his hand in hers.

"You took your gloves off," Jack notes, looking down at their interlaced digits.

"Yeah," Z answers simply. "So, what are you thinking about?"

" Lot of things. Sydney and her situation for one," Jack admits. "And I thought only us poor, homeless mutant kids had problems. At least we were never blown up. Beaten and shot at maybe, but never blown up."

"I don't pity her," Z remarks. "She has taken the situation as it was, and only grew from it. I simply took her as an airhead at times. She's stronger than I gave her credit for."

"Physically or mentally," Jack smiles.

"Both," Z grins as she kicks her legs back and forth over the siding like a child. "The cloning process of skin tissue to cover her arms finished not to long ago. I swear, you'd never thought that she has cybernetic arms."

"You want to know something that irks me," Jack asks.

"What?"

"Sky," Jack starts. "He seems to have no problem with Sydney, and she is more or less a cyborg. Artificial arms and even an artificial brain. Yet, he hates people like us. Mutants."

"Sky… is a piece of work," Z shakes her head. "He's a hard person to figure out, and this is coming from a psychic."

"I wonder what you even saw in him to think that you wanted to have a relationship with him," Jack remarks, not really expecting an answer, but Z gives him one.

"He… was not like this several years ago."

"I also don't like how he ignores my rank and barks out orders," Jack adds. "If he ever wants to be Red Ranger one day, he's gonna have to change."

"What do you mean," Z asks.

"This is only a temporary thing Z," Jack tells her. "Birdie did not send me here permanently to lead this Squad. Once the A-Squad is found and the crisis with the Troobian's is adverted, my mission here is done. More than likely, I'll be ordered to return to Galaxy Command."

"I… I see," Z looks away slightly. She had spent the whole afternoon after Rhinix's capture pondering on both Sam and Jack. If Sam could be Jack's brother like she suspects, maybe it would help bring out the softer side of Jack; the one she knew rather intimately years ago. It would also give him a reason to stay on Earth.

Returning her train of thought back to Jack's comment, she adds to her earlier statement. "His attitude… it has only… worsened since his old roommate disappeared. Dru," Z exclaims. "Dru was the only one it seemed to keep Sky in line. They were best friends since their early days in the Academy, before I was enrolled. Heh, with Bridge, it was like they were the Three Musketeers."

"The three what," Jack asks, unfamiliar with the story.

"Ah," Z nods slightly. She had come across the old literature several years ago, after Cruger and Kat had enrolled her in the academy. Even though she had though Jack and herself how to read, from knowledge that she had absorbed from other people they would cross, it is highly doubtful that he had any free time for himself, if Birdie was the harsh Commander that Jack has her to believe. "I'll have to let you watch a vid-file of the story. It was made into several movies over the past century. Some comedies, some dramatic. You'll like it. In fact, I think you could relate. Or maybe Robin Hood would suit you more."

"Robin, who?"

"Never mind," Z smiles looking up at the night sky above them.

"Are we good," Jack asks, as he follows her lead and gazes back into the night sky.

"Yeah," Z nods. "We're good."

"So… you are alright at what I had to do… to survive," Jack looks down at her.

"I… it doesn't matter. It was in the past. And you and I have never truly hung onto the past like other people do. We live for the here and now, and for tomorrow for tomorrow is never promised to us. But I understand that it wasn't your choice."

"Thank you for that," Jack tells her before he diverts his attention back to the night sky. "You know, out there in space, seeing the stars from a ship is different."

"How so," Z asks, shifting her head against his shoulder so she could look up at the stars.

"In space, when you see it on a regular, it becomes so… I dunno… not far away. Nothing special. But when you are down on a planet, like we are now, and you stare off into space, it seems endless. The possibilities are countless… never-ending."

Jack sighs as he raises a hand to his neck, and fingers the chain around his neck, and the silver letter, dangling from it. "I miss that feeling. You and I… we grew up to fast."

"Yeah," Z agrees. She then notices his hand, near his neck. "What do you got there?"

"Oh, this," Jack reaches into his coat and pulls the necklace free. "It… it's your necklace. Your Z necklace."

"Oh," Z sits up. "You kept it."

"It has been with me always," Jack tells her. "It's gotten me out of a lot of jams too. Anytime I was stuck in a situation where I thought that… you know, that this is it, this gave me the strength to continue. To carry on."

"Jack," Z smiles lightly, touched by his words.

"I know that we agreed on being friends… and try working toward what we once were," Jack grasps her chin. "But I want you to know, I am here for you. Always. No matter what happens between us romantically or not, you are my family. My only family."

"I feel the same way Jay," Z closes her eyes, reeling in the warm feelings fluttering in her chest. It has been years since she had last felt this way, and only Jack could ever make her feel that way. After watching him and listening to the man who had confronted Broodwing several days ago, she was certain that that man was no longer alive. But now, in his voice, his touch, she knows that he is still the man that she fell in love with years ago.

But it's still too early.

"Jack…" Z begins but stops as she watches Jack as he begins to remove the necklace. "What are you doing," Z asks.

"I promised you that I would give it back to you when I returned," Jack tells her.

"That's right," Z places a hand on his chest to stop him. "When you return. When Manners returns. Not this Landors you were forced to become."

Jack stops, taking her words in. It is true, that by Birdie Fowler he has become one in his new identity of Jack Landors. Everything that Jack Landors is, or has become, is not him. Although Landors may be his birth name, for years he was Manners. And little does he realize, but there are days when his persona as Manners does emerge when he is not focusing on being the soldier that he was trained to be.

"Okay," Jack lowers his hands, smiling at her. "Manners will return to you one day. On that you have my word."

Smiling, Z looks away, but not before taking his left hand into hers. She leans against him once again. Jack lowers his head down to hers, resting his left cheek against the top of her head. Suddenly a small beeping noise draws their attention away from the moment. Jack raises his right wrist and looks down at what appears to be a watch, other from the SPD emblem that sits on top of it.

"What is it?"

"Birdie," Jack remarks. "He is waiting for my report."

"You should answer it," Z remarks.

"Nah," Jack shakes his head as he lowers his arm back beside his leg. He slides his left arm around Z's waist, pulling her close to him. "Let him wait."

**End**

* * *

_Next Epsiode:_Next chapter: Hydrax makes her move, while Broodwing keeps the Rangers occupied with staged diversions. But that is not all that the Rangers have to deal with, a interstellar bounty hunter, a deranged demonic little girl looking to cause mischief and Jack locates more clues that may prove that Cruger may in fact, be the SPD traitor.

_**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Took some Deka reference, here and there, but mostly still original. Not exactly like the episode "Dogged" at all, especially since RIC or Murphy in this case was rarely used. The chapter though, was not exactly what I advertised in the last update, but I believe it came out better than planned.  
**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave me a review.**_

**_Blanks_**


	6. Episode 5: Liquidation

**EPISODE 5: LIQUIDATION**

Roaring through space, the Troobian Terrorcraft blasts through the Milky Way, still a long ways off from Earth, but still close enough for its threatening presence to be known. Behind this well known and feared ship, follows closely the Troobian Warfleet. Within the bridge of the Terrorcraft, the Troobian Empire's leader, Gruumm sits upon his throne, in his dimly yellow light and fog filled room. The skeletal humanoid taps his long and boney fingers along the armrests of his equally skeletal covered throne. 

Entering the bridge from behind him, Mora carries her favorite doll. "Gruumm! How much longer until we get to the Earth!"

"Mora," Gruumm growls as his throne rotates around to face his adopted daughter. "How long has it been since you last asked me that?"

"Oh, I don't know," the young sorceress smirks evilly. "About an hour?"

"And what did I tell you then," the large red globes, that covers Gruumm's eyes begin to glow.

"I don't remember," Mora's smirk transforms into an equally evil yet sweet smile.

Growling, Gruumm turns away from her. "Go play with your dolls or something."

"I have, and now I am bored," Mora wines as she makes her way through the fog and sits on the steps of Gruumm's throne. "I want to destroy something! Cause some mischief! Despair! Devastation!"

"Why not go blast one of those annoying A-Squad Rangers out of the air ducts," Gruumm leans forward. "Go on, I know you want to."

"Meh, seeing someone die in the vacuum of space doesn't have its appeal anymore," Mora blows a breath. She rests her palms under her chin, her elbow pressed up against her knees. "You see it once; you've seen it a thousand times."

"Well, what do you want to do exactly," Gruumm asks, amused. "What will make you happy?"

"More mutants," Mora stands up, clutching her doll to her chest. "More mutant children like me around to play with! Or torture. Whatever comes first, I'm not picky!"

Laughing Gruumm runs a finger through a lock of her dark hair. "Don't worry my darling daughter. You can have all the playmates your heart desires. In fact, there is one particular mutant that my source at Earths SPD Station has been keeping a constant observation on for me. I am sure that he will make an excellent playmate for you as well as an addition to our army especially considering the genetic manipulation done to his genetic makeup per my… request," the Troobian lord chuckles.

"Oh goody," More smiles deviously. "When can we get him?"

"Sooner than you think," Gruumm laughs. "I had him… specially engineered to suit our purpose years ago. I think that now is a perfect time to bring him in the fold! Summon Bugglesworth!"

"At once," Mora smirks as she leaps off the throne podium and rushes over to the communication controls next to the entrance of the bridge. She places a hand on a green button, and yells in to the speaker. "Bugglesworth, get your freaky-deaky ass in the bridge, NOW!!!!"

Within moments of the child's screech, a fury of bubbles begin to form out of thin air within the room. Mora makes her way back up to Gruumm as the alien begins to reform his body. The mess of bubbles join together and solidify, revealing the creature's true form. He has large eyes and his attire seems to fit his namesake.

"I'm heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere Master," Bugglesworth jumps in place. "What do you desire for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee to do?"

Ignoring the rather annoying tone and pitch of Bugglesworth's voice, Gruumm leans forward. "I have an assignment for you. My Bluehead Prime will teleport you to Earth to acquire the subject that needs abduction."

"Whoooooooooooooooo shall I be kidnapping Master," Bugglesworth continues to hobble around on his feet, not being able to stand still.

"Here," Gruumm snaps his fingers, igniting a small flame. Once the fire dissipates, a picture of a young Black boy with a messy afro sits in the middle of the photo. "Bring this child to me. He possesses a great power, one that I aim to exploit!"

Bugglesworth takes the photo from his master and turns his head to the side. "What is hisssssssssssssssssssssss name?"

"His name is…"

xxxxxxxxxx 

"Samuel Breakage, is that right," Kat asks as she places her chart on the small metal table beside the examination table that Sam is seated upon. "Z has asked me to do an evaluation of your charts, to see if we can find your folks. I will be taking some blood for DNA comparisons, are you afraid of needles?"

"No ma'am," Sam shakes his head lightly. "At least… I don't think. No, I'm sure I'm not," Sam rambles slightly. Living on the streets and being surrounded by thugs with knives makes being scared of a needle sounds kind of meek.

"Good," Kat remarks with a gentle smile. "She has also made a rather personal request to see if you can be instated within the Academy. According to Earth laws, no mutants are allowed to be apart of Earth's military, police forces or Earth's SPD Branch. But as you know… Z is a mutant. The Commander and I took her in as a special case, but since she has such a fancy for you, we are willing to make an exception for you as well."

"How can you do that," Sam asks, his legs swinging back and forth upon the examination table that he is seated upon. Since his arrival, he has received nothing but smiles from everyone that Z introduced him to. But of course, none of them had any knowledge of the fact that he is in fact a mutant, other than the beautiful cat-lady in front of him.

"Oh, it's rather simple," Kat exclaims. "I have all your files and charts brought up, and I have the clearance to… update the information prior your medical history. I can… let's say, make your rather small criminal charges… and the knowledge of your mutant abilities be erased from record."

"You can do that," Sam asks wide-eyed.

"Not supposed to, the Commander and I could get into some serious… political trouble with the United States, but that is rather small biscuits. We operate within Earths laws, as long as it doesn't interfere with the betterment of SPD. The Commander and I felt that if Z was ever exposed, we would simply use the story that having a psychic would be an advancement for this Base. The politicians would easy crave, for the Commander can be quite… intimidating when he wants to be."

"And what if I am ever outed," Sam asks.

"Commander Cruger and Z are already preparing an argumentative case on your behalf, if you are ever exposed. However, the chances for that are rather nil."

"The B-Squad knows I'm a mutant," Sam looks away. "How are we going to work with that? I know that that guy in blue doesn't like me…"

"Sky doesn't like a lot of people," Kat remarks. "Don't worry, we'll handle it. Explanations will be given, showing that were are merely sheltering you and providing you with the basic necessities. The local DA won't be an issue, he is an anti-mutantist himself, so to be truthfully honest he probably doesn't care for your wellbeing at all."

"Is the whole world like this," Sam asks softly. "Does the whole world hate people like me? Mutants?"

"No," Kat shakes her head softly as she applies a cleaning wipe to Sam's left arm. "People not born of this world, like I, have no problems at all with human based mutants. And there are a few safe havens in this world that welcome mutants with open arms; many South American counties, New Zealand, Australia, most of Africa as well as Japan. China, for example has seen the potential military advancements for using mutants as well, but there is tension involved."

"What about in space," Sam asks wide eyed at the possibly. "On other worlds?"

"It gets complicated Sam," Kat slowly inserts the tip of the needle in his arm. "Steady now, you are going to feel a pinch."

Sam squints, but relaxes once the needle is in. "Anyways, there will always be things to draw lines between different groups of people, humanoid or not. Even my people, before our home world was snuffed out by the Troobians, we were separated by our beliefs and customs. But now we have integrated into one people leaving the past as what it is. The past."

"I wish this world was like that," Sam watches the small vial fill with his blood. "Maybe then… I would have some friends."

"What about the other kids out there that you share that warehouse with," Kat retracts the needle and places a cap on it. She places a cotton swab against the spot that she had inserted the needle and applies pressure to stop the bleeding.

"They… they aren't my friends. Not really. We were just hanging around with each other, because it's easier to get food as a group than risk doing it individually and get caught."

"As I recall, Z had found you when you were alone," Kat places the blood sample into her kit.

"Yeah… I was doing my own thing," Sam shrugs. "The other kids, they steal stuff. I mean, I did too, but only food or clothing when I couldn't get to the shelters. But they would steal stuff, televisions and drugs and other stuff to sell and all… I don't. It's wrong."

"You have a good head on your shoulders Sam," Kat tells him. "Don't worry about a thing. Just like with Z, I assure you, this place will change your life."

"Speaking of Z, where is she," Sam looks about the lab. "She told me that she wouldn't be gone long."

"She won't be," Kat explains. "Other than being a Power Ranger now, as an Officer there are other duties that she must do as well. Much like you will, once you become a full Cadet."

"Thank you," Sam lowers his head. "You… you have been real nice to me. Just like Z has."

"It's only going to get better young Sam," Kat places a comforting hand on his left shoulder. "Welcome to the first day of the rest of your life."

xxxxxxxxxx 

Several halls away, Commander Cruger and Elizabeth Delgado slowly walk toward Kat's laboratory at a rather slow pace. The hall is vacant of any other life sans the two, giving the two amble time to talk about the new developments with Sam, as well as other things.

"Once again Commander, thank you so much for doing this for me… again," Z adds. "I know that this may hold major cconsequences for you and Kat both if this ever got out."

"It is alright Elizabeth," Cruger comes to a stop. "I understand how deeply this affects you. But I must warn you, you cannot allow this to interfere with your duties as a Ranger. Already I have seen a slight decline in your work activities around the Base."

"Sam, he needs me Commander," Z looks up at the large alien who has been more like a father figure than the priests in the orphanage where she had stayed at as a child ever did. "Jack and I… we never had anyone there for us when we were kids. I need to do this."

"Even at the cost of your Ranger status," Cruger asks her seriously. "You have worked hard to reach the status that you are in within the B-Squad the past five years."

"If I must," Z states quickly. "Sam is important to me… but I know that especially now in this time of crisis, that that option is not available to either of us. All I can do is promise that I will try harder and not to slip up in my duties in the future."

"That is all I ask Officer," Cruger smiles. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must return to the Command Center. I have several more things that deem my full attention before I leave to go to Galaxy Command in a few days."

"Whatever for," Z asks.

"There is going to be a conference where we are going to debate the most appropriate action to take against Gruumm. It is obvious that he intends harm to this galaxy; however we do not know what he has in store next. Since his arrival in this galaxy, he has yet to make any new advances on other civilizations or planets other than Earth."

"I was unaware," Z remarks simply. "This thing with the Troobians… it's getting out of hand isn't it?"

"That it is," Cruger leans toward her and lowers his voice quite considerably. Z can feel his unease grow within her mind as his mood shifts slightly. "SPD is compromised. There is a traitor or traitors within the organization."

Jack's words from a week earlier ring through her mind once more. Jack had informed her that the large alien dog before her now at this moment is under secret investigating by her former lover. She opens her mind as she breaks her own vow of not reading another individual's mind without their permission. She feels deep in her heart that Anubis Cruger is not a betrayer to the organization, or to her. The large alien has been a father figure to her the past five years.

"I see," she scans through his feelings, to see if his emotions jump to expose a hidden truth or exposed lie. Satisfied that she cannot find any, she continues. "Any leads so far?"

"None at the moment," he states truthfully. "But I do have a suspicion."

"Who," Z asks.

"I will refrain from answering that Officer," Cruger stands straight. "You… may not like my answer."

She doesn't need him to speak it; she can easily see the owner of the face in his mind. She almost gasps upon seeing it, but years of control and practice manage to cover her surprise.

_Jack Landors._

"Well," Z straightens her uniform slowly, as she contemplates her next words. I believe that I have to relieve Sydney from monitoring duty shortly, so I shall see you in the Command Center then."

"Of course," Cruger nods as he proceeds to walk away from the brunette. "A pleasure as always Elizabeth."

"Yes sir," Z salutes her Commander. Cruger turns and walks away, in the direction that the two had originally come from. Z watches the large alien dog disappear around the corner. Her mind in running a thousand miles per second as she begins to process the information that she pried from Cruger's mind.

_The Commander believes that Jack is the spy. He believes that Jack's arrival and the loss of the A-Squad is no conscience. But… but Jack believes that the Commander is the traitor… and all I have is Jack's word since I can't scan him… I… I don't know what to think… I can scan the Commander.. but I can't scan Jack... could... could Jack be..._

As she prepares to turn around, she senses a very familiar aura not to far off. Z turns and walks to the edge of the next corner and speaks. "You can come out now Sky. I'm not going to bite."

Sky Tate turns the corner. For the first time since his possession of the Blue Ranger morpher, Z sees him in his colored uniform. She quickly slides her un-gloved hands into her pockets, preventing him from seeing them exposed. Sky smiles slightly as he rounds the corner.

"I would really love to know how you do that," Sky states.

"No you wouldn't," Z chuckles, knowing that that knowledge would create even more of a split than the one that already exists within the Squad. "What can I do for you Sky?"

"I… I wanted to talk," Sky looks away briefly as he begins to piece together his words. "I know… that things have been tense between us… for a while now."

"That is an understatement," Z remarks, however due to her psychic abilities, she can detect the sincerity behind his words. It reminds her of how Sky use to be, before Dru disappeared. "But yeah, things have been rather tense. Even more so lately."

"Yeah," Sky nods. "I know that I have been a real ass. Let me make it up to you. Lunch?"

"That would be grea… oh, how about a late dinner instead? I have something to take care of around lunch, after my monitoring duty is over," Z quickly amends. All of Sam's tests and such should be done around noon, Kat had estimated earlier. And Z wants to be there when they are all done.

"That sounds good," Sky remarks. "The usual spot we normally went to?"

"Sure," Z smiles, her spirit lifts as she feels Sky's emotions brighten considerably. Defiantly a change from of late.

"It's a date then," Sky smiles as he turns and proceeds to walk away. "Catch you around Elizabeth."

"Yeah, same to you," Z remarks as she watches him walk away. She turns around and sighs, leaning against the wall. So much more information to process, so many people around throughout the base. She had accidentally left her gloves in her room in her excitement over getting Sam admitted in the academy that she had forgotten to put them on.

"Sam," she pushes herself off the wall and stands upright smiling. She continues forward, heading toward Kat's lab, where the young boy she has claimed as her responsibly awaits.

xxxxxxxxxx 

A blond haired woman wearing a blue, white and purple flowered dress is walking a small dog down the sidewalk through the business district of Newtech City. The block is filled full of people, humans and non. It is a mixed variety of races, in business suits. The woman, she comes to a stop right in front of a large bank. Smirking, she reaches into her purse and pulls out a cell-phone. She dials in a number and waits for signal to connect.

"_Yes_," a dark and raspy voice answers.

"Broodwing, this is Hydrax reporting," Hydrax speaks into the phone. She is once again donning her holographic camouflage, this time in the appearance of a mid twenty-some Caucasian woman. Also, adding to her disguise is a pet dog; one that size tells that it must be a house pet due to its small black and white furred appearance.

"_Are you in position_?" the villains voice rings over the receiver of the communicator.

"Yes, at the first bank on the outskirts of the marketplace," she announces as she makes her way to a nearby alley, between the bank and another nearby building. She peers around the corner of the building. She spots an SPD van with several Officers holding onto rifles, escorting the money carriers into the bank. Two officers remain outside with the armored vehicle. "Ready to commence with the plan, if you are."

"_I have the giant robot ready_," Broodwing chuckles. "_It's time to give the Rangers a run for their money!_"

"Excellent," Hydrax's holographic appearance shimmers slightly as her mood shifts deviously. She closes her phone and places it within her purse. She then picks up the pouch that she was walking. She whispers something in its ear, which causes the dog to turn rigid, its own eyes glowing red.

Placing the dog on the ground, she removes the collar from around its neck, and the canine begins to mechanically march toward the SPD van. The small pouch navigates through the busy streets, walking around the legion of people that fills the street. Hydrax keeps at a distance, waiting.

One of the Guards next to the armored van feels something rub up against his leg. He looks down and smiles down at the brown furred dog looking up at him. "Hey little fella, you lost?"

The small animals eye flash red, without any warning or indication, the dog, which is in fact, a cleverly disguised bomb, erupts.

xxxxxxxxxx 

In the Command Center, Sydney is seated around the circular station within the middle of the room at her assigned station. She is typing away at her keyboard at an incredible speed, a combined result of her cyber-brain and mechanical arms. With her enhanced abilities, she is able to do several tasks at once, including monitoring the City Police radio frequency as well as SPD's own through an ear piece.

"Got something Commander," Sydney announces as she turns away from her monitor briefly to look at the recently arrived Commander. "There is a giant robot sighting near Madison Avenue at the convention center."

"What kind," Cruger stands from his podium and walks up to the Cadet.

"Judging from the reports flowing in, I would gauge it at a level 2 threat," Sydney explains. "I am realigning satellite positioning so I can get a visual to make a better assessment."

"Excellent," Cruger looks over her shoulder at the screen as an image flickers before them in another window. "Hmmm, I would move that threat level up to at least five Cadet."

"Sir, shall I alert the Rangers," Sydney asks.

"Yes," Cruger growls lightly. "Just how did a giant robot get snuck into my city?"

"Sir," Sydney places a hand up to her right ear where her earpiece is in. "This just in, there was an explosion within the city, not far from the Newtech National Bank. On the scene SPD Officers are requesting immediate help! There are some injuries, both civilian and SPD!"

"Send the coordinates to my terminal Cadet. Jack and Bridge are out on patrol," Cruger remarks as he pulls up his stations communications system. "I'll relay them the coordinates to the bank."

"The bank, sir?"

"Yes," Cruger begins to explain. "A large transaction of our weapons division finances was being deposited into that bank today. I fear that perhaps this bomb attack may have been nothing more than a diversion."

"What about the giant robot sir," Sydney asks.

"Alert Officers Delgado and Tate. Take your Zords and incept the mecha!"

"Yes sir," Sydney pulls her ear piece off and tosses it aside next to her monitor. She pulls her Morpher out and dials in on Sky and Z's Morpher frequencies. Another Cadet takes her place at the station as she exits out of the Command Center.

xxxxxxxxxx 

"You from around here Bridge?" Jack asks as he lowers his coffee cup from his lips. Ever since the other night atop of the Delta Base, Z had convinced Jack to try to be more sociable amongst the Squad. Jack had reluctantly agreed despite his rather distaste for humanity in general. Figuring that he was already in the cool with his Squads Pink Ranger, he decided to try to befriend his Squads Green Ranger.

"Wha… huh? Oh, yeah," Bridge mumbles between bites of his toast. He had prepared a lunch bag, full of buttered slices of his favorite treat. "Well, all my life at least. My mom is from Vermont and my dad is from Rhode Island. They moved here to the city before it was renamed Newtech before I was born."

"They still here," Jack asks as he lowers his cup and places it into the cup holder between the two.

"My mom is," Bridge remarks. "My dad… he died. About ten years ago. It's just been me and my mom. Providing for her was my biggest reason in joining SPD. Dad's death… it hit her pretty hard."

"I… I'm sorry to hear that Bridge," Jack frowns, slightly mad at himself for even starting the conversation.

"It's okay," Bridge smiles toward the Red Ranger, his eyes closed as he grins widely. "It gets easier as the years pass. What about you? I know that you and Z grew up together."

"For as far as I can remember," Jack remarks.

"Family?"

"No. None," Jack shakes his head negatively. "Z is the only family I ever had, ever wanted. It was… is… enough."

"Really? You… you never thought about your real family?"

"No," Jack sighs. "No, that is a lie. I thought about em'. They are dead."

"Ah," Bridge chews slowly as he digests the information. "Was… was it hard? Living on the streets?"

"It was… manageable," Jack's eyes glaze over slightly as a stray memory hits him, one of Z and himself being cornered by several mutant haters. Since he was unsure if he could phase himself and Z through the wall to safety, he covered his body over hers, protecting her from the punches and kicks that wailed upon his own body. Jack sighs lightly once more as he looks back over to the Green Ranger. "But I am trying… to forget. Z insists."

"_Rangers_," Cruger's voice rings over Bridge's Morpher, startling the two Ranges seated within the Delta Cruiser. "_There was an explosion on the other side of town from your current position_!"

"What was that," Jack grabs onto the walkie-talkie on the dashboard before him in the passenger seat. "Where?"

"_I am relaying the coordinates into your on-board system_," Cruger remarks. "_There is also a giant robot attack as well. I believe that the two are connected. Get to the Newtech Nation Bank immediately!_"

"What about the giant robot sir," Bridge asks.

"Officers Delgado, Tate and Cadet Drew are on their way now to the scene," Cruger remarks, "_I believe the explosion as well as the robot may be a distraction for the perpetrators true motives._"

"The Bank," Jack nods. Being Red Ranger gives him access to information that the other Rangers are not allowed to know without prior acknowledgment. "SPD had a large transaction going in today…"

"_Exactly_," Cruger interrupts. "_Hurry Rangers!_"

"You heard the man Bridge," Jack remarks as he tosses his coffee cup out the window; reaching for his seatbelt. "Gun it!"

xxxxxxxxxx 

Three of the five Delta Runners arrive at the scene where the giant robot can be seen, trashing about the city. The three large vehicles come to a stop, as their three occupants begin to divulge the situation. Alarms are wailing throughout the large metropolis, alerting its citizens of the immediate threat, urging them all to seek shelter.

"Crud, that robot is a whopper," Sydney notes of the size of the gigantic battle robot standing posed for battle. "There is no way we can handle that thing on our own!"

"We are going to have to try," Sky remarks through his Delta Runners com-link. "

"Well, makes you glad that we did decide to wait until later to have our dinner date," Z muses over her com-link to the Blue Ranger. "This would have most defiantly put a damper on the evening."

Smiling underneath his helmet, Sky silently agrees. He grips his controls "Okay team, lets take this monstrosity down!"

xxxxxxxxxx 

"Look at all that smoke," Bridge remarks as he pulls the Delta Cruiser up to a stop. From where the explosion had went off, it now only destroyed the city block before the bank, but also injured many.

"Bridge, head to the bank and assets the situation," Jack orders as he opens the passenger side door and steps out. "I'm going to see if I can help these people."

"Right," Bridge grabs his Deltamax Striker from his side holster and lays it in the seat that Jack was once seated in. If indeed this event was connected to the appearance of the giant robot on the opposite side of town, then the potential for criminal activity in this area is indeed high. "Stay frosty," he calls out as he pulls the Cruiser away.

As Bridge pulls away, Jack shakes his head, repeating the same words that Bridge had told him. "Stay frosty? Who the hell says that anymore? Bridge, you are one strange character…" Smiling slightly and shaking his head, Jack walks over to the closest group of injured people seated upon the sidewalk. Normally he would shun away from the idea of interacting with normal humans, but for Z… he is making an attempt. It would have been easy to have Bridge remain here until the medical units arrived, but he has to try. "You people alright?"

Bridge drives down the street until he reaches ground zero of the initial explosion. Bridge sighs in sadness as he spots the several Officers that were caught in the blast. They are people he personally knew. Several cars are overturned and fires are spread all throughout the block and civilians can be seen helping each other; those that are not dead. He can also spot the SPD Officer that called in the report, she has a large gash across her forehead.

"Great Jehovah," Bridge mutters as he pulls the Cruiser to a stop. For a brief instant he is reminded of the day that Sky, Dru and he stood outside Sydney's home burn to a crisp, five years ago. He feels himself grow angry as he exits out of the Cruiser and turns toward the bank. He grabs his Striker and proceeds toward the bank. Around him he can hear people coughing, moaning and some sobbing.

Bridge steps into what was once the entrance to the bank. The same scene that litters the street outside matches what he sees inside. Bodies are strung about, some burned too badly to even be recognized and others are torn apart from flying metal and glass. Glass crunches underneath his feet as he slowly makes his way through the mess. He feels his throat tighten as the nauseating smell enters his nostrils.

Near the back of the bank Bridge can see sunlight shining through an opening. He quickly makes his way toward the vaults. He points his Striker in and quickly observes the scene. There is a large circle cut right through the metal vault and leads outside. Surrounding the floor of the now vacant vault is a large puddle of water. Frowning Bridge squats down to the puddle and hovers his hand above it. He looks up at the ceiling above to see if there is a water line that may have leaked, but there is none.

"Why is water here? What does it mean?"

"It means," a sinister voice behind him speaks. Bridge jumps to attention, startled. He turns and before he can aim his Delta Striker it is knocked from his hands. Hydrax grabs him by the collar and hurls him upward holding him several feet up off the floor. The alien is no longer wearing her holographic disguise. "That your time has just run out!"

xxxxxxxxxx 

After Z had rushed out of her lab, Kat finished up her work and put the rest of Sam's paperwork on hold until after the crisis. Not wanting to leave the child alone, she brought him with her. Kat and Sam enter the Command Center. The boy comes to a stop and gasps loudly as he begins to observe the atmosphere of the blue and silver color coated room. Cadets and Officers are speaking into headsets and are operating many computer consoles. It is all too much to take in.

"Doggie, what is wrong," Kat asks as she walks up to the station that Sydney was on earlier. She leans over the shoulder of the Cadet that had taken Sydney's position as the Pink Ranger took off into battle.

"There are two simultaneously alerts going on," Cruger turns around. His eyes widen slightly upon seeing the young boy standing in the Command Center. "Kat, what is he doing here? Any and all civilians are prohibited from having access to the Command Center."

"I take full responsibility," Kat waves a paw toward her Commanding Officer, not bothering to turn around to face him. They have been long time friends, so she has never really bothered with the formalities, unless she was irritated with him for whatever reason. Her eyes are glued to the large monitor projecting the image of the Pink, Blue and Yellow Delta Runners battling the large giant robot. "But I promised Z that I wouldn't take my eyes off him. And technically, he will no longer be a civilian by the end of the day."

"Z," Sam darts up to Kat, his eyes fixated on the Yellow Delta Runner on the screen. "Z's in there," he asks Kat, referring to the Yellow vehicle.

"Yes," Kat tells him. "That is her personal Zord. All the Rangers have a designated Runner for their specific color."

"Cool!"

"Yes," Cruger grins lightly, baring his large teeth. "Cool indeed."

"_Commander_," Sky's voice floods through the communications line. "_Judging from our readings, this robot's threat level is rising. Permission to take it out._"

"Proceed with caution," Cruger places his paws aboard the console's communication unit. "We'll learn what we can from its system after cleanup."

"_Acknowledged._"

"Power Rangers…" Sam whispers lightly, the battle reflecting on his eyes as he watches the battle on the screen. His smile spreads into a full fledge grin. "That's what I want to be…"

xxxxxxxxxx 

Bridge raises his fists, blocking the fury of blows being delivered from Hydrax, his Striker had been knocked from his hands, hidden amongst the debris. The female alien had gotten the jump on him and totally caught him off guard. He had been so caught up in trying to figure out why there was water within the money vault. Now as he fights for his life he understands why. The criminal that he is fighting is a plant-based alien, who draws their power from the water around them. And even though there are no water vales in the vault, there is plenty of water surrounding them in the buildings pipe work, the surrounding sewers as well as the park not far away.

"You," Bridge screams. "You're responsible for that bomb that went off! You killed a lot people!"

"All is fair in love and war," Hydrax taunts. "And guess what boy," Hydrax pulls her right fist back, channeling hydrogen energy into her arm. "THIS IS WAR!"

Bridge is unable to block the punch. Her fist smashes roughly into his forehead, sending him skidding out past the vault entrance and through the waiting area of the bank. The floor is littered with bodies of those who were injured and knocked unconscious from the explosion, and those who were more unfortunate to lose their lives.

Slamming against the glass covered entrance, Bridge falls to his knees. He grasps his forehead, wincing in pain from the forming headache. He looks up only in time to see a purple clad boot head directly for his face once more.

"Oh crap…"

The roundhouse sends Bridge flying though the remains of the glass shard entrance of the bank. He slams into the back of a debris covered Honda. He just barely manages to roll off the back of it in time to avoid another powerful blow delivered by Hydrax. Her fist becomes embedded in its trunk; Bridge uses this opportunity to call for help.

"JACK," he screams, his voice echoing throughout the block, ringing along with the fire-truck and ambulance sirens. "I NEED HELP!"

Several blocks down, Jack jumps to his feet, hearing the plea from his fellow Ranger. Excusing himself from the several people he had helped free from under debris, Jack hauls tail down the block, heading toward the bank.

"Bridge," he calls out, drawing his D-Magnums as he skids to a stop. He looks around the parking area, turning in a circle as he scouts the area. "Where are you bud?"

Bridge darts away from the bank entrance, heading toward the Red Ranger. "Jack, we got a problem! The bomber, she is still here!"

A car behind Bridge explodes; the same one that Hydrax had her fist struck in. The blast throws Bridge down to the ground; the Green Ranger rolls several feet. A large shadow falls upon him, causing him to look upright. He scrambles to feet, just barely able to save himself from being crushed by the car that was thrown upward from Hydrax's blast. A mist of rain seems to fall about the area.

Bridge skids to a stop, breathing heavily. Jack arrives next to him, his D-Magnums aiming toward the fog that generated from the cars crash back upon the ground. "Bridge, what is the 411?"

"The criminal is a Fernovian," Bridge quickly rambles. "She looks familiar, I believe that the SPD databanks has a file on her!"

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Hydrax hisses as she emerges from the dense smoke.

"She's gotta be the one responsible for the bomb," Bridge continues. "But the vault is empty so I don't think that she is working alone, unless she was able to clear it all out by herself, but then again, I didn't see any moneybags so…!"

"Bridge, got'ca," Jack interrupts him, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "Where is your Striker?"

"My wha…," Bridge looks down to where his sidearm should be, only to notice it that it is missing. He had forgotten that she had deflected it away from him. "Ah crap, it must have been knocked off when she through me through the doors…"

"Doors huh," Jack keeps his eyes trained on the alien as she emerges completely from the mist. "Ah, her. Yep, you are right Bridge. She is on SPD's most wanted."

"I should be honored, that you know my face human," Hydrax raises her right arm. Her fingers extend outward and they begin to glow lightly as she summons her energy. "Now, perhaps I should melt yours of with some high pressured steam!"

"Jack, MOVE," Bridge leaps upon the Red Ranger, knocking both himself and Jack to the ground as a powerful jet stream tears overhead.

"Whhhhhhoooooooaaaa," Jack yells in shock. "That was close!"

"I was right," Bridge gasps as he looks at the tear torn into the street behind them both. "She's the one who cut into the vault! She must have done it using that water attack!"

"Water," Jack flips to his feet and quickly glances in the direction that Bridge is looking. Sure enough, a large burrowed line into the cement and onward which has torn several cars into halves. "What does water have to do with it?"

"I found water in the vault! High pressured water can cut through metal, stone and granite," Bridge quickly explains. "Maybe even diamond!"

"It cuts through human bone rather easily," Hydrax leaps into the air and fires several more streams out of her outstretched hand. "ALLOW ME TO DEMONSTRATE!"

"How about, not," Jack retorts as he fires his Magnums, countering her energy blasts. They deflect outward, raining downward upon the street. Bridge rolls for cover, ducking underneath the tail end of a near truck.

"This is crazy," Bridge screams as he covers his head. One of Jack's blasts that gets deflected off of Hydrax's energy beam tears into a fire hydrant, erupting water high upward. Hydrax chuckles as she lands on the ground, the water raining down onto her.

"Yummy," Hydrax smirks as her body begins to absorb the moisture around her, refueling her.

"Jack," Bridge calls out to his Squad leader as he crawls from underneath the truck. "Water empowers her species! She just got totally stronger!"

"Great," Jack mutters as he grabs onto Bridge's arm and hauls him to his feet. "Follow my lead, and run like hell!"

"Yes, that's right," Hydrax throws both her arms outward and unleashes two more powerful streams of energy behind the two fleeing Rangers. "Run! Run like the cowards that you are!"

"Get to the Delta Cruiser," Jack yells to Bridge as the two dodge the two flailing streams of high-powered water. "I need you to drive!"

"Why," Bridge howls back to the Red Ranger behind him. Bridge leaps on the topside of an overturned bus and runs down its length. He manages to jump off in time to avoid being hit. "What are you going to do?"

"Ride and shoot shotgun," Jack leaps over the hood of the Cruiser and seats himself in the passenger seat. Bridge immediately hops behind the steering wheel and slams the vehicle in reverse. Inwardly he thanks God that he had the foresight to keep the Delta Cruiser running.

"Get this heap moving Bridge," Jack throws his right elbow out and shatters the front windshield so he can fire his Magnums better. "Go, go go, go, GO!"

"We're a going, we're a going," Bridge slams on the gas, jerking the vehicle backwards. Chuckling, Hydrax takes off into a sprint, running toward the fleeing vehicle.

"She's catching up," Bridge hollers.

"Just leave her to me, you keep your eye on the road," Jack remarks as he switches his Magnums to the automatic function and immediately sends a horde of energy blasts toward the female alien.

xxxxxxxxxx 

Sky rotates his Delta Runner away from the giant robot as it flails its long metal appendages through the air, trying to strike down the Blue Delta Runner. Sky expertly navigates the Zord between each swing. Although he will never admit out loud, he has always preferred the Blue Delta Runner over the Red. That in turn, gives him some sense of reason of being given the Blue Ranger powers. It allows it him to soar over the city, high into the sky, hence his nickname. Flying gives him a sense of freedom, without a care in the world.

It is also when he feels the closest to his father, as he soars through the heavens.

"Z, I need you to take out his leg left," Sky orders. "I have noticed a pattern in his attacks. Whoever is piloting that monstrosity has a preference for using the left side. Take out his left leg, the pilot will have to focus his attention on using his right weapon systems."

"Confirmed," the Yellow Rangers voice rings through his cockpit. Z immediately turns all her attention in firing her weapons toward the gray hulklings left knee. Z is able to get a perfect shot right in its joint causing the robot's knee to buckle. As if falls forward, putting all its weight onto its right knee as it struggles to get up, Sky flies overhead, unleashing a mess of energy firing down upon its backside.

"I'm taking him down," Sydney announces as she charges her Runner toward the rear of the giant. With ramming speed, she slams the front of her Zord against its rear, sending it sprawling forward. Backing up, Sydney activates her Runners weapons. Twin mechanical cords blast out of the front and wrap around the piloted beast. Sending unleashes thousands of volts into it, shorting out its systems.

"Okay," Sydney speaks into her communicator. "It's dead weight. Nothing left now but to contain the pilot."

"Leave it to me," Z remarks. She removes her harnesses and exits her cockpit. She leaps down from her Runner, when combined with the rest of the other four, it represents one of the Delta Megazords arms. The pilot, who is crawling out of the cockpit of the downed Zord, is nothing more than a Troobian Krybot grunt.

"All this, over a Krybot," Z hisses. "It irks me that a mindless, soulless creature could cause all this destruction," she raises her Delta Striker, transforming it into its gun mode. "It would be different if you could reason, but you are just doing what you were programmed for."

The Krybot stands upright and prepares to fire its own weapon, not giving another second to process the information being given to it by Z. This is what makes it a threat, to all those that live. Z pulls her Strikers trigger and releases a bolt of energy, tearing into the Krybots mechanical skull. Nuts, bolts and wires spill from the opening. It collapses down onto the ground, motionless.

_Is this what Jack feels_, Z ponders. _I… I know that… that Krybot was not alive. Not capable of thinking on its own… but when it fell… all I felt was… satisfaction._

Z shakes her head, trying to lift the fog clouding her thoughts. "No. I'm not like that. And neither is Jack. Damn it, its times like this that I wish I wasn't immune to him. If I could just get into his mind… and then there is what I picked up from the Commander's mind… he thinks Jack is a traitor… and Jack has admitted that he believes that the Commander is the traitor…"

"_Z_," Sky's voice rings over her communicator. She brings her Morpher up, close to the mouth region of her Morpher.

"Yeah?"

"_Have you contained the situation?_"

"Yeah," Z nods, her eyes closing behind her visor. "It is."

"_Kat has informed me that the C and D-Squads are on their way for cleanup detail_," Sky informs her. "_Lets get back to Base_."

"Of course," Z places her Striker in its holster. She turns and heads back toward her Delta Runner.

xxxxxxxxxx 

"Turn Bridge, turn," Jack yells as he sits back in his seat to change his Magnum's energy packs. He glances quickly back in the direction in the alien running behind them. They had an edge, Bridge having been able to turn the Cruiser around so he could drive in forward than in reverse. "Damn she is fast!"

"I don't think this Cruiser can take much more damage," Bridge remarks. The Cruiser had indeed taken a few nasty hits from the high-pressured water from Hydrax.

Hydrax quickly changes her direction as she darts in a nearby alley entrance. As the Cruiser turns the next corner she leaps out and fires another stream on the ground next to the Cruisers left side tires. The sudden loss of gravel for the Cruiser to coast on, Bridge jerks the steering wheel hard to the left, causing the right side of the Cruiser to turn sharply in Hydrax's direction. As if pitching a fast softball, Hydrax pushes another powerful blast in their direction. Both Jack and Bridge watch in horror as the steam heads right toward them. They scramble to get out of their seats and leap out of the jeep seconds before the stream of energy tears into the metal, slicing the Delta Cruiser in half. A huge explosion follows as the fuel line is breached and ignited from a spark.

As Jack and Bridge sail through the air, the two quickly retrieve their Morpher's from their secure locations on the back of their belts and bring the devices forward. Bright red and green flashes of light illuminate Hydrax's vision temporary as Jack and Bridge morph before they even land upon the ground.

"SPD 1, Red," Jack yells out.

"SPD 3, Green," Bridge follows as the now morphed Rangers turn to face Hydrax. "You're going to have to pay for that! That was SPD property… but then again, once we arrest you, you won't be able to pay because you'll be in jail. That would mean…"

"Leave it alone Bridge," Jack snaps, not wanting to hear one of Bridge's long winded rambles. Now is defiantly now the time.

"What makes you so sure that I am going to jail," Hydrax retorts as she summons her energy once more for another powerful water blast. She takes several steps backwards before back flipping over an abandoned van.

"It's either that or the alternative," Jack remarks as he reaches for his D-Magnums. But before he can draw them, he is hit head on by a powerful blast of water to his chest. He skids across the gravel before slamming into several tables at an outside booth at a nearby restaurant.

"Jack," Bridge calls out to his teammate. But before he can make a move to aid his fellow Ranger, he hears the female alien yell, "Take THIS!" Bridge turns just in time to see the van that she had leapt over moments ago, being blasted through the air by her water blaster, heading straight for him. Bridge immediately draws his Delta-Striker and slashes downward on the side closest to him as it glides through the air. The blow causes the car to begin to twirl as it now passes by above him. Slamming into the ground, the vehicle skids across the gravel on its side.

"Whoa, now that was close!"

Groaning, Jack pulls himself up from the ground. He had never been hit by a blast so hard before. Who would have known that a high pressured water blast would hurt? "Bridge, lookout," Jack screams as he watches Hydrax use Bridge's distraction to leap toward him, a blue sphere of energy circling her right arm as she prepares to fire toward the Green Ranger.

Bridge leaps aside, just barely dodging the powerful water stream as it strikes the ground where he had stood only moments earlier. The stream continues tearing a path through the concrete lot. It slices two parked vehicles into two halves.

"We need to stop this waterhog," Jack remarks as he darts to Bridge's side, clutching the right side of his chest.

"Agreed," Bridge remarks. "But her hydro powers are quite powerful! I don't know any way to counter her attacks, at least not in this area!"

"What do you mean," Jack asks as he watches the water alien dart from wall to wall, placing distance between Bridge, himself and her.

"Heat counters water," Bridge snaps a finger in thought. "What we need is something hot enough to counter her water powers, but as long as she is near a water supply, she will have an endless amount of water to draw energy from!"

"We got the heat, right here," Jack raises his two Magnums. "Once combined, the energy output is tripled!"

"We'll need to get in position, when she fires another attack," Bridge exclaims. "However, the force of water can crush buildings, so we're going to have to make the hit count!"

"Don't worry about that," Jack combines the two weapons. He winces slightly as his right side throbs from the earlier impact from her blast. "If I'm not anything, I am a good shot!"

"_Rangers_," Cruger's voice interrupts them. "_The culprit has been identified. She is Hydrax, a Troobian Soldier that somehow snuck into this system several years ago. She is wanted for murder, arson and several other numerous charges_."

"Hydrax, eh," Jack muses. "I remember her file. She has a bounty on her head from her own planet!"

"_Proceed with caution Rangers._"

"Hydrax, you are under arrest for murder, arson and other numerous charges," Bridge quotes the Commander from only moments earlier.

"And who is going to take me in," Hydrax spats. "You two?"

"Who said anything about taking you in," Jack aims toward her with his D-Magnums. "I am authorized to use lethal force!"

"You… I heard about you, yes," Hydrax narrows her eyes. "Broodwing warned me about you. You're Jack Landors!"

"Should have figured that Broodwing had something to do with this," Jack snarls. "He would jump at the chance to make a profit, especially if it means stealing SPD funds!"

"Broodwing has his reasons I assure you," Hydrax chuckles as she crosses her arms underneath her breasts. "As well as all the funds now for your Megazord program!"

"How would she know about our Megazord program," Bridge quickly asks Jack, not really expecting an answer. "And I didn't see Broodwing anywhere…"

"It wouldn't surprise me if Broodwing was able to replicate that teleportation technology that he stole from Planet Leslie for himself," Jack counters as he quickly recombines his D-magnums into one weapon. "Now where should I blast her!"

"Her back," Bridge answers quietly. "Her species have roots instead of spinal cords. If you can hit her on her main root between her shoulder blades, I am certain that we can bring her down!"

"Sounds like a plan," Jack keeps his aim steady. "Let's do it!"

The Red and Green Ranger take off in a sprint, heading directly toward the Fernovian. Hydrax uncrosses her arms as she charges up once more. "So eager to die are you? Well come on!"

Jack quickly flaxes to the right while Bridge goes to the left. Jack leaps over her head, as Bridge rushes onward, managing to land a blow in her gut. As Jack flips overhead, he drops his right heel under her neck, snapping her head back rather viciously. As she falls backwards, Bridge throws a leg underneath her feet, sweeping her off the ground. Quickly standing upright, Bridge slams his elbow in her back, sending her flipping over. Jack uses this opening to fire from the spot that he landed. True to his claim, his shot is dead on as it tears across her backside.

"Arrgggghahahaha," Hydrax screams in pain as she lands on her face. Her body twists in pain as she drawls her knees up to her chest.

"Yeah, how you like my weed killer," Jack jokes as he stands upright.

"She barked up the wrong tree," Bridge gives Jack thumbs up.

"Okay Bridge, no more tree puns," Jack shakes his head as he brings out his Morpher and holds it before him. "Okay Hydrax, you loss. Time for containment…"

Hydrax begins chuckling as she glares up at the Red Ranger. "I don't think so Ranger," she hisses. The ground suddenly begins shaking around them, causing Jack and Bridge to lose their footing. As the two fall to the ground, large roots erupt from underneath the cement and circle around Hydrax, pulling her underground. Jack and Bridge are only able to get up on their feet once the quake has passed.

"What the hell was that," Jack yells. "Did you know she could do that?"

"No," Bridge shakes his head. "But it is not surprising. After all, her species are plant-like. Controlling elements that are similar to her own biology is probable."

"Great," Jack grumbles as he disassembles the D-Blaster back into their separate parts and places each Magnum in their appropriate holster. "Cruger is going to love this…" Jack sighs as he brings his Morpher close to his helmet. "She got away," Jack speaks into his Morpher. "But I got an idea to bring her in."

"_I want her alive Landors_," Cruger remarks. He had been monitoring the entire situation from the Command Center. "_We cannot learn any Troobian secrets from her if she is dead_."

"I cannot make any promises," Jack smirks. "Agent Landors, out."

"You have a plan Jack," Bridge asks the braided haired man.

"You could say something like that," Jack grins. Lets just say, SPD is not the only one who would be interested in acquiring Hydrax. "Come on bud. Let's go see if the med-crews need any help before we head out."

xxxxxxxxxx 

Sky rounds the corner, heading toward the B-Squad dormitories. He has been with Space Patrol Delta now for eight years, and even after all this time, he still cannot get over the fact that even for the Officers that have been here are long as he has, they still refer to their own personal rooms as dorms. At least now as a B-Squad Officer and Ranger, he has his own room. He shared a dorm with Bridge briefly after Dru went missing, and that is an experience that he does not care to experience ever again.

Bridge is a nice guy, Sky muses. Bit annoying at times, but he is my friend. Heh, I wonder how Jack is fairing being partnered him?

Sky enters the B-Squad Commons space and grins to himself as he makes a beeline straight for Z's dorm. After they had returned to the Delta Base after dealing with the giant robot, and leaving the C and D-Squads for cleanup detail, Z had disappeared, telling Sky that she had something to take care of before they took off for their lunch date.

"Okay," Sky tells himself as he straightens his uniform top before knocking on Z's door. "You screwed things up between you two the first time Sky," he tells himself. "Many men don't get second chances, especially from women as beautiful as Elizabeth. Don't screw this up."

He raises his hand to knock on the door, but he pauses as he hears laughter on the other side. He can make out Z's voice, but the other voice is hard to make out. Shrugging, Sky knocks on the door, alerting the occupants within the room of his arrival.

Z's electronic door slides upward. Sky's breath hitches in his throat as he observes her appearance. Her hair is free from the ponytail that she normally wears her hair in. The dark brown, almost black tresses cover her shoulders. Many of the male populace would argue that Sydney is the most beautiful in the Base, but Sky has always been more attached to her tanned Hispanic features.

"Oh Sky," Z's eyes light up. "It's that time already? I had gotten carried away…"

"That's okay," Sky smiles, leaning against the doorframe. "I heard laughter. I can come back later if you'd…"

"No, no," Z remarks. "Me and my friend were merely chatting about his first week within the Academy next week," Z informs him. She sighs softly, knowing that Sky will indeed find out eventually from the Commander or Kat. "Here, I'll introduce you. Sam, will you come out here please?"

Z and Sky walk out into the Commons Room. A few seconds later, Samuel Breakage walks into the larger room, dressed in a brand new dark gray uniform and his hair is tied back into a fine braided design tight against his scalp, courtesy of Z.

"Sky, this is Sam," Z introduces Sam formally to Sky. "Kat finished his processing papers while we were out battling that giant robot. Sam begins his first official day as an SPD Cadet next Monday."

"Hi," Sam waves to the taller, very intimidating man.

At first Sky is shocked. No words can form in either his mind or mouth as he looks down upon the mutant child. After a few seconds, he shakes away the stupor. "Wait… what? No."

"Listen, and I can explain…"

"What's to explain," Sky snaps his head upward. "That kid is a mutant! SPD policy is clear that no mutants can serve within the Base…"

"That is Earth's law," Z counters. "Commander Cruger has informed me that there are special instances where that rule can be bent here on Earth. He, as well as I, feel that Sam could be a huge asset to SPD."

"This is absurd," Sky's anger grows. "He cannot be here!"

"Sam honey," Z turns and squats down to Sam's level. "Can you remember how to get back to your dorm from here? Go on and get settled in, I'll be there momentary."

"Oh, uh, okay…" Sam trails off, loving over Z's shoulder at the more intimidating Blue Ranger. Sky's eyebrows narrow, which causes Sam to jump slightly. "Yeah, I'll see you there."

Sam walks pass the two and makes his way out of the Commons Room, and heads toward the dorms where the younger recruits are stationed. Once he is out of sight, Z narrows her eyes and stares at Sky. She doesn't need to remove her gloves to know what he is thinking.

"I know what you are going to say Sky, and before you get the chance, I'm going to say my piece," Z remarks.

"I'm sure that it will be informative," Sky crosses his arms.

"I see a lot of myself in Sam," Z remarks. "Like me, he was thrown to the streets, with no one in the world to help or care at that age. I had Jack, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Sam, he has no one. I am not about to let that child continue on with that life."

"He's a mutant…" Sky begins.

"So," Z stomps her left foot. "That means that he should just roll over and let people kick him around! He's a child! Mutant or not, no one deserves that kind of life! I should know!"

"I'm not saying tha…"

"Well, what are you saying, huh," Z frowns as she turns away from him. Her heart breaking all over again, for she already knows what lies in his heart. "You know what? You don't have to say anything. It's rather obvious, and you have made your point several times over and over. Enjoy your dinner date tonight all by your lonesome."

"Z," Sky reaches out and grabs at her elbow. Z violently shakes him off, moving on instinct, not wanting to make any kind of contact that would possibly give her any psychic feedback. She glares at Sky as she shuffles back to the closest wall. "Don't you EVER touch me, you… you racist jerk off!"

The words cut deep to Sky, coming from her. He raises his hands and steps back. He closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath, calming himself. When he opens his eyes, as well as his mouth to speak, Z is nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it," Sky punches the wall, next to him. Sighing in frustration, disappoint and anger, at Z, at himself, he walks over to her dorm and closes the door. Shoving his hands in his jacket uniforms pockets, Sky leaves the Commons Room, his appetite now gone.

xxxxxxxxxx 

Several miles away from ground zero of the explosion, Jack and Bridge walked the distance to a public bus station and took a bus to the docks, where Piggy's Diner once stood. After arriving, Jack informed Bridge to hold back while he does the talking. As the red and white clad SPD Agent makes his way through the debris toward Piggy, whose back is turned.

"Hmm… nothing is salvageable…" Piggy mutters, unaware of the new arrival. "Maybe I should turn my business mobile."

"That would probably help prevent something like this again," Jack speaks, using it as an opportunity to alert Piggy of his presence.

"Wha," the orange-scaled alien almost falls over in surprise. As he turns around, his features relax. "Jack, man, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Like that would do you in," Jack smirks. "How have you been Piggy?"

"Me, I'm the same as I've always been," Piggy stands to his feet. He brushes his pants off. "Now for you, its obvious things have changed. How did you get out of jail?"

"The Supreme Commander of SPD," Jack remarks. "We made a deal."

"So you got the hookup eh," Piggy grins. "Next time I find myself in a rut, I'm calling you," Piggy looks down at the uniform that Jack sports. "A Power Ranger. Man, never thought that I'd see the day that a little dreadlocked haired mutant outcast like you would be high rolling with the big-leagues."

"Times change Piggy. So do people."

"You can say that again," Piggy chuckles. "From your state of dress, I can safely assume that this call is far from social?"

"You can say that," Jack asks, after a few moments his eyebrows narrow. "I need some information about a particular... shall we say, bounty hunter?"

"Oh no, no Jack," Piggy shakes his hands before him. "I'm no snitch! Whatever bad business that goes around here in the docks, I keep my hands clean of!"

"I'm sure," Jack remarks with a slight chuckle. "But you still hear things, I'm sure."

"Who are you looking for," Piggy asks as he begins to walk toward his car. Jack follows.

"A particular bounty-hunter," Jack takes a pen out of his jacket and writes down a number on a small note pad. "I heard that T-Top was here in the city. Find him and give him this."

"Jack," Piggy looks down at the slip of paper dangling between Jack's index and middle finger. Releasing a deep sigh, he takes the paper from the Red Ranger. "I'll see what I can do."

"That is all I ask," Jack shrugs lightly. He turns and glances back outside the rubble, toward the Green Ranger. Bridge can be seen, looking rather unnerved at the surroundings. He doesn't blame the Green Ranger; the docks do indeed have a bad reputation, at least they did back when he was living on the streets as a child and teenager. "I better go. I don't want Bridge to soil himself out there waiting for me."

"Heh," Piggy chuckles, looking toward the brown haired man shuffling side to side. "Someone like him would have never survived these streets."

"He's good people," Jack remarks. "I trust him."

"Jack, you never trusted any one other than Z or myself."

"You got me there," Jack smiles lightly as he turns and proceeds to walk away. "Keep your nose clean Piggy. Galaxy Command has a profile of your past as well you know."

"Yeah I bet," Piggy grumbles. "As long as I can stay off the radar, I'm good as gold. I'm safe."

"No one is safe Piggy," Jack's voice lowers as he walks away, heading toward his partner, just barely allowing Piggy to hear. "Not anymore."

xxxxxxxxxx 

_Across Newtech City, right outside the Delta Base grounds…_

Sam and Z walk toward the small marketplace, one that Sam had always avoided because of its close proximity to the Delta Base. Either from force of habit now, or maybe it gives the young boy a sense of comfort, Sam holds Z's hand as the two walk through the small market area.

"I'm sorry if I caused an argument between you and your friend earlier," Sam tells her.

"Little man, you have nothing to be sorry about," Z smiles down at him. "It's Sky's problem. Not yours."

"I don't want to cause any trouble…"

"You're not," Z tells him. "I have already spoken to the Commander. He is going to have words with Sky. For whatever reason, Sky will always listen to the Commander. He trusts everything that the Commander says. If he tells Sky to back off, Sky will. Trust me, you will have no problems from here on out."

"So… I'm a Cadet know," Sam smiles, his grip slightly tightening on Z's palm.

"Yep," Z grins. "It's as simple as that. For the next week, you will be instructed in your basic duties and such, and then the following week, you'll begin classes. Believe me; getting an education will be great for you. It will open so many doors!"

"I… will it be hard," he asks her, worry laced throughout his voice.

"Not at all little man," Z encloses her gloved hand around Sam's. "And if you do have problems, well, that is what I am here for. You and I, we're tight."

"So… you'll be like my big sister, right?"

"If you would like that," Z tells him.

"I think I would," Sam nods his head vigorously. "I would like that very much."

"Me too little man," Z smiles down at him lovingly. "Me too."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, how cute," a rather annoying and screechy voice erupts from behind the two. Several gasps and shrieks can be heard throughout the street. Z quickly turns around, pushing Sam behind her. Civilians quickly scatter as a large beady-eyed alien giggles in the middle of the street with a platoon of Krybots surrounding him. Standing beside the alien is the Bluehead that evaded capture last week.

"There," Bugglesworth points toward the young boy behind Z. "That is hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim! The one the Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaster wants! Get him!"

"What," Z's eyes widen. What in the world would they want Sam for? "Sam, RUN!"

Not needing to be told twice, Sam turns and darts away. The moment though that he had turned, the Krybots leapt forward. Z wasted no time into jumping into the fray, fighting against the Krybot soldiers, however she finds herself quickly overwhelmed by the robotic foot soldiers.

"Get off," Z screams as she manages to grab the ankle of one of the machines. With a quick jerk, the Krybot is brought down on its backside. Another one quickly grabs her hand and brings it back behind her. Another Krybot quickly silences her with a quick gab to the right side of her jaw.

"LET ME GO," Z can hear Sam screaming. "HELP! Z!"

Z is a mutant with psychic abilities. If not one of the only, defiantly one of the few with the most potential to evolve. When one does evolve, it is often labeled as a mutant's second mutation. It has often been debated by scholars what exactly triggers the transformation, the activation of the mutant's new abilities. Some think it is age, other's believe that it deals with their current emotional state.

"LET GO OF SAM," Z's eyes begin to glow, her pupils disappearing. The Krybots that were holding onto her slowly begin to lose their grip, as if an unseen force is pulling them away from her. It seems those scientists who theorized that it is emotion that triggers the secondary mutation, were correct. Z throws her arms outwards and a psychic barrier wraps around her body, throwing the Krybots off of her. Bystanders watch in amazement, shock clearly presented upon their faces.

Z turns and rushes toward Sam, who is being held by Bugglesworth. The Bluehead charges toward Z, trying to prevent her from reaching their captive. Pain rings throughout Z's head as she struggles to match the robot for blow by blow, but whatever she triggered from her secondary mutation is slowly sapping away her energy.

The Bluehead leaps backwards and fires its arm canon behind the un-morphed Yellow Ranger. The concrete behind her erupts, the explosion causing her to be thrown off her feet. Grasping onto her head, Z struggles to sit upright. A small trickle of blood runs out of her left nostril.

"Heheheheh, little girl gone and got a boo-boo," Bugglesworth laughs as he dances in place.

"Let me go," Sam yells. "Z! Z"!

"Let go of him," Z stands to her feet. "Leave him alone! SAM!"

"Hehehehehe," the pink colored creature chuckles as he keeps a firm grip on Sam's shoulder. The Bluehead teleports beside the two and grabs onto Bugglesworth shoulder as well. "Later-later, we got to go-go," Bugglesworth cackles maniacally.

"Z," Sam yells as he reaches out toward the only person who has ever cared about him. N his panicked state, the boy had completely forgotten about his own genetic powers to use to escape. However before the thought can occur to him, Bugglesworth applies pressure to the spot where he had a firm grip on the boy's shoulder. The pain is too much for Sam to bear, as he passes out slumping against his alien captor.

"NO!" Z screams as she leaps toward the three. At the last possible second, the Bluehead activates the teleportation device upon its arm, teleporting the three away. Z falls onto the ground, where the three had only stood a millisecond earlier. Slamming her fists into the ground, Z sobs. "No! Sam!"

xxxxxxxxxx 

Jack's personal cell beeps alerting him to the call. He glances over in Bridge's direction and spots him talking to an elderly couple on the bus that they are ridding. Standing up, Jack walks toward the back, bringing his cell up to his right ear.

"Landors, speaking," Jack answers his phone.

"_Heard that you were looking for me_," a voice speaks over the receiver.

"Well that was fast. Didn't expect Piggy to get you this message until later…"

"_I was in the area_," the voice continues. "_What do you want Jack?_"

"I heard a rumor that you were on Earth, here in Newtech City," Jack speaks into the receiver. "Listen up; there is a criminal that I am pursuing. Turns out, she has a bounty on her head."

"_Really_," the voice speaks, intrigued. "_And my I ask Mister Landors, what will you be getting out of this?_"

"Thirty percent of the reward money," Jack glances aside, looking to see if Bridge has noticed his departure from where he was sitting originally. The Green Ranger is oblivious to it, as he is still carrying on his conversation with the elderly couple. "Since I am SPD, I cannot claim the bounty."

"_Of course_," the owner of the voice remarks. "_Who is the culprit?_"

"Hydrax, from the planet Fernovia," Jack replies. "So, do we have a deal _Trilondon_?"

"_Don't we always, Mister Landors?_"

"That's what I wanted to hear," Jack chuckles. "Contact me tomorrow at this number for further instruction."

"_Consider it done, Mister Landors_," the alien bounty hunter, Trilondon chuckles over the receiver before disconnecting the line. Jack places the cell phone back inside his jacket and makes his way back to his seat.

xxxxxxxxxx 

Deep in the darkest regions of space, the Troobian Fleet continues on its plotted course toward Earth. Lying upon the floor of the Terrorcraft's bridge, Sam's eyes flutter open. The boy sits up, and looks around the fog-covered room. Feeling a foreign object around his neck, Sam's dainty fingers grasping onto the collar around his neck.

"Wha… what is this? Where am I," he asks out loud, not really expecting an answer, but he gets one nonetheless.

"That is a power dampener around your neck," a feminine child like voice speaks from behind him. Sam jumps and turns in the direction from whence the voice had originated. Sam scampers away from the young girl, dressed in black. In her right arm, she holds a raggedy looking doll. "There where, is that you are aboard a Troobian Warship."

"Who… who are you?"

"So many questions," the girl giggles. "I'm Mora," she gets down on her knees and leans forward toward the ebony skinned boy. Judging from his appearance, he cannot be that much older than her. She brings her doll up to his eye level. "And this is Cindy Sunshine! And we're going to be your new best friends… like it or not."

"I want out of here," Sam scrambles up to his feet. Backing away from Mora, he continues to scream. "I want Z!" He continues backing up, until he bumps into something, or rather… someone. Slowly he looks over his shoulder and comes face to face with the skull-clad emperor of the Troobian Forces.

"Wuh… wha… who…." Sam stutters as fear overcomes him.

"Hello young Sam," Gruumm walks slowly, very menacing toward the child. Sam stumbles over his feet, falling backwards. "I have been searching for you for such a time now."

"Who… who are you," Sam's eyes water in fear as he looks up at the monster before him.

"I am the one responsible for giving you life," the red globes surrounding Gruumm's eyes begin to glow a nasty red. He stabs the end of his staff onto the floor, sending a loud clang echoing throughout the bridge. "You can call me… daddy."

**End  
**

* * *

_Z is desperate to find Sam. Sky does some investigating and does not like what he finds concerning Sam's past. Jack and T-Top hunt down Hydrax by means that SPD would disapprove of and the long awaited brawl insures next chapter between Jack and Sky when secrets are revealed between the teammates, secrets that concern Z and Jack as well.And just what is Z's secondary mutation?_

**Sorry for the long delay in getting this chapter out. My computer blew, had to do some house repairs, and I was also out of the country... everything was against me in getting this chapter out, lol. Hope you all enjoyed it; don't forget to leave me feedback. The next chapter will be up a lot more sooner, that is a promise!**

**Blanks**


	7. Episode 6: Bloodlines

**EPISODE 6: BLOODLINES**

A sharp throbbing in her head awakens Elizabeth Delgado. She opens her eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the blue-lighted illuminated room. She takes a few moments to let her mind flow about the room, trying to pry any information out of anyone present on where she is. However, there is nothing to detect, so she figures that she is alone. Slowly she pushes herself up, getting a look of her surroundings. She is in the medical facility within the SPD Base.

"Wha… how did I get here?"

"Some civilians in the Market called in the incident," a voice behind her remarks. "Bridge and I arrived to find you unconscious."

"Jack," Z turns on the cot and looks in his direction. So that is why she didn't pick up anyone's aura. Her powers, after all, have no affect on Jack. "What happened?"

"I was hoping that you could tell me," Jack stands from his seat and walks over to the small bed at where she is seated. Taking a seat beside her, he grasps her hand. "You had me worried there. You had blood pouring out of your nose."

"My head hurts," Z sighs. "There… there was Krybots. They overpowered me… and I got so angry. I mean, really angry. I had never felt such anger before… and I… shoved them all off."

"With your mind," the ebony skinned man asks.

"Yeah. That's never happened before," Z lowers her head into the palms of her hands. Jack places an arm around her shoulders and pulls her close to him. The blue and white medical uniform that she is wearing is thin he notes, watching Goosebumps appear on her arms.

"My head really hurts Jay…" Z wimpers.

"Don't worry, it will pass," Jack tells her. "While you were out… I had Kat do some tests on your blood. On your DNA. An irregularity showed up."

"An… irregularity?"

"Nothing to be scared over," he tells her. "But Kat, Dr. Felix and I believed that you acquired your secondary mutation. All the evidence points to it."

"Secondary mutation, huh," Z smiles slightly, despite the pain in her head. "Wonder what I can do now…"

"We'll find out in time," Jack slowly pushes her back onto the bed, where she is now laying on her backside. "Right now, you rest. I'm going to get you something for that headache."

"Did you have headaches when your secondary mutation manifested," Z asks Jack. "It happened so long ago… I don't remember."

"I did," Jack tells her as he walks over to a tray with medicine bottles sprawled about it. He looks for the particular one that Kat instructed him to give her once she regained conscious. "But it didn't knock me out as hard as it did yours. It may have to do with your psychic powers."

"How long I have been out?"

"Two days," he tells her.

"What," Z sits up quickly, immediately wishing that she hadn't as the room begins to spin.

"Careful," Jack is at her side immediately. He takes her hand in his and helps her sit upright. "What is the matter?"

"Sam," Z looks up at Jack. "I remember… that, that weird looking alien abducted Sam! Jack we have to find him!"

"I know," Jack hands her the aspirin. "And we will. Right now, the firm belief that we all have is that Sam is aboard the Troobian Warship along with Gruumm."

"We?" Z questions.

"Kat, Bridge, Syd, myself," Jack remarks. "The Commander as well. We were debating the situation earlier, trying to figure out just exactly what Gruumm would have wanted with the boy. Jack left out that Sky had not taken part of that particular discussion.

"And… and what do you think is the reason?"

"It may have to do with his mutant ability to teleport objects," Jack explains. "Over the past two days we have received calls from all over the city of Troobian Krybot sightings. Just this morning, the B-Squad went head to head with several space aliens who claimed allegiance to Gruumm. Even had to deploy the Megazords that seemed to pop out of nowhere. He may be forcing Sam to teleport his troops here to Earth."

"That… that bastard," Z hisses. "Forcing Sam to do that! When I get my hands on him…"

"You'll do nothing until you get out of here," Jack fills a glass up with water and walks back to the bed. "Now drink."

Not arguing, Z pops the aspirin in her mouth and drowns them with the glass of water that Jack handed her. She lays back, but she keeps her right hand grasped around Jack's. "We have to find Sam, Jack."

"We will," Jack tells her. "If I had to take a Space Cruiser and fly to the Troobian Fleet myself and get him myself, I promise you, we'll get Sam back. But right now, you rest."

"Okay," Z closes her eyes, her hand still on Jack's. "Will you stay, until I fall asleep?"

"You didn't need to ask," Jack leans forward and lightly kisses her forehead. He brushes her hair aside. "Rest easy Z."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

In the Command Center, the rest of the B-Squad is stationed around the oval control station within the middle of the room, looking over data as it pours in from the main database at Galaxy Command.

"I think I found something on Z's attacker," Bridge announces, "From the statements that the civilians gave me the other day, I had Syd draw me a sketch of what the alien looked like. I scanned it and sent it to Galaxy Command, and it looks like they found a positive match based on Syd's sketch."

"Pull it up on the holo-projector," Sky orders.

After Bridge types in a few keys, a holographic image of Bugglesworth appears above the station. "Eww," Sydney spats, looking at the alien's picture. "He's so much more creepier than in my sketch."

"His name is Bugglesworth," Bridge begins to read the information off his personal monitor. "Troobian affiliated, wanted for petty theft but is also believed that have been involved with destroying a city on the Skrull planet near the Beta Quadrant."

"So he was already in this Galaxy before Gruumm even gained access here," Sky ponders. "Then that means that we have had Troobian loyalists crawling around in our neck of the woods for years! No wonder the A-Squad got ambushed! Someone was probably monitoring the system and alerted Gruumm beforehand."

"Excellent assessment Officer Tate," Anubis Cruger speaks as he enters into the room.

"Thank you sir," Sky nods toward the Commander.

"So, now we have the connection to tie Gruumm to Sam's abduction," Sydney speaks up. "It all fits. The sudden surge of Troobian appearances here within Newtech City. Gruumm is forcing Sam to teleport his army here to Earth in small, unnoticeable amounts. Enough to not draw any attention."

"If that is the case, we need to find that child immediately," Anubis remarks. "Sky, you and Sydney will continue to handle this matter for the time being. Bridge, I have come across some more information that may assist you and Jack in locating Hydrax."

"Yes sir," Bridge prepares to gather his things. Sky uses this opportunity to voice his concern.

"Sir, permission to speak?"

"Permission granted Officer Tate."

"I do not understand why this mutant child was being allowed into the academy to begin with. United States law states that no mutant can serve in any of the armed forces."

"Well, luckily for Sam, SPD does not fall under the United States jurisdiction anymore," Anubus crosses his arms behind him. "As Commander of this Delta Base I can institute anyone that I deem important or beneficial to Space Patrol Delta to better further our cause. With Sam's mutant abilities, I feel that they would prove a great asset to our cause. Gruumm seems to agree as well, going by his current actions."

"But sir," Sky begins, only to be interrupted by Sydney.

"Just let it go Sky," she frowns with disapproval at the Blue Ranger. "Mutant or not, this child is missing. We have an obligation to find him; he is SPD. He is one of our own now."

"Doesn't mean that I have to like it," Sky mumbles as his mind slips back to the incident with Z and Sam two days earlier. Z's words still bite at him, but he feels that there is something that she is not telling him. Her words were filled with heated passion as she defended the boy. Almost as if Sam were her own son…

_Wait a second_, Sky's eyes widen. _Could it be possible that Sam is Z's child? Z never talks about her past on the streets. She could have birthed a son while she was a teenager… which would mean that Jack… would be the father! There is that resemblance..._

"I know that look Sky," Anubis states. "You have an idea?"

"I believe so sir," Sky straightens his posture. "I am going to talk with the locals from the Marketplace where he was seen frequent before... Z befriended him. Perhaps they can provide any information about the boy. Any friends or family."

"Okay then," Anubis turns to Sydney. "In that case, Miss Drew you continue to monitor the space channels."

"Yes sir," Sydney salutes the Commander.

"Carson, follow me," Anubis orders.

"Sir," Bridge walks around the console and follows the large alien out of the Command Center. Sky begins to upload all the information that they have gathered about Sam into a handheld computer to aid him on his quest.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this," Sky remarks out loud, while inwardly he adds, _There is something that Z is not telling us, and I think it goes further than Sam. And I have a bad feeling at what it may be…_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Meanwhile, aboard the Troobian Warship, the Terrorcraft…_

Sam scampers away from the tall and imposing figure that is Gruumm. The boy's SPD uniform is charred with dirt and grime, as well as his face. His once neatly platted cornrows are loose. "No! No more!"

"You will do what I command BRAT," Gruumm bellows, his voice echoing throughout the large room. Standing behind Gruumm is a legion of Krybots, awaiting to be teleported to Earth by Sam. Since the only real area that the child is familiar with is the docks, all the Krybots and their equipment has been teleported to that area in particular, not to far from Broodwing's underground hideout.

"No," Sam yells. "I don't wanna! You can't make me!"

"I believe that I have done a find job the past two days," Gruumm sneers as he backhands the child across the face. Sam slides across the floor, several inches from where Mora is seated upon a metal staircase. Mora hides her face with her doll, not wanting to watch Gruumm's assault on the boy who is only months older than her.

"DO IT," Gruumm jabs a finger in the direction of the Krybots.

"NO!" Sam screams.

Gruumm's eyes glow and eerie red as he raises his hand to strike the child again. This time, he is stopped by Mora who stands between the two. "Gruumm give it a rest! Did yo ever think that maybe if you were, I don't know, NICE, that he may have done it willingly?"

"We are Troobians," Gruumm bellows. "The most feared and terrifying army in the whole damn universe! WE DON'T BE NICE!"

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME," Mora screams right back at Gruumm, this causing the room to rattle. The rooms occupants both alien and robotic tremble slightly. Sam even scuffles back slightly away from the two. Mora, although a child possesses great power, power that none of them will dare cross.

"Fine," Gruumm lowers his voice, but the nasty glow of his eyes continue to illuminate the fog around them. "I leave him to your care. I don't care how you do it, but MAKE, him comply."

"Maybe if you tried asking him instead of trying to scare the color off him," Mora rolls her eyes. "He may have been more receptive. He's been here what? Two days and has not been fed anything? If you were starving me, I wouldn't be willing to do anything for you either, you big turd!"

Snorting, Gruumm stands upright. "Fine. If you think you can… _convince_ him to willingly aid us… then I leave him to your care Mora. If you can't… then I will use more extreme measures."

"Extreme…" Sam looks up, his eyes widening with fear.

"Don't worry," Mora smirks. "Just leave it to me."

Gruumm snorts once more and turns away. His cape flutters behind him as he walks away, toward the exit. After he disappears, the Krybots and other Troobians begin to disperse, leaving the two children alone in the large spacey room. The brunette places a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Sorry to have scared you earlier… but believe me, it will be better for you in the long run to just do what Gruumm wants," Mora tells him in a low voice.

"What… what do you mean," Sam asks her as he sits up on his knees. "Are you… are you a prisoner here as well?"

"No," Mora shakes her head. "Not really. I'm here willingly, to an extent."

"Can you help me? Can you free me," Sam asks, pulling on the collar around his neck. He can feel that the device is blocking his powers to aid himself. He has tried teleporting himself back to a place of comfort, in Z's arms, but anytime he tries, nothing happens. All he can do is teleport whatever Gruumm had forced him to earlier before he summoned enough will to be became defiant.

"I can't," Mora sighs sadly. "I was able to convince him to abduct you earlier than he originally planned. If he had went through with his original plans of occupying the Earth, then you probably wouldn't survive what is to come."

"What is coming," Sam looks confused. "And what does he mean? And I his son, or not?"

"You're about as much as his son as I am his daughter," Mora tells him. "We were commissioned. Genetically created from human DNA of other subjects that were deemed failures, were destroyed or lost."

"What are you saying," Sam shakes his head, not understanding what she is talking about.

"He is not your father, not in the manner that you are thinking. You don't share any DNA with him."

"So… he's not really my father…" Sam pieces together. He had learned a little from Kat about the importance of DNA when he was talking with her in her lab the day he was enrolled into the academy.

"Nor mine," Mora remarks. "But we must abide by his orders. That or die. He will not hesitate in snuffing out your life."

"You said that you saved me by convincing him to take me earlier," Sam notes. "Why?"

"Because… I am lonely. And you and I… we are the last of our kind. The others… were not so willing to follow Gruumm. He killed them all."

"What does he want?"

"Its not what Gruumm wants," Mora exclaims, sitting beside Sam amongst the thick fog hovering inches off the metal floor. "It's what… it doesn't matter. Just trust me on this. You and I are alone in this."

"No, no I'm not," Sam tells her. "I have a friend! Her name is Z! She is a mutant just like us! She's been helping me and…"

"And she is a Ranger, more so, she is SPD," Mora cuts him off. "I know all about her. Gruumm has a mole in SPD, relaying him all the information he needs. You must forget about her Sam. As long as she is SPD, she is Gruumm's enemy."

"I don't care," Sam yells. "I don't care what Gruumm wants!"

"In time," Mora runs a hand alongside Sam's cornrows sadly. "In time you will. But first, let's get you something to eat."

Sam is about to argue, but his stomach growls loudly in protest. Mora smiles and helps the boy to his feet. Still holding onto his hand, Mora leads him out of the dusty room and toward her quarters where there is plenty of food awaiting the two.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The Red and Green B-Squad Ranger's pull to a stop near what appears to be an abandoned warehouse in the district near the docks. It is an area that Jack knew well as a child;Z and himself had practically owned these streets. The two get out of their new Delta Cruiser and stare up at the vacant looking building.

"This is the place the Commander spoke of," Bridge remarks as he pulls out his pocket computer and begins to scan the area for life forms. "But I'm not getting any readings."

"Let's spread out then," Jack grabs his Morpher from behind him off his belt. "Activate your communications line; keep your frequency open at all times."

"Right," Bridge agrees. Bridge begins to walk away, around the corner of the building heading to the back entrance. Once he is out of sight, a figure leaps from on top of another nearby abandoned warehouse and lands behind Jack soundlessly.

"You kept your distance, good," Jack remarks, not bothering to turn around. His Agent training had taught him to know his surroundings at all times. He noticed the figure atop of a nearby building moments before Bridge pulled the Cruiser to a stop. "I was worried that Bridge might have been able to detect your energy pattern."

"This is not the first time that I have evaded SPD for my own ends," the alien states as he walks up to stand beside Jack. The alien had a long T shaped head, and is grayish blue colored. "But you know that already, don't you Jack Landors?"

"Enough with the melodramatics T-Top," Jack tells the alien, finally looking at him face to face. "My Commander had forwarded the information to my partner Bridge and myself. Hydrax is in this area. Probably in this building."

"Are you certain?"

"No," Jack tells him. "But the Commander is. So I'll take that as it is."

"You know, the bounty for Hydrax is dead or alive," T-Top chuckles. "Which do you prefer?"

"Which is she worth more as?"

"Alive."

"Then if you get to her first, alive then," Jack takes out his D-Magnums and checks their power. "If Bridge or I get to her first, you know where to meet me at later so I can give you the Containment Card."

"Of course," T-Top turns and walks away in search of his prey. "Happy hunting Landors."

Jack raises his Magnums and heads toward the front entrance of the warehouse. Not bothering to open the front door, Jack phases right through it and makes his way inside despite the darkness now surrounding him.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sky spent the latter of the hour in the areas where Sam had been spotted the most over the years. Sky had learned that many of the Market Place vendors had had dealings with many homeless folk, both mutant and none. After getting the information of the back alleys where many of the homeless de-citizens roam from one homeless man, by dropping him twenty dollars, Sky made his way through the mazes of abandoned, boarded up buildings.

"You don't wanna be going in there alone," the bum had told him. "That is mutant territory. _District M_, we like to call it."

Coming from money as Sky was born into, the sight of the homeless humans and mutants was a real slap in the face. Sky had never known poverty, both his parent's were born in prestigious families, Sky's mother's family in politics and his father with the military. Coming from a rather conservative background, Sky firmly believed in the American dream; that if you worked hard enough, you and you alone were responsible for your financial success or failure. But seeing many of the homeless children scatter away from him, afraid, shatters that illusion like a mirror.

"This… this is not right," Sky mutters, his expression that of someone who has seen the world for the first time with new eyes. "Z is right. No one deserves to live like this. This is the most powerful and wealthy country in the world… no one deserves to live in these conditions… mutant or not," Sky tells himself as he looks at the old boxes scattered amongst the alleyways which adults and children use to sleep in or to simply use as shelter to stay out of the rain.

"Excuse me…" an older woman speaks out from under a box. She had blue skin with pink freckles, but her physical appearance is all-human. "Did… did you say Z?"

"I did," Sky remarks. "What's it to you?"

"She... we haven't seen her in years. She… she is alive?"

"Yes, very much so," Sky kneels down to the woman. Judging from her appearance she has got to be in her mid to late forties. Her blond hair is matted close to her scalp, thanks to the chunks of mud layered through it.

"Thought that she was killed by the police," the woman coughs. "That happens from time to time... Heard that her… and her boyfriend Manners were caught. Never knew what happened to that child…"

"You are friends with her," Sky asks.

"I suppose you could say that," the woman wets her lips. "Manners and her, they use to steal food… new clothes for all of us. They helped us all. Then… then they were gone… just as if they were never here."

_That is when Z was brought into the academy_, Sky tells himself. _Her and Manners… who is in actually, Jack, were both homeless and lived out here in the streets. Back here in…_

"Ma'am," Sky's throat tightens as he realizes what these new facts point toward. "Is this, District M? Mutant town?"

"That is what… you normal humans call it, yes," she nods. "This is District M, home of homeless mutant adults and abandoned mutant children…"

Sky stands up to his feet, his mind racing. His fists clench together as he begins to put the information together. Z's defensiveness toward Sam, her anger at him for his hatred for the mutant populace, the fact that she covers practically all of her body from view, the desire of not wanting any physical contact with anyone…

"Z's a mutant," Sky states, not really asking the woman, who provides clarity nonetheless.

"Yes," she coughs again, covering her face with her torn sleeve. "One of us."

Sky reaches into his pocket and hands the woman a few bills. Despite the fact that his mind is clouded with anger, he does not forget the terrible conditions he noticed that these people live in.

"Thank you, kind sir," the woman fumbles the bills quickly and places them inside her coat. "You… not all you police are bad…"

Not saying another word, Sky retraces his steps, heading out of the District M, his mind set on one thing and one thing only, confronting Z with the truth. The closer he gets to the exit of the alleyways, the madder he gets from being lied to for several years.

That alone, feeds his anger.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Z sits on the edge of an examination table before the Delta Bases lead doctor, _Cornelius Felix_. He is of the same feline species of that as Katherine Manx, a Furlonian. Other than Miss Manx and the Commander himself, Felix is the only other one who knows Z's secret. The doctor looks over the charts, one finger scratching his chin.

"Interesting," Felix looks at her. "My tests only validate Kat's. Your DNA has been modified. You have indeed evolved."

"Secondary mutation," Z remarks under her breath. "How… how can I tell what happened to me?"

"Other than the headaches, do you feel any different," Kat asks her from across the lab.

"No," Z shakes her head softly. "I feel normal… as normal as I can be at least."

"Try to read my aura," Kat instructs her as she places down several canisters and walks toward the two. Z slowly peels her gloves off and places them in her lap. She waves her right hand before her, and scans the Lab Technician's aura. Kat's concern over her well-being washes through her mind, and there are several other thoughts and feelings are there, but Z blocks them not wanting to pry into Kat's personal thoughts.

"It's the same," Z remarks. "No different than normal."

"Something had to change," Felix walks around the examination table, standing behind Z. "Perhaps it has nothing to do with your psychic skills, but rather a physical change that has yet to occur," Felix theorizes.

"Or perhaps her psychic powers increased," Kat notes. "I have always theorized that when a secondary mutation if ever occurred that it would contribute to that mutants particular abilities. In Z's case, her mind powers should have formed some form of telepathy or perhaps mind control. Here," Kat places Felix's chart on a desk next to the examination table. "Z, I want you to concentrate on this chart board."

"And do what? Move it," Z asks. "With my mind?"

"If you can."

"Give it a shot," Felix urges.

Sighing heavily, Z bites her bottom lip as she stares at the chart. She can feel the familiar sensation of her min d powers expanding throughout the room. She once again picks up Kat's aura as well as Felix's, but she pushes their appearing thoughts from the front of her mind and sorely focuses on the metal chart.

"Just relax," Kat tells her. "Remember, this is a part of you. An extension of your abilities. Relax…"

"Relax, right," Z's sighs. "Okay, let's give this a whirl…"

Z's eyes flash lightly, a yellow glow emitting from her pupils. Seconds later, a shimmer of light appears before the three figures and before them stands an exact duplicate of Z. Kat, Felix and Z all jump in shock. The duplicate of Z also jumps, copying the original Z's movements.

"What the fuck?"

"Holy hell!"

"Interesting," Kat quickly grabs Felix's chart and begins to write. "This is most unexpected."

"You are telling me," both Z's speak, not taking their eyes off of each other.

"I'm seeing double," Felix shakes his head.

"Really funny doc," the two speak in a dual sounding voice, glaring at him. The two Z's look at each other once more; their expressions identical. "Ugh, this is weird."

"Is it solid," Felix asks as he reaches out toward where the second Z appeared. His hand phases right through her. "Hmm, a mentally generated hologram."

"That tickles," the duplicate laughs and gently shoves Felix. The male Furlonian falls back against another examination table, his glasses being knocked off.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," both Z speak, their hands raised and covering their mouths.

"Okay, so the hologram can become as well," Felix stands upright. "Like Kat said... most interesting."

"Okay, now try to make your doppelganger disappear," Kat instructs Z.

The two Z's close their eyes. Several seconds pass before the standing clone vanishes into thin air, as if it wasn't there before three seconds earlier. Z shakes her head, as if feeling herself comeback together as one. "Whoa, that was weird."

"I can imagine," Kat remarks. "How do you feel?"

"Drained," Z informs her. "If had felt as if my energy was split in two parts when I had… split."

"I would advise from doing that until you are back to one-hundred percent health," Felix remarks.

"Yeah," Z mutters as she begins to massage her temples. "It made my head hurt again."

"This will require more tests, Felix tells Kat. "Perhaps an MRI scan of her brain."

"Yes, but not today," Kat tells him. "She needs her rest."

"I'm fine," Z tells her. "I just… I really want to get out of here. Be in my own room."

"Of course," Kat nods. "In fact, go ahead and get dressed. I will walk you to your room. I want to share with you the results of the tests that I did on Sam's blood-work."

"I will place her files in the vault," Felix remarks as he takes the clipboard from Kat. "We don't want anyone to accidentally find out that Z is not a normal human."

"Yeah, that would be problematic," Z, remarks as she grabs her clothes from a nearby stand. She then heads toward the changing room to dress. Several minutes later, she is changed into a long-sleeved yellow t-shirt, which clings tightly to her chest and stomach and a baggy pair of gray sweatpants. She then seats herself to place her socks and shoes on. Before Kat and she exit the lab, she slides her gloves on which immediately shuts all stray thoughts off from anyone that they may pass by. As the two leave the lab, Z wastes no time in getting to the point about Sam.

"What did you find?"

"Remember how you asked me to check Sam's DNA, to see if it matched Manners?"

"Jack. He prefers to be called Jack these days."

"Well, Jack then."

"Yes," Z nods, awaiting her answer.

"There is a match but..."

"What," Z's eyes widen happily. "I knew it," Z grins brightly. "I knew that there was no consequence that he looks and sounds almost exactly like Jack did when we were kids! Jack will be trilled to find out!"

"Z, you didn't let me finish" Kat continues. "The match is ninety five percent accurate. I ran the test twice. There is no mistaking it, but there is an abnormality."

"What, what kind of abnormality," Z asks. "Is it harmful?"

"I don't know," Kat agrees. "We'll have to do more tests, but I wont be able to find out for sure until we get Sam back," Kat replies. "It is... peculiar..."

Z clenches her fists. "I promised Sam that I would take care of him. And I will! I'm going back to the Command Center to see if I can trace that Bluehead's energy signal!"

"Z, you need your rest," Kat tells her.

"I'll get my rest when Sam is back here, safe and sound," Z states in a tone that leaves no room for argument. Turning around, Z heads toward the Command Center, leaving Kat in the hall.

"That girl," Kat shakes her head. Looking back at the files that she has Sam's information on it she sighs. Z had left before she could go into specifies about the abnormality in Sam's DNA. How it should not exist at all, and how that it only leaves one explanation.

"I need to report this to Doggie," Kat closes the folder and heads toward the War Room, where the Commander spends most of his days when outside the Command Center. "He'll need to know about this, especially with his concerns about Jack being a traitor…"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Bridge sighs as he leans against a wall, wiping the sweat from off his forehead. Despite the fact that Newtech City is practically hot all year around from where it is stationed at in the northern half of California, the old warehouses are good at holding in warm temperatures the further and deeper you make your way in. So to the Green Ranger, it feels like he is smothering the further he goes into the building.

He hasn't seen Jack at all since the two parted ways, but their line of communication is still open. The Red Ranger has yet to make contact with him at all. Though normally Bridge wouldn't let other thoughts plague his mind while being preoccupied with another matter on hand, but he cannot get his mind off how weird the Red Ranger was acting earlier.

"_I got to make a call, pull over Bridge_," he had told him.

Not being in a position to question the higher-ranking officer, Bridge pulled over into a side medium where Jack had leapt out of the Cruiser and made his call on his cell. He had wondered why he just simply didn't make the call while they continued on their way to the docks. He had figured that he didn't want Bridge to overhear anything he had to say to whoever it was he had to call. Not that Bridge cared, he's not one to listen in on people's private conversations. But then afterwards, Jack had gotten back in the Cruiser and his mood had seemed to shift and Bridge had gotten the distinctive feeling that he was being left out of the loop concerning something big.

Static suddenly leaps over his communication's line through his Morpher. He reaches around to grab it only to be startled as the wall before him is blown apart, which Jack being amidst the flailing bricks and pipes.

"Jack," Bridge leaps into action. He grabs his Morpher and activates the Morphing sequence, transforming into his Green Ranger armor. He is quick to the Red Rangers side. He notices the Red armor is covered with water. "I guess you found Hydrax, eh?"

"Way to state the obvious Bridge," Jack rolls up on his shoulders before flipping back up to his feet.

Hydrax emerges from the hole that Jack's body made through the bricks. She has several large bandages wrapped around her waist and back from where Jack had blasted her during their last run in. "I must say, you two are quite bothersome. I don't know how you located me, but I promise you this, you will not survive this time!"

"Jack, leave this to me," Bridge leaps in front of the Red Ranger as he stands to his feet. "I have been preparing a defensive strategy to use against her since direct assault is rather futile!"

"Have at it," Jack wheezes as he tries to catch his breath. He is not use to the handicap of not being able to use his density powers when powered by the Morpher as of yet. He always relied heavily upon his natural gifts more so than technology or power than a Morpher would bring.

"You, little green bug, I will squash you," Hydrax spats. "You're the one who figured out my weakness last go round! I'll kill you first!"

"Catch me if you can," Bridge sticks out his tongue, despite the fact that he knows that Hydrax cannot see his taunt through his visor. Bridge darts back toward the back entrance with Hydrax hot on his heels.

"What the hell is he thinking," Jack spats as he chases behind the two. "I hope T-Top is in position! If she gets outside then she'll be able to get in sync with the water from the docks to aid her!"

Bridge disappears around the corner, out Hydrax's sight. The Fernovian skids to a stop at the entrance and begins looking around the area for the Green Ranger. She spots him removing some kind of canister from out of the Delta Cruiser.

"There you are," she hisses as she fires a powerful hydro-blast toward the vehicle. With just barely seconds to get away from the vehicle, Bridge and the canister in his hands are thrown aside as the Cruiser is blown to pieces. Chuckling, Hydrax walks to where Bridge lies on the ground.

"Pitiful, just like the rest of your pathetic human race," Hydrax chuckles as she makes her way to where the Green Ranger is getting up to his feet. Jack skids out to the entrance and raises his Magnums.

"Hydrax, FREEZE," Jack yells as he aims his weapons toward the alien.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you," Hydrax raises her arm toward Jack.

"What Jack did," Bridge grins as he pops the canister open. "Is provide me with the distraction I needed to do THIS!"

Bridge emptiness the contents of the canister onto Hydrax's chest. She shoves the Green Ranger backwards as she staggers away, immediately feeling the effects of the chemical that he poured onto her.

"What... what did you do TO ME," she screams as she begins to claw at her chest. Her green and purple coloring begins to turn brown and hardens.

"My buddy Boom and I created a powerful potent," Bridge remarks as he grabs his Morpher and holds it before him, ready to read Hydrax her charges. "Basically, weed killer."

"I'll be damned," Jack mutters as he lowers his weapons. "There goes the neighborhood..."

"Don't worry Hydrax," Bridge remarks. "It's not lethal. You are going to answer for your crimes…"

A loud bang sounds throughout the area, followed by Hydrax's skull exploding. Purple blood splatters all over the front of Bridge's suit and Morpher. Hydrax falls forward to her knees before falling completely forward, the remainder of her skull shattering upon the ground before Bridge.

"My…. My God," Bridge staggers back in terror as he drops his Morpher to the ground. "What… what happened? Who took that shot," he asks as he looks upward toward the top of the nearby buildings.

"Not me," Jack de-morphs as he walks up to the Green Ranger. "My magnums use energy based particles. Whoever took this shot was using an old school caliber weapon. And a good shot for that matter."

"It had to be a fellow Troobian who was afraid that she might talk after we apprehended her," Bridge swallows. "She's dead, because of me…"

"No," Jack looks down at the fresh corpse. "Don't think of it like that. She killed several civilians as well as SPD Officers just two days ago. It's karma. You do bad, expect bad things to fall in your way."

"I… I… I need to sit down," Bridge walks backwards. "This, this is…"

"Do what you have to do," Jack tells him. "Make the call to SPD. I'll look around the area for our shooter."

"The… Cruiser was destroyed," Bridge remarks, still in a daze as he looks down at the purple blood still gracing his uniform. "I'll… I'll have to make the call through my Morpher…"

"Make it so," Jack turns around and heads back inside the warehouse. Once he is out of earshot, Bridge chokes back a sob as he leans against a nearby wall.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Gruumm walks down the corridor toward where his general's quarters are located. He passes by several rooms before reaching the one of his desire; Mora's. He places his palm on the door reader, overriding its security code and allowing him entrance. Upon entering, he spots Mora sitting on the floor, brushing the hair of a doll, humming to herself. Laying upon her bed, is the boy Sam, asleep.

"Mora, what are you doing," Gruumm growls.

"Brushing Cindy Sunshine's hair, what does it look like," she rolls her eyes.

"Don't be so coy," Gruumm stands at the foot of her bed, looking down upon Sam. "What is he doing here?"

"Resting," Mora places the brush down on the floor. "You don't honestly expect him to do your bidding without food and rest do you?"

"Since when did you start caring about the well being of others," the Troobian Lord looks down at her with interest.

"Now who is being coy," Mora rebuts. "You know that other than I, he is the last genetic replicate you had Sinuku commissioned to create. I want a playmate."

"Is that all," Gruumm asks amused.

Mora looks away, keeping her face hid from the man who practically raised her since her creation. "Yes."

Gruumm grunts as he walks toward Mora's vanity, where a legion of dolls sit. He picks one up, and twirls it around his scaly fingers. "I do not recognize many of these. Where did you get them from?"

"Bugglesworth," Mora states. "He used his magic to turn real people into dolls for me. Most rather un-inventive I must say. Sounds like something that old coot Rita Repulsa would have done back in the day."

Chuckling, Gruumm places it back down upon the dresser. "And what of the boy? Have you convinced him to willingly join us?"

"I haven't had the time," Mora stands. "As soon as he ate, he fell asleep. Don't blame him, considering how you had him run ragged the past two days since his arrival."

"Well, if you want him to remain… _around_," Gruumm threatens. "You will work harder at convincing him to provide his services to me willingly. I will kill him if I fill his worth around here is limited."

"I've explained the repercussions to him," Mora looks toward the ebony skinned boy draped across her bed. "Don't worry, he'll give in."

"I would hope so," Gruumm turns and walks toward her door. "I would hate to have to take your new playmate away from you so soon."

Once her doors close shut behind Gruumm, Mora releases a breath that she didn't realize that she was holding.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Standing on top of the roof, Jack hands T-Top a card. "Here, this is my SPD Satellite network password. By midnight tonight, the password will be invalid. You have less than nine hours to download the video-footage of your snipping Hydrax. Then I will edit the video footage."

"I wont need nine hours," T-Top states as he pockets the card. "As soon as I get back to my ship I will begin the download. Once the bounty is cleared and the profits are transferred to me, I will contact you with information to transfer your cut of the profits."

"I'll be waiting, you have my e-mail and number," Jack shakes hands with the bounty hunter. "And don't go snooping around in any other video-files. I will know if you do. Would hate for a bounty to go up on your head."

"You would love that, wouldn't you Jack?"

"And ruin or rather unique partnership? I think not."

"Tell me Jack, why not simply arrest her? Why give me the opportunity to collect the bounty? Surely its not money you need. After all, especially after that _deal_ you made with…"

"Let's not speak of that, shall we," Jack cuts him off with a glare, his hand hovering just inches away from his left magnum. "Not to many know about that, and I rather keep it that way. Besides, I have my own plans and they don't deal with SPD in the long run."

"Of course," T-Top turns and waves his hand. "A pleasure as always Jack. Until next time! And tell that Bridge character that he needs to up his dosage of whatever nerve pills he takes! I can only imagine his expression behind that visor when Hydrax's skull splattered all over him."

Jack turns away from the retreating bounty hunter, sneering lightly. "What made you decide to kill her?"

"The bounty did say dead or alive, didn't it," T-Top simply states as he turns around and prepares to depart. "A lot of good it would have done you or me if that Green Ranger contained her."

"I see," Jack states, not bothering to turn around. "Also, if you run into any information out there that you'd think fit my interest, don't hesitate to contact me."

"The same goes for you Landors," T-Top states as he walks around to the edge of the roof. He effortlessly leaps off the side of the building and lands on top of the roof of the closest building. He continues to do this pattern several more times until he disappears from sight. Jack then turns around and prepares to head back down the steps but a voice stops him in his tracks.

"What was that all about," Bridge asks. "Was that the shooter?"

Jack glares at the Green Ranger, wondering just how much he had heard. "How long have you been there Bridge?"

"Just arrived to watch you let him go," the un-morphed Green Ranger states. "Why did you let him go?"

_Shit_, Jack ponders quickly on what to say. "He is a bounty-hunter. Hydrax had a bounty on her head, and he was looking to collect."

"Interstellar Bounty Hunting is illegal here on Earth," Bridge remarks with shock clearly laced in his voice. "Jack you just…"

"I owed him," Jack lies. "He helped me out in space once. I returned the favor, by letting him go."

"I'm going to have to report this," Bridge tells him. "The Commander will…"

"The Commander, doesn't have to know jack," Jack retorts rather sharply. "Considering the hot water he is in."

"Jack… I don't understand," Bridge states. "What do you mean by that?"

"Your Commander is being investigated by the Supreme Commander," Jack states simply.

"On what grounds," Bridge narrows his eyes as his mind begins to race over the possibilities.

"That is classified, I'm sorry to say," Jack tells the Green Ranger. "Listen Bridge," Jack begins. "You are a good man with a good heart. I see that, and I envy you for it. But you need to understand that the universe is not a nice place. You'll learn that eventually."

"I know that already," Bridge cuts in. "Otherwise I wouldn't have joined SPD."

"Okay then," Jack closes his eyes, but reopens them seconds later, his expression hardened. "Let me put it this way then… sometimes one has to make a decision that is not the right one. Sometimes allegiances must be formed. And some… broken. Know who to keep as a friend and who as an enemy."

"And what should I keep you as," Bridge asks him, returning the hardened glare. "A friend… or an enemy?"

Jack smirks, rather smugly. "There is an old saying Bridge. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."

"Are you threatening me Jack," Bridge takes a step away from the Red Ranger.

"No Bridge, I'm not," Jack tells him, sighing softly. "Soon, there will be an awakening within SPD. Within this galaxy. It's only a matter of time."

"An awakening," Bridge looks at him confusion clearly present on his face. "What do you mean? And what does that have to do…"

"I'm telling you this because I like you Bridge," Jack's voice rises slightly. "You are alright in my book. You are good people. It is obvious that you have a strong sense of right and wrong, and you are going to need that in the months to come."

"What's coming," Bridge asks, unnerved at Jack's demeanor.

"A war is brewing Bridge," Jack tells him as he walks up toward the Green Ranger. He comes to a stop right beside him. "Make sure that you are on the right side."

Bridge's eyes widen at Jack's words. As he continues to walk toward the steps, Bridge turns and watches Jack descend down from the rooftop. It will be another ten minutes before Bridge moves to follow the Red Ranger down.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Back at the Command Center, thirty minutes later…_

"There has been a lot of reports coming in of people gone missing," Z states looking over her consoles output. "A lot of the sightings seem to confirm the culprit as Bugglesworth," she remarks.

"Yes," Sydney remarks. "I have been cross referencing the information to see if there is any kind of pattern to the people he has abducted. None of them seem to fit. His attacks are random."

"First Sam, now this," Z leans back in her seat. She is still dressed in her casual attire, while Sydney is dressed down in her SPD uniform. Sydney takes in Z's posture, and she notices that the Yellow Ranger is minus one glove, which is laying on top of Z's monitor; Z had been chewing on one fingernail as she read over the data.

"Are you okay," Sydney asks.

"No," Z shakes her head. "This is bothering me. Sam's abduction. And then there is the information Kat had given me concerning Sam."

"Are you worried over Jack being upset learning that he has a brother," Sydney asks.

"Slightly, but it doesn't matter one bit unless we can locate Sam," Z sighs. "And I have yet to find that Bluehead's energy signature, other than a few hotspots around the city. I can take that as the robot has been teleporting back to Earth… or from his hiding spot from within the city."

A few seconds later, Bridge enters the Command Center, looking slightly disheveled. Sydney stands up from her console and walks over to Bridge. "Bridgey, you okay?"

"Huh, yeah, I'm fine," Bridge remarks as he walks toward his station.

"Did you find Hydrax," Sydney asks. "Was the Commander's information good?"

"It was good," Jack's words return to Bridge, about the Commander being under investigation. "Uh, Syd, just where did the Commander get that information from?"

"I don't know," Sydney shrugs. "He didn't bother to tell me, and I have been monitoring all incoming and outgoing SPD transmissions all day, other than when we battled that giant robot earlier this morning."

"I see," Bridge licks his lips, looking away.

"So, where is Hydrax," Z asks. "Did you and Jack capture her?"

"She's dead," Bridge answers. "Bounty Hunter took her out before we could get to her…"

"Bounty Hunter eh," Sydney looks up in thought. "I do recall a certain transmission coming into SPD earlier from a registered bounty hunter named T-Top earlier in the week. About two days ago to be exact."

"I wouldn't think nothing of it," Bridge states as he looks down at his screen, trying to forget Jack's words. "I have to write this report now though. You guys find anything about Sam?"

"None," Z sighs. "Sydney and I have been going over this information, and Sky, well… Syd said that he had thought that he gotten a lead earlier, but we haven't heard a peep from him since. Maybe he is still following his lead…"

As soon as the words exit out of her lips, Sky Tate enters the Command Center behind them. Usually in the evening hours, the only Officers allowed in the Command Center are the B-Squad, Commander Cruger or Katherine Manx. Any and other work done by the evening or night shift Cadets or Officers are done in the War Room, two levels below them.

"Oh, speak of the devil," Sydney smiles at the Blue Ranger as he enters the room. "Did you find out anything useful out there?"

"Something like that," Sky states, his hardened glare focused in on the Puerto-Rican female seated before him. "Actually found out a lot today."

"Really," Z's eyes light up at the possibility of having new information that could lead them to Sam. "What exactly?"

"I found out," Sky walks up to Z and hovers above her. "That you are a lying bitch!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Katherine Manx and Commander Cruger sat around the War Room Conference table, the past few minutes absorbing the information that Kat just provided. Anubis taps a large claw upon the table, pondering over his decision.

"So, you are certain that your information is correct," he asks Kat.

"There is no doubt about it with the information that I currently have," Kat tells him. "However, more tests will need to be done once we get Sam back. If we get Sam back."

"There is more going on than meets the eye," Anubis stands to his feet and begins pacing the room. "The A-Squad goes missing and Gruumm gets access to this Galaxy just as Landors is transferred here to this Base and now you tell me that a boy that Z has a fancy for just so happens to share the same genetic code as Landors?"

"It's a perfect match," Kat states. "I have never seen a clone with this much perfection done to his RNA. "

"_A clone_," Anubis comes to a stop. "Cloning has been banned by the Galactic Council a little over ten years ago after its science was shown to have been born within the same scientific experiments which created the X-gene in the mutant population. And how old is Sam?"

"Nine," Kat answers. "Someone cloned Jack roughly around nine years ago, after the ban. But like I mentioned earlier, it's not a perfect clone. If he was, he would have the same genetic powers as of Jack, but he doesn't. After examining his DNA stand, it looks like it was… constructed. Someone cloned Jack and changed Sam's RNA to be able to do things differently than Jack, such as Jack's ability to control his density and Sam able to teleport things."

"I want surveillance on Jack started immediately," Anubis growls. "When I leave tomorrow for my meeting with Supreme Commander Fowler at Galaxy Command I will bring this to his attention and see if I can strong arm him to releasing Landors' files to me. If he was able to track his real identity, then it is possible that he knows more about Jack than he is letting on."

"You are still suspecting that Jack is a traitor," she asks.

"I have no evidence, but I get this feeling when around him," Anubis crosses his arms. "Jack Landors is hiding something."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"I just thought that you would like to know, that the Commander provided B-Squad Green and I information earlier on the Troobian criminal, Hydrax but there is no way to find out where he got the information," Jack tells his superior over the encoded line within his laptop. Upon returning to the Base and parting ways with Bridge, Jack immediately went about to prepare the edited footage for T-Top's assassination of Hydrax. While waiting for the confirmation from T-Top, he decided to check in with his superior. "I believe that it may have been a way to throw suspicion off of him."

"_I see_," Birdie scratches his beak on the screen before Jack him. "_I will bring the matter up when he arrives here in a few days. And I will see if I can find a chink in his armor_."

"If we now know that he is in fact giving information to the Troobians, why not arrest him now," Jack asks. "It would explain just how the Troobians knew where to strike our forces. There are only a limited few who know of the Megaship's weak points in their shielding, and he is indeed one of them!"

"_Yes, but how would it look to the general public if one of our own were arrested for aiding the Troobians,_" Birdie asks.

"Wait, so all this is about saving face," Jack frowns. "He could be sending them even more valuable information out now that could endanger the lives of other…"

"_Do not fret Agent Landors_," Fowler bites sharply. "_I know what I am doing. The Commander wont be a problem much longer..._"

"What do you mean," Jack asks, the tone in his voice lowering as he comes to terms with just what Fowler may be implying.

"_Just continue to do your duty Agent_," Fowler places his fingers together. "_Leave the worrying to me. Fowler out_."

Once the screen on his laptop goes black, Jack sighs as he closes the top. He leans back into his chair and frowns. "Something stinks. He knows more than he is letting on."

Twirling his chair around, Jack gets up and walks over to his closet and removes his standard red and white SPD jacket. He slides it on, and leaves his room heading toward the Command Center.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Meanwhile, a few heated moments earlier in the Command Center…_

"A mutie," Sky points his finger at the Yellow Ranger before him. "You are a freaking mutie, and a lier to top it off!"

"Sky," Bridge grabs the Blue Ranger's shoulders, trying to calm his friend down. Z has taken several steps away, placing some distance between her and the three. "Man, just… let her explain!"

"NO," Sky throws Bridge's hands off his person. "No! I won't listen! She has been here lying to us the entire time about who and WHAT she is!"

"Murphy, go get the Commander," Sydney whispers to the R.I.C. unit laying on the floor beside her console. "This is going to get ugly real fast."

The R.I.C. unit wastes no time in complying with Sydney's order. It blasts through the metal door, leaving a nice sized hole in its wake. Sydney would have rolled her eyes, but the situation right now in the Commander Center is one she dares not tear her eyes from.

"You wouldn't understand," Z turns around, her eyes burning with tears. Everyone's emotions in the room are flooding her mind right now; she had forgotten to put on her other glove that she had removed earlier. Shock, surprise, concern, yet the one that shines the brightest in her mind are hate and disgust.

"What's to understand," Sky bellows as he begins to pace the room. "The woman that I had feelings for has been lying to my face for two years! You knew how I feel about mutants… and what do you do? You freaking lead me on!"

"No," Z turns, defending herself. "I never lead you on! I… I thought that I could help change your opinion on people like me! Mutants…"

"You mutants are nothing but genetic flukes and a social stain on the community," Sky fumes. He inwardly regrets the words, as he had first hand experience at seeing how many of them live today, but right now he is so mad he cannot stop the hurtful words from spilling forth. "Not one decent thing has come from a mutant! You are all a bunch of thieving, murderous freaks of nature!"

"Sky that is enough," Sydney snaps, her own feelings being hurt slightly as Sky tosses around the word freak freely. Z may be a mutant, but at least she is completely organic unlike the metal, plastic, circuits and wires that are laced through with Sydney's own body.

"And to think that I loved you once," Sky spats toward Z. "Whatever what the hell was I thinking?"

"No, don't do this," Z reaches out to him, but pulls back as she notices that she has yet to replace her glove. The mental feedback would be too much for her, if she were to touch the exposed skin that is his hands. "Please, I… I wasn't trying to hide…"

"Bull," Sky turns away from her. "That is complete and total bull and you know it. If that were the case, you would have never hid it from us in the first place!"

"Would it have mattered," Z yells. "You would have never gotten to know me if you did, none of you would have! You have no idea what it is like, to be shunned away from everyone just because you are different! No idea!"

"You know, I truthfully don't give a damn," Sky laughs as he prepares to walk out of the Command Center. "I have said all that needs to be said. I'm going to get the Commander. Freaks like you are not allowed to work in Earth's SPD Branch anyways."

"Sky," Sydney speaks as calmly as she can. "The Commander already knows. Probably so does Kat. After all, they were getting Sam instated in the Academy."

"What," Bridge looks toward Z. "But… how did you get enrolled if it's not allowed?"

"They changed my profile," Z sniffles, but her face portrays anything but an angered sadness. Her eyebrows are knitted together. "The same way that they were going to do for Sam. To make a better life for us both."

"Freaks like you don't deserve a better life," Sky retorts. For a split second, guilt pinches his heart as he watches Z's angery expression crumbles toward sadness. But that guilt is pushed aside as memories of growing up without a father emerge; a man killed in action by his own teammate, who happened to be a humanoid mutant. Memories of his mother crying herself to sleep over the loss of her husband only help to feed his anger. In the back of his mind, he knows that he is wrong, but it always feels better to have someone to blame.

"Freaks like you killed my father," Sky mutters, glaring at the Yellow Ranger. "Freaks like you don't deserve to live."

"And assholes like you don't deserve to breath," a voice interrupts. Sky quickly turns around, just in time to see a ebony colored fist make contact with his nose. His head snaps back painfully and he hits the floor with just as much force.

Groaning, Sky picks himself off the floor slowly. His vision is full of stars, and his face rings with pain. Never before in his entire life has he ever been hit as hard as the blow which took him off his feet. He slowly turns his head upward and stares at the person who delivered the punch, the man who he has despised since the moment he arrived on the Base. The same man who wears the color of the blood running down Sky's mouth and chin from his nose.

"Get up bitch," Jack Landors yells, his fist dripping with Sky's blood. "Get up and let me hear you say that again!"

"Fuc…" Sky begins, but a quick uppercut silences him, sending him flying across the Command Center. Jack hops up on the main control console, and down to the floor beside the Blue Ranger. He grabs Sky by the collar and pulls him up to his feet.

"People like you make me sick," Jack spats. "For years I've tried to ignore it, God know how much I have tried, but damn you," Jack yells as he pushes the non-mutant roughly up against the wall.

"Get off me," Sky pushes Jack backwards. "You know nothing! You don't know me!"

"I don't have to know you," Jack removes his jacket uniform, preparing to deliver, what he believes is to a well-deserved ass kicking.

"Jack no," Z grabs his arm. "Please. He's not worth it. Not anymore."

"You are questioning my worth," Sky asks incredibly, despite the blood pouring out his nose. "This coming from a sticking mutie!"

Jack retaliates by kicking Sky in the middle, under his ribs. It is keeping everything he has to keep from increasing his density because he knows that if he increases his density by a strand, it will kill the human. Sky hurls forward, gasping for breath.

"Keep on talking," Jack raises a fist threateningly. "Each word that spills from your mouth, will only intensify my punches!"

"You're a mutant too, huh," Sky spats. "Doesn't surprise me anymore. You people stick together to matter what…"

"Oh so now we're _people_, huh," Jack throws a punch. Prepared for the blow, Sky side steps the fist and quickly puts it in a lock behind Jack. Jack leans forward, throwing Sky over his back and onto the floor. Sky quickly rolls the impact and hops to his feet. He throws a roundhouse toward Jack's face which makes contact, snapping Jack's head to the side.

"Come on punk, or do you just talk trash to back yourself up," Sky spats.

"By the time I'm done with you, your face will match your uniform; black and blue," Jack sneers as he charges toward the slightly taller man. The two men are both filled with rage toward the other, both for different reasons, but both feel equally justified. Fists make contact with chests, jaws and arms. Feet make contact with legs, knees, feet and abdomens. Both are fighting with pent up anger toward one particular group of people that they feel have wronged each particular one in life. Despite the torn clothing, and dripping blood between the two, neither realizes just how similar their situations are.

Neither of the two realize just how _similar_ that they are.

Commander Cruger and Katherine Manx rush into the Command Center as fast as they can. Nipping at their heels is Murphy, who is growling at the scene before them.

"Commander, you have to make them stop," Bridge yells. "They are going to kill each other!"

"Just stop, just stop, just stop," Z mutters from the floor. She had collapsed to the floor, holding onto her head. The emotions are proving to much for her. Kat is quickly by her side, grabbing the other glove from Z's console and sliding it over her exposed hand.

Sky elbows Jack in the chest, causing the other man to stagger backwards. Sky then delivers a sweep under the Red Ranger's feet, taking him down. Sky is the best fighter in the Academy on Earth. He has trained his body to be in perfect form, all according to Space Patrol Delta's standards.

But then again, that doesn't mean much against someone who has spent his entire life fighting to survive. Jack flips onto his back quickly and uses the momentum that Sky gave him in tripping him. His heels are planted underneath Sky's jaw, snapping the Blue Ranger's head backwards.

Quickly getting to his feet, Jack uses Sky's loss of concentration to slam his fists into the other man's chest repeatedly. Sky spits up blood as Jack slams another and a final blow in Sky's middle. Sky falls forward onto his knees.

"Bu... bit..."

"Get up and call her that again," Jack sneers down at him. "Say one more thing like that and I swear I will kill you!"

"Stand down Landors," Anubis yells.

"Fur… free… freaks…" Sky spats once more at the Red Ranger, just in spite.

"You just down know when to quit do you," Jack snarls as he ignores the blood running down a cut on his cheek. Later he will regret not using his density control on his body; it had been years since he had felt the bruising pain from a fist fight. Jack grabs Sky by the collar and shoves him against the wall. He throws his fist forward and phases it right into Sky's chest.

Everyone gasps as the scene before them shocks them all. Jack's hand, up to his wrist is embedded in Sky's chest, yet there is no blood. Sky is sweating heavily, his mind racing as he tries to find any logical explanation as to why he is not dead yet as he stares down with his one eye that is not swollen shut yet.

"Don't you get it," Jack screams in his face. "You said it yourself, I'm a mutant too! I can control my density, and right now my hand is covering your heart! One simple squeeze and tug and I will rip it from your chest!"

"ENOUGH," Cruger barks. "THAT IS ENOUGH LANDORS!"

"NO," Jack screams. "NOT UNTIL THIS PUNK LEARNS HIS PLACE!"

"What place is that," Sky continues on defiantly. "You saying that you mutie scum is better than us humans?"

"NO," Jack screams. "NO ONE IS BETTER THAN ANYONE! CANT YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR SKULL!"

"Maybe you should phase it into my head," Sky smirks, to the best of his ability. His face hurts like hell, so the simple act of stretching his muscles to smirk prove strenuous at best. "After all, all you have done is prove me right. That you mutants are a dangerous lot!"

Jack grits his teeth, shame and humiliation coursing through his system. He pulls his hand free from Sky's chest and shoves the Blue Ranger against the wall. "You… you call yourself SPD? Hating us mutants for what? Being different than you?"

"Its okay Jack," Z grabs onto his arm, now back to her senses. With both her gloves back on, she can finally hear herself think. "Please baby, just… you don't have to push it anymore. He's said his piece. He is allowed to dislike whomever he chooses…"

"Disliking and going out his way to emotionally hurt someone is two different things," Sydney remarks, walking up to Jack and Z, glaring at Sky the entire time. "I am shocked at you Sky. Next thing you know, you'll be saying how much you hate cyborgs."

"Wait, what? Syd, no… you don't… understand," Sky reaches out to the Pink Ranger.

"Oh no," Sydney snorts, a rather un-charming characteristic for her. "I've stood by long enough, simply ignoring your problem. Even though my father has spent many years preaching for human and mutant rights, I've turned a blind eye to you because you saved my life when in fact, it was people like you set my home on fire, disfiguring me! And then all of a sudden, one of our own is revealed to be something other than you thought she was, and you turn against her?"

"She lied to me," Sky grits his teeth in pain. "To all of us!"

"Is that what you are truly mad about," Sydney continues. "Or are you just mad at yourself for being proven wrong?"

"I... am not..." he starts, but he cannot bring himself to finish due to the pain. He is certain that at least one rib is cracked.

"What… what are your powers," Bridge asks Z, looking at her red face. The question is rather out the blue, but that is not uncommon for the Green Ranger.

"I'm… I'm a sensitive. I'm psychic."

"You hear that, she's a psychic! Your nasty and mean spirited thoughts must be eating her up inside all this time," Sydney snaps, her voice raising by the second.

"Is… is that true," Sky looks toward the Yellow Ranger, who wont even look in his direction anymore.

"That is why I can't touch anyone. Their mental feedback is much for me to handle."

"But… I saw you holding Jack's hand the other day. I even saw him kiss your forehead," Sky remarks.

"What do you care," Z finally looks toward the man she once harbored some romantic notions toward. But all that burned away as his heated words tore through her soul and mind. And want hurts her the most is that she knew he meant every word, her gift of being able to read another person's aura and mind informed her of his true feelings. Just as it is telling her of a growing seedling of remorse now grows in the Blue Ranger. But the truth of it all is, she just doesn't care.

Not anymore.

_Jack was right_, Z mentally cries. _There is just no changing some people! _

"Jack's density ability makes him immune to my psychic abilities," Z informs them all. "He was the only one I could ever touch. That is why around you all I wear long sleeves and keep my body covered at all times. Kat created these gloves for me. They harbor a special metal coated throughout the leather to block energies..."

"And you both… knew about this," Sky looks up at the tall imposing figure of Anubis Cruger.

"That is correct," he frowns down at the bruised and bloody Blue Ranger. "You and I are going to have a long talk Officer. Go get yourself checked out at the infirmary and get cleaned up. And you are not to mutter one word about Z being a mutant to anyone. _Is that clear_?"

"Immensely," Sky winces, as he stands to his feet, a bit wobbly. Bridge is instantly at his side in seconding, holding Sky upright. Even he is speechless at what to say about the matter. All he knows is that Sky needs help right now, and that is what is important.

"I'll help you to the infirmary," Bridge tells him. Nodding slightly, Sky and Bridge walk out the Command Center, slowly.

"Are you okay," Jack asks Z.

"I'm fine, I will be," Z touches the side of his face. "You though, you're bruised up rather nasty."

"It'll heal," Jack tells her as he raises a hand to his face to wipe his bloody lip. He looks over at Sydney and smiles lightly. "See, you're not the only one with secrets around here."

"Yeah," Sydney remarks with a sad smile.

"Thank you, for taking up for me," Z tells her. "You are a real friend."

"You didn't judge me when I revealed to you all that I was a cyborg," Sydney explains. "It would be very hypocritical of me otherwise."

"Agent Landors," Anubis walks up to Jack. "My office. Now."

"Can it wait," Jack glares up at the Commander.

"NOW."

"Fine," Jack grits his teeth in anger. He turns to Z and takes her hand in his. "We'll talk. Later, okay?"

"Okay," Z nods as she wipes her eyes. Mentally she is exhausted. From the tests, to her secondary mutation, and with the revelation of Sam, which Jack still doesn't know, she is just simply drained. "I'll see you later."

Jack follows the Commander to another side door out of the Command Center to his office. Once the two are out of the room, Z collapses to the floor in tears. Kat sits down next two her, and gently wraps her arms around the psychic, careful not to make contact with her skin. She quietly whispers in Z's ear, telling her that it will be okay, as if she were Z's own mother.

Sydney quietly exits out of the Command Center.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Several hours later…_

A slight knocking on his door jars Jack away from his thoughts. He slides off his bed and makes his way toward the door, wearing nothing more than a pair of black sweatpants. After his hour-long scolding from the Commander he had returned back to his room to clean up. The Commander had told him that while he had no authority over him, Jack would have to be punished for his violent actions, much like Sky would be. Using his ability to control his density, Jack was able to make the sore spots that he had gotten from his fight with the Blue Ranger to practically nonexistent. If anyone had known any better, they would had never known that he was in a fight.

Jack opens his door, revealing Z on the other side. His eyes widen as he spots the lack of clothing Z is wearing. Gone is her protective gloves which prevent her senses from being overwhelm from psychic overload. She is wearing a yellow button down t-shirt, one that is so loose that it exposes her shoulders. She is also wearing a tiny pair of black, tight shorts that cling tightly to her. Her hair is pulled down in one ponytail, draped over her left shoulder.

"Z. What's up?"

"I can't sleep," she remarks. "Can… can I come in?"

"Of course," Jack steps aside, allowing her to enter, his eyes glued to her backside as she enters his room. "What's on your mind darling," he asks, tearing his eyes away from her full, firm rump as she walks toward his bed. Inwardly he is thinking just how well she fills out those shorts.

"A lot of things," Z crawls on his bed, sitting on her knees. She diverts her eyes away from his muscular and cut figure, not wanting to be distracted, at least not yet anyways. "Mostly on what happened today. The information about Sam. That scene with Sky."

"Yeah, it was a lot to take in," Jack takes a seat at his desk. He twirls his chair around to face her, his loose dreads dangling before his eyes. Normally he keeps them pulled back with a rubber band, but it broke during his fight earlier and he hasn't given it a second thought since. "Don't let what Sky said get to you."

"How can you not," Z asks. "He said some real nasty things about mutants. About me…" Z shakes her head, sighing lightly. "For me to be a psychic, I sure didn't see this coming."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," Jack states. "I would have had to kick his ass one way or another."

"I think you went a little overboard," Z tells him. "Increasing your mass the way you did with that first punch. I'm surprised that you didn't break his nose with that one hit."

"He would have deserved it, but nah, maybe next time," Jack smirks slightly. "That is, if he is smart enough, there won't be a next time."

"I'm tired of this all Jack," Z sighs as she lies back on his bed. She takes his pillow and holds it before her, resting on it on her side. "I had really thought that things would change for people like us. But… you were right, all those years ago. People are not going to change toward people like us. Sam, he doesn't deserve this. We don't deserve this."

"No… no we don't," Jack agrees. "And we don't have to. Off Earth… mutants are not treated this way like they are down here on this planet. On other colonies or planets, we are treated as equals."

"What are you saying," Z asks, sitting up.

"Once we find Sam, and all this fighting with the Troobians is over…"

"If," Z corrects him. "If this conflict ends…"

"If… if it ends," Jack smiles slightly. "Come with me. Off this planet. We can start afresh."

"That would be nice," Z closes her eyes as she imagines what it would be like. "A new beginning."

"Yeah," Jack nods. "A new beginning. No worries at all."

"Jack, there is something you need to know, about Sam," Z sighs as she opens her eyes and looks over at him. "He… he is…"

"He's important to you, I know," Jack tells her. "And I like the kid as well. I already consider him family."

_You don't know how close you to the truth_, Z smiles. _I'll tell him tomorrow. Today has been a long day._

The two are quiet for several minutes, before Z speaks up. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Sure, but I am going to be up a little longer," Jack states as he leans over and brushes a hand through her hair.

"No, I don't think you heard me," Z grabs onto his hand and pulls it to her chest just above the cloth of her shirt. "I don't want to be alone tonight. I want to _stay_ with you."

Jack stares into her eyes, realizing just what it is that she is implying before asking. "Are you sure?"

"More than anything," Z leans back, bringing him down with her, their lips capturing each others a heated, passion filled kiss with five years of backlog attached to it. The kissing leads to more, and soon clothes are discarded, bed sheets are crumpled and two long lost souls are reunited together again finally after so many years apart.

**End**

* * *

**Wow, talk about dramatic, huh folks.  
**

**Well folks, here we are at the end. For now, this Fic is at a close. I hope you all enjoyed this reimagining, I had a blast re-creating these characters with such a more mature take on them. If anything, I believe this fic is the fundamental showing of how I want to write any future stories. If time allows, I will continue to expand this new univese, but as with a new change in my job and daily proities, I really dont have the time to work on fanfiction in the earnerst that I use to. I hate to leave the fic as it is, but I think that it is a nice spot to leave it, for now at least.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed yourself here.  
**

**Blanks  
**

**Blanks **


	8. Epilogue: Pawns

**Epilogue: Pawns**

Deep in the bellows of the Troobain headship, the Terrorcraft, the Emperor of the Troobian Empire, Gruumm, makes his way into the prisoner cells of his vessel. As he passes by several of the cells, the remainder of what was once SPD's famed A-Squad rots away behind their bars. Gruumm pays them no mind, for their minds have been stripped away of any useful intelligence that they may have contained. The prisoner that he has on his mind is one that they had captured well over a year ago. One that they know holds the last critical bit of information that they need to make their campaign against the Earth a successful one.

Gruumm comes to stand before a large rusty, but well guarded cell door. The two Krybot foot soldiers salute their Emperor and stand aside, allowing the Overlord to enter his pass code to open the cell. The large door creaks open, and Gruumm enters. In the middle of the room, a lone figure hangs from the ceiling, his arms bound together by chains above his head. The humanoids long since tattered SPD uniform is nothing more than rags, hanging from his body.

Groaning in pain, the figure painfully looks up at his oppressor. His eyes are filled with rage toward the Troobian Overlord, which earns a chuckle from the Emperor. "So tell me Dru, have you changed your mind yet? On giving me the pass codes which will disable the protective force field from around the Earth that SPD has placed around the rock?"

"Never," _Dru Harrington_ spats out. There is dried blood alongside his face and arms from the ruthless beatings that Gruumm had ordered onto him. After a whole year, the missing B-Squad Officer has yet to break. His loyalty to SPD is astounding.

"How much more must we play this game," Gruumm remarks. "After gaining entry to this galaxy nearly two months ago, my mole within SPD has still yet to uncover the pass codes to disable the force field. My mole does know, that only a few would know of this information, and since you were one of the Officers that were dispatched to activate the force field near the portal to this galaxy from which we emerged and you are in my possession, you would be the best one to give me what I want."

"After all this time… and all the beatings… I have told you nothing," Dru growls. "And I will continue not telling you…"

Gruumm unleashes a bolt of energy from his staff onto Dru. The SPD Officer screams out in agony as his nerves are lit on fire from the raw, dark energy.

"My patience comes with limits Mister Harrington. But it matters not, even if you do not tell me what I need. You see, I have a boy. A mutant boy, who has the ability to teleport not only himself, but any other object wherever I see fit. And while my troops cannot be teleported through the protective force field surrounding the Earth, anything non-organic can be. He has teleported hundreds of Krybot soldiers to Newtech City by my command, and according to my mole within SPD, the heads of SPD are unaware, much less the heads of state throughout the planet. Once the command is given, an attack on the Delta Base will not only disable the force field surrounding the Earth, but as well take out many of your fellow SPD Officers and Cadets as well."

"Why are you telling me this," Dru barks out in rage. He struggles against the chains, as if hoping that they will break and free him.

"Well, after all the good times we shared, I just thought that you would like to know that in less than twenty-four hours, your adopted home world shall be laid to waste. And those that don't submit themselves to my Empire shall be wiped from existence. Ponder on that, as you hang there, unable to do anything."

"I will kill you Gruumm," Dru screams. "You hear me! I will kill you!"

"No. No you will not," Gruumm turns away and walks back out the same way he entered. Dru continues screaming his obscenities toward the Emperor long after the door is shut between them.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Several days have passed since Anubis Cruger arrived at Galaxy Command, the large domed space station which acts as the head of all of Space Patrol Delta's operations. Its actual location is kept secret from many, even from its own Officers. For if its location was to fall into enemy hands, SPD would collapse all over the galaxy. Normally, his planned meeting with the other heads of SPD's armed forces would have only taken a day, several of their lead ships which were on an recon mission in following Gruumm's forces were destroyed. This put the entire organization on high alert, especially once the data that their Recon Squad had reported in.

Gruumm and his armies are headed straight for Earth. Which brings the gathering of all of SPD's Commanders and Gunnery Sergeants, to plan for the oncoming onslaught.

"We are all agreed upon that fast action will be needed to protect the Earth," Supreme Commander Birdie Fowler remarks. "It seems that Gruumm is bypassing all other solar systems and planets and has focused all of his fleet toward Earth."

"What is it about the Earth that is so compelling for Troobian occupancy? It is not the largest planet in this galaxy? There are other suitable planets for such in other solar systems," Director Horus, a bird like alien of the same species as the Supreme Commander asks.

"That is irrelevant at the moment," Fowler remarks. "What is, however, is making sure Gruumm's forces do not overtake the Earth. It is the central melting pot of nearly every species in this galaxy right now. If it is taken over, the political structure of the Galactic Republic would crumble."

"Humans and their selfish need to be the center of attention," Sergeant Silverback huffs. "If only they agreed to have the Galactic Republic headquarters be stationed somewhere else than Earth, this could be avoided."

"If the Republic falls, then Gruumm's Empire shall rule all," Anubis Cruger remarks. "I have already ordered my B-Squad to relocate to the Republic Headquarters with several platoons to guard the Leaders of our free Galaxy."

"And what of the Delta Base," Fowler asks suspiciously. "Who will guard it?"

"I left your Agent Landors as acting Commander until my return," Cruger informs him.

"When will Gruumm's forces be within Earth's range," a feline looking humanoid remarks. He is of the same species of Katherine Manx, a Furlonian from the planet Leslie. He is Leon Sphinx, Commander of the Delta Base on the planet Mercedes.

"Within a week," Anubis remarks. "With Earth's forces stretched as they are, any and all assistance would be appreciated."

"How are they stretched," another Commander asks.

"Earth, despite being one of the smaller planets in this sector, has close to 8 billion life forms on it, a good thirty percent none humanoid. I have ordered placed key numbers of forces to be placed in the higher populated cities that are likely to get hit first. Neo York, Britaina, Neo Japan and so on. Our space armada is already right outside the planet's atmosphere behind the planet's protective force field."

"And the Ranger Squads?"

"As you know the A-Squad went missing nearly two months ago, following Gruumm's immediate entrance to this Galaxy at Gamma 14. I fear that they may already be dead. C-Squad is not yet ready for Ranger upgrades; however they will be assisting your Agent Landors at the Delta Base."

"And your B-Squad," Fowler asks. "Has my Agent whipped them up into shape yet? They could potentially be Earth's last line of defense should the protective force field around the planet collapse."

"They are ready; however, my Yellow Ranger is currently unfit for duty. She recently underwent a second mutation, which amplified her psychic powers. She is more of a liability in combat than she would be helpful at the moment."

"I have another Agent that I can send back to Earth with you. She has worked alongside Agent Landors in the past and knows how he works. She can assist you greatly and will work as a replacement Ranger for you. Her name is Marie Utahime," Fowler replies. "She worked as Agent Landors partner for years."

"Thank you. And with that being said, there is another pressing issue I must bring to the table," Anubis begins.

"Which is?"

"The loyalty of the Agent you sent to Earth, Jack Landors. Or as I previously knew him as Jack Manners. As you recall, he was arrested five years ago and was transported off Earth to a prison facility for those who hold special abilities…"

"You mean him being a mutant," Leon Sphinx adds.

"Yes. Earth still holds much prejudice against humans that were born with… such abilities. The potential they have to be criminals or tyrants is rather high according to the data presented."

"And this questions Landor's loyalty, how?"

"Although they have been encrypted, I have been monitoring his off world communications. They usually occur at late night, and they can't be traced over any official SPD channel. I feel that he may be in cahoots with the Troobians, especially after the disappearance of the A-Squad so soon after his arrival."

"That is outrageous," another Commander yells. This one has a Squid like face, with small beady red eyes. He is Sergeant Porupo, one of the few survivors from the Gamma 14 incident where Gruumm gained entrance to the galaxy. "Landors is one of our best! I may dislike the gnat, but he is loyal to SPD in all the ways that matter! We all have had a hand in his… programming."

"What do you mean… programming," Anubis raises an eyebrow.

Fowler sits back in his seat. "How much of Jack Landor's history do you know?"

"None, other than he was living on the streets when he was first arrested alongside Officer Delgado. There are no accessible files about his past. Anything that I may have come into finding has been locked away. My clearance is not high enough to open said files."

"There is a reason for that," Fowler places his hands together, the tips of his fingers touching their counterparts. "You are quite aware that the mutant population on Earth was born from radiation from the meteorite fragments that was brought to Earth from when the planet Uranus was destroyed, correct?"

"Yes," Cruger nods.

"That is not entirely true. The mutant gene which physically changes a human into looking… deformed was indeed a result from the radiation fallout that eventually made its way to Earth. That gene is simply called the X gene. However, as you know, there are mutants who can pass through a normal day as a regular human, if it is not known that they are mutants. Such as Jack Landors and your prized Yellow Ranger, Elizabeth Delgado. That gene, the M gene as we like to call it, while similar to the X gene, is not a natural evolution that was forced on by the Uranus fragments. That gene was manufactured."

"What? It was created?"

"Yes. And Jack Landors was the first. He is Mutant Zero. While born naturally, he was taken from his parents and placed into the program by a Doctor Sinuku, who is associated with Gruumm. We have learned that his plan was to create a social uprising from within Earth. He implanted the embryo into many expecting parents, which years after the child was born, the mutant gene would become active. Jack was born with his abilities, right out of the womb. There was an inside sabotage within the program by Sinuku's partner, a Doctor Rheas. Once Sinuku's linkage to Gruumm was uncovered by Rheas. Rheas had managed to smuggle Jack out of the program before he was killed, but Jack went missing, that is until the day he was arrested by your Officers."

"How long have you known about this," Anubis barks.

"For about ten years," Fowler remarks. "We became aware of this, after we came across Sinuku's illegal cloning program, in which he successfully created several child clones. One of them that we known of was a clone of the criminal known as Morgana. The other was a clone of Jack."

"Sam," Anubis remarks quietly. It is the name of the small African American child that Z grew real close to not to long ago before his abduction by the Troobian Bugglesworth.

"While still an infant, Jack was implanted with all the knowledge of combat. Of survival. We have reason to believe that Gruumm wanted a batch of Super Soldiers to use against Earth and SPD's forces, especially once we came across a file simply titled the Spartan Protocol Defense program." Fowler continues.

"Can you imagine a cloned army of genetically superior combative soldiers who can control their bodily density? They cannot be harmed if they cannot be touched," Commander Sphinx adds.

"My God…," Cruger takes a step back. "I… I had no idea…"

"This is a war Anubis," Fowler narrows his eyes at the Delta Commander. "And we must win. No matter the cost. If that means that we have to take Gruumm's own genetically born Super Soldier and use it against him, then so be it. Jack is loyal to our cause… even if he hates humanity as a whole for the way he was mistreated as a child."

"But what of those encrypted transmissions," Cruger barks. "That cannot be ignored!"

"Those… were to me," Fowler admits. "I had reason to believe… and still do… that you are the mole within SPD that has been feeding information to the Troobians."

"WHAT!"

"That is absurd!"

"Preposterous!"

"I cannot find the logic in that," Commander Sphinx remarks. "If there is anyone here who is more dedicated to seeing Gruumm taken down, it's Anubis! His whole race was eradicated by Gruumm!"

"Someone from Earth has been feeding the Troobians information," Fowler argues, slamming his fist down onto his podium. "They breeched our protective force field and entered the galaxy, decimated our forces at the galaxy entrance and not only has the Earth's A-Squad gone missing, but we can count up to fifteen other dead Rangers who were placed there at Gamma-14! All of those security codes were known only by Cruger!"

"Earth is my home," Cruger growls. "It's been my home since I first came into this Galaxy after Gruumm obliterated my own! Anything that I have left in my life that I cherish is on that planet, why would I betray that? SPD was my life before my people's extinction, and it is still now! Why would I betray SPD?"

"The only person who could possibly have the data about or ship's force field perimeters and the codes to break through the protective barrier on Earth with that kind of clearance, is you Commander! If you are not the traitor, then whom should we focus our attention on?"

"Gruumm killed my wife! How dare you accuse me of treason," Cruger jabs a finger toward the Supreme Commander. "But… you do bring forth an excellent question Supreme Commander," Anubis Cruger looks at the other five Commanders presented before him. "And you all can vouch for Jack Landors?"

"Aye," the five Commanders respond simultaneously.

"Well then, if not Jack Landors or yourself…," Fowler leans back into his seat, tapping his fingers on his desk. "Then who…"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The ebony skinned man who was the topic of the Galactic Council closes his laptop. He had hacked into the database and monitored the meeting from his laptop from his quarters on Earth. From watching the debate between the Commanders and the Supreme Commander, he had finally learnt his true past… what has been kept from him. How he has been used from the moment of his birth from both those who planned the domination and occupation of this galaxy… and now from those sworn to protect it.

His hands clench into fists. He wants to hit something. He wants to break something. Anything to help drain this rage that is growing from the bottom of his heart; threatening to erupt from within.

"Jack… you coming to bed…" a sleepily, feminine voice calls out to him from the darkness of his room. Jack looks over to his bed, where only a sheet is covering the form of the woman he loves. The same woman he fought to protect when they were younger. The same woman he would kill to protect even now.

"Yeah Z, just… yeah. I'm coming…" Jack stands from his desk and makes his way back over to his bed. Elizabeth Delgado, she has been the only positive thing in his life, he acknowledges as he lies down beside her. She inhales deeply as she snuggles closer to his body, drawing on his warmth. He places an arm around her and pulls her closer. He had long since given up on learning his past. He merely focused on the present and future, and since returning back to earth, he has been planning accordingly with Z in mind.

_This… this changes nothing…_ Jack tells himself. He already had plans that no longer dealt with SPD in the near future. All this new tidbit of information that he learned from the meeting that he just spied on will only give him the motivation he needs to push his own plans further into play. _I'm going to find Sam… my clone… my brother. And I'm going to find out more about this… Spartan Protocol Defense program, and end it. And then Z, himself and I we'll leave this war to SPD and the Troobians. They can fight this war without me. To hell with Gruumm, to hell with Cruger. To hell with them all._

And maybe that is just what may come to pass. For what is a pawn in a chess game, if the pawn is removed from the board?

**_The countdown continues…_**

**_War is coming…_**

**_To be continued in Vertigo: The Series._**

_**Coming soon to FanFiction .Net and Rangerboard .Com**  
_


End file.
